Shugo Chara!: Dreams
by ThatlilNix
Summary: Hello, my name is Tira OC  and I been living here in Japan for a while. Life is just like the U.S. I go to school, get pick on, etc. But I didn't think that wising on stars would make me give birth to two Eggs! Retell of the manga and first story
1. Chapter 1: Intro: Just Another Day

Edited: This chapter has been edited for mistakes. A/N: Hello, everyone. This is my first story on this site so go easy on me. I just want to give you a heads up that this is a retell of the monga Shugo Chara! story. And before you start thinking 'Oh no, not another retell story' I just want to let you know that this isn't going to be just Amu. In other words the story will about mostly be showing my main OC and her Guardian Characters about 80% of it. There will be pairings with my OC but I'm still going with most of the story line. Also just a warning there will be a few lines missing and parts when my OC's are with the real characters and the reason why I did that was because if someone is new to the anime/monga when they wouldn't know the whole thing. Get it? Good! Now for the main pairings is at first going to be Kukai and Ikuto but since I found out what's going on with the pairings in the anime/manga I've now have to pick someone else for later for pairings. Oh and I almost forgot to add that when you start reading this chapter, you'll notice it isn't like most stories are write. I write mine different because it's the way I like it so don't go saying I have to fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Shugo Chara! but my OC's and her story line in the manga so no flames and no taking please!

Will I wrote way too much so sorry about that and enjoy Shugo Chara: Dreams!

Chapter 1: Intro: Just Another Day.

Today was what most would say the best day, but I would disagree. Wanna know why? I'll tell ya why! This was the day that I find out that I somehow gave birth to two Eggs!

The Day Before.

A young teenage girl walks into a bake shop one morning, hoping her boss wasn't there to see her come in. She sighs with relief with a smiling face but it disappears in a matter of seconds when her boss saw her, entering the room.

"There you are, Tira! I was getting worried you weren't going to make it."

My boss said. And yes that's my name! Tira Yuarona. I'm 15 years old in 7th grade. I'm gothic, and it seems my school has a taste in gothic school clothes too. I live all by my self because my whole family is dead. The only family I seem to have right now is my boss, Mr. Tory. But he likes it better if I call him Tory because he knows I don't have a family. He's like a father to me but he never had a family of his own. He had a mom and a dad so don't go thinking he is like me. Anyways I live in Japan but I was born in the U.S. My mom and dad wanted to see the world so they took me along for the ride. The thing is I didn't want to go, but I did anyways…

Anyways let's start talking about my looks now. I had long dirty blonde that was more like brown hair. I had blue eyes, white skin and like I said I'm gothic. I am also kind of punk and emo but let's not get into that. Mr. Tory had black hair, brown eyes, skin a little more tanner and he's very tall! I mostly see him in his working clothes though so I can't really tell what he wears besides that. But he sometimes day dreams about something and I don't know what. He would always tell me it's nothing to worry about so I always let it slid. But I still think about what he day dreams about now of days…

Anyways I look over to him with a small smile. I rub the back of my neck nervously, thinking of something to say so I won't get close to getting fired. He wouldn't do that but I don't want to push him over the edge anyways.

"Sorry, I uh… My bus was running late again."

I answer with a fake smile. He knew I was lying but didn't say anymore and just ask me to get into my work clothes and start minding the store with him. Once I was dressed, I came out to the front room and saw a few people already ordering. Mr. Tory was panicking and asks me to help him. I came over with a smile and took orders for people as much as I could and soon everyone left with smiles and bags of bake goods. I wave at the last person, who left with a bag full while Mr. Tory smiles and pats my head.

"Good work, Miss Yuarona."

He said, looking over to me. I gave him a smile back and went in the back to start some baking as Mr. Tory started cleaning the stand up for his mistakes during the orders. Soon after baking, I let them cool off while Mr. Tory had to bake a few of his own and told me to mind the store so I went to the front. There weren't much people around today, it was a Friday after all but later more people would come over. It was after school hours anyways and I come 2 hours later from school to work. After a while of doing nothing I was about to walk into the back room to ask if I was done when a group open the door. I look over, about to greet them in when I stop myself, seeing it is a group of kids from high school. And sadly I knew them but they weren't close to being my friends…

"Will look who it is, boys. The wired goth girl from school."

The leader calls out with a smirk. The boy name was Sota and he's a real ass. I didn't welcome them and just mind my own business. Heck even Mr. Tory knew about them. They come over almost every two weeks! I only act like I didn't hear them. They didn't want to come over to buy food; they only came here to piss me off. They took a seat and started doing those cat calls to me but I didn't listen. Then Sota came over and came close up to my face. I just kept on reading the tax and how much money we made so far for the past week.

"What's the matter, kitty? You don't want to play with the big dogs?"

He asks in a sick way and it made me want to throw up. But just then his smirk went away when he notice my boss had his back on the door way to the front room and is giving him a death glare. This meant the boys would have to get out or be kicked out by the cops. They left with no word said and after they left, Mr. Tory came over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. But before he could do that I turn away from him and walk into the back to see if the baked cakes were cool off. He sighs and took over the stand for the rest of the day. My job was soon done so I left my working clothes in the changing room and is now going heading home when Mr. Tory place a hand on my shoulder. I stop walking but didn't turn to face him.

"Tira, I'm-"

I cut him off, taking his hand off of my shoulder.

"Don't worry! Nothing happen. Will I better get home! Don't wanna miss my dinner. Seeya!"

I said and ran out of the store. I could hear him calling me to come back but I didn't. I didn't want to talk about it anymore… I ran home after taking the bus and came to my front door. I sigh deeply and went inside and head right over to the kitchen to cook dinner and after eating, I head over to the living room for some TV time. After watching some cartoons, I head to bed. I change into my pj's and lay on my bed with a frown. I look over to my window and saw a shooting star. I sigh again and close my eyes. I never did this before but I thought it would help make me able to carry on still. I place my hands together and whisper to myself.

"If I could have at least one wish… Please let me be happy, I want to smile. I want to get back at the ones who hurt me… I… Just want to have family who wouldn't leave me ever again... I want some help to see if I'm better off being good or bad."

I stop wishing and look at the night sky once again before I made a fist.

"I must be stupid. Wishing on shooting stars won't ever make anyone's dreams come true."

I said and went under my covers and fell to sleep. But little did I know that a light started to glow around my chest and out came two unknown objects that now sat down besides me.

This was going to be a pain…

A/N: Will that's it for the beginning of the story. It's mostly just an intro as you can see. It'll get better, I won't lie about that. Like they say in this site, RR and seeya till next week or sooner then that! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: First Timers

Edited: This chapter has been edited for mistakes. A/N: Just a heads up I was at first wasn't sure about the school grades and such, so I went with Seiyo being a middle/elementary school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and her story role of the manga.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Timers.

Today I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I flinch when I open my eyes and close them fast from the sun's bright light.

"Another morning of school…"

I whisper and started sitting up and make a long yawn until I notice something on my hip. I rub my eyes and look down to see two eggs and yawn again, looking over to the window in thought.

"It was just two eggs…"

I thought but then gasp and look back down to see the two eggs were still there and I scream out in surprised. While screaming very loudly, my next door neighbor woke up and yells at me from his bedroom to keep quiet. I didn't listen to the man and stood up fast and hide into my closet, peeking my head out to stare at the eggs in question.

"How did these eggs get into my bed? Is someone here?"

I thought to myself and gasps again, hoping no one was in my home. I then look behind me to find my metal bat and smirk, picking it up and started looking around the apartment. Luck is on my side today because there wasn't one lock broken in my home so I went back into my bed room and stare at the two eggs in thought. I've notice that the two weren't white or light brown like a normal egg would look like… Unless it's Easter day that is.

One Egg was light purple, with light yellow halos all around it with hot pink linings around the halos. The other one was blood red with black gothic crosses all around it with grey linings around the crosses as well. I slowly walk over to it and poke the eggs lightly with the metal bat and when nothing happen, I sigh in relief and put the bat down and pick the two eggs up and look at them when I notice something.

"There warm! That means they'll hatch soon."

I said, now realizing that this was bad news for me.

"Oh no, this is not good! This can't be happening to me. I can't have eggs hatch! I don't know how to take care of baby chicks! Let alone me being the only one that owns this apartment!"

I said, with a panic but then thought of something.

"I could take them to school with me. The school wouldn't get mind if I end up having baby chicks hatching right? I mean come on; everyone loves baby chicks, right?"

I ask myself but end up sighing.

"Looks like I have no choice but t take them with me. I should at least make a small bed somewhere in my bag, right? Right…"

I said and started to get to work. I soon made a tiny but big enough bed for two eggs in my school bag. As for my school books and such, I made some space and found a way to get the books to not crash the eggs and made a small smile after finishing my work.

"That should do it. Just don't run like crazy, Tira, and they should be fine. I wonder how much time I have left for school."

I ask myself and look over to the clock before screaming in surprise of the time.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

I shouted, only to flinch from my next door neighbor for screaming again. After shouting sorry to him, I got change, took a huge bite of toast and head out the door with my school bag.

"I can't be late again! I just can't!"

I thought, and turn the corner to run past a school known as Seiyo Elementary when I run into someone and we both fail down.

"Oof!"

I heard so I gasp and sat up quick to see I run into a young girl with pink hair, brown golden eyes, white skin, and wearing the girls Seiyo Elementary uniform. I watch her stand up and before I could say anything, she turns to me with a glare.

"Watch where you're going!"

She snaps and turns her back to me and starts walking to her school as the other kids from around us were whispering; 'She's so cool!' or 'That's what she gets for not saying sorry.' It made my blood turn hot with anger.

Whoever this brat is, everyone thinks she's some cool kid. I roll my eyes as the kids where still whispering about what just happen. I was about to start leaving when I heard a group of fan girls screaming in joy.

"The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!"

I heard someone shout out so I raise an eyebrow and look over to see two kids. A boy and a girl dress in their school uniform but were wearing capes of their own with matching colors from their uniforms. It made me want to throw up because I wasn't into capes. The boy had blonde hair with dark brown eyes and white skin. The girl on the other hand had long black hair in a high long pony tail with brown eyes and white skin.

I've heard of these 'Guardians' before from kids in the hall ways and class rooms. The 'Guardians' are a special group of students who represent the entire student body, or something of the sort. It's comprised of four posts: The K Chair, Q Chair, J Chair, and the A Chair. Once a year, only four out of all the students are chosen. They protect us from the harsh school rules and all kind of trouble and keep our personal information safe. They say that in Seiyo Elementary that they are their 'Guardians!'

I made a face at the thought when I notice that the boy who people say he is Tadase Hortori, the K Chair, was talking to the pink haired brat but she push the boy away from her and said something rude that made the kids angry at her words. I raise an eyebrow again, watching her walk away and when memory just came back to me, I just remember I was almost late for school and gasps again, running over to my school in a hurry. What I didn't notice was that my eggs moved a little; making the two Guardians notice and look over to see me running.

"Tadase, I think that girl who's running off has it too."

Said the Q Chair so Tadase nods his head in agreeing.

"We better tell the others about the two."

Tadase said to the Q Chair, who nods her head in agreeing and left for class. I soon made it to my high school before the bell rang and head to my homeroom where my teacher was about to start when I enter the room, making everyone look over to me.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

I call out and my teacher smile at me.

"Good to see you made it just on time, Miss. Yuarona. Please take your seat."

My teacher said and I sat down at my seat when I felt like someone was watching me from behind so I look behind myself to see a boy who looks a little older, staring at me when he noticed I was staring back and turn his head to the window.

The boy had dark blue eyes, blue hair, white skin and was a little taller then me and very good looking. After looking at him for a while, he looks back over to me with a smirk, causing me to blush and turn my head away fast and just start my work. Hoping he wasn't going to try anything from behind. After class was over and finish packing, I head right over to the classroom door when I notice the boy was still in the room, staring at me while packing his own things.

"Why is he staring at me?"

I thought to myself.

"Maybe he'll leave me alone soon?"

I thought and soon left without a word. After having a few more classes it was soon lunch time and I didn't see that boy around for awhile, which was good news for me. But sadly, I have no choice but to keep track if this guy is spying on me. Normally I would eat alone in the lunch room while everyone else hangs out with their friends but today I've made the choice to eat outside to check on the eggs in my bag still. I was sitting under a Sakura tree at the school grounds, eating a home made sandwich with a small smile.

"I better go check on those eggs now."

I thought to myself and took one last bite of my sandwich and open my school bag to find the eggs safe and sound. My small smile grew and took the egg with the black crosses out first to see if there is any damage on them. Just then I heard something in the Sakura tree and look up to see nothing and was about to go back to checking the egg when someone else had it instead.

"Hey!"

I shouted, looking up to see the boy that stare at me this morning.

"You! You're from my homeroom!"

I shouted as the boy smirks again, holding the egg close to his lips.

"I knew you had Character Eggs."

He said and licks the egg, making me eye widen in shock. I then made the move and ran right at him.

"Let it go, you freak!"

I shouted again and try to punch him when he dodges the attack; still holding the egg and his smirk grew,

"I think I'll keep this egg, thanks."

He said and grew cat ears and a cat's tail and jumps high into the air and away from me. I stare at him in surprised before coming back down to earth and panic.

"No, I can't let him take that egg. It's mine. I gotta save it!"

I said out loud when I heard an unknown voice in my head.

"To a girl who can't save the day, to a girl who can save the day! Character Change!"

Came a voice of a girl and out came from my school bag was a little floating person who was smiling warmly at me and I then I felt different and notice a Halo hair piece in my hair and gasps.

"Hope you're ready! Heroes, Savoir… Good!"

The tiny floating person said, as I felt myself being lift up into the air and notice out of the corner of my eye, was small wings on my back so I scream out in surprise.

"What the hell is going on!"

I shouted out as the tiny floating person smiles at me again while I notice I was floating in the air now.

"Heroes don't use the H word, Tira!"

The floating being said, making me stare at her in question.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?"

I ask, seeing her giggle at my question.

"I'm Kiki, your first Character! I'm your Guardian Character whom you want to be. A good person!"

Kiki answers but I didn't understand.

"What?"

I ask, seeing her sigh and points over to where the boy is at, still getting away with my egg.

"No time for questions. We gotta go after that cat!"

Kiki said and before I could do anything, Kiki already took the lead.

"Let's go!"

Kiki calls out and I started being pull to follow the Character and soon made it in time and tackle the boy. We both fell into a huge hole near by a building that was being built. I glare at the boy that was still holding onto my egg and I took this chance and started graphing for my egg back but he wasn't letting go.

"Let go of my egg!"

I shouted and notice him smirking again.

"I thought angels were kind hearted."

He commented, getting me to make a fist and try to punch him when he rolls out of the way and I took this chance and graph my egg away from him and heard him curse under in a whisper and tries to get it back when Kiki somehow made to do something I thought never could do.

"Shining Light!"

I call out, with my hand in front of him and a blast of bright light appear and blinded the boy's eyes. I just then felt myself being lift up again into air and landed on the building that was still being work on and hid behind a steel girder.

"What was that all about? And how did I do that?"

I ask Kiki, who was still smiling.

"That's your power, silly! Lucky no one could see that attack since it was so bright."

Kiki said, now frowning so I raise an eyebrow in question. I then took the time to look at my 'Guardian Character.' Kiki had white skin, light long blonde hair, dark pink eyes, and a light purple dress with sleeves and a golden Halo floating on top of her head with angel wings and a pair of light purple slippers.

"This can't be happening. I'm seeing things! I lost my mind!"

I said, holding my hands on my head. Kiki then place a hand on my head, patting it with her smile back again.

"No, you're not. You're just new to this."

Kiki said as I slowly look at her.

"How are you even here?"

I ask and she smile warmly at my question.

"You wish to be having help on which if you should be good or bad so we were born from your heart over night. I'm the good self you wish to be and the Egg you're holding will be the bad self you wish to be."

Kiki answers as I stare at her and then remember the wish I made and frown.

"I didn't think my wish would come true though..."

I said and she sighs.

"Will it did so we better make the most of it."

Kiki said cheerfully, so I sigh and look back over to see what happen to the cat boy when I notice the brat from Seiyo Elementary was running in a panic and didn't notice the hole in the ground and she fell in, screaming until she land on the cat dude, who made the choice to take a nap!

"He's crazy…"

I said as Kiki nods her head in agreeing while I held onto my other egg. Just then I started hearing screaming from the brat girl and saw that he was looking for something but he made it look like he was going to-

"Stop- stops touching me! You little-!"

The brat stops when she and I notice that the cat stole a… egg?

"That brat has an egg too?"

I shouted out but luckily no one heard me as the girl tries to get the egg back when an crane came out of no where and was about to let a lot of dirt fall into the hole when the cat somehow drop the egg and it hatches to show another Guardian Character that look like a Cheerleader.

She has dark pink hair, tie into a side pony tail, white skin, and her eyes were pink. On her head was a light pink cap with a dark pink line on the front and a dark pink heart on the cap, on the side. Her light pink outfit was a dress like Cheerleader's outfit with a dark pink scarf around her neck and on her legs was light pink running shoes with white socks and she is holding pink pompoms with mini hearts in it.

She took one good look at the brat with a serious look on her face and said something and soon she, too, was left up into the air with anime cross hair pin turn into a heart hair pin with tiny wings on her wrist and ankles and the brat was land on a electric wire and she starts talking to her Character when the cat guy grew cat ears and tail again and join her on the wire, catching her off guard. I then felt the need to save her when the wire broke and almost got her leg but miss as the cat guy jump away. I was about to save her when someone else did by jumping up into the air and catch her.

"Looks like were not needed here."

Kiki said, getting me to look over to her before looking back over to see that it was that Tadase kid, but he had a gold crown and a King's staff in his hand. I then notice another Character floating by Tadase and he looked just like a King. I flinch at the glare he was giving to the cat boy who already notices my hiding spot. Tadase also seemed to notice my hiding spot as well but was keeping his eyes on the cat.

"It's against the rules to attack two newborns! Thieving feline!"

Tadase snap at the cat, who smirks back at him.

"You again… Kiddy king!"

The cat guy reply back, having his smirk grew again.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I'm not letting someone like you who steals Guardian Eggs to obtain the 'Embryo!'"

Tadase warn as I raise an eyebrow. Embryo? What's that? Just then I notice a cat like Character appear next to the cat dude known as Ikuto and whisper something to him but Ikuto didn't listen and was looking right at the brat.

"You should remember, Amu… You're Guardian Eggs…"

He stops for a second to look over to me, as Tadase and the brat, Amu look over to me as well.

"And you're last Egg too... I will…"

He stops again to attack Tadase, Amu, and their Characters with giant cat claws appear right at them.

"…Get my hands on them!"

Ikuto shouted as Amu gasps in fear and Tadase jumps out of the way and attacks back, calling out Holy Crown and a crown appears, heading to Ikuto but misses, showing that Ikuto was already gone to begin with.

A/N: That's it for now. I'm going to be posting two times a week, if people R/R, then that would be great! I'm posting Mondays and Fridays, only. But I might post it other days if I couldn't on those two days. Will seeya.


	3. Chapter 3: The Request

A/N: EDITED: This chapter has been edited for mistakes. I would like to give thanks to the first person who added this story to favorites but sadly I couldn't remember the username! But if you're reading this first person, then thanks for adding. I would also like to give a big thanks to .button for the huge tips of improving my story writing. I've try to improve in this chapter so I hope I've at least did some improving. And to AmzyLuvIkuto, thank you very much for your review. It'd help made my day. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy my improve chapter!

Chapter 3: The Request.

I sat in class, feeling down. Yesterday was very odd. Kiki was born and because of that, I couldn't stop thinking why that Ikuto guy wanted mine and that brat's eggs. I can't even ask Ikuto because he didn't show up at school today. Now that I keep thinking about it… Why was I asked to come over to Seiyo Elementary today anyways?

Flash Back.

It happens so fast… Ikuto was gone after trying to attack the brat, Amu and Tadase, so when Tadase try to attack the cat back with an attack call Holy Crown it turns out Ikuto was already gone before they even knew it.

"He disappeared… He ran away. That's a cat trick. He's good at that."

Tadase whispers in hate before he looks over to Amu, and notice dirt on her cheek and starts wiping it off with his hand, causing her to blush.

"Hey, Tira."

Kiki started, getting me to look over with a raise eyebrow.

"Let's get down and meet them, yes?"

Kiki ask and I sigh in return at her question.

"Fine, but don't go-!"

I was cut off by ending up screaming when Kiki made my body lift up into the air and land in front of Tadase, Amu, and their characters. They look over to me in surprise before calming down.

"Are you alright, Miss…?"

Tadase ask so I stare at him. He was kind of cute… But I don't think he's my type.

"Tira… My name is Tira."

I answer, somewhat acting shy. I wasn't used to talking to others who were being nice to me…

"Tira. Very nice to meet you, I am Hotori-!"

"I've heard of you and your group. The school calls you the Guardians so no need to greet me with your name."

I cut him off and he nods his head in understanding before looking back at Amu.

"You should go home now… I have to get back to the meeting."

Tadase said and was about to leave when Amu calls out to him.

"Oh, wait!"

Amu cried, getting Tadase to look over to her.

"Why did you save me? Is he your Guardian Character?"

Amu asks, pointing to the King looking Character before going on.

"What is a Guardian Character…?"

Amu asks, only to get a smile back at her, making Amu blush more.

"I'll tell you about them next time."

Tadase answers and then turns back to me, as Amu and Ran was watching him give me a gold envelope with no name on it. I stare at it in question.

"This is for you. We would like you to come over tomorrow after school to the Royal Guardian for a tea party. There's a school map of all of Seiyo Elementary if you get lost."

He said while I stare at him again.

"We can help you with the questions you need to ask."

Tadase told me and I slowly nod my head back at him, having him smile at me. I didn't blush as Tadase took one last look at Amu and Ran, before leaving.

End of Flash Back.

I sigh at that thought of going to Seiyo Elementary. People would think I'm stupid or lost, going to a school I've never been too; or that I'm going to a group of kids who have Guardian Characters… Now that I think about it, how come no one that doesn't have one, notice Kiki floating around my head, singing random songs I've never heard of before? I look up to see Kiki still singing in joy, making my eyebrow twitch in announce.

"Jeez, how wired can this get? I wonder if my other Egg would act like that."

I thought, imaging two Characters singing around my head. I end up feeling my lip twitch at that thought. Just then the bell ring so I put my stuff in my school bag and head to my next class.

"Tira, where we going now?"

Kiki ask with a smile and whisper to her.

"Math class."

I answer simply so she starts singing some made up song of math. When I came to math class, the teacher wasn't here yet so I sit down by myself until I noticed a group of girls talking to one girl, who was like their leader. Her name is Mayo Takano and she's a rich girl. She thinks she's better then everyone else and it makes me sick. I lightly place my school bag on the floor next to my seat as Mayo was talking to her friends until she notice me and smirks.

"Look who's here. Miss. Yuarona!"

Mayo said out loud to her friends. I felt my blood boil in rage as she walks over to me and notices my fists, getting her to smirk wider.

"What's the matter? Having money problems again?"

Mayo asks so I started to glare at the table instead of her. What I didn't notice was the cross blood color egg in my school bag started to hatch; making Kiki sensed it and look over to my school bag.

"Tira-!"

Kiki started but got cut off by Mayo.

"By the look of your face, I can tell you are having money problems. Isn't being a whore getting you enough money?"

Mayo ask as the egg finally hatch with eyes of evil peeking out of it as I stood up fast, slamming my fist onto the table, making everyone flinch and look over to me. Mayo was in shock at first of my out burst.

"I wish she would shut up and stop saying stuff that isn't true!"

I thought to myself in anger.

"Then why not make her shut up?" 

I heard a voice said in my head, causing me to gasps in surprised.

"From you who can't be bad…. To you who can be bad! Character Change!"

The voice said, making me feel different as a pair of two black devils like horns for hair pins appears on my head and a black devil's tail without anyone being able to see them appear as well.

"Can't face the truth? I-!"

She stop what she was saying and ends up screaming in pain, seeing me pulling her hair hard with a death glare, while Kiki stares at me in shock.

"Her other Egg is doing this!"

Kiki thought to herself as she notice the Character that just hatch was already out of the school bag, and was watching the two.

"Stop this! She's going to get into trouble!"

Kiki call out to the dark looking Character. This Character is another girl that looks like a Grim Reaper with pale skin, black tiny horns and a devil's tail. Her outfit was dark grey cape that has a hood that covers her whole head as the horns stick out of it. On her top and bottoms were white wrappings on her whole body. Her eyes were golden brown with blood red short hair. The Character looks over to Kiki with a blank stare.

"Why should I stop? She is the enemy. Enemies' must be destroyed."

The Character said and Kiki gasps as I threw Mayo onto the ground, making the class scream and back away from me as Mayo was now crying, holding her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop! I'll leave you alone! I Promise!"

Mayo begs as Kiki took matters into her own hands and stop the Character Change from the dark Character and I was now in Kiki's Character Change. I blink a few times and look down to see a crying Mayo and felt really bad and was about to help her up when the teacher came in and saw this.

"Miss. Yuarona! What is the meaning of this?"

My teacher asks, making me flinch and the Character Change came undone. I look over to my math teacher who was very angry. I then notice my dark Character next to me, glaring at my teacher and it made me frown very deeply. Next thing I know, I now have detention after school this coming Tuesday, since it's already the last day of school for the week.

Here I was… Sitting in lunch, alone, after everything that just happen and now everyone is trying to stay away from me. Stories go by fast, I guess, because people are making rumors about what happen in math class.

"Tira, are you okay?"

Kiki ask as my other Character was watching the other kids.

"I'm fine…"

I lied, getting her to frown.

"No, your not…" 

Kiki said and I sigh with a frown.

"Can we… Not talk about it?"

I ask her and she frowns deeper.

"Let your anger grow, Tira."

My dark Character warns, not facing me still as I glare at her.

"You'll need it to stay strong."

She added, looking over to me now and saw my glare and graph her, shaking her like crazy, without noticing the other kids staring at me.

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life! You- you! Whatever your name is!"

I snap at her as she was eye widen, while Kiki notice the other students staring at me.

"Tira, I think you should stop doing that!"

Kiki warn so I stop and look over to her. Kiki then points to the others kids and I look over and felt my face go red in heat and graph my school bag and run as fast as I can out of the room with Kiki follow after me and still holding onto my dark Character.

"I can't believe I just did that! Now they'll think I'm crazy or something!"

I thought to myself and head into the girl's bath room and turn on the sink and splash some cold water on my face.

"Tira, calm down! Everything is going to be okay."

Kiki said as I glare at her before looking at my other Character.

"Who are you?"

I ask her.

"My name is Luluu. I am the bad self you wish to be. To be strong from those you hurt you. To make others fear you."

Luluu answers, making me frown again.

"I should've known you were going to say that…"

I said with another sigh.

"Look, I don't need you to be going around and start making me Character Change. It's not cool! I don't want others to know about me, so once this whole beating Mayo story is gone, I want you to stop controlling me. Got it?"

I ask in a warning tone, seeing Luluu frowns but nods her head anyways.

"Good-!"

The last school bell ring, cutting me off and I knew it was time to head home. But for me I had to head to this tea party thing... I sigh and look down at the sink.

"Tira, it's time to go to the tea party.

Kiki said as Luluu raise an eyebrow at this but didn't ask about it.

"Your right. Let's get going."

I agree, letting Luluu go and left with my school bag and Characters. What I didn't know was that someone else in the same girls bath room and was listening in our talk and open the door from leaving away from the toilet and look at the exit door of the room. She had long blonde hair in two pink tails, beautiful purple eye color, white skin, and is in the female's high school uniform.

"Utau, is this the one Ikuto's been talking about?"

Said another dark Character that looks like a rock and roll devil girl. Utau answers without facing her Character.

"Yes. I think so…"

Later…

"So this is the place…"

I said, eyeing the Royal Guardian that from what I can tell is very big with many windows. Making it look like a glass house.

"Tira, look! It's Amu, and she has another Character with her!"

Kiki said, making me and Luluu look over to see Amu, Ran, and another Character in blue. This character has white skin, blue eyes, and blue short hair. She's wearing a baggy light blue hat with a blue spade on it. Her outfit is a black vest with a light blue long sleeve shirt under it with dark blue shorts. Her shoes were black with light blue bows on it and a light blue shoulder bag.

"Wonder if she is joining too..."

I thought to myself and stop in place, waiting for Amu to make a move. From the looks of it she just got here so this might take awhile.

"Finally! It's your time for your tea party, Amu!" 

Ran cheerily said without spotting us yet. Amu was staring at the glass building in amaze but yet in fear as well.

"Yeah… But this place… Now that I'm close enough to see it… It's too gorgeous. I'm nervous…"

Amu said so I roll my eyes and walk over to her with a blank look, as my two Character's follow me behind.

"You just going to stand there all day and look pretty, or are you going to go in and find the answers you need?"

I ask her, as she and her two Characters look over to me in surprise.

"You! You're that girl from yesterday… Tira, right?"

Amu ask and I nod my head yes.

"I'm also the girl who I was about to say sorry for running into you the other day as well. But no, you had to act like a brat and snap at me."

I thought to myself as Amu and her two Characters notice Luluu.

"You got two Characters too…"

Amu said as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. But let's greet each other later and get this tea party over with."

I said, making her frown but she nod head in agreeing anyways. I follow her to the front door and she knock a few times before hearing a 'Come in.' she open the front door and peek inside it, while her two Characters were cheering her on.

"Excuse me…"

Amu said but then gasps, as she walks in and then I, making me gasps as well. Inside the 'Royal Guardian' was so beautiful. So beautiful that everything is more beautiful then the outside of it. It was like a green house, only the air was fine instead of being so warm. In the middle of the house was four other kids sitting around a round glass table with some kind of tea, and goodies. Around the four other kids were their own Characters. But I notice that they only had one and not two.

"Hi, Amu Hinamori. Tira Yuarona. Welcome to the Royal Guardian."

Tadase greeted us as I notice Amu blushing again and roll my eyes. I didn't care about Amu's blush though. I care more about that the fact that they all have a Character as well.

"Please come in, Hinamori. Yuarona. We've all been waiting for you."

Tadase told us so I was the first to sit down and then Amu, who had a look of a nervous face. As for me I had a blank look on my face, trying not to show emotion at all while Kiki went looking around near by and Luluu was by my side.

"Don't be so nervous."

Said the Q Chair to Amu, who is now pouring some tea into my tea cup.

"Today we're having Maca tea. I also baked some scones."

The Q Chair told us as I thank her for my tea and took a sip as a girl who looks like the youngest got excited when the Q Chair said she made scones.

"All right! I love you scones!" 

The young girl said as Tadase spoke up once more.

"Okay, first we're going to introduce ourselves… I'm the Guardian's King Chair, Tadase Hotori. I'll be starting firth grade this spring, same as you. And this is my Guardian Character, Kiseki."

Tadase said. I look over to see more of what Kiseki is wearing. Kiseki has white skin, light purple hair, blue eyes. His outfit is very King like. He is wearing an anime gold crown on his head, dark blue top, with a red big King's cape and big blue puffy pants. Under his top and pants were white long stockings for arms and legs and dark blue shoes. By the way the King Character was acting, just looking away like that... It makes him look like another brat to me as the Q Chair then spoke up after Tadase finish.

"I'm the Queen Chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I'll be starting fifth grade in spring, too."

Nadeshiko greeted and the look over to her Character with a smile.

"This is Temari."

Nadeshiko said as Temari winks at us for it being her greeting. Something tells me, they are very nice girls. But something seems a bit off about them for some unknown reason. Temari wears a light purple and pink female kamono with flowers on the sleeves. Her eyes and hair is purple as her hair is tie into a long pony tail with two pink flowers hair pins in it. Just then the youngest girl spoke up.

"I'm the Ace Chair, Yaya Yuiki! I'll be in the fourth grade soon. I love cute things. This is Pepe. Nice to meet you!"

Yaya greeted as she held her Character up on the plum of her hand and the Character looked like a baby… I think we will get along every now and then. Pepe has bright blue eyes, light brown hair into two little pink tails, and white skin. She is the smallest Character I've ever seen. Her outfit looks like a first born babies' pj's in light pink, with a light yellow binky in her mouth. On her head is a neko puffy light pink baby cat hat with a red bow on it. Pepe didn't do anything for a greeting so the last member spoke up with a smirk.

"And I'm the Jack Chair, Kukai Souma. I'm in the sixth grade. I'm also captain of the soccer team. This is my buddy, Daichi."

Kukai greeted as Daichi smiles at us, arms cross. Something tells me that I'm really going to like those two, and… Kukai is cute. Lucky me I didn't have a blush on my cheeks. Daichi has white skin, brown eyes, and teal color hair that's spiky. His outfit looks like a sports and work out outfit. He wore a yellow T-shirt, and white shorts. On his head is a white head band with a yellow star on it as his shoes are white and yellow. I was about to greet them back when Amu spoke up first.

"Uh… I'm-!"

But Nadeshiko beat her to it.

"You don't have to yourself. We already know everything about you, Amu Hinamori."

She said, making Amu gasps in shock. Now that I think about it, how did they know my last name? While I was thinking how they knew my name, the other Chair's were commenting on stuff that Amu likes and hates.

"You're really shy. That's cute!"

Yaya said with a wink, making Amu blush a little in embarrassment.

"And you don't like scary stories, right?"

Kukai spoke up after Yaya and Amu blush even more and begin to panic.

"How did you know that?"

Amu ask in shock as Nadeshiko giggles, getting her to look over.

"It's out duty to manage personal information for all students."

The Q Chair answers, getting Amu to glare at her.

"You're actually invading my privacy!"

Amu snaps and then notice that I wasn't saying anything and point her finger at me, making me stop thinking for a moment and look over to her. Before I could say anything Amu spoke up again.

"And what about her? Do you know anything about her privacy?"

Amu asks, making me frown a little as Luluu glares at Amu.

"We only know a few things about Tira. She never went to our school."

Tadase started and I stare at him in shock as he went on.

"Tira works at a bake goods shop. She's 15 and a 7th grader at her high school, and gets very good grades. That's all we know about her, since she's not part of our school..."

Tadase finished as Amu stares at me. Lucky me, huh…?

"We even know your Guardian Characters. Ran and Miki."

Tadase said to Amu and he then look over to me.

"And Kiki but we don't know your new Character. Who is she?"

"Her name is Luluu."

I answer and he nods his head in return.

"What is a 'Guardian Character?' Tell me!"

Amu said, making me roll my eyes as they smile and Tadase hands Amu a book with a picture of a lonely anime egg with stick legs and arms with a sad face.

"The Heart's Egg?"

I thought to myself, reading the title of the book as Amu stares at it before opening it and reads it out loud.

"The Heart's Egg.

All children hold an Egg in their heart… An Egg that cannot be seen with your eyes and will disappears as you get older…Huh?"

Amu stops reading with a frown as I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Somebody tore out some pages…"

Amu commented as I took the book out of her hands and started looking in the book and frown as well, seeing a few pages not there and the K Chair spoke up.

"That book was written by the first King, who was the founder of the Guardians. The Heart's Egg… Don't you think that sounds familiar?"

Tadase ask, making me and Amu remember about the Eggs that our Characters were born from.

"You mean the Eggs?"

I ask and Yaya nods her head yes.

"Right! Everyone has a heart's Egg, but there can be some pretty wired ones. And another you comes out of them…"

Yaya answers and Pepe spoke up after her.

"And that's what a Guardian Character is."

Pepe added as Tadase then spoke up again.

"Only students who have Guardian Characters have inherited their membership from the Original Guardians. So, Amu Hinamori… Tira Yuarona… We want you both… To be a Guardian."

Tadase said, making me eye widen and Amu in shock.

A/N: I don't really feel like going through all the chapters to edited the word garden or guardian or whatever it is… I'm just editing the chapters that really need it. The rest I don't care about…


	4. Chapter 4: Baking Is Always Fun

EDITED: This chapter has been edited for mistakes. A/N: Hello everybody; to another chapter of my first story, lol! I would like to give thanks to kamikorosuXP for adding the story and reviewing it. There isn't much to say but I wanna do a teaching lesson for you guys. Why? In case you don't know how to say Tira Yuarona, lol. Tira is Tear-a. And Yuarona; U-a-ron-a or You-a-ron-a. Lol, get it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their story role.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Baking Is Always Fun.

Did I hear him right? Did both of us hear him right? Or can't I hear him right? I'm not even a student of this school!

"A Guardian?"

I repeat and Yaya smiles at me.

"Yup!"

Yaya answers, having me to frown a little. I started thinking about it as Kiki flew over to me with a look in question while Luluu was thinking about the same thing with me.

"How can I be a Guardian when I don't go to the same school with you guys?"

I ask, getting a smirk from Kukai.

"Because we need help with more people who have Characters. And having you from another school could help us get some info on Ikuto, that cat from the other day."

Kukai answers while I stare at him. Ikuto… I don't like that guy one bit.

"Uh…"

Amu started to speak up, not sure what to say right then and there, but when we look over to her, she spoke up with a look of panic.

"No."

She said simply, so we stare at her for what felt like the longest time until-

"Why not?"

Yaya spoke up, running right into her face and catching her off guard.

"You'll have lots of privileges if you become a Guardian!"

Yaya whine, making me frown more. This is one of those times when I wasn't going to get along with Yaya. But I am wondering how she could turn down such an offer from a group of kids who can do a lot more then the rest of the students in Seiyo Elementary…

"What's wrong with joining a group that could give you power?"

Luluu ask her, getting Amu looks over until I graph Luluu away from Amu, now glaring at my dark Character.

"It's her choice so zip it you!"

I snap, seeing her frown and looks away. Amu then looks away from eye contact.

"I mean… I don't want to have to wear the royal cape… That's way…"

Amu answers, looking down. Yaya and Luluu wanted to ask, but ending up having more silence in the room until Yaya starts staring at her cape in question.

"Cape…?"

Yaya repeats while I sigh and shook my head with my frown. There's no point in fighting with a stupid idea, Amu…

"That's why…?"

Kukai ask, making her panic again.

"That's very important to me! It's totally against my fashion philosophy and sense of beauty!"

Amu burst out, making me almost laughs but Kukai couldn't hold his and started laughing out load.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're funny! You passed!"

Kukai said, still laughing but stops when Amu gave him a glare.

"I… I'm not joining!"

Amu shouted so Tadase makes a dreamily look at her.

"Hinamori… Never… Ever…?"

Tadase asks with a hint of a sad tone to his voice.

The dreamily look made Amu blush and stood up from her seat, backing away slowly from us to the front door, and looks at all of us before looking at me for help. I stare back at her with a blink look and with no help at all given to her, she ran right out of the building in a panic.

"I… I'm sorry!"

Amu shouted out, now leaving our view as the front door closes.

"She ran away."

Nadeshiko whispers and they then turn to me.

"Are you going to say no too?"

She asks and I raise an eyebrow before answering her question.

"I'll think about it. I'd better get going though, thank you for having me here."

I answer, standing up as Kiki and Luluu follow me to the door when Nadeshiko runs over to me and I look over to her in question.

"I'll walk home with you."

She said and before I could say no, she already open the door and hold it from the outside as I look back over in question to the others for an answer but they only shrug their shoulders and wave goodbye to me. I sigh and then walk out and started heading home with Nadeshiko besides me.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to walk home with me?"

I ask her, as she and Temari smiles back at me.

"It seems I can't get away with just a walk, huh? Will I want to ask you for your help."

She answers getting me to raise an eyebrow again.

"And that is…?"

I ask, waiting for her to answer.

"Tadase's birthday is in two days and I thought you would like to help me with baking some goodies. You are good at that, of course. So I-!"

I cut her off.

"So you thought you could use me to help you bake?"

I ask and she nods her head yes in reply.

"It's more like help Amu bake instead of you helping me."

She answers and it made me stare at her in thought before speaking again.

"Amu likes Tadase? I didn't notice that…" 

I ask out loud and it made Nadeshiko giggle.

"I knew it from when Amu was first blushing, Tira. I bet Luluu notice it too, right Luluu?"

Kiki ask her dark sister, who wasn't listen and was staring at the sky. Kiki frowns while I made a small smile about this plan for Amu.

"Alright, I'll help. What time and place?"

I ask as Nadeshiko smiles wider.

"Meet me in front of Seiyo Elementary at one o'clock tomorrow. Just bring yourself in a cooking outfit if you have one. Will I better get going now bye, Yuarona!"

With that said, she and Temari went… back the way we came from. I guess her home is in another part of town. While watching her walk away from me and my Characters, I couldn't help but notice a black spot on the back of her skirt and made a face. Did she even notice the black spot? Just then Luluu spoke up to me.

"Are you really going to waste your time baking when you should try to make others fear you?"

Luluu asks, getting me and Kiki to look over to her.

"Why do I need them to fear me? Not all of them are bad."

I answer, making a point with Kiki agreeing. Luluu on the other hand, frown at my answer.

"Come on, Luluu! Live a little and have some fun!"

Kiki cheered but Luluu looks away, making her good sister frown now.

"Come on, let's head to a card store and buy Tadase a birth day card." 

I said and Kiki smiles, agreeing while Luluu shrugs her shoulders and follows us.

The Next Day…

I was bringing my school bag with me, since it's going to be all about cooking, I thought I'd bring some cook books Mr. Tory gave me when I first started working at the bake shop.

"Are you going to teach Amu how to bake all kinds of things?"

Kiki ask as Luluu listens. I nod my head at her with a small smile.

"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a drag though."

I said, frowning at the thought. I soon enter the school grounds and found Amu and Nadeshiko waiting for me in the front of the school with their Characters.

"Good afternoon, Tira. Glad you made it on time."

Nadeshiko greeted as I smile at her while Amu stares at me.

"We were waiting for you the whole time?"

Amu asks so I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Problem?"

I ask, feeling a dislike from her until she frowns at my question but shook her head no for her answer.

"No, I just thought you wouldn't want to help is all."

Amu answers and it made me frown back at her.

"Will now that were all here, we better start heading inside."

Nadeshiko spoke up and we started following her to a cooking class room. Once inside, Amu and Nadeshiko started putting on their apron as I started taking out the cook books when Amu was staring at the room with a frown.

"This is the Home Ec room at school… We can't come in here without permission."

Amu said, making me look over to Nadeshiko with a questioning look. But she only smiles at us.

"It's all right. I'm a Guardian."

She answers simply, getting me to sigh in relief while putting my own apron on.

"Let's get started. Tira will help us; by making a fruit tart."

Nadeshiko starts as I watch her take one of my cook books and started looking for the things we need to make the fruit tart.

"She sure is bossy…"

I heard Miki said, causing Kiki to giggle as Luluu rolls her eyes.

"Ah, here we go. First we need to cream the better…"

Nadeshiko started so we got to work. I gotta say so far this is fun! We did a lot of things and even mess up a few times but soon made the tart and put it in the oven. While all this baking, Miki was drawing a picture of the finished tart, having Ran and Kiki watch her draw as Luluu was watching us making the tart before putting it into the oven. Heck, even Temari help by setting the right heat for baking. After all the hard work, it was done and Amu took it out of the oven with a smile.

"It's done!"

Amu calls out and we all came over to her and look to see that the tart is indeed done and smile at her.

"Look's perfect, Amu."

I commented, getting a smile from her as Nadeshiko nods her head in agreeing.

"It looks good. Let's make the filling while it cools off."

Nadeshiko said, starting to walk off into the huge near by closet.

"Eh… Where are you going?"

Amu asks as she places the hot tart on a counter near by.

"To get some fruit for decoration."

Nadeshiko answers and left the room while I start making the whip cream.

"She seems nice, Amu."

I heard Ran said, smiling.

"You two can be good friends."

Miki added as Amu smile wide again.

"Maybe…"

Amu said back to her Characters and I frown a little but didn't show it to them.

"Tira is very nice too!"

Ran said, looking at me, so I stop making the whip cream and stare at them.

"Yeah! At first she was cold hearted but now she's really nice, once to get to know her!"

Miki added, agreeing and I smile warmly at them and went back to work. Soon after wards, I let Amu mix the rest of the things in the bowl I was using and left to go find Nadeshiko, who was taking her sweet time. After finding her I soon drag her back with the fruits she pick out and when I open the Cooking home room door for her, we both found our self's staring at Ikuto in the room, who is on top of Amu… Wait… Huh! Just then Nadeshiko put the fruits down and ran over to the two with me behind her.

"That's enough, thief cat!"

Nadeshiko calls out, getting the two to look over to her in shock.

"You came here just as I expected! Amu, are you all right?"

She ask as Ikuto stood up, leaving a blushing Amu on the floor.

"Y-yeah!"

Amu answers as I run over and graph Amu away from Ikuto and Nadeshiko as we watch from behind a set of counters.

"Temari, Character Change!"

She orders, having her Character wink at the order.

"Chin… Ton… Shan… Character Change!"

Temari calls out and a hair pin of Tamari's flowers appears on Nadeshiko's pony tail as well as a long metal spear appears in her hands… Wait, what?

"Hayaaa!"

Was her battle cry as she had the look of a killer and almost hit Ikuto, making us jump and scream in surprised. This can't be the Nadeshiko we know!

"I'll slice you into pieces! You'll never swallow again!"

Nadeshiko said with a twisted mess up smirk I've ever seen, making me gulp as my Characters hid behind me in terror. I can't believe Temari is this kind of Character!

"Note to self... Never piss off Nadeshiko!"

I thought to myself in fear. Just then she attacks him again but Ikuto jumps out of the way and his back hit Amu's tart on the counter and it almost fell to the ground when I caught it but only to scream in pain when Ikuto places his foot right onto my hands and the tart itself, causing it to break but luckily not my hands.

"Tira!"

Amu, her Characters and mine all call out before they notice the broken tart and Amu gasps before frowning deeply.

"Amu! We need to Character Change, too!"

Ran cried as Miki starts panicking with Kiki.

"What do we do? What do we do?"

"Tira, we have to stop him. He's the enemy!"

Luluu shouted, after Ikuto notice that he step on my hands, he jumps out of the way from me and another attack by Nadeshiko. I held my hands, trying not to cry in pain until I notice the tart on the floor and frown deeply.

"All that hard work we did…"

I whisper without anyone having to hear me but Luluu who was frowning as well. Just then a green Egg pop out of Amu's bag, hatching, and flew over to her with a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry…! Don't worry…! Leave it to Su! I'll settle it crisply and fluffily!"

Said a cooking like Character, getting everyone but Ikuto, Nadeshiko, and Temari to notice. Su had green eyes, blonde hair, and white skin. Her outfit look like an old wife's cooking and cleaning outfit that is green and a white green apron on it. On her head is a white green bandana with a green clover on it. On her feet were green slippers with laces tied around her feet.

"Amu has three Characters now… How many is she given birth too?"

I thought to myself as the two fighters stop and notice Su who somehow took out a whisk and Amu's anime X hair pin change into a green clover hair pin as the bowl that I gave Amu grew large and so did the human size whisk she was using!

"Chip! Syrup! Whip!"

Su calls out as Amu started whisking the bowl of whip cream… Till the bowl fell down and made a flood of whip cream and took us for a ride until the only exit door…

"What the hell?"

I shout out as Kiki somehow gets her head stick in the whip cream while Luluu was trying to get her out of it.

"That was close!"

I heard Su comment as Kiki's head was pull out of the whip cream, thanks to Luluu of course.

"What is this crazy Character doing!"

Amu snaps, having her anime X's hair pins back as the door to the cooking room couldn't take much more weight and burst open, taking me, Amu, our Characters and Ikuto out of the room.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

I and Amu cried as we land hard on the floor, only to be shadow by someone in front of us, getting me to look up and gasps.

"I… I'm still alive…" 

I heard Amu said as she too looks up and saw the person in front of us. The person in front of us was a teenage girl with long blonde hair, tied into long pink tails with the most beautiful eyes we've ever seen and she was… Wearing the same school uniform I have! She only gave us both a glare but she seemed to glare at me the most, making me raise an eyebrow as she then looks over to Ikuto, who was sitting on the whip cream, staring back at her.

"Ikuto! Why are you messing around?"

The girl asks, making him frown a little.

"Utau…"

Ikuto said, and we stare at him. Utau only frown and continue.

"Her third Egg wasn't the Embryo after all, was it? You don't need to be here anymore. Let's go."

Utau snaps, making us wonder what the Embryo is.

"You're talking about an Embryo again…"

Amu whispers, having Utau hear this and look over to her with a death glare, making her flinch.

"Don't pretend you don't know! I know you want the Embryo, too! Too bad, though. We're going to find it first. And I'll grant Ikuto's wish-!"

Utau said, only to get cut off from continuing when Ikuto stood up and walk over to her.

"You've said too much."

He said, getting her to stop and stares at him.

"Ikuto…"

"Let's go."

He orders and they start leaving, as Kiki and Ran notice what Nadeshiko was doing with her Character.

"Amu! Tira! Look! Your tart is smashed to bits…"

Ran call out, getting us to look over to where they were pointing and frown deeply. Right in front of us was the broken tart while Nadeshiko and her Character, were picking up the pieces.

"Oh… This is awful…"

She whispers as we walk over to her.

"You worked so hard…"

Miki added as Amu silently watches Nadeshiko and Terumi pick up the pieces. I was about to say something when I heard Amu start to sob and it made me look over to her and felt like my heart broke in two when tears started to build in her eyes.

"Oh well… It's too hard for me to start all over. I'm not that kind of Character. I'm not going to embarrass myself by giving him this awful pasty."

Amu said, now having tears roll down her cheeks. I then place my hand on her shoulder but flinch when I felt my hands starting to burn from Ikuto stepping on them and held my hands together.

"Shall we try again, Amu?"

Nadeshiko ask, standing up with the pieces of the tart in her hands as Amu use her arm to wipe the tears away but it didn't stop her from crying.

"No, that's okay. I don't have the time or the ingredients."

Amu answers as I notice Ikuto was watching us with a blank stare from the almost close door, making me glare hatefully at him. I can't forgive him for this. I hope I never see him or that Utau girl ever again!

"Ikuto, let's go."

Utau snaps at him and they both left.

"It's gonna be okay, Amu."

Su started, getting all of us to look over to her in question.

"There's still enough dough left. You can't make another tart. But I can make a different pasty! Character Change!"

Su calls as Amu's clover hair pin came back and with the help of her Character Change, we were able to make awesome looking cookies.

"You did it!"

Nadeshiko cheer as Amu took the cookies out of the oven and I smile, taking out a round small box and hand it to Amu, once she place the cookies on the counter to cool off.

"Thanks."

Amu said with a smile as I nod my head in return.

"Alright, tomorrow is the day we send our gifts to Tadase at his house at one o'clock. Let's meet at the mall before then. Sound good with you two?"

Nadeshiko ask and we nod our heads at her and she smile wider.

"Good. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, bye!"

She said and soon head out the door as we started getting ready ourselves and soon left the school grounds and head home.

A/N: I'm guessing this is what you call a cliff hanger? I know what it means. Lol, come back on Friday and read the next chapter. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting And Breaking In

A/N: Warning: This chapter has been edited for mistakes. In this chapter Tira's love life starts getting kick in so yeah… Like I said there are only two pairings so far in the story so can you guess who's the first one to start Tira's love life? No hints, its way too easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and their story line.

Chapter 5: Visiting And Breaking In.

When I unlock my front door to my home, I let my Characters enjoy them selves for whatever they like to do and enter my apartment, locking the door and putting my school bag down on the floor with a loud sigh. It was only a few minutes and my hands were still burning from Ikuto stepping on them and it keeps getting painful by the second. At least I don't have to worry about seeing him at school for a while. Its spring break. And after that I'm going to be an 8th grader so there's a good chance I won't be seeing him anymore.

"Tira, are you okay?"

Kiki ask while Luluu watches us in the background.

"I'm fine."

I lied but they didn't believe me.

"You should get something for your hands."

Luluu spoke, now flying over to Kiki's side. Kiki nods her head in agreeing. I sigh again and turn my back to them.

"I'm never going to get used to this…"

I thought to myself with a small frown.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't do anything to kill us or take down the apartment, understand?"

I ask them, who nod their heads yes and flew off to the TV as I went over to the bath room, to turn the hot water on and went to get myself some clothes for the night. After taking a nice shower and changing, I head out to see Kiki and Luluu already asleep on the couch together, getting me to smile at this view.

"Guess they were tired today."

I thought to myself, and took them into my room with my school bag, took their Eggs and place them onto a small pillow from my bed, onto the dresser.

"You look very cute in those pj's."

I heard a well known voice said behind me and I scream, turning around with my fist in his hand to see none other then Ikuto himself, smirking as a cat looking Character, who was nibbling on a piece of fish appear behind him.

I look down at myself, as my Characters were peeking out of their Eggs in question. I then remember that Ikuto is still in my home and glare at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Get out!"

I shouted, getting a frown from him and his Character.

"Now that's not very nice, nya!"

Said his cat Character, who I was staring at now. Now I've got a better look at his Character.

"But you are in our home; you must leave or face the hands of death!"

Luluu shouted with a cold glare, getting the cat Character to hide in fear. The cat Character had dark blue hair, cat gold eyes, and white skin. He also had cat ears and a cat's tail with dark blue and light pink paws as big gloves for his hands and feet. His outfit is a black tank top with a silver cross around his neck like a collar. His pants were black shorts with a tiny metal belt around his waist as well.

"Your Character is very dark."

Ikuto commented, getting me to roll my eyes.

"She's the bad side I end up wishing to be."

I said arm cross, seeing Ikuto raises an eyebrow.

"Bad side? You wish to be evil?"

Ikuto ask as his Character comes out from hiding and peeks his head out.

"No! I don't know what I wish to be! I don't even know why I wish for Characters to be born from my heart!"

I snap, getting frowns from my Characters.

"Will they're here so you have no choice but to believe in them."

Ikuto said back, walking closer to me, making me stare at him and back away but he kept on walking over to me.

"Or else…"

Ikuto stop for a second, placing his hands on the wall as my back was touching the wall as well. I end up blushing a lot from this as my Characters stare in shock.

"His face is so close to mine!"

I thought, blushing even more. Ikuto is so close to my face! To my lips! That if he move a little closer, he could end up-!

The Next Day…

I yawn, having another new morning. It was the next day and I was still in bed, just waking up. I couldn't remember what happen last night yet, until I felt something in my bed and made me had a look of terror and I scream, jumping out of my bed, waking up the Characters as well.

"Keep it down, nya!"

Said a cat's voice, that I known too well and look over to see that cat Character, Yoru peeking at me from inside his Egg. His Egg was white and blacks with an anime all black cats' face on it. I then remember what happen last night and slowly look over to my bed and walk over, hoping he wasn't in there. Once back at the bed, I graph the covers and took them away from my bed and scream again, seeing Ikuto lying in my bed with his clothes still on.

"Did we…? No! Of course we didn't, he still has his clothes on! Hell, even his shoes- wait… He was in my bed with his shoes still on?"

I thought to myself, now glaring at the older teen, who's now up but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm trying to sleep, Tira, so stop screaming already."

Ikuto mutter, only to get a punch on the head. He then opens his eyes fast and glares at me.

"What was that for?"

He snaps, only to flinch when he saw mine and Luluu's death glare. I didn't even notice my Characters were up either.

"You are in my bed with shoes on!"

I snap back at him and he smirks.

"Oh so you like it better with my shoes off huh? Maybe I should take my clothes off-!"

I hit him on the head again, getting him to stop talking while I gain another blush.

"In your dreams, cat boy!"

I snap, still glaring as he rubs his head in pain.

"Why are you hitting me so badly? I didn't do anything to you!"

Ikuto ask, still rubbing his head as Yoru flew over to him in worry.

"Think about it! You're in my bed, in my home! If you wanted to sleep over all you had to do was-!"

"I didn't know where to get pillows and blankets in the first place! You fainted last night, remember?"

Ikuto ask, getting me to stare at him in question.

"I fainted? Why?"

I ask and he stops rubbing his head and smirks again.

"Because when I corner you to the wall, you must've been thinking dirty thoughts."

Ikuto answers, only to get hit on the head for the third time this morning and tries not to scream in pain, rubbing his head like crazy.

"Stop hitting me!"

He snaps as I turn my back to him, still blushing.

"Whatever, as long as you didn't do anything to me, I'm fine. Next time you want to sleep over, just ask and I'll let you sleep in the living room."

I said, looking over to the clock and frown. I only have an hour before meeting up with Amu and Nadeshiko at Tadase's house.

"Tira, you were freaking out before you fainted. I bet you didn't even hear what Ikuto was saying."

Kiki said, getting me to look over to her in question.

Flash Back…

I was corned by Ikuto last night, blushing like crazy and kept my eyes close in a panic.

"Or else… They'll disappear if you don't believe in them."

Ikuto said, but I was too lost in my thoughts to hear this and started screaming out in a panic attack, getting Ikuto to back away from the pain in his ears and watch me.

"Ikuto we gotta do something, nya!"

The cat shouted over the screaming as Ikuto looks over to him.

"Yoru, I don't know-!"

Ikuto stops when he heard a loud thud and look back at me to frown, seeing that I've fainted from my panic attack.

End Of Flash Back…

From what Kiki told me, I didn't know what to say. I don't think I've ever fainted before in my life. I hope I don't faint again…

"Tira you better get ready."

Luluu remind me, getting the rest of us to look over to her, while Kiki nods her head in agreeing.

"You only got less then an hour to meet up with Amu and Nadeshiko."

Kiki added in and I gasp, going into my dresser and started getting my clothes for today before getting a bra and underwear. But before I did get those two, I look over to see a smirking Ikuto and a smiling Yoru.

"You mind?"

I ask as he smirks wider and left the room with his Character as Kiki locks the door and I started changing. Once that was done, I unlock the door and walk into the living room to see the TV on with Ikuto and Yoru watching it.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

I ask as Ikuto and Yoru look over to me and Ikuto smirks again, standing up and walking over to me, making me end up backing away again.

"And why should I do that?"

He ask, graphing my wrist and I glare at him but he then pulls me closer to him, causing me to blush with wide eyes. I then remember yesterday when I and Nadeshiko found him on top of Amu and frown deeply. He's nothing more but a player kind of guy… I then push Ikuto away from me and took my keys, and some other things into my school bag and Tadase's birth day card as fast as I could and run over to the front door and look over to my Characters.

"Stay here and make sure he gets out as soon as you get the chance."

I order as Ikuto was getting up from his fall while I open my door and lock it from the outside and run out as fast as I could. I couldn't deal with this. Ikuto was the bad guy! He was the one that was messing with my head. He's nothing more then a cat who likes to play… Not in that way though! I soon made it to the front entrance of the mall and soon spotted Nadeshiko alone without Amu, or their Characters.

"Hey!"

I call out as she looks over to me and smiles.

"Hello, Tira. I'm glad you made it."

She greeted me as I smile back. I then thought of telling Nadeshiko that Ikuto was over at my place for a whole night but shook it off when I thought of what she would said or do if she found out so I made the choice to not say anything about it. Besides it's spring break, and we'll be in a new grade soon. Just then Amu came running over to us after a few minutes with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Amu said, as she stops running and has her hands on her knees, panting.

"No problem. Shall we go to Hotori's house?"

Nadeshiko ask, seeing Amu smile wider.

"Yeah!"

She answers and we follow Nadeshiko to Tadase's house.

Later…

"This is Prince's house?"

Amu asks as I gave her a questioning look. Prince? Amu calls Tadase prince?

"I didn't expect it to be traditional Japanese style."

Nadeshiko commented and walks over to the front gate that has a speaker and door bell machine on it.

"All right… I'm gonna ring the bell."

Nadeshiko said, almost pushing the door bell when Amu panics.

"Waa-! Wait, wait!"

Amu cried, getting Nadeshiko to stop as we look over to her in question.

"What's wrong?"

Nadeshiko ask, seeing Amu look down, blushing.

"Do you think I might be bothering him? He told me he has someone that he loves…"

Amu said, getting me to stare at her in question still. Tadase loves someone? I don't understand what's going on now…

"Oh… That? You don't have to worry. That's not a problem."

Nadeshiko answers but Amu didn't understand.

"Huh?"

Amu asks while I sigh and Nadeshiko went on.

"Oh and… It's probably not a good idea to call him Prince."

She added, getting Amu to frown as I was still lost in this.

"What is going on?"

I finally ask, getting them to look over to me.

"Oh! That's right. You aren't in our school, I forgot. Amu told Tadase in front of everyone that she loves him, thanks to Ran of course."

Nadeshiko answers, having Amu to blush with a deep frown. I then place a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

I ask and soon she nods her head in agreeing and Nadeshiko went back over to the door bell and was about to push the speaker doorbell when Amu begins to panic again.

"You should try to approach him right now…"

Nadeshiko said and pushes the bell, causing Amu to freak out.

"Hello, Hotori?"

Nadeshiko ask as they heard someone opening the front door of their house and was heading over to the gates.

In a blink of an eye I was hiding with Amu covering my mouth and her other hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder, hiding behind a wall near by and our gifts were push into the mail box and soon Tadase opens the front gates.

"I'm coming…"

Tadase stops what he was saying when he didn't see anymore but notice the gifts and pick it up, looking around before going back inside. After the gates close, Amu lets go of us and we look over to him.

"What the hell, Amu!"

I snap as Nadeshiko frowns deeply.

"Amu, this isn't right! You should give it to him in person."

Nadeshiko said as Amu looks at us, blushing even more then before.

"This is okay! I can't do that!"

Amu said in another panic, getting me to frown.

"You're too shy."

Nadeshiko commented, making Amu sigh in defeat. She was and couldn't say she wasn't on that. After Amu calm down we started walking back to where we all met at the mall.

"Thank you guys, for coming here with me today. Tira-san…Nadeshiko-san…."

Amu said so we smile at her.

"We're all friends now, aren't we? You can just call me Nadeshiko."

"You don't gotta say that to me either. I'm not really into the whole san name calling thing."

I said, looking away as Amu smiles wider.

"Then… Thank you, Nadeshiko. Tira."

Amu said as I look back at her with a smile.

"You're welcome."

A/N: Will that's it. In case you're wondering about the chapter title, no Tira will not be helping Amu with breaking into Tadase's house. Sorry I gave that info away to the newbie's, guys. It was more about the pairing breaking in. Seeya on Monday!


	6. Chapter 6: Our Twin Jokers

A/N: Warning: This chapter has been edited for mistakes. I wanna give a shout out to two new people, Ms.'.Bloody Rose and xXyuseiXAkikoXx who add this story to their fav's and thanks to another review from kamikorosu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Our Twin Jokers.

"You did what?"

I shouted at all the Guardian Chairs in anger, while my Characters were watching with frowns on their faces. Amu and her Characters didn't show up yet, and it was the whole new year of school. I'm in 8th grade, and still 15.

"We made you our Joker."

Tadase answers, as I glare at him.

"I don't even go to your school!"

I snap and he sighs with a frown.

"True, but like I said before we need someone to spy on Ikuto, since you both go to the same school."

Kukai said, with a smirk, making me frown at him, not noticing my small blush. Wait… Did I blush? I look away fast before anyone notice and held my hands tightly together in anger.

"Does Amu know about this?"

I ask as they look at each other before answering me.

Flash back…

The students of Seiyo Elementary were heading over to an opening ceremony today as everyone was seated and the Principle walk onto the stage with a smile on his face. After the kids quiet down, he started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I will announce this year's Guardian members."

He stop for a moment as all the kids started whispering about if anyone is going to be a new member or not, until the Principle spoke up again as the Guardians started walking onto the stage.

"The K Chair will be Tadase Hortori. The Q Chair will be Nadeshiko Fujisaki. The J Chair will be Kukai Soma. And the A Chair will be Yaya Yuiki."

The Principle stop for another moment, looking at another piece of paper.

"And there will be two more Guardians for this year… But sadly one of the two couldn't make it today, so the White Joker will be Amu Hinamori!"

The Principle said, not hearing the shouted out 'WHAT?' from Amu in the crowd of students.

"And the Black Joker will be Tira Yuarona."

Principle added not hearing the students starting to whisper who I was in confusion.

End of Flash Back…

"At least I know why everyone is staring at me when I came here!"

I thought as Nadeshiko open up her bag, taking out brownies with a smile. I watch all the Gaurdians take one and started eating.

"I didn't even get any saying in this and you think you have the right to put me into your group… I said I'll think about it."

I remind so they frown a little.

"We know but we really need help!"

Kukai started, taking my hands in his, causing me to blush. He must've seen me blush earlier! He's playing me!

"We need all the help we can get."

Kukai said in a sweet voice that made me want to almost hug him to death… Key word: Almost. Before Kukai could speak again, Luluu and Kiki was able to talk to Kukai, making him forget what he was trying to do as he let go of my hands and I move my seat away from him, closer to Amu's seat.

"Anyways, today's snacks are brownies-!"

Nadeshiko was cut off by a running in, angry, Amu with her Characters, opening and slamming the front door shut fast with a glare on her face.

"What did you say?"

Amu shouted as Yaya was still eating a brownie when she answers.

"Today's snack is brownies! I just love Nadeshiko's brownies!"

Yaya answers with a mouth full. Amu shook her head no, making fists.

"No! You guys made us a member without asking! And we have to be the Jokers?"

Amu asks, shouting, making me flinch when she put me into this.

"Don't you know what the Joker means? It means 'trump.'"

Nadeshiko commented, talking to Amu as Kukai took a bite of his brownie before continuing.

"Because you have three Guardian Characters. That's great. So you're the Joker. That's it."

Kukai said as I frown, feeling left out. But then they look over to me.

"And the reason you're a Joker is kind of the same reason. We sense another Egg inside your heart but we don't know what kind it is or what it wants to do."

Tadase said, getting me to stare at them in surprised.

"Another Egg? How? I didn't wish for anything else but to be good or bad!"

I thought to myself as Kiki and Luluu stay by my side.

"Since you're both Jokers, we added in the Yin and Yang, there for, making Amu the White Joker, and you the Black Joker."

Kukai added in as Amu stares at Kukai.

"I don't get it!"

Amu snaps, having Nadeshiko to speak up next.

"Not many people have Guardian Characters. Sometimes not even all the Chairs get filled. But this year is different… Because you two appeared."

Nadeshiko said, getting us to look over to her as she went on.

"The fifth Guardian is supposed to take the special post of the 'Joker'. But since you both have three Eggs, even though Tira's third Egg is still inside her heart, we made you both take the same role as our Twin Jokers. Yin and Yang- black and white, see?"

Nadeshiko asks, getting Amu and I to stare in surprise.

"Eh? Special…?"

Amu repeats, not noticing we both had a look in question.

"Being a Guardian in itself is kind of outstanding. But our duties can be boring. Like filling paperwork and signing documents…"

Yaya started, sighing and with a board look on her face.

"On that point, the Jokers only take care of its own duty. So it should be easy, right?"

Kukai ask, winking at me. I blush and look away as Kiki and Amu's Characters giggle while Luluu rolls her eyes. Amu on the other hand still didn't understand.

"Well- your wait is over!"

Yaya started, taking out from under the table two red Guardian capes, just in our size.

"This is the Guardian cape to be worn only by Amu and Tira!"

Yaya cheered, getting me to feel like I'm going to throw up. I don't like capes!

"There's a Guardian Egg holder on the inside for convenience."

Kukai added as I glare at him, but he only winks at me. Once again, getting me to blush.

"No-!"

Amu was cut off by Tadase who was having a dreaming look, getting Amu to blush, falling for it.

"Don't worry Hinamori. You only have to wear it when you go on certain events."

Tadase said, getting Kiki to fall for it too, blushing and floating downwards in a love sick way as Luluu became creep out by this.

"That should be okay…"

Amu said, still falling for it.

"So Hinamori…. We'll try to do our best, together."

Tadase said, getting Amu to blush even more, until it was short lived.

"Prince…"

Amu said in a lovely dovey voice but just then Tadase was eye widen and look down, shadows covering his eyes as the others stood up and step away from the two as Kukai took me away as well.

"Did you just… Call me Prince?"

Tadase ask in a dark tone, as a small gold King's crown appear on his head.

"You called me that…"

Tadase didn't finish his sentence and lift up the table and toss it over, having the snacks and cups of tea go down with it.

"Don't call me Prince!"

Tadase shouted as we all run away from his rage.

"What the-!"

"I told you not to call him Prince."

"He's starting to lose control. I'm getting excited!"

I heard Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya say as I was push back to hide behind Kukai as Tadase looks over to us, pointing his finger at us all.

"Subjects! Listen up!"

Tadase started as Kukai made a face.

"I'm not a trivial being like a Prince. I am the King! And the King is only good enough to own the Embryo!"

Tadase said, now laughing like a mad mind. Is he…?

"I want to conquer the world!"

Tadase shouted to the world after his laugh and now I'm the one making a face. He's a villain kind of character!

"It's been awhile since the King came out."

Kukai commented as I sigh in reply. Amu on the other hand was crash with the image of her dream guy.

"He destroyed my image of him… Prince…"

I heard Amu whisper as I look over to see Nadeshiko placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"It's okay. He'll go back to how he used to be."

Nadeshiko said as Amu looks over to us.

"Wow… Do you guys really want to fulfill his ambitions…?"

Amu asks, getting me to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course. That's why we're helping him find the Embryo."

Yaya answers as me and my Characters were in shock by this answer. Same for Amu and her Characters.

"What?"

"But why!"

I shouted as Amu asks.

"Because it's fun!"

They all answer, having me to make made a face again.

"You're kidding me!"

Amu cried out, but they only laugh at her question and soon Tadase came back and was now facing a corner, knees bend, arms laying on his knees, and head resting on them in shame.

"Hey! Tadase!"

"Come on- it's okay."

"…"

We try to talk Tadase of getting him out of the corner and soon gave up when Tadase spoke up.

"Tha… That's how I become after my Character changes… Hinamori… Yuarona… You're both disappointed in me, right?"

He asks us both so we told him otherwise.

"No way!"

"Huh? No, were not, Pri- I mean, Tadase."

We both answer, seeing Tadase sighs in relief.

"Well… My… My original personality isn't strong enough for the K Chair…"

Tadase started but the others spoke to help him out.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right. He really is a shy boy-"

"He doesn't like to speak in front of an audience."

Yaya and Nadeshiko said as Kukai nods his head in agreeing.

"Right. That's why… I wished hard… I wanted to be someone different then myself… So my Guardian Character was born through me…"

Tadase said as I stare at his back. I kind of feel a little bad for him. He's just a shy kid, who doesn't want to speak in front of lots of people. I'm kind of like that too…

"Hm… That's right… So naturally, I'm the 'self that Tadase wants to be.' That's what a Guardian Character does."

Kiseki added in as I stare at them in amaze. So this is what a role of the Characters is meant for… I start to think about it as Kukai started trying to cheer Tadase up. I'm happy I'm not the only one in this life that has Characters to be who you want to be. I just hope this new chapter in my life would turn out good.

"Hey…"

Amu spoke up with a smile, getting me and the others to look over to her in question.

"Um… I want to try… The position of the White Joker."

Amu said as they smile and started doing open arms welcome for her, and then everyone looks over to me in question.

"Tira? You're going to try it too?"

Kiki ask as Luluu once again, kept silent. I thought about it, before making my own smile.

"I'll give it a shot. But don't think you can boss me around."

Somewhere Else In The City…

"A girl with three Guardian Eggs, eh…? And a teenager who goes to your high school with two Eggs and one more in her heart? They'll be a strong rival… Utau?"

An older man said, standing next to a younger man while the teenage girl, Utau, rolls her eyes at this question.

"It doesn't matter."

Utau commented as she looks over to Ikuto, who was sitting down with his Character on his shoulder. He didn't speak so Utau went on, looking away as the wind blows by.

"Two little chickadee's who can't even transform… That's no rival to me. It doesn't matter how many Guardian Characters they have… If they don't know how to use them, they pose no threat."

Utau said as Ikuto frowns, still not speaking.

"You always show such confidence. I'll leave it to you… The boss is expecting you to deliver the Embryo. You have to work for Easter. You signed the contract."

The older man reminded as Utau frowns, taking out two Character Eggs from her dress pocket.

"I know…"

Utau said as the younger man smirks and spoke up.

"We don't need 'Little-Girl's Hands' help. Leave everything to me… Preparations have already begun."

He started as they look over to the younger man.

"I give you my word. The Embryo will be delivered…"

A/N: And so the contest for Tira's love has begun! Kukai started fighting for Tira's heart! Who will win? Ikuto or Kukai? Stay tune to a few more chapters!


	7. Chapter 7: Clovers

A/N Read: Sorry for the late update guys, I've been doing some looking around for Fiction Press and … I was told that I shouldn't post my story here anymore and should post it to Fiction Press and no this guy wasn't a mod or anything. I found out that in Fiction Press you can post stories about OC's, etc but that's only if it doesn't have anything that has real characters from anime, books, TV shows, etc. So I should be safe right? Tell me what you think and no flaming me about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy guys.

Chapter 7: Clovers.

Today was another school day, another year of running to school that… Until I run into someone else again, who isn't Amu. The girl I run into was from her school though, but there was something off about her. It made me feel a little unsetting to the feeling but I just said sorry, help her up and run onward to school and soon made it on time, before the bell rings.

"You really need to wake up more Tira."

Kiki said, not noticing Luluu rolling her eyes.

"For once I agree with my… Good sister."

Luluu added, getting a surprise look from Kiki.

"You really mean it?"

She asks and Luluu nods her head in reply.

"Of course; only to get people to think that you're not planning on something to take over the world!"

Luluu answer, only to get a disappointed look from Kiki and me rolling my eyes at this. Should have known anyways. When I enter my home room, Ikuto was in class this time- yay for me…

"Let me guess, you made it in before the bell rings?"

My teacher asks and I nod my head in reply and went over to my seat, as Ikuto was watching me with a smirk.

"Please let this day end…"

I thought to myself. And you know what? The day did end faster but something was telling me that something good and bad will happen. I hope it doesn't have to do with being good and-!

"Hey, Tira!"

Someone call behind me. I turn around to see Kukai running up to me in his Seiyo outfit with the red cape. I notice the other kids were giving him and I strange looks but they just walk away as Ikuto and Yoru was spying in some trees near by. I was heading home and just got out of school. Once Kukai catch up to me, he smile and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Been looking all over for ya!"

He said and I gave him a look.

"Why?"

I ask and he smile wider.

"Because we need you to come over to the Guardians right now."

Daichi answers, sitting on Kukai's shoulder. I sigh in defeat.

"Lead the way."

I answer and started following him to the Royal Guardian's. Along the way, I was enjoying the time with Kukai… He's really sweet and everything. Wish I could get to know him more but we already made it to the Guardian's and Nadeshiko and Amu was there waiting for us.

"Hey!"

Kukai call to them, waving, getting the two to look over and wave back.

"Hey guys, so what you two wanted?"

Amu asks the Q and J Chair who smile warmly at us.

"Well… The Yin and Yang Jokers duties begin today."

Nadeshiko answer as Amu and her Character begins to get excited.

"I'm the one in charge of training you two. I'm strict, so be prepared."

Kukai warn with a wink at me, causing me to blush a little and look away. Doesn't sound so strict to me… Sounds more like a flirting.

"So first of all-!"

"Wait a minute! Before you start… Here, Amu, Tira."

Nadeshiko said, cutting off Kukai as she hands Amu a golden huge egg cover with little gold wings on it.

"What's this…?"

Amu asks as I stare at it. Nadeshiko only giggle at her question.

"Open it and see."

She answers and when Amu did; what was inside it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Inside it was a golden lock with four clear crystals clovers on it, and a key hole in the middle of it.

"Wow… It's beautiful… Is this a lock?"

"Whoa… Never seen this kind before."

I and Amu commented.

"It's something the first King left."

Nadeshiko said as Amu notice something about it.

"There are four clear crystals on it… Oh, and a keyhole… Does that mean there's a key somewhere?" 

Amu asks, getting a frown from the other two.

"I don't know about that… All I know is we inherited it…"

Nadeshiko answer and continue.

"With the words of the King that said: 'Entrust to the Joker who will appear with three Guardian Eggs.' So this is for you Amu, and you too, Tira."

Nadeshiko answer, as I frown deeply. I don't have three Eggs… I may have one more in my heart, but that won't come for a while… So what's the point in it?

"You won't lose it if you put the chain through it…"

Nadeshiko said, putting a chain around the lock as I watch them. What's my point in being with these guys? Amu should be the only Joker if that's the case…

"Please take good care of it…"

"Okay."

Amu agrees, looking at the lock that now hangs on her neck.

"That goes to you too, Tira."

Nadeshiko started, looking over to me. I gave them a look in return.

"Just because Amu is carrying the lock, doesn't mean you don't gotta do anything. Your job is to keep the lock safe as well. Understand?"

She asks and I sigh, feeling a little relief that I was still part of this and nod my head in reply.

"Hinamori! Yuarona!"

Kukai started, getting us to jump in surprise, looking over to him as Kukai takes mine hand and hers, running off already.

"Stop day dreaming! Let's get going!"

Kukai call out as Nadeshiko giggles, turning her way home.

"Wh-why do we have to run? What are we going to do?"

Amu asks as Kukai stops and turns over to us with his smirk again.

"It's the Joker's duty… To hunt X Eggs!" 

Kukai answers as we stare at him in question.

"X… Eggs…?"

Amu repeats as Kukai nods his head at her.

"Right! Everybody has an Egg in their heart. But it doesn't hatch until the child gets older. But sometimes… The Eggs hatch in one of different ways. A Guardian Character hatches from a Guardian Egg. And an X Character hatches out of an X Egg."

Kukai said but we still didn't understand that much.

"X Character?"

Amu repeats, wondering what that is.

"If someone who has an Egg has a problem in his or her's heart… Their Egg will become an X Egg, which means an X Character will come out. If the X Character goes out of control… It will affect the owner of the Character in a bad way."

Kukai answers, as we now understand what an X Egg and X Characters are. Sounds lame but yet, really sad.

"The Twin Joker's duty is to go out and find X Eggs. You must seal them, or if they're already hatched, you must catch them. In a worst-case scenario, you need to destroy the Egg."

Kukai added as he was about to run but we didn't and he look over to us in question.

"I don't like what you told me…"

Amu comment as I nod my head in agreeing.

"Who can decide…? If a heart's Egg is good or bad?"

Amu asks as Kukai looks over to me, staring at my Characters getting me to raise an eyebrow at him. If he thinking of getting rid of Luluu, he's going to be sorry.

"Let's… Just get going."

Kukai said and we started following after him. Somewhere near by, a young man was looking around in hiding.

"Guardians, eh? They're just still a bunch of little kids… Now, little Lamb…"

The young man stop for a moment to look over to a little girl, who is wearing the Seiyo Elementary uniform.

"Show me… The Egg in your heart…"

He order and the girl gasps in pain, feeling her own Egg come out of her heart. And what makes it worst is that, she was the girl I run into this morning…

"Don't be so nervous. There aren't that many X Eggs."

"Is that so? Then why are we running?"

Amu asks, still running along side me in the park now. They're been going at it for a while and I do agree with the whole running thing with Amu but I didn't want to butt in…

"You want to know why? Because I want you two to be better prepared."

"Huh?"

"So you'll be ready for anything. When an X Egg does appear-!" 

"There's one!"

We all shouted at the same time, looking at an X Egg on the ground in front of us.

"No way! Already? Is that an X Egg!"

Amu asks as we start running over to it.

"We have to catch it anyway. Move quickly!"

Kukai orders as he looks over to his Character.

"Daichi! Do it! Character Change!"

"Yeah!"

Daichi replies as Ran looks over to Amu.

"We're gonna do it too, Amu!"

"Gotcha!"

Amu replies as I look over to my Characters and notice Luluu was sighing.

"I'll do it. Don't want Kukai to think I'm an enemy… Yet."

Luluu said, getting a look from Kiki while I roll my eyes and nod my head at her.

"Hope… Step…"

I heard Ran said from besides me as Luluu was about to speak up, when I felt something in my heart. It was so painful, I started screaming and I couldn't hear the cries of Kukai as a light from Amu's lock was glowing and now, so did my heart and shut my eyes from the light.

"Hinamori! Yuarona! Wow… No way!"

I heard Kukai say in amazement. I slowly open my eyes to see myself looking different.

"Character Transform!" 

I heard Luluu say in my head, getting me to look around in fear.

"Luluu? Where are you?"

I call out but gasp when Luluu spoke again.  
>"I'm inside you. We did a Character Transformation together! Take a look at your new clothes."<p>

Luluu answer and I did what I was told and look down at myself. In a way, I kinda look like Luluu. Only a few things were added to it. I had white wrappings around my top part, all the way down to my knees like Luluu's. Only a very dark rag blue tank top, that would've show my belly if it weren't for the white wrappings and same color rag shorts. A dark grey cape and hood, covering my face. My boots were dark; Goth kind and I had my hair being shown out of the hood and my bangs cover half of my face with devil horns and a devil tail's. I then notice two things after looking all over myself. Kiki wasn't in her Egg but her Egg was hanging on my rag shorts and that I had my own golden lock with three clovers leafs that was crystal clear as well!

"No way!"

I said in shock as I look over to see Amu has Character Transformation as well. In a way she kind of looks like Ran. Her outfit was of course cheerleader like Ran's, only her belly was showing. Her top was a light pink tank top, with a long small red ribbons tied to her neck and upper arms. Her skirt is light pink, with small red long ribbons tied to it and to her other two Eggs but they weren't in their Eggs. She had the same cap as Ran with a bigger red heart pin on it and her hair was up like Ran's as well. She wore pink and light pink sports shoes with light pink leg warmers. And in her hands were pink pom poms.

"It can increase a Guardian Character's powers by 120%. That's the Character Transformation!"

I heard Kukai said with a gasps, looking over to me now and noticing the new lock.

"You have a lock? How?"

Kukai ask and I only shrug my shoulders at the question. Amu on the other hand was staring all over herself in embarrassment of her new outfit. But just then out of nowhere Amu got over her new look and was in the air.

"Wow!"

"She can jump now…" 

Kukai and I said at the same time.

"Look at how far she got…"

Kukai told us as I only sigh at this. Just then his Character looks over to him.

"Kukai, we should chase after it, too!"

Daichi said, getting a nod from Kukai, who just got a skate board from his Character.

"We have no choice, huh?"

Luluu ask me in my head, only to get a growl from me in return. Kukai look over to me and only gave me a nod, which I return and off we went after Amu and the X Egg. After a while, we soon found Amu and the X Egg, near by Seiyo Elementary.

"Whoa!"

Amu shouted out, getting attack and trying to block its attack's off when Kukai made the first move, after getting off his skate board.

"Leave it to me!"

"Kukai!"

Amu calls out as Kukai was running at the X Egg.

"Trap… And… Shoot!"

Only to have it kick at Amu… But lucky us, she caught it.

"Hey!"

"What the hell! This isn't a game!"

We snap at him.

"Sorry, it's an old habit from Soccer. Good save, Hinamori!"

Kukai said with a big smile.

"You're both amazing Jokers. Not a single one of us can do a Character Transformation. You two have talent."

He comment, only to frown when he notice Amu frowning and not looking so good. I look over to her as well and frown too.

"I'm really… Not that…"

Amu try to say as the X Egg flew out of her hands/pom poms.

"The X Egg!"

Daichi said with a gasps and the two was about to run off after it when I call out to them.

"Come back! It's Amu! She just fell down!"

I shouted and they came running right back. Kukai sat on his knees, panting, looking at Amu in worry.

"Hey Hinamori! Hinamori!"

Kukai said, shaking her lightly, as I notice Ran was out cold too. They used a lot of energy and it was their first time. I wonder when I'll be out cold…

"The transformation came undone…"

Kukai said as I frown. Just then Amu opens her eyes a little, looking sick.

"Hey, Hinamori. Are you okay?"

Kukai ask, as I pick up Ran lightly.

"Yeah… The X Egg…"

Amu tries to say but was now out cold for good.

"Hinamori!"

Kukai shouted in fear, getting a poke to his forehead from me.

"Calm down. We'll just take her back to her place to rest up."

I said in a calm voice. Kukai then nod his head after doing some thinking and pick her up. But just then Luluu was kick out of my heart and my transformation came undone.

"Yuarona!"

Kukai said in worry, thinking I'll be knock out too. I did feel a little weak but I wasn't as weak as Amu so therefore I should be okay for getting home.

"I'm fine. Let's just go-!"

I stop my sentence when I notice a small flash, coming from behind a tree and saw a Seiyo school girl running off with a camera. Great… Now people are going to know about me.

Somewhere else in an apartment, the girl that was with the young man from before was packing her things in her room.

"Yuki."

The girl's mother said, walking into her bed room.

"You're just sitting there again. Are you packing?"

Her mother asks.

"I am…"

"Really?"

She asks, getting a nod from her daughter.

"I just got a call from your father. He said he went to see the school you'll be attending in the United States. You should at least try to learn how to say a few simple things in English."

Her mother said, getting a deep frown from Yuki.

"You'll be fine. You're a smart girl. You have talent."

She said, as Yuki sighs.

"I'm not sure about that-!"

Yuki stop her sentence, hearing the phone ringing.

"Oh, the phone again. It's been busy." 

And with that, she left to go answer it. Yuki didn't really want to go to another country. She didn't want to be forgetting about her friends here in Japan. As she goes back to slowly packing in sadness, her own X Egg was in two out side her window, meaning it has already hatched.

A/N: Will that's it. In case you're wondering about how Tira got the lock from her heart, that's something that would be found out WAY later in the story. So in the main time, let me know how the chapter went and give your opinion about the Fiction Press site I was talking about before the chapter. Bye till Monday.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Ever forget

A/N: Will I post it on Monday like I said in the last chapter. Sorry it was post past dinner guys, but I was busy today. I like to say thank you to BetrayedBelle, and lolmomo88 for the reviews and another thank you to Sasuna123 for adding the story to their favorite's list as well. Oh, I just remember about the whole Fiction Press subject. I'm staying on Fanfiction for a long time. And I hope someone reads this and answer my next question: For my next story, should I go with the retell/OC of Catherine the new video game or put myself in Silent Hill: Homecoming as a retell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their role.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Don't Ever Forget.

Last night was crazy. I was late for work after trying to get the X Egg and losing it. I wish I could've help more but I didn't act fast enough. I open my eyes and close them fast; getting the morning sun light to hit them. I turn away from my window and then open my eyes slowly, hoping to see my Guardian Eggs on the dresser when I notice anther Egg next to them and frown deeply. Ikuto and Yoru are here and of course Ikuto was in my bed with me once again…

"Shouldn't I be freaking out now?"

I thought to myself as I got out of my bed and look behind me to see Ikuto was still sleeping in my bed, like a cat, which makes him cute- no! Stop thinking like that! I just shook my head and look over to the clock and sigh, seeing that I still got time to make it to school. I went to my dresser and took out my school uniform and under clothing and head over to the bathroom and got dress. After coming out, Ikuto was still sleeping, same for his cat Character. The only ones that were up are me, and my Characters, who both greeted me with a good morning.

"We better not wake them up-!"

I stop when I heard a knock at my front door and heard Ikuto yawning from behind.

"Can you answer that…?"

He asks, sounding very sleepy.

"Yo, Tira! It's Kukai! You up, yet?"

Kukai ask from the other side of the front door as Ikuto eyes snap open and frowns deeply when he heard his name. I sigh in return and close my bed room door, leaving Ikuto and a sleeping Yoru left in the room as I open my front door to see a now smiling Kukai and Daichi.

"Morning!"

"Morning."

We both greeted each other while I graph my school bag.

"So what you two doing here?"

I ask, getting a frown from him and his Character.

"You forget already? I was going to give you a tour of Seiyo Elementary."

Kukai remind, getting me to remember last night's talk.

Flash Back.

We both drop off Amu and her Characters at her place, so Kukai was walking me home.

"So you never went to Seiyo Elementary…"

Kukai started, getting me and my Characters to look over to him.

"Yeah…?"

I reply to him, seeing him now smile.

"I and Daichi could show you around tomorrow, if you want."

Kukai said, getting me to think about the idea. If I did then the school would know that I'm the Black Joker…

"No."

I said, getting a frown from them.

"Why not? It doesn't matter if people found out that my school knows of you. The truth is we made a lie for you to be able to be our member in the Guardians."

Kukai started, getting me to give him a look in surprise.

"They think it's a program to have other schools to get to know one another. All you gotta do is keep it like that and do a few paper work-!"

I cut him off.

"Are you crazy? I don't have enough time for paperwork!"

I snap but then made a look in question when Kukai smirks in return.

"Were helping you on that. We know that you have a job."

Kukai said, getting a sigh in return.

"So you're going to come or what?"

Daichi ask, getting another sigh from me.

"Fine…"

End Of Flash Back.

I still can't believe they went through all that, just to get me to be a member. Man, I guess I owe them big time… If they don't say that I do, that is...

"Here we are! Welcome to Seiyo Elementary."

Kukai said, having a few students look over to us in questions. Until I started to hear people talking about me and looking at some papers… Wait, papers? More like school news papers! I ran at one of the students who was a little boy with big glasses and took it out of his hands and stare at the picture in front of me with wide eyes. There were two pictures. One, had Kukai holding Amu up, and the other one had a picture of me, hanging with them.

"I hate this school…"

I mutter under my breath as Kukai took the news paper out of my hands and hands it back to the boy, who ran off in fear.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

Kukai said, getting a glare from me.

"Will people shouldn't take pictures of me and put them on the school news paper!"

I snap at him, getting a small frown in return.

"Will that's life so let's get moving with the tour."

Kukai said, taking me hand as I heard giggles from fan girls. I gotta say one thing about the school so far… It's huge and it took forever to get to each class room that wasn't homeroom classes. For starters, there are two kinds of students besides wearing different color uniforms of the genders. There's Star Class and Moon Class, now I don't know much about it, but my school has something just like that too. Anyways Kukai was taking me to Amu's homeroom since he already shows me the other's homerooms.

"Okay, this is Amu's homeroom. Get ready for a big warm welcome-!"

Kukai started, opening the door to find a young girl, glaring at her friends and other random kids inside the room, also screaming at them.

"Liars! I know things will change… Things will change and you'll forget me!"

It was the girl I ran into the other day.

"Yu… Yuki?"

"We're not…"

Her friends try to say but she only started walking by them and pushes Amu away from the front door and then she pushes Kukai away as well but before she did that to me, she stops and takes one look at me. In her eyes I thought I saw sadness and regret in her eyes but before I could do anything she pushes me out of her way as well.

"Oof!"

"Whoa!"

Said another voice that was unknown to me and I look over to see that Yuki push Amu into an adult, while Kukai was helping me up.

"I'll go find Yuki, be right back."

Kukai said, already running off, leaving me to blush when he winks at me again.

"Um, I'm sorry…"

Amu started, frowning when he only reply with an 'Ow.'

"Sorry, sorry."

"I had so much stuff I couldn't see where I was going…"

The young man started, having me sigh. Just then the man looks over to me in question.

"Who're you? You're not from Seiyo."

He said, getting me to tense a little as Amu looks over to me as well.

"Will I was getting a tour by the J Chair."

I answer, having him nod in return.

"Will you better get going to school or else you'll be in trouble again."

He said, seeing me wave goodbye to Amu and left the school grounds.

"Man that was wired."

I commented, having Kiki agree with me when Luluu noticed something and stop floating by me in shock.

"Wait…" 

She started, having us stop and look over to her.

"Tira, do you know that man?"

Luluu ask, having a deep frown when I shook my head no.

"Then how did he know that you'll be in trouble again for being late?"

Luluu ask, having us gasps in shock. How did he know that?

"Who knows that you'll be late again?"

Ikuto ask from behind, making me jump in surprised.

"What the hell! Stop doing that!"

I snap, having Yoru laugh while Ikuto smirks.

"Then how would I see you again?"

He asks; only to almost get hit in the head again by me but he gets out of the way in time.

"Stop flirting with me!"

I snap again, having Kiki and Luluu sigh.

"I wasn't flirting, I will if you want too though…"

"Don't you dare even try it! I'm going to be late-!"

"Aren't you already late?"

"Aren't you-! Wait, what?"

I shouted out, looking at the time on my cell phone. It was an hour past the beginning of the school day, thanks to Kukai. I owe him a punch in the arm, and not the lightly kind of punches.

"Oh no! My teacher is going to kill me! No, us!"

"Us?" 

"Yes, 'us'! You know how our teacher is!"

I said taking his hand but he slip it out of mine.

"I'm cutting school today."

He said, having me frown and turn my back on him and Yoru.

"Whatever… See ya."

I said but then he graphs my shoulder and turns me around to face him.

"You wanna cut with me?"

Ikuto ask, getting me to glare at him.

"No way! I'm not getting myself into that mess! Do whatever you want, I don't care."

I answer and ran off, heading to school, leaving behind a frowning Ikuto and Yoru.

"Ikuto… Should we go after her?"

Yoru asks, looking over to his owner.

"No. He won't be seeing her soon for now. Enjoy the time we have before then."

Ikuto answers and left. Soon I made it to school and wasn't in trouble for being late. Turns out Kukai cover up the whole tour idea thing for me and he believed it, which I gotta thank him for and still punch him for freaking me out. I was happy that I was in the safe zone, but I still don't get how that teacher knew about me. Was it because Amu told him? He didn't seem like a real teacher though. No, I don't think Amu would tell this guy so who is he and why does he know about me? And how much he knows about me anyways!

"Tira."

Kiki started, getting me to look over to her, packing my things for today. Yup, school was over and it went by fast.

"We can scent someone with an X Character near by."

Luluu continued, having me frown. Why now?

"Lead the way guys."

I said, and once I was done packing, I follow my two Characters out the front door of the school.

Somewhere else in town, Yuki, was walking alone in sadness. She felt like she lost herself and wanted to die thinking about moving. She wasn't having a good time with learning how to speak English either.

"Do you like… English?"

Someone dark ask from behind her, making her look over in question.

"Huh?"

"I hate… English!"

"Ahhhhh!" 

I stop running when I heard the scream somewhere near by.

"Did someone scream?"

I ask in worry, seeing Kiki nods her head in agreeing.

"It's near by! Hurry!"

She said and I run even faster to where the scream came from.

"Aaagh!"

Nadeshiko cried out, getting hit by the X Character that was attacking them and Yuki. The X Character is all black and a big black X on its head and red eyes.

"Are you okay, Fujisaki?"

Tadase ask, covering her in case of another attack.

"I'm fine… That's-!"

"I love… To destroy!"

The X Character cuts her off with a smirk, sending another attack at them, only to them block by me, using Luluu for a Character Change.

"Yuarona!"

Tadase said as Nadeshiko stood up on her feet. I notice that Yaya or Kukai wasn't with them, oh well.

"Look out!" 

Tadase calls out and took the hit from the X Character, pushing me out of the way.

"Nadeshiko! Tadase! Tira!"

Amu calls out, running over to us with her three Characters following behind.

"It's strong!"

Tadase started, having to look over to Amu and me.

"Can you both do a transform!"

He asks, having us smirk in reply.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

We both said and with one look at each other, we both knew what to do.

"Unlock my heart!"

We both thought to our self's and our lock's started to glow as Ran and Luluu went into their Egg and we both became the almost look alike of them.

"Character Transformation… Amulet Heart!"

Amu call out, doing a cheerleader pose.

"Character Transformation… Heart Of Darkness!"

I call out, doing a hands down, knees bend monster kind of pose. Tadase, Nadeshiko and their Characters couldn't believe what they saw. Mostly Tadase who was now blushing, looking at Amu's Amulet Heart.

"Hatoba!"

Amu calls out to Yuki, who look very sick from the X Character. Just before I was going to do anything, I stop, hearing Yuki's cries in my heart.

"…Can't… I can't speak English! I don't want to go. I'm scared. I'll be away from my friends."

I was for once, very worry. I, for some reason, couldn't move from my spot.

For a second, I was starting to think that maybe, this new chapter in my life wasn't for the best. I-

"Snap out of it, Tira!"

Luluu?

"Stay strong and lock on the negative emotions already! Open her heart so we can go home!"

Luluu shouted in my head, having me shake my head in return and nod my head in understanding.

"Right, sorry."

I thought back to her and look over to Amu.

"Amu, let's open her heart!"

I said and she nods her head in agreeing and together we made a heart symbol at our locks and the X Character.

"Lock-on negative emotions! Open her… Heart!"

We both shouted and in a flash of light, the big X on the X Character came off and disappears.

"The X is gone!"

Amu said as the once X Character came over with a big smile. Some odd reason, it looks like one of those women who work on board the air planes.

"Attention please!"

She started, having us watch her continue.

"Thank you. I feel so much better."

She said, having me smile as Amu stare in surprise.

"You're the person Hatoba want's to be?"

Amu asks, getting a nod from the Character.

"Yes, that's right."

"That's good to hear."

I said, having the Character look over to me with a smile and a wink as her Egg appears and starts to close her in.

"But it's still a secret… I'll sleep a little bit longer. Until the day Yuki realizes it for herself. See you."

And with that said, her Character went into the Egg and it went back into Yuki's heart. It wasn't before long that Yuki started to wake up so we went back into our normal outfits from our Character's Change and Transforms and started to help wake her up.

"Hatoba!"

"Huh…?"

Yuki said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Huh…? Where am I?"

She asks, looking around.

"You fell asleep here."

Nadeshiko answers, as Amu place her hands on her hips.

"Had a good nap, I hope?"

I ask, having her look over to me in question.

"Are you…? The Black Joker?"

Yuki ask, having me nod in reply.

"Hatoba. Are you stupid?"

Amu asks, getting Yuki to look over to her with a frown.

"Huh?"

"Even if you're far away… The sky is always connected."

Amu started, having Yuki stare at her in shock.

"Friends are friends no matter where you are. Change isn't so bad… I was scared of change, too."

Amu said, smiling at her.

"We're both scared. Let's be friends, okay?"

Amu asks, taking her hand out to her. Yuki smile warmly at Amu and took her hand.

"Yeah!"

And with that said, we all started to hang out for the rest of the day, until I thought of something.

"Hey, Yuki."

"Yeah?"

She answers, looking over to me in question.

"Amu and her class mates been telling me that you're having a hard time, speaking English. So I thought I'll give you a hand with it."

"What?"

Yuki said in surprise. Even though it was a lie about the others telling me this, I thought it was a good idea to use it and help her out.

"I'm from the United States… So I could help you to learn how to speak a few things."

I answer, looking away from her as the others smile.

"Thank you. I'll do my best!"

Yuki answers and I gave her a smile in return, looking back at her.

"Well, that didn't work."

A young man started, watching us from the background.

"But… Amu Hinamori… And Tira Yuarona… You both have such potential."

A/N: Will that's it. Things are starting to get better now that Easter is acting up. Sorry for the newbie's who don't know Easter yet and no it's not the holiday, lol. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Dreams

A/N: So no one read my note from the last chapter? Me sad because of it… I guess I should've post a poll of what I ask in the last chapter so I'll smile! *smiles* Now, I wanna give a thanks to kamikorosu for another awesome review, thanks kamikorosu! And also I want to give thanks to shinigamigymnast13 for adding the story to his or her's favorite list.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only the OC's and their roles.

Enjoy guys!

Chapter 9: Broken Dreams.

"What? You get to go to the TV studio and see a live recording of music pop?"

Amu asks, after taking a sip of her tea. It has been a few days since Yuki move to the United States and from what I heard, she has already made some friends and is speaking English very well, thanks to yours truly.

"Yup! I sent in lots of postcards and was finally chosen!"

Yaya answers, taking out three tickets from her school bag.

"I'm going after school with Nadeshiko. I have one ticket left, so do you want to go, too?"

Yaya ask Amu, as I frown, looking away.

"Huh? I can go, too?"

"Of course!"

She answers, as Nadeshiko smiles.

"Yaya going to see P-TUNE."

"Oh, I'm so over them! I'm a fan of Sho from DARTS now!"

"You have many crushes."

Nadeshiko commented, as Kukai just enters the building.

"I, on the other hand, stay devoted to the prince of enka, Masashi Kagawa."

She said as Kukai raise an eyebrow and walks over to the two.

"What are you girls talking about?"

He asks, only to frown when Yaya glares at him.

"Go away. This is girl talk. Right Amu? Right Tira?"

"Uh… Yeah!" 

"…" 

I didn't answer, since I wasn't invited to tag along.

"Tira?" 

Yaya ask, having me not answer and still looking away. But sadly, Nadeshiko saw the act I was playing.

"Tira, if you want I could let you take my place instead."

Nadeshiko said with a smile, having me to look at her in surprised.

"No! You're going! I wasn't invited in the first place."

I reminded them, only to have the others frown.

"Besides… I'm not into crowds and such."

I said, packing my stuff and standing up.

"So you're shy?"

Kukai ask, smirking, while I blush at him again.

"No! And besides I have work to do tomorrow. So seeya..."

I said and left, ignoring the calls from Amu and the others as my Characters frown in sadness. When I got to work, Mr. Tory was very happy for some reason and it made me wonder what, so when I ask him; his smile grew wider.

"Guess what! We're taking the day off tomorrow because I got three tickets to the TV studio with live recording at down town! We're going to see music pop!" 

Oh great… Turns out Yaya wasn't the only one who won as well.

The Next Day.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop sleeping in my bed with your boots on!"

I snap at Ikuto, who have his boots and clothes on, in my bed, again! It was the next day and on a weekend too. Meaning it was the day I'm going to the music pop thing.

"Oh, so you like it when I sleep with you?"

Ikuto asks, smirking but only to have me to slap him and this time, get him on the head.

"Pervert! Enough with the thoughts!"

"Ow! Enough with the hitting!"

"Jeez, you two are like an old marry couple." 

Kiki butted in, having us look over to her, blushing.

"I agree, nya!"

Yoru added, smiling, while Luluu rolls hers eyes.

"You're not helping!"

I snap, having Kiki smirk and flew away to the living room, with Yoru and Luluu following. Before I could say anything else, they came back with looks in question.

"Tira, you got a packet at the mail slot."

Kiki said, having me to raise an eyebrow and walk over to the living room, to the front door and took out a brown small box.

"What's this?"

"Open it, nya!"

"Shut up!"

I snap at Yoru, as Ikuto walks over behind me to see what it is. I look around the box, till I turn it over and found who sent it me.

"Easter? Who the heck is 'Easter'?"

I ask, not knowing that Ikuto and Yoru was eye widen in surprised. I soon open the box and look inside it. All there was is a letter and papers. I took the letter and open it. It was a short note inside it.

"Dear, Yuarona, Tira.

We at Easter, wish to inform you that we wish to have you working for us to help the world of music and live shows. If you agree to join then sign all contacts that are in the box and send it by mail or by person and we will get back with you as soon as we can. To put an added agreement if you chose to work with us, we will have a ten year payment of your own house or apartment near by our working grounds. Therefore, a payment of working for us and us paying for your home rent.

Thank you for reading.

Easter."

"….The hell?"

"Language!"

"Zip it, Kiki!"

I snap, turning around to found Ikuto and Yoru gone.

"Ikuto? Yuri? Where you guys go?"

I ask out loud, having no one to reply back to it.

"They left without a goodbye… Jerks!"

I shouted out the last part and soon went to get dress for today. When I met up with Mr. Tory at the bake shop, someone else was with him, and she was beautiful.

"Morning, Tira. You made it. I want you to meet someone, her name is Yumi."

Mr. Tory said, having her to smile and greet me as I did the same. Yumi had light brown hair and golden brown eyes with white skin. Her outfit was a light red sweat shirt with long selves. Grey skirt and white socks with shoes. Her hair went down to her shoulders.

"Ready, everyone?"

Mr. Tory asks, having us nod our heads and soon we made it to down town and head right over to the music pop thing. When we got there, I somehow lost Mr. Tory and Yumi so now I was looking around until I bump into Amu.

"Ow! Huh? Tira?"

Amu asks, staring at me in surprise. I only sigh and did a small wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… Was invited by my boss and a friend of his."

I answer, looking away as Amu smiles at me.

"Good to know, yesterday we all thought you were mad at us."

Oh yes, yes I was.

"But it turns out that you were going anyways. Man I feel better now."

She feels better? They really care that much for me?

"Oh…"

"Yeah… So wow, there are a lot of people here!"

"I guess… Too many if you ask me."

"Yeah, heh… Um where are Yaya and Nadeshiko?"

Amu asks, looking around as I did the same. Where did they-!

"Hey, Amu! Oh, hey, Tira!"

Yaya voice calls out, as we look over to see that Amu's teacher was with her and Nadeshiko, who weren't smiling at this meeting.

"Huh? Nikaidou?"

"Hello, hello."

Nikaidou greeted, smiling at me when he notice and we wave at each other. When Yaya and Nadeshiko went over to our side, Amu was whispering with rage in her voice.

"Hey, why is he here, too!"

"Uh… We bumped into him."

"I guess he applied for this, too"

I heard them say as Mr. Tory and Yumi found me, walking over to us, as the others were still whispering.

"Tira, there you are. We were looking for you!"

Mr. Tory said as I sigh.

"Sorry."

"Oh, so you where with your mother and father."

Nikaidou spoke up to me and my boss, as Yumi blushes at the thought.

"Oh no! They aren't my family!"

"No! I'm her boss and Yumi is just a friend!"

I and Mr. Tory said in a panic, having the teacher laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay…"

I reply as Nikaidou thought of an idea.

"How bout we all go see the show."

"Huh!"

"Um…"

"Come on, it's going to be great!"

Nikaidou begged, having Yumi and Mr. Tory smile at the idea.

"Sounds like a great idea. Let's go!"

Mr. Tory said, having me and Amu panic about this.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

Later: At The Music Pop Stage Room.

"And so he sits with us…"

"At least we had some free time when we were in the snack line..."

I said to Amu, who wasn't happy while Yaya and Nadeshiko weren't smiling either. We were already seated and Nikaidou was already talking a lot, making Mr. Tory and Yumi wish they weren't so nice to agree to have him sit with us.

"Yay, we got some good seats."

"…"

"Oh! Popcorn! Is it chocolate flavored?"

"Uh… Did you want some?" 

Yaya asks, regretting it, when he took a huge hand full of her popcorn. When Yaya noticed this, she was panicking and looking over to Amu.

"He's your teacher. Do something!"

"I can't do anything!"

Amu said, about to take a sip when Yaya notice the kind of soda she was about to drink.

"Oh, are you drinking coke? How nice, Yaya wants some, too."

Yaya said, getting me to look over to her. Did Yaya just act wired?

"Want to trade?"

Amu asks, seeing Yaya smile wide.

"Ooh, we can!"

Yaya answers, trading her soda with Amu, having her notice the name on the cap.

"Easter!"

Amu shouted out, having me to almost spit out my soda and look at the cap. I was in shock; I was given a packet by Easter! Did they know I was coming here?

"It says Easter all over the place…"

"Amu, didn't you know? Easter Music is a very famous company. This hall is also owned by Easter."

Nikaidou said, having Amu looking at him as I look all over the place. Yup, he's right. Easter owns this place too. I never heard of them though until today.

"That's not it. Easter Foods, Easter Bank, Easter Manufacturing… Every one of these is part of the Easter conglomerate."

He added in, having me think about this.

"Utau Hoshina, who's performing now, is represented by Easter, too."

"DARTS, too!"

Nadeshiko and Yaya said, having me to think even more about this. Wasn't Utau, that girl from the cooking class in Seiyo?

"Huh? Utau Hoshina… She's singing?"

Amu ask in shock, having me guess that she forgot about what happen at the cooking class.

"Yes, Masahi Kagawa, too." 

"And DARTS!"

They said, as I sigh and look over to my Characters, only to found them gone.

"Where did they run off too?"

I thought to myself.

"Yay! Utau singing first! She's great. I want to be a singer, too."

Said a boy near by, having me and Amu to look over.

"One day, I'll be a singer… And then I'll sing with Utau."

He said, having me to smile a little. But only to frown when Nikaidou spoke up again.

"Heh… Hee, hee. He wants to be a singer. That's funny… There's no way he can be one."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Percentage wise, there are only a few who become a star. Realistically speaking… Right?"

He ask, about to have me snap at him when Mr. Tory stop me by placing a hand on my shoulder. Before I could do or any anything to him, the whole room got dark.

"Thank you, for waiting. Music Pop… Is about to start!" 

Came a young woman's voice somewhere behind the stage, having a lot of people get into cheers already. Somewhere in back stage, Utau was finishing up her make up when an older woman walk into the room.

"You don't look too happy, Utau… You're almost up-!"

"Sanjo… I did agree to look for the Embryo. But… I don't want to sing to do that…"

Utau said with a frown.

"So what?"

Utau's frown deepen

"You're bound by contract to work for Easter."

Sanjo started, now looking over to a cat boy, Ikuto and his Character, Yoru.

"Ikuto and you are like caged birds… Oh, or should I say butterflies? Hee, hee. If you're going to complain, I should just hire a different girl. A girl who has three Guardian Eggs… Or better yet, an older girl with two Guardian Eggs"

Sanjo said, smiling when she saw Utau make a fist.

"Amu Hinamori… And Tira Yuarona… Was it?"

She ask, seeing her stand up from her seat, slamming her fists onto the make up table, having Yoru to flinch from this.

"I'm not losing… To those girls."

Utau said, as a young man walk into the room.

"Utau, we're starting."

"…"

Utau didn't say one word and went to the front of the stage. Sanjo smirks at this.

"Hee, hee… Good girl."

"And now… Utau Hoshina and her newest song: 'Labyrinth Butterfly'!"

Said the same woman's voice as the crowds cheer when Utau walks on stage with her mic and started to sing. When she started to sing, I felt different. And I couldn't tell if it was bad or good.

"Please don't look. Please don't catch me. I'm a lost butterfly… I'm hiding… Invisible wings."

Utau sing, as me and Amu notice small black bat wings on her back.

"…Huh?"

"What?"

"Deep inside you heart…"

Utau stop for a moment, pointing to the same boy who wanted to be a singer and at the same time, his own heart's Egg started floating out of his body slowly, making us gasps in shock.

Before we could act fast, a stage light fell behind Utau, making her head snap to turn over to look behind to see it, getting the crowd to jump in surprise. But just then more stuff from above the stage started crashing down, almost killing Utau when Ikuto got her out of there but without us knowing it.

"Whoa, what the?"

"Aaaagghh!"

People were screaming and running every where to the exits, I even lost Mr. Tory and Yumi along the way.

"Due to technical difficulties, the performances have been canceled!"

"No shit!"

"Please exit the building calmly…"

"Run!"

"Move!"

"Ouch!"

"Amu, Tira, where are you?"

Nadeshiko shouted out but we soon lost them too, and that teacher of Amu's as well. I was with Amu and I soon got us both out of here.

"Pant… Pant… What was that?"

"I don't know…"

I answer her, looking for the others.

"We lost our friends… What should we do?"

Amu asks me, as I look over to her.

"We wait till most of the people are gone and then go look for them."

I answer, when we both felt something dark behind us and we both turn around to see a hatching X Egg.

"An X Character?"

Amu calls out, while I frown.

"Must be from that kid that wanted to be a singer."

I said, having her to remember about the boy back there. Just when the X Character was about to attack, when Ikuto came in and graph the X Character and it's X Egg, looking like a Cat character more.

"He's transformed?"

I thought to myself as we watch him look at the X Egg and the Character in it. He had the cat ears and cats tail, but now he has a whole new outfit to it. He wore a dark blue tank top that shows his torso and belly, making him look kind of hot. A big metal cross hangs around the cover of the top. His dark blue pants had a black belt around the hips and his long dark blue with black gloves have a set of metal cat claws on his right wrist. And his shoes were dark blue and black as well, along with a half of a dark blue and red cape that's in two, part of his tank top.

"…You saved us?"

Amu asks in question, getting Ikuto to look over to us with a blank look on his face.

"…Not really. I came to get rid of this junk…"

Ikuto said, having me to gasps in shock when Ikuto crushes the Egg in his own hand. I couldn't believe what just happen, it was so much to take and I fell on my knees in fear… Shaking!

"The Egg shattered!"

"With the Character still inside it!"

Came Ran's voice as Amu's, and mine Characters came out of no where.

"It's funny. I know I can't become a singer… It's a childish dream. Realistically speaking…"

We heard the boy's voice, walking past us a little far off, but we could still hear him well.

"… Just so you know… Even if I don't break it… A lot of people break their own Egg."

Ikuto spoke up, having me to glare at him with all the hate I could make inside. Ikuto didn't act to notice it and look over to the crowd of adults walking on by.

"All those adults walking around with tired faces… They're thrown away the 'person they want to be.'"

And with that Ikuto starts walking past, having a golden four leaf key in his pocket, having us to notice it. Even if Ikuto didn't, people wouldn't break their own Egg! I don't believe that he said this. I'll never believe him!

"I hate you!"

I shouted at him, having him frown deeply when he heard this, but just kept on walking. When he was gone from our view, we were found by the others but the teacher, Nikaidou.

"Amu! Tira!"

Nadeshiko call out as they all ran over to us.

"We're glad we found you two."

"It took so long, too!"

"Oh…"

"…"

"Darn another X Egg…"

Sanjo said, biting her finger in rage. She was still in the back stage rooms, but she wasn't alone.

"You can't find it that easily."

Nikaidou spoke up, having her look over to him.

"Oh, you came."

She said in an annoyed tone. He only smirks at her.

"You'll see. I'm the one… Who's going to find the Embryo."

A/N: R/R guys-just saying to! I like the good reviews. Makes me feel epic. Seeya on Monday everybody!


	10. Chapter 10: Summer Fun

A/N: Will sorry for not posting. School started for me so I had to do some things and I end up being tried and not making the chapter on time. Sorry about that, and I was also thinking of editing the chapters before this one but I have to get use to doing that because I think it might be a pain to fix all of it when I have 10 chapters on here. Fear not, I will make it somehow so stay with me guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Summer Fun.

I stare at the blue seas, blue skies. I was standing on clean sand in my normal outdoor clothes with sandals on.

"Is this a dream?"

I ask only to hear Nadeshiko walking over to me with the others who in their babin suits.

"This isn't a dream, Tira. This is real and why are you not wearing your babin suit?"

Nadeshiko ask as the others looks over to the sea and I frown. Oh… That's right. We wanted to go to the beach because it was summer vacation now… Kukai was the one to get us someplace to stay at for the time being…

"Look at the ocean."

Amu comment with delight as I stare at the blue clear waters with them.

"The blue ocean, the speaking beach. The refreshing breeze."

Yaya added, having Pepe copy her every move. Amu smiles wider and starts turning over to see the place we were going to stay at.

"And when you turn around, you see- a graveyard? Aaaghh!"

Amu shouted, making me flinch and look over to her with a glare.

"We're supposed to be at a beach resort. Why is there a graveyard?"

"Oh, please…. No!"

Amu and Yaya scream in fear as I growl under my breath. Grow up, already!

"Oh, here's where we're staying."

Kukai said, getting the two to look over to him in anger.

"Kukai! Why is there a graveyard!"

"What's wrong with it? You guys wanted to go to a beach resort, right?"

"This isn't a resort!"

"Are you guys complaining? After all the trouble I went though. I invited you for a special stay at a 'resort' with an ocean view in every room. My grandpa's house."

Kukai said, having the two to frown while Tadase smiles.

"Works for me."

I heard him say as I sigh.

"Hey, Tira. What do you think of this place? Pretty cool huh?"

Kukai ask me, getting the others to look over as well. I only shrug my shoulders in reply.

"It's okay, I guess…"

I answer and Nadeshiko giggles.

"We're here anyway. Let's put our stuff down and go play! But first, Tira, you need to change."

"Oh whatever! I rather hung in the graveyard!"

I said, a little to load as Kukai smirks. Later I was 'force' to change into my babin suit, which I didn't notice Kukai was staring with a blush. I was wearing a two piece that was all black with a blood red skull on the top piece.

"Summer is here… Makes me wonder what's going to happen when we get back home."

I thought to myself, remembering a certain cat boy… I shook my head at the thought and frown. I still hate that guy for breaking that X Egg. I couldn't forgive him for crashing someone's dream.

"I'll hold it for you."

I heard Nadeshiko said, putting her hand up under her umbrella to Amu, who was thinking of something.

"Huh? Nadeshiko, you're not swimming?"

"No, I'm not. I'll be sitting here."

"You never participate in gym class, either…"

I heard Amu comment; making me wonder what Nadeshiko is really hiding. Same for Kiki and Luluu, who were floating around me before they join with the other Characters.

"You idiots!"

Kukai shouted, holding a troll in his arms and was glaring, making me worry.

"Summer vacation is about watermelons, shaved ice, popsicles… Summer festivals with fireworks… And the ocean!"

Kukai started, making this a dramatic screen out of this. Boys…

"That's what summer has been about for elementary and high school kids since the dawn of time! But no, you worried about UV rays!"

"Oh my…"

"Oh dear lord…"

Me and Nadeshiko comment without him listening to it.

"Ozone hole, come and get me! I'll show you what a true elementary school student is like! Take some sea water!"

"Damn it, Kukai!"

"Agh, it's salty!"

We cried, having Kukai throw some seawater at the three of us.

"Let's enjoy a true summer!"

Kukai shouted, fist in the air with a powerful look of victory. Yaya then notice something down the beach.

"Oh, look over there!"

Yaya spoke up, getting us all to look over to see a rocket made out of sand.

"What is that? A rocket made out of sand?"

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Wonder how they made that…"

"Let's go look."

Tadase said and we did. When we got there, there were groups of people making things out of sand.

"Sand art?"

Amu said, reading the sign that said: 'Sand Art Contest.'

"Sculptures made out of sand."

Kukai commented, as Amu gasps.

"This is really made out of sand! No way!"

Amu said, as I notice another sign and read it out loud.

"Kids Section. Winners receive a huge fire works set."

I said, getting the others to gasps with huge smiles.

"A huge fireworks set!"

Yaya cried in joy, having Pepe copy her again without notice.

"I want to do fireworks! Fireworks! Let's play with fireworks!"

Yaya said, telling me this as I gave her a look of nervous.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I ask her, but she was still saying fireworks over and over.

"Let's make a castle together."

Nadeshiko spoke up, having her Character smile.

"Something with a princess and a prince…"

"Did you say…? Prince?"

Tadase spoke up in a creepy dark voice, making us slowly look behind us to see Tadase with his mini King's crown on his head.

"Oh…"

"No…"

"You peasants… Ha, ha… Bwa, ha, ha, ha. Finally, the time has come to make a castle for me! Okay, peasants! Go ahead and work for me!"

Tadase orders, having us sigh in defeat.

"Uh, it's made of sand…" 

Kukai said, next to me as I shook my head at Tadase's character act.

"Get in position!"

Tadase orders, getting me to walk over with a glare, getting the others and the 'King' to look over.

"We aren't doing a thing unless you help out on this too, Kingie."

I said, having Tadase frowns.

"What? I have to participate, too?"

"Duh, and if you want to be the King of the world, even you have to do your part to get there."

I said with a dark smirk as Tadase graphs someone's mini sand shovel with a dark smile on his face.

"Nice one."

Kukai commented as I smirk at him and he winks at me, seeing me blush but I just went to join the others to give them a hand.

"Okay, we'll divide the work into parts. I'll make the roof."

"I'll make the ground."

"I'll make the tower to watch the world from above… Heh, heh."

"I'll just make the rest of the castle."

I said as Amu already got started and with no time flat, she finishes making something.

"What's that?"

Ran asks, getting us to look over to Amu's work. I made a face. What is she making anyways?

"Can't you tell? It's a gate!"

Amu said, having our Characters and the rest of us make a look.

"Like a gate to hell?"

"I wouldn't want to go through it."

Miki and Su said, having me almost laughing as Luluu smirks while Kiki giggles. Later in the day, Amu gave up on the gate and it was getting dark so we head back to the 'resort.' But when we got there, we weren't greeted so nicely.

"You idiots!"

Kukai's grandpa shouted out as some of us were either frowning or making faces of surprise.

"What were you doing out so late? The road to the ocean is dangerous at night! Even if this young lady is the oldest! She can't project all of you!"

He was talking about me.

"You kids still could've gotten hurt! Kukai! I thought you knew better!"

His grandpa shouted, while Kukai was shaking with fear. Guess Kukai made his grandpa mad before.

"Grandpa… This us uh, um…"

"I'm sorry… It's my fault."

Tadase spoke up, but the old man wasn't going to let a sorry work this one out.

"I'll teach you a lesson!"

Next we were standing but the next thing we knew, we were sitting on our knees, having our legs scream in pain within two very slow hours, while the old man was walking around us… With a wracking stick if we try to do anything. I didn't think Japan had wracking sticks! He must still be the kind that does this in the past!

"My feet are asleep!"

"This is nothing."

"…"

"A resort with zazen is pretty rare, don't you think?"

"Grr…."

"I rather sit on a tombstone!"

I snap, glaring at Kukai, since this is kinda his and Tadase fault.

With some 'good night's rest', heh yeah right, we were feeling much better from sitting on our knees and were back out onto the beach in our babin suits once again.

"Wow, our second day is a nice one, too!"

"Let's play before we go back to the sand art!" 

Kukai and Yaya said as Amu run off to somewhere near by.

"Oh? Where's Amu?"

Nadeshiko ask, but that was already answered with Amu running past us with a surf board in her arms.

"These sparkling summer waves are great. Let's go surfing!"

Amu calls out, already heading to the waves in the sea. We watch until she started surfing on a huge wave, but then I notice Ran's Character took over her with the anime red heart in her hair.

"Whoa!"

"Amu's Character changed with Ran."

"You're amazing, Hinamori."

The others cheer on as I frown, watching Kukai take a surf board as well and join her. I still kept watching while Nadeshiko notice the frown on my face.

"You wish to surf too?"

Nadeshiko asks, walking over to me, getting me look over to her with my frown going away.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it. Go on and join them then. You can swim, right?"

"Will yeah but…"

"Then go on."

"I can't…"

I said, looking away with my frown back on my face again. Nadeshiko then made an oh sound and smile again.

"Will if you don't know how to surf, Kukai could teach you."

She said, getting me to look back at her with a panic look on my face.

"No! I rather not have him teach-!"

"Oh Kukai!"

"Nadeshiko!"

I snap panicking when Kukai heard her and came over after the last wave was finish.

"Yeah?"

Kukai ask, as I was about to run off when Nadeshiko graph my arm.

"Tira, would like you to teach her how to surf."

She said, having me blush in embracement when Kukai smiles wide.

"Of course! Come on, Tira!"

Kukai said, graphing my arm and drag me to the renting store near by. After we rent myself a gothic looking surf board, Kukai took me out to the sea, but I end up hanging onto my surf board for dear life as Amu was still being use by Ran but was with us in case something happen.

"Just stand up on your knees like this."

Kukai said, standing on a good balance on his surf board, making me wonder how he was able to do that in water, until he fell into the water itself, making me forget how he was able to.

"Look, here comes one now!"

Amu said, as Kukai went back onto his surf board as I gulp in fear of a huge wave coming over. I can't do this!

"Now do what we do!"

Kukai said, as he and Amu started laying flat onto the board, having me copy the same thing and when I watch them and myself get into the wave, it didn't work out so well when I fell into it, making the others freak out.

"Tira!"

Kukai calls out in fear but I wasn't hurt and was able to swim back up as my surf board land onto the sand, safe and sound.

"You okay?"

Amu asks, while the others sigh in relief when I was okay. I didn't answer and just swim all the way back to the beach with an even more embarrassing blush on my face. The whole ordeal, wanted to make me cry but I try to hold it in as Kukai runs over to me after getting out of the ocean.

"Tira, you okay?"

Kukai ask, but I still didn't answer as everyone was watching us.

"I… Don't want to learn anymore…"

I said, feeling doubt inside as my Characters frown deeply, feeling this as well. Kukai then graph my arm lightly and turn me around to frown deeply when he was tears building in my eyes. He then did something I thought he'll never do. He wraps his arms around me in a hug, making me blush even more as the others made looks of surprise.

"I'm sorry; I should've taught you a better and safer way. Forgive me?"

He asks as I slowly wrap my arms around him and hug him back.

"I forgive you…"

I answer and soon things were back to the way it was. I gave surfing another try, this time, having to blush when Kukai and I were on the same surf board. After having about another hour of fun, we went right over to the sand art contest and went right onto trying to finish our sand art. When we head back to the resort, the old man was still piss at us.

"You're late!"

"What? We ran here!"

"What are you kids doing so late?"

He asks as Daichi flew over to Kukai's grandfather's face.

"Sand art!"

Daichi answers, only to be graph by Kukai in a panic.

"Huh? I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, the sand art contest!"

Kukai said, trying to stop Daichi to talk anymore as Tadase smiles.

"We're entering it."

"I see…"

The old man said with a calm look. Only to glare at us again.

"But punishment is punishment! Today you'll be doing…"

Later.

"I can't believe we're going to cook. Feels like I'm back at my job… Sorta."

I said, skinning some photos while Amu and Yaya starts to sob.

"Waah! Kukai tricked us!"

"This isn't a vacation!"

Amu and Yaya cried as I glare at them.

"Maybe if you two grow up, you'll have fun while you're both cooking!"

I snap as Nadeshiko giggles.

"We'll be fine. There are four of us. Making our own food is fun."

Nadeshiko said, only to regret it when Yaya and Amu started crying out.

"Ugh, I cut myself!"

"I can't cut this carrot!"

"…Maybe not…"

"…"

After some cries and sweat, me and Nadeshiko did most of the cooking and soon made a lot of food and took it to the table and soon the boys and the old man came into the dinning room with surprises looks on their faces.

"Whoa! Who made all this?"

Kukai ask, as Nadeshiko points at me first, making the rest of us make looks.

"Tira, did all the work." 

"No, I didn't! You, Amu and Yaya help too!"

"But you did most of the work."

Nadeshiko lied. What's gotten into her?

"Nadeshiko!"

"We did lots of help too!"

The three of us said as Tadase smiles at Amu and me.

"You'll both make a good wife."

"Huh?"

"What?"

We shouted out as we started blushing at the thought.

"Are you stupid! Cooking equals wife is so old-fashioned. You're being sexist!"

"She's being mean again…"

"Yaya worked on it, too! You have to praise Yaya, too!"

"…" 

After dinner, it was dark and the guys had this idea of hanging out with a small party after Kukai's grandpa went to bed. Or so we thought.

"Tira? You ready?"

I heard Nadeshiko ask as I look over to the door.

"Yeah."

I said, opening the door to show the kamono I was wearing, as my Characters were smiling at my beauty. I was wearing a light purple kamono with some flowers on it that were dark purple. My hair was up in a bun as well with a red ribbon in it. Thanks to Kiki and Luluu of course.

"You look beautiful!"

Yaya commented as Nadeshiko nods her head in agreeing. I only smile at them as I follow the two to Amu's room and open the door to her room.

"Hello Amu."

"Oh, hey."

Amu greeted, hiding Miki behind her back for some odd reason.

"Listen, Amu, it's now your chance-!"

"Sorry, I'm busy so I'll talk to you later!" 

Amu said in a panic and run off.

"That was wired…"

I commented as they nod their heads in agreeing.

"I have an idea either, but let's get going."

Nadeshiko agreed, and soon follow her outside and told us the plan. And when we hear it, Yaya agree right away as I thought about this and just went with it. The plan was to get Tadase to find Amu and took her to the hiding spot. After we got Tadase to agree and left, we waited for a while, and I have also notice Kukai blushing whenever he looks my way. What's up with him?

"What's taking them so long?"

Yaya whines, while I roll my eyes.

"They'll show."

I answer as Yaya frowns.

"They might be lost though!"

Yaya cried and I sigh. Kukai then stood up.

"Then we better go look-!"

"Aaaahh!"

We heard Amu scream near by and we run as fast as we could to the sound.

But when we got there, we just saw her backing away from Tadase and started laughing at the look she was making.

"You guys took so long!"

Kukai said, smiling as I roll my eyes again. Kukai then remember something.

"But, Hinamori, you screamed too loud! If grandpa hears-!"

Kukai stops, getting us too stood in place, hearing a growl from behind and slowly looks behind to see Kukai's own grandpa himself. Turns out, he was awake the whole time!

"How dare you use the graveyard as a playground! You idiots!"

The Next Day.

"Last night was horrible. He made us do zazen again. My legs are sore."

"But it was fun."

"How was it fun?"

I ask, glaring at Tadase who made a nervous look. I was tried and didn't get much sleep. The old man made me sit longer last night then the others. Something about having to act like a young lady and should teach the others what's right and wrong.

"Look at the bright side. Today's the last day to work on our sand art… Let's finish it up."

Nadeshiko said as I frown. How does that help? It's more work! After working extra hard on the sand art, we soon made something out of it.

"We're done!"

Amu calls out as we all look at our master piece… Which wasn't to me, the greatest master piece ever… It had the kingdom I made, with Tadase's towers on top, with Nadeshiko's bows all around it. A moat with a bridge by Yaya, two soccer balls on the side by Kukai, and the gates of hell by Amu. To me, it looked like one very odd birth day cake.

"…What's this?"

"Why did it turn out like this?"

"There's no unity anywhere…"

"...It… Looks like a birth day cake."

The last commented was mine, getting everyone looks over to me in question. I only look over to them and in a matter of seconds; we were laughing our butts off. After that, we weren't the winners but we still had fun.

"Darn, we didn't win."

Kukai said, hands behind his back, walking besides me on the beach.

"I guess that was to be expected."

"I wanted to do fireworks."

"Maybe next year, Yaya."

I said with a warm smile as the sun was going down. And this time, we made it before dark but with something new. The old man was there waiting for us outside.

"Ahem. I guess you went through with the contest."

"Oh, grandpa."

Kukai said, seeing him in worry but that change when the old man took out a bag of fireworks.

"This is for you. Go ahead and play until nighttime!"

He said and with no time flat, we use all the fireworks and started having a great time. But while I was having fun, I notice something about myself deep inside. I was started to have feelings for Kukai!

A/N: Will the love contest seems to be at a close for wining Tira's heart… Or is it? Sorry for the short love pairing if you were hoping if Ikuto or Kukai to start winning Tira's way later but Amu love life started kicking sooner or later in so I want at least some of the drama in Tira's life too. By the way, I just got the last manga of Shugo Chara! and… I hate it that they end it already but oh well. Seeya guys!


	11. Chapter 11: The Show Must Go On!

A/N: Hi everybody. Man school is starting to stress me out and it's just started for me, too! Giving a shout out to selenas2gz who add the story to favorite's list. Sadly didn't get any reviews because of the school year so I don't blame anyone, not even myself or the school year for that so lol. Now I wanna give a heads up that I might be starting a retell of Final Fantasy 13 after this so let me know if you like the idea, IF you can review at the time… If anyone even reads this of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy- I believe I got better at my writing skills, yay!

Chapter 11: The Show Must Go On!

"Hello. Sorry I'm late. The faculty meeting ran long…"

Said Yuu Nikaidou, who was talking to Sanjo and another man, who's in a higher level of power in his office. Sanjo wasn't smiling at his welcome.

"Ugh, stop it. Can't you be someone different when you're away from school? Hurry up and sit down."

Sanjo said, glaring at the man.

"Ha, ha. It's a habit."

Nikaidou said, smiling but Sanjo still wasn't.

"I can't believe you're a teacher. You hate kids."

Sanjo said, pointing out a fact as Yuu smirks.

"Yeah… But it's an effective plan to weak children's Eggs."

"But the Embryo is a special Egg. I'm sure it's hidden in a kid who is full of hopes and dreams. That's why m Utau will come in handy."

"We'll see about that. I'll find the Embryo first."

"No, it'll be me-!"

"Stop it!"

Shouted the older man, with the higher ranks of power.

"I don't care which of you gets it. I just want it as soon as possible to present to the Boss!"

The man said, in an annoyed tone. The two smirk at this.

"Leave it to me… I will definitely bring the Embryo to the Boss!"

Yuu said, and the man rolls his eyes.

Somewhere Else.

"Wow, how amazing… Isn't it, Tira?"

"I guess…"

"What are they all…? Boneless?"

"How should I know?"

I ask Amu, seeing her look at the other girls in the room. I bet you want to know where we are, huh? We're in Yaya's ballerina class when we were really supposed to get ice cream! And did I forget to tell you that summer vacation is over? Yup, it is, and we're still in the same grade.

"Amu! Tira! Look, look!"

"We are, we are! Wow!"

Amu said, seeing Yaya stretching her legs out on the floor.

"But Yaya… Weren't we supposed to be ice cream?"

She asks, seeing Yaya to frown a little.

"We have a recital soon, so I can't skip practice. Can you wait just a little bit?"

Yaya ask as I nod my head in understanding.

"How girly."

"Watching them is fun."

"Too girly if you ask me…"

"Luluu, you always think everything is too girly for you."

"Oh, you guys."

Amu said in a surprise tone to mine and her Characters, who were watching as well. Just then some older girl with black hair in a pony tail walks by Yaya with a frown.

"Hey, can you move to the side? You're just Flower Fairy Number Two. The prima ballerina needs to practice."

She said, getting us to look over to her with a frown. Rude, much?

"Oh, sorry, Mai."

Yaya said and move some space for her.

"Grr, what's her problem?"

Amu asks as I sigh. This Mai girl must be one of those kids who think she is prefect. Just then the teacher of the class came in.

"Okaaay. All fairies please come here. We're starting rehearsal."

She calls out, getting the kids to come over and get into their spots. She's the teacher? She looks old! After getting started, I, Amu, and our Characters were amaze when Mai was dancing like a young goddess, waiting for true love. Will that was my first thought anyways.

"She sure is good. Her personality's not that great, but she's the best dancer…"

Amu whisper, having me, our Characters, and Yaya, who was waiting to start, hear her.

"Right?"

Yaya asks, having us nod at her in return.

"Her name is Maika Himekawa. She's known as a prodigy. Her mother was a famous ballerina."

Yaya said as I watch closely at the moves Mai was doing until I notice her gasps and fall down with a scream, getting the others to look over in fear.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Mai!"

People call out as Yaya stood up and run over to her as we stare in surprised. The teacher went to get some ice and place it on her foot.

"It's sprained. You can't perform this weekend."

The teacher said, having Mai to frown deeply.

"No… I can dance!"

"You shouldn't. Let's have someone substitute."

The older woman started, looking over to someone until she spotted Yaya and points at her with a smile.

"Yaya Yuiki!"

"Me?"

Yaya ask, having us to make looks of surprised.

Next day, we finish school for today and were meeting up at the Royal Guardian's place for a meeting and paper work.

"Yaya's the prima ballerina?"

Nadeshiko asks me and Amu nod our heads in reply.

"I'm doing it as a substitute! And there are no parts for rocks."

Yaya cried out as I made a face. You can be rocks…?

"It is a little surprising… Yaya's ballet isn't that good."

"Geez. Amu, that's harsh!"

Yaya whined, while I try not to make eye contract with Kukai, since I'm starting to like him now…

"Sigh… I was looking forward to being the Flower Fairy… I don't want to be the prima ballerina…"

Yaya whined, head and arms on the table.

"But poor girl, she had to give up her role..."

Nadeshiko reminded while I nod my head in agreeing.

"Yeah, she looked disappointed…"

"Oh, Mai? I think she'll be fine. 'My dream is to be a prima ballerina in a world famous ballet company. This is just for practice!' That's what she said."

Yaya said, acting like Mai, having the others frown.

"She's pretty harsh."

I heard Kukai said and was about to reply back but stop myself from even doing that too.

Somewhere else in town, Mai was walking home with a wrap up foot and cast, with a crutch under her arm. She really wanted the part and she was crying.

"I wanted to be the prima ballerina… I worked so hard for it…"

She whispers, as a young adult walks past her with a smirk.

"My hard work was wasted…"

Mai cried, heading home alone as Yuu Nikaidou smirks and looks behind to see her.

"Hee, hee. I found you. I can see your Egg…"

He said, smirking darkly.

Later.

"Man, what a day at work!"

I said, unlocking the door with my Characters, behind me.

"Yes, it was! At least you did a good job today!"

Kiki said, making me smile at her while Luluu nods her head in agreeing.

"At least those kids from school didn't show up still."

Luluu added, making me smile wider.

"Yeah! I think things are starting to turn around!"

Next Day.

"What the hell is this?"

I shouted at Yaya, who smile big at me. I and Amu were back at the ballerina class to see Yaya off to cheering her on. I didn't mind seeing her, but what I did mind was me wearing a ballerina dress! And to make it worst it was in pink!

"Aw come on, Tira! You and Amu look great! And doing a dress rehearsal is fun!"

"…"

"Just give it a try! You might like it!"

Yaya said, having me sigh in defeat.

"Fine… I'll give it a try."

I said but soon regret it after a few minutes past.

"I hate you!"

I snap at Yaya as Amu was trying not to cry in pain from doing a few stretches and dance moves.

"I did say you might like it!"

Yaya reminded, helping Amu while someone else was helping me.

"You're too stiff!"

"Don't bend your knees!"

"Kill me!"

"Aarrghh!"

I and Amu cried out when we had to face a lot of pain. After trying our best, we were in so much pain; we couldn't move that well from our seats.

"Okay, then… Tour!"

Said the teacher to the other girls, who were in training until Mai, who was watching the whole time, got up and started heading to the girl's locker room, with Amu following her in worry. I watch the two and notice that Amu was frowning deeply when Mai said something back to her when out of a sudden; an X Character came out of no where and started to break stuff, causing panic to the class and ran out with the teacher.

"What's going on?"

I shouted over the screams and broken mirrors.

"Amu! Tira! Could this be…?"

"An X Character! Maika's X Character!"

Amu answer, while I ran over to the two, when we heard the X Character whisper.

"Un… Deux… Trois!"

It shouted and the lights started to break from above, almost hitting Mai if it wasn't for me, pushing her out of the way and taking the hit instead.

"Tira! Maika!"

Yaya and Amu call out in fear as Mai fainted from the use of power from the X Character. I then slowly got up with a now hurting arm.

"I'm alright."

I told them as Yaya looks over to see Pepe and smiles.

"Leave it to Yaya! Character Change!"

Yaya calls out.

"Pretty… Cutie… Love Baby!"

Yaya shouted, having a baby bib and a baby toy riddle in her hand appear.

"Gigantic Rattle Attack!"

Yaya yell out in a batter cry and almost got the X Character when it kick super hard back right at Yaya and Pepe, who started to cry like babies…

"Waaaah! That hurt!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

Outside, Near By…

"Ikuto, it's around here. I felt an X Character's presence."

Yoru said, talking to his owner who was standing on a street light in thought. Back at the ballerina room, Amu and I gave each other one good look and nod our heads in agreeing.

"Ready Luluu?"

"Yes!"

"Amu."

"Yeah."

With both of our twin locks that glow bright, we both change into our Character Transformation. Only this time, Amu and Miki did theirs instead of Ran. She wore a light blue top that looks like a cape on the bottom on the back with a bow on it. She wore blue shorts with blue and white long stockings and black boots with white laces, her big light blue hat had a big dark blue spade on it and light blue long dress gloves.

"Heart Of Darkness!"

"Amulet Spade!"

We call out as Ikuto gasps, sensing our newly found power and knew what it meant.

"Those locks…!"

"Is this… Character Transformation with Miki?"

"No, it's a pickle! Now come on!"

I said in a sarcastic tone and Amu frown at me before summon a huge dark blue paint brush that made me wonder if I could do something like that too.

"Hey, Luluu. Can I summon a weapon?"

I ask in my mind.

"Yes. Try calling it out."

Luluu answers and that's what I did. I summon long silver claw hands and feet as Amu and I work together and block the next attack the X Character made.

"Colorful Canvas!"

"Death Mark!"

We call out and we push the X Character back, hurting it in the progress. We were about to attack again when I heard Mai's voice in our heads.

"Mom… You're quitting ballet? You were so pretty."

"Maika's heart is speaking."

Amu whisper, as I look over to her with a questioning look. What did she mean her heart was…?

"One moment can take it all away… I'm the same as mom…"

I stop my thoughts, frowning when I heard this. Just then Amu snaps.

"Stop being… Such a wuss!"

Amu shouted, pointing at the X Character, who had the look of surprise, as well as me, Yaya and our Characters did.

"Don't give up just because you're missing one recital! Don't call your mothers time and effort a waste! When you were dancing, you looked really awesome. Yaya always messes up but she keeps picking herself up. Both of you are… Prima ballerinas!"

Amu said, smiling when the X Character realizes that she was right. I didn't think Amu had it in her…

"…I… I found my… Feelings."

We heard her said. I then smile and went into the open heart pose as Amu did the same thing.

"Open… Your heart!"

We call out and in a flash of light, the X Character was back to being the real Character Mai was suppose to have.

"Merci Beaucoup."

Spoke the Character who looks like a prima ballerina.

"I don't want to dance with red shoes anymore. Next time I'll use my own toe shoes. Bonne nuit, Amu. Tira. Until we meet again…"

She said and went back into her Egg and then back into Mai's heart. Nikaidou was watching this from the entrance of the room with a frown on his face.

"Damn…"

He mutters as I started to hear footsteps and ran off to the sound with Amu running behind me.

"Wait!"

"Hey, you!"  
>We call out as the man open the door to the outside of the building. He held the door and waited for us to continue.<p>

"…You're with Easter right? You put the X on that Egg, too."

"…"

He didn't answer so Amu went on.

"I've decided. I won't let you guys find the Embryo. And even if you put an X on an Egg… Me and Tira we'll both reform them."

Amu said, having me to agree as well. He only smirks in reply and left the building, having me wonder who he is but let it slid for another time. Later in the day, we all went back to wearing our normal clothes and met up with our friends to see Yaya and the other girls in their ballerina play, which was a big hit and was kind of cool… But I still wasn't going to give it a shot.

Somewhere else in the park near by our schools, Ikuto was alone, sitting in a tall tree, looking into his hand.

"The Humpty Locks..."

Ikuto started, looking at his own golden key with four clear crystals on it. Making it look just like the locks we own.

"…Why does she have it? And how did Tira make one of her own?"

He asks, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer just by asking himself.

A/N: In case you're wondering about the attack call 'Death Mark' it's a dark blast that pushes people or animals away from Tira/Heart Of Darkness. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel like it's short for some reason when editing it. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Sad Melodies

A/N: In this chapter I had a titanic song in here because I wanted to make a moment with Tira and 'someone' you'll find out. By the way I don't know the song the 'someone' plays in the anime show so don't go flaming me. Thank you, Chasm-chan and ammytaylor who add the story to the story alert/favorite stories list. Now someone told me that Tira was kind of like Amu. I don't really see it. Amu is already changing into a happier self and Tira is still kind of like 'I'll kill you if you touch me' kind of character still so yeah… If Tira does act like Amu, I know it isn't 100%. You just have to read and find out how Tira will act later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, or the Titanic song- just my OC's and their role.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Sad Melodies.

"Man, what a day!"

I said, yawning, after I lock the door in my apartment.

"I agree! It has been a long day at school and at work! You must be tried!"

Kiki added, while Luluu nods her head in agreeing.

"I guess. So what do you guys want for dinner?"

I ask, looking in my fridge.

"Cookies!"

Kiki answer, getting Luluu to frown at her good sister.

"No, cookies. That's for after dinner."

"Aww come on, Luluu!"

"Kiki, even I know what's good and bad so stop whining like a kid."

While they kept on spanning to each other, I already knew what to cook. And since I had a long day today, I was going to just get whatever from a can.

"Enough already! I'm making us some good old soup."

I said, taking the can and placing it on the counter and starts looking for a can opener. It has been a few days from the play at Yaya's class. And good news is that Mai can dance again. She just started dancing yesterday so Yaya got us to come over and see her off.

"Man, where is it?"

"You mean this?"

Came a well known voice that I didn't think I'll ever hear again. I stop what I was doing and slowly turn behind me to see none other then Ikuto and his Character, Yoru. And he was holding my can opener too!

"…"

"…" 

"…"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

I shouted at him, making the Characters flinch, as Ikuto frowns.

"What? I can't see you off now?"

He asks, getting a glare back at him. I then remember what I said to Ikuto after he destroys that X Egg that had that boy's dream in it. 'I hate you!' I frown deeply at that memory while Ikuto stares at me in question.

"What's with the face? You don't want me around?"

Ikuto ask as I made a fist and slap him. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

He shouted as I graph the caller of his shirt with a now death glare.

"For what you did that to the X Egg!"

I shouted, seeing him frown deeply so I let him go and he watches me before looking away from me and notice to see the pile of Easter mail they were still giving me. I then went and took the can opener from him and started opening the can of soup as Kiki, Luluu, and Yoru frown deeply, watching us in silence. After a while, Ikuto went and sat down on the couch in the living room and started watching the TV with his and mine Characters.

"What's up with that guy? I don't get him at all…"

I thought to myself as the soup started to boil and soon me and my Characters, even Yoru join us for some soup. Even though for Yoru, I had to put some tuna in his… Which he liked it.

"Can I join?"

Came Ikuto's voice, getting me to make a fist as the others watch me in wonder. I sigh and took a spoon full of my soup before answering.

"Fine, but you're not getting tuna in yours."

I answer and they sigh in relief. Soon Ikuto had his own bowl of hot soup and join us at the table and silence was back once again. Heck, I even notice Ikuto was staring at me whenever I wasn't looking. After I was finish, I was going to bed when Ikuto stop me by graphing my arm.

"Don't go to bed yet."

Ikuto said, having me to frown. What reason would he want me to stay up?

"Why?"

I ask but he didn't say anything for a few seconds. So when I thought he didn't know what to say, I was about to head over to my bedroom when Ikuto spoke up to my question.

"I want you to forgive me…"

Ikuto said, looking away while I stare at him in surprise. Is he for real? By the look on his face, I say so… I stare at him for a while until he looks back at me.

"You coming or what?"

Ikuto ask again and I frown a little and look behind him to my Characters for help. Kiki had her thumbs up and Luluu had hers down. And as for Yoru… He wasn't listening and was eating the rest of the can of tuna…

"I… Guess so."

Was my reply, getting Ikuto to smile and went over to put on his shoes on as I follow after him and graph my Guardian Eggs and hang them onto my belt. Before I could unlock my front door, Ikuto took my hand and pull over to the window and graph my waist, making me blush.

"What are you doing?"

I snap as my Characters and his follow after us, while he did a Character Change with Yoru.

"You'll see…"

"What do you- Ahhhhh!"

I scream, with me in his arms as he jumps out the window from the tall apartment building outside to the next building across the street!

"What are you doing? Crazy cat!"

I snap in fear while our Characters were right behind us. Ikuto didn't answer me, getting me to notice he was smiling warmly, looking ahead while it made me blush a little in return. Wait… His smile made me blush?

"Almost there."

Ikuto said and before I could ask what he meant, he stops us in front of an ice cream shop.

"Why we at an ice cream shop?"

I ask as Ikuto walk over to the front.

"For ice cream of course."

He answers and starts ordering a chocolate ice cream cone for himself and looks over to me.

"…Chocolate ice cream cone."

I answer his unspoken question and he told the woman and pays for the ice cream after getting ours and started walking together in the park… With out Characters still behind us.

"So… Why you wanted to come over and ask for me to forgive you?"

I ask, watching him take a small lick of his ice cream.

"Will it seems like a good idea. And besides I wanna see you blush again."

Ikuto answers, making me eye widen and… Blush for the third time tonight. Wait… He notices me blushing? I look away, hearing him laugh a little.

"Whatever… I bet you do that to every girl you see."

I said and Ikuto smirks and look over to me, placing his head next to mine, which made me blush even more!

"Only the ones I like the most."

"…Idiot."

I mutter under my breath and he laughs out loudly. I won't fall for his games!

"I think Tira likes him."

Kiki whisper to Luluu and Yoru, who agree, but Luluu only roll hers eyes.

"I agree, nya!"

"I don't."

What they didn't know was that I heard them anyways… I think Ikuto heard it too, because when I look over to him, he was smirking wider now… Great! Just great! After our walk in the park at night with ice cream cones, we sat down on the grass and look at the stars and the whole round moon.

"It's so… Beautiful."

I commented after a moment of silence, getting Ikuto to look over to me as our Characters were near by, playing some game.

"Yeah."

Was Ikuto's reply as I sigh and look over to him.

"…"

I didn't say a word, just staring at his face as he looks back up at the night sky. Now that I think about it… He is cute… But I'm in love for Kukai. I couldn't like two guys anyways… Right?

"Come on."

Ikuto started, getting me to stop thinking and look over to him in question.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that might have light for a while. This whole watching the stars is kind of boring me."

Ikuto answers, getting me to frown and stand up as well. Ikuto then took out his hand for me while I stare at his hand.

"Trust me."

"…"

I didn't reply and took his hand and he held me by the waist and call out to our Characters to follow and when he Character Change again; I knew I was going to regret it. And I did. I try not to scream until I notice we were high in the air and the town look so beautiful at night.

"We here."

Ikuto said, putting me down in a dark looking place.

"Where's here?"

"You'll see." 

Ikuto answers and left me and my Characters for a second when all of a sudden the lights and power came on and I gasp seeing that it was an old theme park with rides and games all around me.

"A theme park?"

"That's right. I was hoping the power would come back on sooner or later."

Ikuto said, walking back over to me as Yoru follows him. I didn't look at him, but kept on staring at the rides and games.

"Why you'd take me here?"

"Because I wanted you to forgive me. And last time, it was a lot of fun."

Ikuto answers, getting me to look at him in question. Last time? Before I could ask, Ikuto spoke up.

"You're… Not going to ride the tea cups, are you?"

"Wha? I don't know…"

"Okay…"

We didn't speak for a while again. This is starting to bug me now.

"Let's just find a ride."

I said and started walking off, having Ikuto, Yoru, and my Characters follow behind us. You wanna know something? I haven't been on one ride in years. Not before the death of my family that is… When I went on the rides with Ikuto and our Characters… It was the most fun I had. I didn't know what else could make this night even more fun… Until the power died down again and we had to leave.

"Had fun?"

I ask, smiling at the rides we went on.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be smiling for nothing, stupid!"

I answer, having him to roll his eyes.

"I better take you home."

That made me frown deeply. I didn't want to go home…

"I don't want to go home…"

I whisper but he heard me and looks over to me with a rise eyebrow. I didn't say a word so Ikuto smile and took out his hand again. Don't tell me he's going to go into the air again!

"Then why don't you follow me?"

Ikuto ask, making me look at him. Was he for real?

"You going to take my hand or do I have to take you home?"

Ikuto ask and I slowly made a small smile and took his hand.

"Lead the way."

I finally answer and instead of Ikuto using Character Change, he led me with our Characters behind us back to the park but this time we went right over to a crowd of people playing music. I wasn't into this kind of music but it made me want to dance.

"Stay here."

Ikuto said and left me before I could say anything and watch him Character Change and jump into the sky to somewhere else. I look up at the sky, listening to… Irish music, which I loved to hear. My Characters started dancing until Luluu notice something coming to the crowd and looks over in question but didn't go off to see who or what it was and soon back to dancing with Kiki. And she was the dark side I want to be…

"I'm back."

Came Ikuto's voice so I look over to see him next to me and I smile at him, even though I was wondering how I didn't notice him coming back.

"Where you- oh."

I cut myself off to see Ikuto carrying a violin case over his shoulder. But then I notice something else Ikuto was carrying besides the case. Hanging on it, was a Key that kind of look like the lock me and Amu have… What is it really?

"Follow me. There are too many people."

Ikuto said, getting me to look back over to him and follow him. We soon made it to an open area near by the crowds of people and their sounds of music as Ikuto open his case by my side and took out his violin and took a few steps back away from me.

"What are you going to play?"

I ask, getting him to look over.

"What song you want me to play?"

He asks and I started to think about it.

"Any song you wanna play."

I answer and he smirks and places the violin under his chin and started to play. At first I didn't know what the song was until he plays a part that I soon found out what it was… It was song and it sounded like a goodbye song… Where did I hear this song before?

"Oh… I remember now…"

Flash Back.

I was 6 years old and was home with my mom, who was cooking dinner. I was watching a movie call Titanic, the true story and it was at the part where the ship was starting to sink by the floors below and people were getting on the smaller boats. There were about four or five people who work on the ship, and they started to play a sad song together. It made me cry… When my mother went into the living to see me watching this, she smile warmly at me and came over and held me close.

"This is a true story."

She said, getting me to look over to her with tears building in my eyes.

"Why? Why are they playing this song?"

I ask, starting to sob.

"Because… It means that this is a goodbye."

End Of Flash Back.

"Nearer My God To Thee…"

I whisper as Ikuto kept on playing.

"What?"

Luluu ask, looking over to me.

"That's the song he's playing… Nearer My God To Thee…"

I answer and I started to look down and started to cry at the moment until I held it back with a smile and started to sing the words out as Ikuto play. He notices my singing and smile and continues to play until he got to a part where it made his smile disappear. The song soon ended and I thought he was going to play more when Amu walks over to us in shock, but didn't have her Character's with her.

"Tira? What are you doing? Why are you here? And with him?"

Amu asks, making me gasps and look over to her as Ikuto started to act cold and took the violin from under his chin. I didn't know what to say! She might be thinking I turn on her and the Guardians for all I know!

"I-I…-!"

"It's nothing… She just heard me play, same as you."

Ikuto answers for me. Now that I notice it, Ikuto just started acting… Cold hearted? I watch him as he puts his violin into the case, making Amu notice the Key.

"Oh! That Key!"

Amu said, pointing at it as Ikuto looks over to her out of the corner of his eye. Ikuto then took the Key and show it to her.

"This is the Dumpty Key. It goes with both of your Humpty locks."

Ikuto said and started over to Amu as I watch him.

"Huh? Huh?"

Amu panic, wondering why he's walking over to her. I then gasp and started to blush when Ikuto starts taking his hand out to her chest!

"Ikuto!"

"What? What…? What are you…?"

Amu stops her question, blushing and was about to scream when Ikuto only graph her lock and stares at it. I didn't notice what he was doing because his back was in the way.

"It looks small. Would it fit?"

Ikuto ask, making me eye widen. What the hell is he thinking? Amu was then about to scream when we heard a small sound and look over to see that Ikuto was trying to put his key into her lock…

"Why are you red? Little kid."

Ikuto ask, getting me to notice that she was blushing a lot.

"I'm not, idiot! Perverted loser!"

Amu shouted out, pushing Ikuto away from her, getting Ikuto to smirk when he didn't fall down.

"See you, perverted kid. Let's go, Tira."

Ikuto said, making me stare at him in shock. I then slowly nod my head and started following by his side until Amu spoke up again.

"…You're leaving? Both of you? You're not playing anymore?"

"Nope."

He answers, getting Amu to start following us.

"You're not going to play at the bigger intersections? More people can hear you there."

"I'm not playing for other people to listen. Besides I'd only let Tira listen in because I didn't feel like being alone."

Ikuto answers, having me to frown.

"Oh… But those people are aspiring to become professionals, right? They have dreams… Don't you, Ikuto?"

She asks, getting him to stop walking, making me and our Characters do the same as well.

"…You're such a child."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to dreams! So why are you playing then? Why do you play an instrument?"

Amu asks, as I notice Ikuto smile warmly and looks over to her.

"Because I'm a child, too."

That smile… It made me… Melt, just looking at it.

"Then… Just play once more. Here."

"No way."

"Why not? Please!"

"…"

"…If you sing, I'll play."

"Really? Then how about my school song?"

"I don't know it. I don't think Tira know it either."

"I'll teach you. It's like this."

Amu said and in no time flat, Amu told us the lyrics and the two of us started to sing together, while Amu sat down and I stood and soon Ikuto join in with his violin. When we thought nothing could ruin this moment, it did. All because of the sounds of people screaming.

"What was that?"

I ask, as Amu stood up from her spot and Ikuto stops playing.

"Let's go check it out!"

Amu answers and we started running with mine, Ikuto, and Ikuto Character, behind us after putting his violin inside the case and soon made it to see someone holding an X Egg with the crowds of people fainted and their Eggs were turn into X Eggs!

"Once again, no Embryo…"

We heard the man said and turn around to make us gasps to see none other then Yuu Nikaidou!

"Nikaidou!"

"Him?"

We shouted out while Amu glares at him.

"You're the guy from Easter! You put the X on Yuki and Maika's Eggs…"

Amu said as the man had a dark and yet sick smile.

"You two were going to reform all the Xs, right? Hinamori. Yuarona…"

He said and with a wave of his hand, the X Eggs attack us, pushing us back.

"Hahaha! You're both powerless! I can use the power of the X Eggs and do this!"

He shouted like as if he was a god as we all fell down onto the ground.

"What are you doing to do? You can't Character Change or Character Transform! You're Guardian Eggs…"

He stops for a moment, opening his suit case to show…

"Are Mine!"

Amu's Guardian Eggs?

A/N: I love music; sorry that was random, lol. So how will Tira help Amu in this, you ask? Stay tune to Friday, bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped And Found

A/N: Hi everybody. I want to let you know that I'll be calling the teacher either Yuu or by his last name, Nikaidou and as for Sanjo, her real name is Yukari, I think but I'm just going to call her Sanjo because I like it better that way. And what sucks is that I didn't get a review or anything from anyone. I now blame school. Curse you school! Even if I don't get that anything, I'm still going to post chapters, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their plot in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Kidnapped And Found.

I stare at Nikaidou in shock. I couldn't believe that Easter would go this far…

"Heh, heh. You're too late Hinamori."

He started as Luluu stares at him.

"So that was the person who was watching us…"

She thought as we see him smirk wider.

"In order to find the Embryo… I have to steal Heart's Eggs from children. So… That's why I came to your academy, posing as a teacher."

Nikaidou said and with a snap of his fingers, all of the X Eggs to came over to him.

"Once I collect all the X Eggs… My plan will succeed!"

"No!"

Amu shouted as she started running and was about to get attack when Ikuto came and save her, but also holding her back.

"Nikaidou, what are you doing? I didn't know you were taking so many X Eggs at once."

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto…? What is he getting at!

"It wasn't something you needed to know. Are you projecting her, you little black cat? Remember, you're just Easter's servant."

Nikaidou said, and we gasp. Ikuto was… Working for Easter? I shouldn't have trust him!

"Easter? You're one of them?"

Amu asks while Yuu puts Amu's Eggs inside the case.

"Don't worry. I'll use these X Eggs and Hinamori's Guardian Eggs wisely."

He said and started going to his car but I took action and started running after him with my Characters behind.

"Wait!"

"Stop! You could get hurt!"

Ikuto shouted at me, while Amu notice me running and tries to get free of Ikuto's hold.

"Tira, get back here!"

"Let me go!"

Amu shouted as Nikaidou got into his car and was about to start driving when I got in with my Characters and was going to stop him when he attack me and try to open the door, which push Kiki out thanks to his attack, but then he notice Amu running after the him and I and close it, knock me out, and left the others and my Character Kiki behind us.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Luluu! Tira!"

Amu shouted out as the driver disappears. It was later that night; I was starting to wake up when I felt the most painful feeling on my back. I open my eyes slowly to see that I was in the back of seats in a car. Then it hit me, and I soon remember what happen.

"Amu's Guardian Eggs!"

I shot up but it only made the pain worst. I was leaning on the back of the front seat when I woke up so it doesn't help much at all.

"You finally up."

Luluu spoke, getting me to look over to her.

"What happen? Did I fell asleep?"

I ask her, seeing her sigh.

"You were out cold the whole night. It's already morning."

Luluu answers, getting me to gasps.

"The whole night?"

"Yes… Didn't I just say that?"

"Did anything happen to me?"

"Of course not! Nikaidou may be the bad guy but even he won't touch you!"

"Thank god!" 

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind!"

I said, looking around for Nikaidou. Where did he go? I then notice something.

"Kiki! Where's Kiki?"

I ask in fear, getting Luluu to frown.

"She was push out last night when Nikaidou attack you."

"Kiki… I hope she's okay."

I look down at the ground, thinking. I hope nothing happen to her. Maybe Amu is-

"How dare he turn his back on Easter!"

I jump at the voice of Yuu's voice. He sounds really angry! I watch him get into his car and he notices me in his rear view mirror and smirks.

"Will, look who just woke up from the heavens. Good to know I didn't knock you out cold for good."

I flinch at his words. I felt like a tiny bug right now.

"What's going on?"

I ask and he frowns, but then glares at me.

"Your boyfriend, Ikuto, and your friends tried to stop me and ruin almost everything!"

He answers, making me flinch again, while I didn't notice him saying boyfriend but then Luluu notice something in his hands.

"But… I may have lost two Eggs but I got an extra bonus one." 

Nikaidou said and took out Su's and Kiki's Egg!

"Kiki! Su!"

"I don't think so!"

He shouted and knocks me out cold again. I could hear the cries of Kiki, Su, and Luluu before I close my eyes.

Later…

I open my eyes slowly once again to hear the cries of something… I groan in pain and rub my eyes slowly to find myself in an unknown room. I stood up on my knees and look around.

"Where am I now?"

I ask myself and frown deeply, remembering that I was knock out again…

"Ah, you're awake. About time."

Came Yuu's voice and I gasps, looking over to him.

"I thought that I was a killer, since your head was bleeding from my punch last time."

"Where am I?"

I ask and he smirks, walking over to a golden bird cage.

"You're at my house. Underground."

"Underground?"

"Will, basement really."

He corrects himself and I look around and notice that my Eggs were gone.

"Where's my Guardian Eggs?"

I ask him, seeing him smirk wider and place two Guardian Eggs into the cage, making me now gasps. It was Luluu's and Su's Eggs!

"Let them go!"

"No, I rather not. You see I need Amu's and now your Characters to make my machine become a total success!"

"Why? It's for that Embryo isn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll see." 

He answers, having me to notice that Kiki wasn't in the cage while Su and Luluu were getting out of their Eggs since the tape wasn't on their's anymore as Nikaidou closes the bird cage shut with a lock and key.

"Where's Kiki?" 

"Right here."

He answers, taking out Kiki in her Guardian Egg with tape on it.

"Let her go!"

I shouted and started running for her, when Nikaidou stops me by graphing my wrist, which hurt like hell and it made me fall back down with a gasps of pain.

"I might need her if the other two don't work out like I plan."

He said and turns over to see Su and Luluu out of their Eggs and were watching us.

"If you both try to escape, you'll be sorry."

"Okay…"

"…"

"I'll be right back, so don't do anything funny."

Yuu warn while I watch him walk upstairs, as he put Kiki inside his jacket pocket. I took this chance to get up and started running to Su and Luluu when I felt myself fall down and look over to see my ankle is tied up with rope. Great… And I don't even have anything to get me out of this.

"Tira, are you okay?"

Su ask, seeing them both watch me in worry.

"I'm fine… What about you guys?"

"We're fine."

Su answers, having Luluu nod her head in agreeing.

"I'll get you guys out of this. I promise!"

I said and they smile in return but before they could say anything, Nikaidou came back down with his hot cup of coffee and look at us before sitting down in front of a computer and started typing. After awhile, I was thinking of ways to get free while Su and Luluu were watching Nikaidou type something so Su started to talk to him.

"Excuse me."

"…"

"Helloooo… Helloooo-!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to program here!"

"But, but… You're coffee is cold. Don't you want a new cup?"

Su asks, getting Nikaidou to roll his eyes and went back to typing.

"I don't care."

She didn't listen.

"And the room is messy. Su can clean it up. I'll make you fresh coffee, too."

What she is doing? Trying to get out or help the enemy? Great, I'm started to act like Luluu…

"Don't try to trick me into letting you escape."

"I won't. I'll come back here when I'm done."

Su said, getting Nikaidou to look over to her at the corner of his eye. Next thing I knew, Su was out and was helping clean up the place with a hot fresh cup of coffee!

"Whip, chip, syrup!"

She said, making his coffee hot and fresh as if it was just made! Note to self: Tell Amu, Su is wired.

"Here you go, teacher."

She said as Nikaidou looks over to her.

"I'm not a teacher anymore…"

"Phew, I'm so busy!"

"…"

Yuu didn't have a comment to this. I have to tell Amu what she's been doing! Just then Su notice something in the corner with random other junk.

"A robot? It's covered with dust. Should I clean it?"

"Forget it. That's junk."

"Junk?"

"Anyway, don't touch anything."

"Okay."

Su said and without looking, she floats into some kind of a machine.

"Whoa!"

"You okay, Su?"

I ask and she nods her head in reply and looks up at the machine in wonder.

"Huh? What is…? This?"

She asks, getting Yuu to look over with a smirk.

"Oh, this? It's my… Kitchen."

I felt like my face go pale when he said that.

"Amazing, right? Everything will be completed tonight. You, Luluu and the X Eggs are ingredients. I doubt Amu Hinamori is foolish enough to come alone, but… If she comes, I'll use her other Eggs, too. Along with Tira's other Egg." 

Nikaidou said, but if I was him, I already would regret it for… Su already started shaking and in a few seconds, she going to lose it. Three… Two… One.

"Oh, no! Oh, no… Oh, no… Oh, nooooo!"

Su was flying everywhere in a panic.

"This isn't good! Amu!"

"Shut up!"

Oh my god, Su did shut up! But she was still shaking.

"Look inside my machine. It's full of X Eggs, right? I'm going to insert all of the X energy into your's and Luluu's Egg."

"Eek!"

"And both of your Eggs will be modified to become a different Egg."

"A… Different Egg?"

Su repeats while I started to panic. I have to do something fast!

"That's right-huh?"

Nikaidou stops his sentence, seeing someone enter on his grounds in front of his house through an upper window, since it's the basement and smirks.

"Wow… She really did come alone. It's show time!"

"Whoever it is, they'll stop you!"

I shouted, making him look over to me.

"I doubt it."

He said and went to a map and started talking as Su was listening. Luluu on the other hand was watching me with internets. I slowly stood up, hoping I wouldn't fall down and started trying to break the rope with all the strength I could use but it wasn't working. Just then I notice Nikaidou was putting Su inside her Egg and he was walking over to Luluu!

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!"

"So hurry up and return to your Egg."

"Please don't. The poor Eggs… Teacher, you can see the Guardian Characters… So didn't you have a Guardian Egg once!"

Su ask, trying to stop him by talking and I notice he was lost in thought so I took this chance to try again. Just when I thought I had more time, we heard a crash from outside the room and it made Nikaidou snap out of his thoughts and close the Egg of Su's who cried out for help. Just when he was about to get Luluu, I broke free of the rope and ran right at him, making him fall when he almost got her.

"I won't let you win!"

I shouted and we both fell down on the ground, and almost made him lose Su.

"How did you break the rope?"

Nikaidou asks, pushing me away as Luluu took the chance to get Kiki out of his jacket pocket, since Yuu didn't lock the bird cage as he didn't notice her. I then went right back at him and attack him again, right before Luluu was about to get Kiki's Egg out, I attack again and it made Kiki shot out into the air, having Luluu to gasps.

"Tira, get Kiki!"

Luluu warns as I look up and see Kiki in her Egg, screaming as her Egg was about to hit the floor when I run and catch her before the Egg hit the ground.

"You okay?"

I ask Kiki, while taking off the tape and she was free.

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

"Damn it!"

Nikaidou cursed, standing up and pushes me away, with Su in her Egg, still in his hands while he runs right over to the machine and place Su in it.

"Teacher! Please don't!"

"It's too late. Don't you feel honored to be reborn as an Embryo?"

He asks, having me to run right at him again but he punches me and the attack made me fell onto the ground backwards.

"Tira!"

"Teacher, please! You're really a good person. Good people don't hurt others!"

Su shouted over her Egg from the inside as Yuu frowns deeply and stares at me, watching me trying to get up with my Characters help but I fell back down again in pain.

"If you do this… You're Guardian Character will be sad."

Su begged but frowns deeply when Nikaidou laughs and goes back to typing fast on the computer with a dark smirk.

"Ha. My Guardian Character… Died before it hatched!"

I stare at him in shock. His died?

"There are dreams that won't come true because things get in the way. I choose reality over dreams. I'm going to be a winner!"

"Hold it!"

Came Amu's voice as she was in her Amulet Spade outfit.

"Hey, Hinamori. You made it."

"Amu!"

I heard Su cried as Amu helps me up and this time I was able to stand up for good.

"Have a good look. A new Embryo is going to be born!"

"Su!"

"Amu!"

Ran calls out, getting Amu to look over and with a nod from her owner; she did a Character Transformation with Ran and became Amulet Heart.

"Tira, do a Character Transformation with me!"

Kiki said and I nod my head in agreeing and did my first transformation with Kiki. In a flash of light, my whole outfit has change, thanks to my lock; I was looking like a hero, but also looking like an angel. My outfit was a short purple dress that went all the way down to above my knees and had a huge and long bow behind the dress. I had white ribbons on my arms, neck, and legs with white gloves and long white stockings. I looked like I was bare feet but I had white slippers on with a golden halo on my left ankle and two human size angel wings on my back. My hair was up into a bun, held by white short ribbons and two mini anime angel wings on it and my bangs were left alone.

"Character Transform! Heart Of Light!"

I call out and look over to Nikaidou with a smirk.

"This ends!"

I said as Amu nods her head in agreeing.

"Yeah!"

Amu agrees and summons a weapon that was a Heart Rod. And she didn't know what to do with it so Yuu just went back to working when Amu threw the rod past him and he smirk.

"Shoot, I missed!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ha, ha… You have no control."

Nikaidou said but was eye widen when Amu smirks.

"Just kidding."

She said and what she really hit was the machine that had Su and the X Eggs in it!

"Shoot! My machine!"

"Nice one, Amu!"

I commented and she smirks wider as Su gets out and carry her Egg as fast as she could to Amu while the dark energy started to appear from all the X Eggs!

"The energy of the X Eggs… It's leaking!"

Amu said as all the X Eggs join together with random parts and become…

"A huge robot!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Amu and I shouted, glaring at the thing as Amu resummons her Heart Rod.

"I'm not sacred of you! I'll smash you!"

"Nooooo!"

"Su?"

"You can't break them! Amu, leave it to me! Character Transformation with me!"

Su said and with another nod from Amu, she did. Amu's outfit look like Su's a lot, more then Miki's or Ran's. Her dress was very odd; it was like the bottom of it was puff up in dark green, but for the top. She wore a white apron, white long stockings with dark green slippers that had a little bit of high heels as well and white gloves that past her wrists. On her head was a white barrette with a huge anime dark green clover on it as her hair was in pink tails.

"Character Transform! Amulet Clover!"

Amu calls out and summons a wisk and magic started appearing from it while she smiles wide.

"Sugar and spice and everything nice… Remake Honey!"

She calls out as the magic started coming around everything and everyone. Even the X Eggs and Nikaidou. I then summon a golden arrow and archer and lunch it into the air around most of the X Eggs as well.

"Sun Light!"

I call out and in a flash of light, with Amu's help; the X Eggs were back to normal. After the light died down we all look around to make sure we didn't miss one X Egg and soon smile when we got them all. I then remember about Nikaidou and look over to see him, looking up at one of the Eggs and he gasps.

"That… Egg… I thought I lost it."

I heard him whisper as I become eye widen and look over to see the Egg as well. An Egg was floating down to him and when it hatched a little boy Character that looks a genius appears from the Egg and he smiles at Yuu.

"I finally get to meet you. Goodbye. I'll see you again."

He said and disappears in Nikaidou's hands.

"…It's no use. I chose a different path. I can't go back. A broken Egg can't be put back together again…"

We heard him said as Su went out of Amu's body, making her go back to her clothing and watches Su float over to him.

"But teacher. That Egg said: 'I'll see you again.'"

She started, getting him to look over.

"The 'person you want to be' will be renewed and shine brighter. And will be born again as many times as you like. I know this… Because you can still see us."

She said and it made him think about it before turning his back on us with a frown.

"Hmph! But I used up so much money on this Embryo project, and I failed. I'm a failure. I'm a loser!"

Nikaidou said while Kiki came out of me, making me back to my normal clothes as well.

"Loser…"

Amu repeats.

"But who did you lose to?"

"Uh…. Society, I guess?"

"You can't even remember?"

"Um…"

"Wow…"

"Then it's not even worth competing."

Amu said as the door to this room was slam open and the Guardians came in, running to us, having them to smile, seeing me, Kiki, and Luluu being okay.

"Amu! Tira!"

"Are you okay?"

Nadeshiko and Tadase ask, getting us to look over.

"Hey, guys!"

Amu calls out to them as Kukai smiles warmly at me, making me almost blush. Before I could do anything Kukai came right over to Nikaidou with a deep glare.

"Nikaidou-!"

"Forget it, Kukai. He didn't hurt us one bit."

I cut him off, getting Amu, mine, her Characters, and Nikaidou look over to me in surprised.

"Are you sure? He didn't hurt you guys at all?"

"Yes, we're fine.

I answer, simply.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

Kukai said and I roll my eyes playfully. Soon with having to make sure what Nikaidou was going to do now, we said our goodbyes and head back to home. Man, I gotta think before I jump into an almost moving car next time…

A/N: In case your wondering about Heart Of Light, it has nothing to do with Utau's Character Transformation. There's a reason why I made Kiki an angel Character. It's because she's the good side that Tira want's to be to treat other's, same for Luluu. I don't know if I said this before but if I did, let me know and see you guys on Monday!


	14. Chapter 14: Born And Replace

A/N: I like this chapter. Drama, drama, drama! Thank you, GoldenSunflowerHikari777 who add the story to their favorite list. I'm happy that people are still reading so thanks to the ones who are still reading since school is here! Now reminder like I said in the A/N's before this chapter, the Seiyo that Amu is in is going to be a middle school. You'll understand why I'm saying this again to remind you so go start reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their role.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Born And Replace.

"For tomorrow's weather, were going to have nice sunny day until Sunday, when it rains."

I was watching the news of course… There was nothing better to watch and it would be good to know when it is going to be a good day or a bad day anyways.

"Tira?"

"Yeah, Luluu?"

"Why are we watching the news when there's a wrestling show coming on? Like right now!"

She asks, getting me to look over to her.

"Since when did you watch that junk?"

"It's not junk! It helps me learn how to fight!"

Luluu snaps, getting me to sigh and turn on the wrestling channel, which Luluu was thankful for.

"Good thing, Kiki isn't into this kind of thing."

I thought to myself but then regret it when I notice Kiki was enjoying the show as well. Never mind… I was soon about to get up when my Characters look over to me.

"Tira, you should stay and watch. You never know what you could learn from this. One day you'll be thankful when you stop someone from attacking you."

Kiki said, getting me to raise an eyebrow. These guys are weird and they are born from me! I stare at the TV, thinking until I roll my eyes and stay where I was and join them.

"They are so strong! They know how to fight and be brave!"

Luluu commented, getting Kiki to agree while I listen without a word.

"Yup! People like them are brave!"

Kiki agreed, having myself to start thinking of me in these fights. When I try to stop Nikaidou a few days ago, I was… Scared. Scared that I was going to lose Su, Kiki, and Luluu… I didn't even notice that I was until now. It… Makes me more scared, just thinking about the things that will come later on now… I held myself in worry, as my Characters didn't notice my actions.

"I… I wish to be braver then ever before…"

The Next Day…

The next morning was here, and it was the last day of school too. I was waking up form my bed, and yawn for a few seconds, until I felt something on my side… Wait, side?

"Oh my god!"

I shouted, getting my Characters to jump out of their Eggs but didn't leave them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that cat boy again, isn't it?"

Kiki and Luluu ask, peeking over to me when they gasps as well and flew out of there Eggs while I held… An Egg that was in my bed!

"A third Egg?"

I ask myself, staring at it. It was a white Egg with what looks like red stars around it, with black linings around the stars.

"No way… So this must be the Egg Tadase and the others scent when they said I have another Egg inside my heart… I wonder what it'll be when it hatches."

I ask myself as Kiki and Luluu look at each other and they both knew what they were thinking.

"Luluu?"

"Yes, Kiki…?"

"…"

"We're going to have a baby sister!"

Kiki cried out, cheering and saying that we need a birthday cake… I sigh and frown a little.

"Now that I have another Egg, there's no telling what will happen…"

I thought to myself and look over to the clock and gasps.

"I'm late!"

I shouted and went to get dress as Kiki and Luluu were watching the Egg wonder. Soon I made it to school but was a little late and Ikuto wasn't in today… What… Did I just think of him?

"I just hope this Egg won't drive me insane…"

I thought to myself and notice that the bell was ringing sooner then I thought. Oh, yeah, it was the last day of school; of course I'll have half the time of classes. I was looking out the window at the last class of today in thought…

"What did I wish for- to have another Egg?"

I couldn't remember the reason but I felt like I knew it deep inside my brain. Come on, think! I was cut out of my thoughts when the bell ring for the last day and I sigh and stood up, not needing to pack a thing when I didn't take anything out at all and head out to the Royal Guardian's building in Seiyo. When I got there everyone was talking to Kukai, which made me wonder what's going on.

"Tira!"

Amu said, getting the others to look over and smile at me.

"Yo."

I greeted back and look over to Kukai in question. He was smiling an awful lot for some reason.

"So, um, what's going on?"

I ask and they made sad smiles.

"Kukai is leaving us!"

Yaya answers, whining, making me eye widen and frown deeply. Nadeshiko and Amu notice this but didn't say anything.

"What Yaya really means is that I'm now going to 7th grade. I graduated."

Kukai said and I sigh in relief. Can't have my first love start moving away now can we?

"Will congrats Kukai. What school you going to?"

"I'm going to Seiyo high, duh!"

"There's a high of Seiyo?"

"Yup! It's a few blocks away though."

I was hoping he would come to my school…

"Can't you just… Go to my school?"

I ask, getting everyone to look at me with a look in question. I then panic inside. That isn't me to be asking such questions! Amu and Nadeshiko then started giggling; noticing my panic state while the others didn't as Kukai was now smiling warmly at me. Almost making me blush, thank god, I'm getting control of it!

"I would if I could, Tira. If I could, I would spend all the free time I had in the world with you."

Kukai said, making me stare at him in surprise. He really is something…

"I'm going to miss you, Kukai."

I said, almost regretting that in shock but it was still cover up by Tadase agreeing.

"I agree, Soma, was the oldest in our group. It's going to be lonely."

Tadase agreed, getting Amu to frown, thinking about how things are going to be now.

"Kukai is going to high school…"

"Time really flew, didn't it?"

I heard Nadeshiko ask, having me hear Amu sigh.

"Come on, don't be so down. We can meet up anytime you want to."

Kukai said, stopping Yaya from almost crying and a frowning Tadase by wrapping his arms around their shoulders, smirking while I smile warmly. He's right… Maybe I could ask him out one day soon? We do have each other's numbers after all. Amu nods her head in agreeing.

"That's right. Even if he graduated, he's making up to high school. We can see him anytime. Right, Nadeshiko?"

Amu asks, getting Nadeshiko to make a… Fake smile?

"Yes…"

She answers, acting kind of quiet now. Why is she faking her smile all of a sudden? I got a bad feeling about what's going to happen next school year.

"See ya, guys."

Kukai said, smiling at all of us before he went home. And so did we soon after. When I enter my apartment, and lock the front door and put my things down I fell right onto my couch.

"Tira? Shouldn't you be going to work?"

Kiki said, getting me to look over.

"Nah, Tory close the place up for the day. I think he's on a date with that girl Yumi."

"Date? How do you know this?"

"Because I've notice the way they look at each other sometimes."

I answer her and then made a long yawn. It was a long day of the last school today so yeah… I just couldn't stop thinking about Kukai moving up a grade. Maybe I should ask him on a date. I mean, come on! Why do the girls have to wait for the guy to ask them out? It's so stupid to me!

Days Later…

It was a few days past from the short time of moving up a grade and I was looking for my name inside my school and was having a hard time with the lists of other teenagers but soon found my name and smile.

"I'm in class B, room 236; the Night Class."

Yes, it's just like Seiyo. It's for the school games that come every once a year. There's the Night Class that means Space, and the Sky Class that means Time. I don't know why they came up with that idea, but it's their call.

"Looks like were in the same home room again."

"Wha? Oh, it's you."

I said, looking over to Ikuto, who was smirking at me in return. What I didn't notice was some of the girls glaring at me. Must be fan girls of Ikuto. Great…

"Not happy to see me?"

"Like I-!"

My cell phone was ringing…

"Sigh, hold on."

I said and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tira. It's Yaya!" 

Yaya's greeted and I smile.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Come right over to Seiyo! Something's going on at the auditorium room!"

"Oh… Is it bad?"

"…Yes! Of course it is! Get over here fast!"

Yaya answers and I frown deeply. I hope nothing has happen. I close the phone and turn over to Ikuto.

"Sorry, gotta go. Bye."

I said and already run out the school, not waiting for a reply back and soon made it to Seiyo with my Characters behind in worry. When I enter the room, and saw all the kids from the school in there… I felt out of place.

"Tira! There you are! Come on!"

Yaya said, running over to me as the kids notice us and watch Yaya drag me to the back stage. When I got there, Yaya put up a red Guardian cape.

"Quick, put this on!"

Yaya beg and without question, I did, and right before Tadase started speaking to the students after the talks and whispers died down about me.

"Tira?"

Kiki started, getting me to look over after putting on the cape.

"I think Yaya is lying about something bad happening…"

"What do you-!"

"I would like to announce this year's Guardians."  
>Tadase started and I was eye widen and then glare at Yaya for making me worry as she makes a nervous smile.<p>

"You were needed here, anyways?"

Yaya whisper to me from back stage as I kept on glaring at her and she step away from me. Tadase continue on.

"King Chair, Tadase Hotori. Ace Chair, Yaya Yuki."

Tadase said as I notice that he didn't say Nadeshiko after him, while Yaya went out on stage next to Tadase.

"White Joker, Amu Hinamori."

Amu walks out next to Tadase from the other side as I notice her wearing the cape as well. This cape didn't look good on my school uniform dress at all.

"And last is the Black Joker, Tira Yuarona."

I was a little worry about what people would think of me when I felt something that made me brave and walk out on stage with a smile as everyone was gasping and whispering more about me. But why did I get so brave all of a sudden?

"Ooh, Amu, your wearing the cape."

"I thought I should. At least for ceremonies."

I heard Yaya and Amu whisper while I was silent the whole time.

"And now the new Guardians."

New Guardians? I wonder who's- wait! Did Tadase say Guardian with an S in it? Who else is…?

"Queen Chair, Rima Mashiro!"

What?

"Jack Chair, Kairi Sanjo!" 

I can understand Kukai's replacement but what happen to Nadeshiko?

At The Royal Guardians.

"What's going on here?"

I snap after what happen at the school's auditorium room.

"Why is Nadeshiko being replace and where she is?"

I ask as Amu frowns deeply.

"Will… Here."

Tadase said, handing me a letter with my name on it.

"Can't you tell me right now?"

I ask and Tadase shook his head no and I frown, opening it and reading it in thought.

"Dear Tira.

I'm sorry this is so sudden. But I've to go to Europe to study dancing. I'll be there for a year before I come back. You'll see me again in a way you've never imagined. I hope you're looking forward to the new me.

Fujisaki, Nadeshiko."

I was in shock with eyes widen. Nadeshiko left! I look down in anger. I couldn't blame her for doing this. It's her life, but I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself for not being able to say goodbye or spend enough time with her before she left. I made fists as Tadase thought that maybe it would be a good idea to move on with the greetings now.

"Um, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

He said, getting the two new members to look over to Tadase.

"I'm the Queen Chair, Rima Mashiro. I'm in the 6th grade."

Rima answers, having her only Guardian Character appear with a wink and a smile.

"I'm her Guardian Character, Kusukusu!"

Kusukusu said as the Jack's Chair spoke up next.

"I'm the Jack Chair, Kairi Sanjo. I'm a 4th grader."

"And I'm Musashi."

"Charmed, I'm sure."  
>Kairi said after his only Guardian Character spoke up. I slowly look up at Kairi. One look and I knew it… I didn't like this guy at all. He wasn't anything like Kukai and I couldn't even accept him as our new Jack! First Kukai moves up a grade, Nadeshiko run off to learn how to dance, being replace by some girl who looks like a Barbie doll and now Kukai's replacement, just makes me so mad!<p>

"You're in the 4th grade? You don't look like it!"

Yaya said, frowning as Tadase only smiles.

"Sanjo is tall isn't he?"

"Yaya used to be the youngest! Grr!"

"I'm sorry. Please don't hold it against me."

Kairi said, bowing down. He's also odd… To me that is!

"Can you say hello?"

Tadase ask but soon regrets it when Rima answers with a blink look on her face.

"Can I go home now?"

Rima ask, making me build my fist tightly more and held back a growl. Not only she is a Barbie doll but also a rude jerk! What else-

"Tea."

"Yes, Rima."

…What. The. Hell…

"I'll explain what the Guardian's do."

Tadase started as Kairi started taking a lot of books out of his school bag. And I mean a lot!

"That's unnecessary. I've already read up on you all."

The table was added more weight with a slamming sound when the pile of books hit the table, making us eye widen, but me still piss off.

"I looked at the Guardians activities for the past five years."

Five years?  
>"And… You're not efficient enough."<p>

We all gave him a stare of confusion.

"We need to streamline if we are to manage the entire school with so few people. We need to be more functional and efficient. According to the data, the union successfully managed such a small group are-!"

"Shut up!"

Yaya snap, glaring at him.

"Who do you think you are? You're so different from Kukai!"

"Hell yeah! You're nothing like him!"

I snap, getting Kairi to frown but I didn't regret it… Yet.

"But… I didn't even mention Kobo Daishi."

And looks like you didn't do your research very will either… And where did he get the idea of Kukai's name being Kobo?

"Um, you guys, can you listen for a second?"

Amu asks but was ignored because we didn't notice that she was even speaking… Because she was talking so low.

"And the biggest problem is… The Twin Jokers."

"Huh?"

"What?"

We ask, while Kairi continues.

"According to my research, the number of X Eggs… Among the younger generation has increased in the last few months. The Reason is unknown, but we can say this… That… The Twin Jokers is not keeping up with their duties hunting the X Eggs! You're both a failure as the Yin and Yang Jokers!"

Kairi said, making Amu in shock as well as me but I couldn't stand how he was saying this and slam my fist onto the table, making everyone gasps and stare at me. I glared darkly at Kairi.

"If you think you're so damn good at it, then why don't you take my place as the Black Joker? It's not easy!"

I yell at him as Kairi had a look of shock as Rima had a blank look on her face. Before he could say anything, I went on.

"No, I change that thought! Why don't you just quit and never come back! I rather have Kukai instead of you or Barbie doll over here!"

I point over to Rima who notice but didn't care and kept her blank look.

"You're the last damn person on the face of the earth that I'll ever pick for the Jack Chair-!" 

"Yuarona!"

Tadase calls over my voice as I look over to him with my glare, seeing him finch as I frown at him and look over to Yaya and Amu, and our Characters who were frowning deeply. I then went back to glaring at Kairi and Rima before standing up, taking my bag and looking over to my Characters. One look and they knew that I was leaving so they follow behind me as I open the door, not listening to the calls of my friends and slam the door shut, running away from the school grounds to home.

"Oh…"

Rima finally spoke up, after taking a sip of her tea, staring at it.

"I don't want Japanese tea. I want hot chocolate. I don't want rice crackers either."

Rima said, getting everyone to look over to her with a glare, which she didn't understand why.

"…What?"

A/N: LOL I had to use that part in the manga for the ending! Manga's are anime's because of the random things that happen so I'm happy that they had this part in the manga. Seeya till Friday!


	15. Chapter 15: Thoughts

A/N: READ THIS A/N! I've been told another time that Tira is like Amu, and it makes me wonder if anyone even reads my A/Ns! You should! It would make you learn something about me saying something so you don't have to say it again! So if you say something I already told in A/N's then it shows that you're being rude, and it makes me very upset… Now that I've said that, moving on: Thank you to i-is-monstarr-RAWR for adding this story to the favorite lists, story alert and for reviewing an awesome review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only the OC's and their role in the story.

And I'm trying to improve! So enough with telling me that too, please!- Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Thoughts.

I didn't show up to school. I didn't go to the Guardian's meetings. I didn't even leave the house to go to work and now everyone is on my back, trying to found out why. All but the Guardians who thought it was best for me to be alone. And I couldn't stop thinking about the Jack Chair and the Queen Chair. I didn't even give them a chance and now they must think I'm some selfish person…

"Tira?"

Kiki spoke up, peeking out of her Egg since its morning. I didn't speak to her while Luluu woke up as well, looking over to the third Egg that didn't hatch yet.

"…"

"Tira, you should go back to school. Get out and feel the warm sun on your skin. It's good for your heath."

"…"

I still didn't answer. The thing is: I felt selfish. But you already know that. It wasn't me being brave, it was me just feeling like a big fat jerk. Kiki flew out of her Egg and went over to me with a frown.

"Tira, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice! Character Change!"

Kiki calls out and my eyes shot open fast, feeling Kiki taking over as small angel wings appear behind my back and I started acting like her.

"What a beautiful day to greet the morning sun!"

Damn you Kiki! I stood up and look over to my window with a warm smile. That is until I was able to stop Kiki from controlling me and I glare at her as the wings disappear.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Then why won't you go out?"

"Because I'm a big fat jerk!"

"You can show them that your not!" 

Luluu was watching us, standing next to the only non-hatching Egg… while eating popcorn…

"How can I show them other wise?" 

"By saying your sorry!"

"I can't! I'm not ready!"

"Then go out for a walk and get ready!"

Kiki snaps, for the first time, getting me to stare at her with wide eyes. Kiki on the other hand, realized what she did and frown deeply. Before she could say anything I graph her into a light hug, sighing.

"I'm sorry… You're right. A walk does sound nice after all."

"Tira…"

She smile and hug me back until I let go and went to get myself ready in my normal clothes. After that was done I head out and started walking… Will anywhere I could walk too. At the same time I was thinking, deep in thought about how to come up and say I'm sorry to the new members. After a while of thinking Luluu spoke up.

"Tira, where are we going?"

"Huh?"

I ask, looking at her in question.

"I ask, 'Where are we going?'"

"Oh… Um… Let's see."

I try to answer, looking around but ending up frowning. Where are we going?

"Hey, look!"

Kiki spoke up, getting me to look over to an old abandon building right in front of us in the woods. How did I not notice that?

"Looks abandon. No one is there, so we should keep going."

Luluu pointed, about to move on when I notice that the front door was open a little and started walking over to the building, getting Kiki and Luluu watch in worry.

"Where do you think your going? Tira, hey!"

Luluu calls out, noticing Kiki following me inside. Luluu frowns before following us as well.

"Why do I have a bad feeling something is going to happen?"

"Will you are the bad self Tira wants to be."

"…Fair enough."

"Shh! I think I hear someone behind this door."

I said, watching them close their mouths from speaking and went to open the door to find ourselves in an auditorium room with many rows of red chairs with a huge stage in front. It looks like a movie theater, only for plays.

"Wow."

"You said it!"

"Didn't I tell you two to be quiet?"

They stop talking again without noticing someone behind us. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I, will… Punch the guy in the head.

"Ow!"

He cried, falling down as I panic, seeing that this guy had blonde hair and brown eyes… Wait… He looks almost like Tadase! I watch the man stood up, rubbing his forehead with a frown.

"I wasn't going to attack you. Ow… I just wanted to know why you're here."

I started to feel bad and frown deeply.

"Oh… Sorry. You made me panic. Um, can I get you an ice pack?"

"No, no. It's alright. I'll just got back into the kitchen and get one myself."

He said and left as I sigh and look down. Mad, I need to calm down more…

"I'm back."

The look-a-like-Tadase said, walking back into the room with a small smile and sits down onto a red chair next to me while I only stare at him.

"Come, sit. I won't bite."

He said, laughing a little. I then slowly walk over and sat next to him and we didn't speak until the man spoke up.

"I'm sorry I'd scare you. I don't get many visitors over here now of days."

"Oh, will… This place is abandon."

"Yes, I know. So why are you here? Are you lost?"

I look down again.

"I guess you could say that…"

I answer and he only smiles at me.

"Will then, anyone with dreams, who are lost… They seem to always come right here."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

I thought he was just asking if I got lost in the woods…

"Think about it. You have reasons for being upset and you need some fresh air and somehow lost in thought, you came right over here. Looking for answers you seek."

"Oh… I didn't know that."

I think I now understand why Kiki wanted me to go out for a walk now. I have to thank her sometime later.

"So... Would you like some tea? It'll help."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not a tea drinker."

"Oh, alright then."

"…" 

"…"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

I look at him with a look of worry. I feel like its okay to tell him what's wrong. Maybe because he looks like Tadase? But an older look-a-like Tadase?

"I do have a few problems going on…"

"Then go on, and I'll help you anyway I can."

He said and I took a deep breath before speaking. I told him everything. Starting with Kukai moving up a grade and the meeting with the two new members that replace Kukai and Nadeshiko and my out burst about it. Heck, I even told him about me not going out for a few days because of it! He only smiles a warm smile while listening until I was finished.

"I see… Will the way you talk about this Kukai person, I say you have feelings for him. And from how you talk about the meeting, I say you aren't ready for Kukai to be replaced. But this is life and it happens. At least you get to see him still so there shouldn't be any worries. I think you just give Kairi a chance and get to know him. Of course, say you're sorry as well."

Was his reply and… He was right. I've never came to fully realize that I could still see Kukai. That was the main reason for Kukai being replaced by Kairi. And I even thought of this before too… Man, I'm so stupid! I let my love for Kukai get in the way when I should've thought more about this.

"And as for your friend, Nadeshiko. It's the same reason, only you don't have feelings for her. Nadeshiko didn't leave to hurt you. She left so she could learn how to dance in other ways and it was her choice. It was her dream. Sometimes when it comes to dreams, you gotta take a step that comes down right to it: Take the chance to make your dream closer to become your true self and leave your friends behind for now… Or forget the dream and hang with your friends."

I never thought of it like that…

"Life isn't always easy. So when the time comes for you to make the choice… Pick the choice that makes you happy."

I look at him with wide eyes. He was right! Nadeshiko wanted her dream of dancing to get closer, so she took the chance to learn. Besides she will always have us to come back to anyways so it doesn't break our friendship apart!

"I understand now…"

I stood up with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your help."

He smiles warmly at me again.

"I'm happy to help. If you need anything, come right back here when you're lost again."

Odd saying but okay.

"Sure. Bye, I gotta head right over to the Royal Guardians place."

I said and started running off with my Characters behind me. The man smiles, taking out a black joker card from his pocket and sigh in thoughts.

"What a young woman she's growing up to be. Let's hope it stays that way."

In Town…

"I hope I didn't miss the meeting!"

I said, running as fast as I could to Seiyo.

"Check to see what time it is."

Luluu said and I stop running and look at my cell phone and frown deeply. The meeting is over by now.

"I miss the meeting… They always leave two hours after school."

I said and they frown.

"Will- huh? Tira?"

I knew that voice! I look over to see Kukai and Amu staring at me.

"Kukai… Amu…"

I blush, looking at Kukai's new school uniform. It looks hot on him!

Amu notices the blush and smiles a little. I guess she knew I had feelings for him. Kukai, on the other hand, didn't notice it… Or so we think!

"Tira, what are you doing here?"

Kukai ask, as I soon got my blush to go away and replace it with a frown.

"I… Was heading over to the Royal Guardians… But I'm too late."

I answer and they frown.

"They told me what happen."

Kukai started, making me frown deeper.

"Sorry…"

I said, looking down.

"It's okay. You just aren't used to them, that's all. And I don't blame you. I would kind of act a little cold around them too."

Kukai said, getting me to look at him in surprise. He doesn't seem like the type though…

"Will since you're here, you wanna join us for some ice cream? I'll pay."

Kukai said and I smile warmly at him while Amu smiles again.

"Sure."

I answer and off we went to the ice cream shop in town. After that Amu was telling us, what was going on with her. I was just listening and Kukai was the only one talking to her. I wasn't sure what to say.

"And so you lost confidence in your ability to be the White Joker?"

"Yeah… Maybe I'm not like my old self. But I don't know what my true self is like. My character…"

Amu answers, taking a lick of her ice cream as I frown. Rima would go that far to say stuff like that? Something tells me I won't like her very much. Kukai look at me and I look over to him. He then looks back over to Amu and pokes her forehead with his finger.

"Idiot!"

"Ack!"

Later…

"I don't know… What my true character is like either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Tira is the same way, right?"

"Yeah…"

"There you go! And besides, I'm still wondering if I should join the soccer team, the basketball, or track."

"Oh… That's it?"

"…Really?"

Kukai pouts, looking at us.

"What do you mean? It's a big deal."

"Okay, okay!"

"Anyways back to where we were. It's like this image people have of me that I have to play soccer. I want to change myself and do new things. I don't know what it's like to be my true self. But it's more interesting that way."

I stare at Kukai in surprised and spoke up without even thinking of it.

"Does it count when it comes to dating someone you like?"

I ask, now realizing what I just ask and was about to panic when I notice Kukai blushing at the thought of him dating someone.

"Will… I guess it counts in a way."

He answers, and I look away with a smile in hopes. Amu on the other hand wasn't listening to that question and spoke up with a small frown.

"Even if you… Don't know yourself?"

She asks, getting us to look over and Kukai smiles.

"If you don't know… It means you can become anything you want to be, right?"

Kukai asks and I nod my head in agreeing. That's so true.

"Actually… I was feeling this way when Daichi was born. I wanted to know what I could do. How far I could challenge myself. My Guardian Character came from those feelings."

Kukai said and it made Amu to start thinking about it. Feelings, huh? Maybe it's okay if I give my feelings a shot… But I didn't want Amu to be here right now so… I took out my cell phone and started making a text to Kukai's phone.

"So you think it's okay to be worried? Even if you don't know yourself?"

Amu asks, getting Kukai to smirk and gives the thumbs up with a smile.

"Of course!"

He answers and I send him my text in worry. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Hm? Oh, hold on I got a text from someone."

Kukai said, hearing his ring tone alerting him that he got a text. Just before Kukai could open his phone, someone came and knock the ice cream cones out of our hands and almost knock out Kukai's cell phone.

"Ow!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, my ice cream!"

"Found you! Amu Hinamori."

Came Utau's voice, getting us to gasps, seeing her with… A Guardian Character? Her new Character looks like an evil devil who's a girl. Just then an angel looking Character, not really looking like Kiki, flew out of no where in front of us.

"Utau! You came for me?"

She asks, but flinches when Utau glares at her.

"El? I thought you were gone, but you became Amu's Guardian Character?"

Utau ask, seeing El frowns deeply.

"No, it's not that-!"

"It doesn't matter. I have… A new Guardian Egg."

Utau said, taking out an X Egg, hearing Amu gasps in shock.

"That's my Egg!"

Amu cried, as me, Kukai, and our Characters gasp out in shock.

"Huh? Yours!"

"Yours! How?"

We ask as Utau smirks.

"Yours? I think you got it wrong. This Egg doesn't approve of you as its owner. As proof, it hasn't hatched yet. That's how it left you! And instead it chose me! Come on, Amu. Let's fight."

Utau orders as I stare at the Egg in worry. Is that why my third Egg didn't hatch yet? I hope it doesn't become an X Egg like Amu's!

"I haven't seen your Character Transformation yet. Let's fight. I want to see it."

"Give it back."

Amu order, glaring at her as Kukai started whispering to his Character, Daichi.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on… But Daichi, is it possible to change Guardian Characters?"

"I don't know. But Guardian Characters change as the owners feelings change. That's why they would get X marks or break. So if the Guardian Character seeks a new owner, maybe it is possible…"

Daichi answers and I frown deeply. Would my Characters do that to me?

"Then you should win."

Utau spoke up to Amu.

"If you win, I'll return the diamond Egg. Even if I win, I don't need El back. But instead…"

She points her index finger at Amu's lock.

"…I want you Humpty Lock."

I cover mine, just in case. Amu did the same thing.

"Huh? Why!"

"Because I want it. It matches Ikuto's key. It suits me more."

Utau answers as X Eggs came out of no where and started to attack when Kukai Character Change and got a skate board and a anime star pin on the side of his head and knocks them out of the way.

"Hinamori! Get it together! You're going to lose."

Kukai warm as Utau smirks wider.

"Amu. I like competition. We are polished and shine when we win and lose. That's why I don't need El. Even if you're kind, there's no point if you're weak. I just need Ll and the diamond Egg."

Utau said as I glare at her. I think Ll is that devil looking Character… El was now starting to cry while I made a fist.

"But… El was born from your heart, too."

Amu spoke up.

"You're going to throw her away because she's weak?"

Amu asks, hearing Utau starting to laugh at the thought of having El back and did a Character Transformation with Ll and attacks Amu. Her outfit looks like a vampire princess. Her dress was vampire like and it was in red and black. She wore long red vampire boots with high heels. On her wrists was a black vampire wing and in her long pink tails was one black vampire wing each. And on her back are human size black vampire bat wings.

"You want your diamond Egg back, right!"

"Ack!"

"Then fight!"

"Utau, wait a second! I don't want to fight-! Ugh!"

Amu cried, getting kick by Utau again so I ran over to help Amu up.

"Idiot. Adults don't mean it when they tell you not to compete. Everyone is ranked and we compete to move up. If you are too nice, you're just going to fall behind."

Utau said and before I could snap at her, Kukai spoke up.

"Whoa. I agree with her."

"What? Kukai!"

"Sports are fan because there's competition. And we all improve to win!"

Kukai said to her as Utau smirks.

"You understand me."

"Hey, Kukai! Come back to our side!"

Amu snaps as I glare at him. Kukai then winks at us.

"Leave the X Eggs in the back to me. You guys fight all you want. Go for it."

"Hey!"

"Kukai!"

We snap at him.

"If you lose, you have to run twenty laps!"

"Wait!"

"What!"

We snap again and Amu frowns deeply.

"But… I don't want to fight or compete. Especially with you, Utau."

"What? Why?"

"Because I like you. You're mean but you're honest with yourself. And you can sing. You're cool. And you're similar to me."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

She went on, not answering her question.

"Besides… I know that you are… Weak but kind at heart."

Amu said but then we all gasp, seeing Amu's lock glow bright.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Amu asks as I stare at her but then notice El joining Amu, making me gasps.

"Is she… Doing a Character Transformation with El?"

A/N: That's it. If you didn't read my A/N still then there's a good chance I won't listen to your reviews… People need to start reading A/N's! And this has been edited two times so I think I did better so good bye till Monday!


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected

A/N: …Sigh, sorry… About the last chapter's A/N… I don't know if that's going to cut it anymore but at least I said sorry and that counts. Giving a shout out thanks to i-is-monstarr- RAWR, and Ninja Story Reader () for reviewing. Thanks Aoi Heart, and Springflowerangel for adding the story to their favorite stories list and another thanks to Aoi Heart for adding me to their favorite authors list for the first time I believe that ever happen in my life, so yeah… This chapter is short by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only the OC's and their role.

I can't change Tira. I've already written the chapters out and almost finish the whole story… Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Unexpected.

"What? She's doing a Character Transformation with El!"

"No way!"

Kukai and Utau shouted, until Kukai gasps when his heart started to glow with Daichi as I was doing the same thing with Kiki.

"What's this light? Whoa!"

The light grew on Kukai as well as it did on me and in a flash of light, we all did a Character Transformation.

"Character Transformation! Heart Of Light!"

"Character Transformation! Amulet Angel!"

"Character Transformation! Sky Jack!"

We all shouted out as I look over to see my friends Character Transformations. Amu was wearing the outfit of an angel. Her dress was light pink with long sleeves and went just below her knees and under her dress were white layers that end under the pink later of the dress. It had a pink small ribbon around her neck and on her torso is a long pink ribbon tied around it. Her slippers were all pink with light pink bows on it and she had two mini angel wings in her hair as she has small angel wings on her back.

I then look over to Kukai's outfit; Sky Jack. His outfit was the kind that was the kind that tells people he was a sports adventurer kind of guy. He wore a black shirt and over it was a green jacket with a green belt on the bottom of the jacket. His pants were light green with a brown belt on as well. He wore black fingerless gloves, black boots and on his head is a pair of goggles with a layer of light green head band with light green thin ear muffs and his anime star on the head band. And let's not forget the jet board of his that are orange, blue, and red with a star symbol on the bottom of it.

"I guess Amu's can unlock other hearts as well."

I said, getting Kukai to look over before looking at his new outfit in surprised.

"Why did I transform, too! My heart was unlocked!"

Kukai was even more lost about what's going on while Amu looks over her lock in shock.

"…What's going on?"

She asks, not hearing what I said so I sigh with a bored look.

"I think that lock of yours unlocks more then one heart."

I answer; thinking of my lock could do that too… It was born from my heart after all…

"What's this light?"

Utau started staring at the glow from Amu's lock.

"Just watching it gives me mysterious powers… Huh?"

Utau gasps, seeing Amu's Egg Diamond, hatched! And it looked like a dark singer with dark eyes. And what's worst is that their's an X on her diamond hair pin!

"Amu! Look! The Guardian Character!"

Ran warns, getting Amu and the rest of us look over to the X Character in shock.

"But… She has an X mark!"

No duh!

"Diamond…"

Utau whispers, watching Diamond went over to Utau's side and unlock her heart, kicking out Ll at the same time.

"Character Transformation! Dark Jewel!"

Utau shouted out as we stare at her in even more shock. Utau's outfit looks like a singer with the look that said: Make-me-mad-and-you'll-be-sorry look. Her top had no sleeves, show her belly and is black on the outside and a dark yellow on the inside. The top had three dark yellow diamonds that kept the top together as it had two long tails-like-bottom-capes on the back and bottom of the top.

She wore black shorts with a black belt on as she had black and grey knee high stockings and black high heels. Her gloves were long black and grey. And on her head is a black barrette with two dark yellow diamonds on each side of her long pink tails.

"Amu and El. Kukai and Daichi. Tira and Kiki. And Utau and the Diamond…"

"Everyone Character Transformed!"

"What's going on!" 

Amu's Characters ask as the X Eggs made its move to attack but was block by me and Kukai.

"So this is Character Transformation! Whoa! I can feel the power in me!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just don't let it go through your head."

"Hey-!"

"Enough! Shining Black!"

Utau snaps, attacking us and we fell down.

"Wow! This is Dark Jewel's power! How does it feel, Amu!"

Utau ask, laughing with greed in her voice.

"Amu! You have to fight!"

Ran warns as Amu gets of the way of Utau's next attack while I and Kukai stood up.

"El! Don't you have any moves?"

I heard Amu ask and in a matter of second's Amu call out White Flag and will… It meant she'd give up. We made a face, watching this. El is really something…

"How dumb. Looks like El is useless after all. I'll finish you off-!"

Utau almost let out a gasps, seeing Amu was frowning deeply. She wasn't staring at Amu but she was really staring at El inside Amu, who was about to cry. Utau only stare at her in sadness, showing a small frown when all of a sudden, Amu's lock undid all of our Character Transforms and we started to feel kind of weak from it. We look around us and frown, noticing this.

"The Character Transformation came undone! What happened, Amu?"

Kukai ask as Amu holds El, who is out cold from the transformation, lying in her hands.

"I don't know. My powers disappeared all of a sudden."

She answers as someone came down from a tree in front of us.

"You ran out of batteries?"

"Ikuto!"  
>I call out, seeing Ikuto smirks and winks at me while Kukai notice this and held back his glare.<p>

"Whoa. That was amazing one-on-one battle."

Ikuto commented as Utau blushes a little… Wait… Blushing?

"Ikuto…Were you watching the whole time?"

"Not really. I just got here a minute ago. Here."

Ikuto said, handing me, Amu, and Kukai a bag.

"It's ice cream. Utau dropped yours."

Was Ikuto's only reply as we took the bags and our Characters started digging in the bag, looking at all the kinds of ice cream bars.

"All right! Thanks!"

"Um, thanks Ikuto."

I and Kukai said as Amu frowns, looking at Ikuto.

"Is this really to make up for the ice cream?"

"…"

Amu got him there.

"Sorry about that."

Ikuto said, making Utau gasps in shock.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"What do you mean, why? You should apologize too."

Is this because of Ikuto breaking that Egg? Or is it something else…?

"No."

Utau snaps, arms cross and looking away.

"Apologize."

"No. I'm not the bad one here. Why do you always side with Amu and Tira?"

"Utau-!"

"Idiot!"

Utau shouted out, pushing Ikuto down with her on top. We stare at the two in question with worry looks on our faces.

"I hate you Ikuto!"

"Ow… Hey, stop it. Utau!"

"…What are we watching?"

I whisper to Kukai as Amu had her mouth wide open in surprised.

"I can guess one thing but I don't think I want to even say it."

Kukai whisper back to me as I blush at the thought of what he was saying… He wasn't talking about… Those kinds of images, is he?

"You always worry about those two girls! You know how I feel!"

"How you feel? But-!"

Ikuto didn't get to finish his sentence when Utau place her lips on his, roughly while we started to blush a deep red.

"Oh holy mother of god!"

"Oh wow… Look at that."

"I've never seen a kiss like that live."  
>Was all of our replies as our Characters were turning away, with a deep blush. Soon Ikuto stop Utau from kissing him so roughly and spoke up while he could.<p>

"Pwah… Stop it! I'm going to get mad."

He isn't already mad?

"But… But… We're sibling!" 

…Three, two, one…

"WHAAAAT! Siblings!"

We shouted to the world while Utau gets off of Ikuto.

"Brother? Sister?"

"That's right… So? My real name is Utau Tsukiyomi. I'm Ikuto's little sister. But that doesn't mean my feelings for Ikuto aren't real."

Holy shi- cheese balls!

"But… Why? Why do you care more about those two? Ikuto's never cared for any other girl like this. Not even two at that."

Ikuto cares… About me and Amu! We both look over to Ikuto, who wasn't looking back at us and Kukai was frowning for some reason that I didn't know why when Utau then glares and makes a fist.

"I've slapped away… Every little insect buzzing around Ikuto."

She did what? 

"But I wasn't hanging with Ikuto for that!"

"Hey, wait a minute! It's not like I have something with Ikuto!"

I and Amu shouted to our defense as Ikuto walks and wraps Amu around him, making me blush again and felt… Upset?

"I see, you've gone cold, huh? You forgot about the date at the theme park?"

"Huh?" 

Date? At a theme park? Wait a minute… Ikuto took Amu to the park first, before taking me there! So that mean's he was playing us? Or was it just me? I frown, looking down. Utau on the other hand, was growling in rage.

"I won't forgive you, Amu Hinamori! I'm never, never, never… Going to lose to you!"

Utau shouted, pointing her finger at Amu and we watch Utau graph Ikuto's arm and drag him away form us and the park itself… We stare at them, till we couldn't see them no more and Kukai then remembers about the text he got on his cell phone and starts opening his phone and starts reading the text, soon smiling, while at the same time he was eating an ice cream bar. He was doing that the whole time anyways…

"What now?"

Luluu asks, and Amu frowns.

"I'm going to go home, guys."

Amu answers, waving us goodbye as Kukai was blushing after sending me a text back. This made me jump when my phone vibrated and I took out my phone and started to read the text.

"Sure!"

That's the entire message said so I raise an eyebrow and look over to see that it was send from Kukai at the bottom of the text. I then look up to see a smiling and blushing Kukai.

"What do you mean 'Sure!'?"

I ask as he blushes a little more, still smiling while his and mine Characters were smiling, already knowing what this is about.

"I'm mean 'Sure!' as in, yes; I'll go on a date with you."

Kukai answers, seeing me starting to blush once more and felt my heart beating fast, like I was going to have a heart attack.

"I'll call you and let you know when I can go with you, okay?"

"S-sure…"

I answer, still letting this sink in while Kukai winks at me before waving goodbye as well with Daichi and left the park. I was frozen in place, still blushing, feeling my heart was still beating fast. Soon my Characters got worry.

"Tira?" 

"You okay?"

"…"

I didn't answer until I smile huge and jump up in joy and started screaming out in excitement.

"I'm going on a date with Kukai Soma!"

A/N: And so it begins… Sigh, hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll start re-fixing the chapters soon… I don't know how I'll be doing this with still posting the chapters at the same time… Seeya.


	17. Chapter 17: Baby Sitting Isn't That Bad

A/N: So sorry for not posting the chapter on Friday! Some short notice things happen with my school and I didn't have time! Really sorry, guys! By the way, just a warning for this chapter- Tira will be mean somewhat but it's for a good reason so don't start hating Tira, please! I didn't get any reviews, etc, oh well. I don't mind anymore so yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Baby Sitting Isn't That Bad.

"Ta-da! Presenting… For the first time, Yaya's house! Come in, come in!"

After Yaya's big greeting of us entering her house, we all went in one by one and Yaya lock the door from the inside with a huge smile. I'm guessing your wondering why I and the others are here. Thing is Yaya wanted us, more like beg us to death, of having the Guardian meeting at her house.

"Nice place, Yaya."

I commented, having the others to agree but Kairi.

"Thank you!"

"We're not here to play. We're here to hold an emergency Guardian meeting."

Kairi had to ruin the moment… Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, I still didn't say sorry to him or Rima. But I don't know if I want to say sorry to her…

"I know, Mr. Class President, sir."

Was Yaya's reply so Kairi raise an eyebrow.

"Class President?"

I heard him repeat in question while Tadase shows Yaya a bag with food in it.

"My grandmother gave me these for us to eat. They're loquats."

"Oh, okay."

"Where's your family?"

"Um, he just cried a lot and finally went to sleep."

….What?

"Come on, I'll show you!"

Yaya answers our questioning looks and started walking up stairs with us following her and soon went to a bedroom that looked the kind for-

"Wow… A Baby!" 

A baby…

"How cute!"

"It's a newborn." 

"What's it name?"

"Tsubasa."

"Is it male? Or female?"

I and Amu gave Rima a look. Is she… Stupid?

"Male."

That isn't helping Yaya…

"He's not an animal, you know…"

Amu whisper and I sigh in disappointment.

"He can't talk and he cries a lot, so he's just like an animal."

Yaya must've heard her… Great.

"I would never be able to handle him on my own."

Yaya said and we started thinking about why and soon frown.

"Handle him-oh! So you insisted on meeting at your house today because-!"

"I wanted you all to take care of Tsubasa!"

"So that's why she begged us about going to her place…"

I thought to myself with a deep frown. The others weren't happy with this at all.

"Yaya!"

"Yaya is still a kid. I can't take care of one."

"Shh. The baby!"

Tadase spoke up, having us hear the baby starting to cry and we panic, looking over but soon the baby stop and went back to sleeping. That was a close one! And once we made sure Tsubasa wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, we left the Characters in the room and went back down stairs to start our meeting in the dinning room.

"Anyway, let's begin. This is our emergency Guardian meeting… But we have to speak in soft voices."

Kairi whispers, taking out some papers from his school bag as I took a sip of ice tea.

"Or else, the baby will wake up."

"This is wired."

Amu commented, whispering back. Tadase then spoke up, in a whisper with a serious look on his face.

"You know… Lately there have been just too many X Eggs."

"Yeah. There was one at the tournament the other day…"

Amu agreed, while peeling her fruit, only to have it be taking away without knowing by Rima, who's now eating it. And when she meant by tournament, she's means that Seiyo did the Moon Class vs. Star Class games… Which my school already did on the same day Seiyo had it on.

"I found one at my first X Egg hunt."

Rima added onto what Amu said as Amu agrees with her and was about to eat her fruit until she found out that Rima has it and snaps out loud at her.

"Hey! Why do you keep taking the ones I've peeled?"

"I don't want my nails to get dirty."

"Then don't eat them!"

"Shh! Shh!"

"Amu, shut it!"

I snap while Tadase tries to get them to stop and soon we move on with whispers again.

"But Nikaidou quit Easter, right?"

Yaya started, eating as well.

"Who's making all of those X Eggs?" 

She asks and I and Amu frown. I didn't know what's fully going on with Utau but last time we saw her, she was in control of the X Eggs…

"Well, that-!"

"You got it all wrong!"

El shouted out, making us jump in surprised. I forgot about El, but where did she come from?

"Utau is really a good girl! She's not collecting X Eggs because she wants to!"

El added, flying around us as the others started to think about who El is. And in a few minutes, we had to tell everyone what happen. Will mostly Amu.

"What! This is Utau Hoshina's Guardian Character!"

Everyone shouted, while Kairi took a close look at El, who hid behind Amu's shoulder.

"Leaving your owner and staying with someone else… Fascinating."

"Um, yeah. A lot happened."

"A lot?"

Kairi repeats while I look up stairs, wondering how our Characters were doing when all of a sudden we heard Tsubasa crying.

"Why is he crying!"

Yaya ask, as we ran up stairs to see the Tsubasa crying.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's trying to express his general disapproval of the state of modern society."

"Why don't you give it some grub?"

Kairi said and Rima asks right after him, which made me angry and glare at the two.

"Why don't you get some grub and shut that hole in your face! Tsubasa is a human baby boy who needs lots of caring!"

Rima had a blank look on her face but in her eyes I notice for a second that Rima had a hint of hurt inside while Kairi frowns. The others frown too but didn't want to get involved with this so they act like nothing happen.

"I think he got a little anxious because his mom isn't here."

Amu started, looking over to Yaya now.

"Hey, Yaya, you should hold him."

"He'll stop crying if you just leave him alone."

That also made me mad and so I glare at Yaya.

"Yaya, it's your job to take care of your baby brother. We aren't going to do what your family wants you to do. It makes you selfish and mean!"

I shouted, making everyone stare at me in shock. I did have a point, ya know. Hey, don't go thinking I'm the bad guy; I'm just the kind who doesn't like it when people don't care of doing their job. Yaya stare at me with wide eyes until she looks down with a frown. After a few seconds of thinking, she walks over to Tsubasa and picks him up and held him and it was making her nervous of holding him while he was still crying.

"I-I can't do this! I'm sorry, Tira, but I just can't!"

Before I could say anything, Yaya puts him back into the bed but he still won't stop crying. Just then the others spoke up.

"He won't stop crying."

"Hmmm. Oh! I know!"

Amu said and took out her cell phone and plays a ringtone that sound like a music box. Tsubasa notice the music and stops crying, laughing at the music in joy, making us gasps in amazement.

"He stopped crying!"

"No way!"

" But why?"

Tadase ask and Amu smiles in return.

"I heard it's good to distract a baby. I'm glad I had the right ring tone on my phone."

She answers so I sigh in relief and look over to Yaya, who was now smiling.

"I see."

"I think I heard that somewhere, too." 

Kairi started, looking over to Amu.

"Music boxes work well for babies who are sick or cry at night. That's amazing how you replicated that, White Joker."

Kairi commented, making Amu blush while I smile. Just then Tsubasa started laughing more, making us look over to him.

"He's laughing!"

"How cute."

"He's quite content now."

"His hands are so small."

"I smell milk."

"Milk?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a meeting?"

Yaya started but we didn't hear her.

"Hmm… How can such a tiny little thing can cry and laugh? Fascinating…"

"Why don't you hold it?"

It's not an it, Rima! Amu walks over to the baby's bed and slowly picks him up for Kairi, who was now starting to panic.

"Here you go, Kairi. Just don't drop him."

"No, it's okay… Huh? Huh!"

Amu was handing him the baby anyways.

"It's okay. You just have to support his neck like this. Just don't drop him."

Amu warns and Kairi was holding Tsubasa the way Amu told him too, and started to blush deeply. Making me stare at him for some odd reason… He's cute when he's blush… What the hell did I just say? Man, I better not be liking him too, now. Oh, I know now! The reason why he's cute right now is because he's blushing and holding Tsubasa! That's it!

"Like this?"

"Yes." 

Just then the baby started to sob so Kairi panic even more and hands him to Tadase who was in shock by his action.

"King, I'm leaving it to you!"

"Huh! Me!"

Tadase gasps, now holding Tsubasa with fear.

"No way… What do I do?"

Poof… The King is back.

"You don't need tears if you're King! Young child laugh! Go as high as the heavens!"

This isn't right… And you know what? Tsubasa is laughing!

"He laughed!"

"The King is truly powerful…"

"Hey!"

Yaya snap, calling out to all of us as we look over to her in question. She then pushes a picture book into my face so I look at the book, while Yaya spoke up again.

"Forget about Tsubasa! Yaya was much cuter then Tsubasa as a baby! Look this is a photo album when I was a baby!"

Yaya said, showing me the book of her being a baby as Rima and Amu look over it with me and we thought the same thing. She looks like Pepe back then… Just then Yaya show us another picture book of her in the age of 3. And she was very cute in them. And she kind of looks likes her baby brother too. She then starts showing us many more picture books to the three of us while we left the boys with Tsubasa in his room.

"Your fourth grade album is shorter then the others."

Rima pointed out, looking at the one Yaya handed her.

"Oh, that's… Because of Tsubasa. Mom's tummy got big and then she was too busy."

Yaya said and I notice she was frowning, looking down.

"Babies are so lucky. They're just cute. They can't eat or go to the bathroom on their own. But they can still hog mom and dad…"

Yaya said and it made me frown deeply. So that's why Pepe was born…

"Sigh… I wanted to be an only child."

"It's not that great."

Rima commented, making Yaya look over to her.

"Really?"

Yaya ask and Rima nods her head back at her. Just then Kairi came running to us from Tsubasa's bed room into the dinning room.

"Twin Jokers! Twin Jokers!"

"What?"

"Tsubasa want's something."

Kairi answers so we follow him back into Tsubasa bed room. And in case you're wondering, Tadase put Tsubasa back into his bed after Tadase's King moment ended…

"Could it be his diapers?"

"No, it's not. I think-!"

"He's hungry."

I cut Amu off and they look over to me. I bet they're wondering how I knew that. Yaya then gasps in fear, remembering something.

"Oops, I forgot to give him milk!"

"Let's boil some water."

"There's hot water in the pot."

"No, Rima, it has to be boiled and then cooled. Did you disinfect the bottle, Yaya?"

"Huh! I can't do this!"

Yaya panic and I sigh and left the room, making the others wonder why.

"Tira, where are you doing?"

Yaya asks, having her and the others see me walking down the stairs.

"What do you think? I'm going to make sure the bottle is clean, wait for the hot water to start cooling down and come back with a warm bottle of baby milk."

I answer and soon came back with a warm but not so hot baby milk in a bottle and hand the bottle to Amu, who took it and started feeding the baby.

"Hinamori is used to taking care of babies."

"I'm impressed."

"Well both of my parents work and I had to watch my little sister a lot. But I do wonder how Tira knew what to do, though."

Amu said, getting everyone to look back over to me.

"Do you have a little sister or brother?"

"No…"

I answer looking away as Tadase felt bad for asking.

"Then how did you know what to do?"

"…I sometimes watch TV of babies, and I used to know someone who was a mother of a newborn so I baby sit sometimes."

Flash Back.

I was cleaning up a mess that the baby, Joshua, caused when I was feeding him a warm bottle of milk. I wasn't a big fan of baby sitting though but I needed the money for a few things since my family was having a hard time with money themselves before we started seeing the world.

"Why do babies always caused trouble for me?"  
>I ask myself as the baby was crying because the milk got on him. After cleaning up the mess, I went to give him a bath and when I finished cleaning him up and the phone started to ring so I was about to answer it, placing Joshua in his bed when all of a sudden I heard him speak for the first time.<p>

"Si-sy…"

End Of Flash Back.

I wasn't even his big sister and he calls me sisy. From that moment on, I started to love taking care of babies. And will… I told the others about the story too.

"You two will make a good mom."

Tadase commented, making Amu and I blush as Kairi looks over to Yaya.

"Well, compared to her, Ace…"

"Ugh. It's fine. Usually, mom does it."

"It's not fine! He's your family!"

Kairi snaps as I stare at the two. I'm starting to think that maybe saying sorry to Kairi is a good idea after all.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Class President!"

"Class president?"

Kairi repeats as I and Rima notice what was going on with the baby.

"Oops, he's spitting up. Someone gets a towel!"

"I'll bring it."

Rima said as I stare at her in shock. Did she really say that without acting so stupid like a Barbie Doll? Rima left and come back with a fresh clean towel and hands Amu, who said thanks and wipe the spit up and hands him to Yaya, as the baby started to sleep.

"Babies are a pain."

"A little."

Amu agrees while Yaya stares at her baby brother.

"It's not fair, Tsubasa. When you cry, everyone around you takes care of everything. Yaya wants to be a baby again, too. Even if I'm told that a big sister who I am now… I don't know what to do."

Oh… That's kind of how I thought back then… Amu then smiles warmly and spoke up to her.

"Babies are so small and weak and they can't do anything. But… They make us happy, don't they? Everyone starts out as a baby. Mom, dad, everyone protect us so we can grow up strong. And that's why we have to take care of babies in return. Right, big sis?"

Amu asks Yaya, who started to think about what she said with a small frown. Just then her eyes went wide with a gasps, making us wonder what's wrong.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if it's my imagination. But Tsubasa feels warmer then before."

"It's not just because he's a baby?"

"It's not like that."

"You're right! His forehead is hot!"

Amu said, feeling Tsubasa's head.

"I wonder why?"

"Maybe he got tired because there're so many people here."

Oh my god, Rima finally said 'he' instead of 'it'!

"You should call your parents."

"I can't get through. It goes straight to voice mail."

Yaya said, already trying the phone.

"What?"

"Maybe they have it turned off because they're at the memorial service?"

"How about a relative?"

"They're all at the same service. And the doctor we go to won't pick up!"

Yaya cried, calling the doctor but it was still ringing.

"That's because it's a Sunday…"

"Would he get better if we let him sleep?"

"No. Mom said that it's dangerous for babies to have a fever… Even a little one!"

Yaya answers as she started to panic after hanging up the phone. I then walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder, getting her to look over to me.

"Calm down, Yaya. Right now, it's the time for the big sister to stand up and do something. This is your moment to realized it and help your baby brother. We believe in you."

I said and she soon calm down and started to think fast before nodding her head in agreeing and ran over to Tsubasa's closet to get a baby carrier while Kairi was thinking of calling the ambulance until they stop to see Yaya putting Tsubasa into the baby carrier.

"Yaya? Where are you taking him!"

"The doctors!"

"But I thought they were closed today."

"I'll go anyways! Come on, Tira!"

"Right!"

I said, following right after Yaya with the others behind us and we soon made it to the doctors, by me kicking the door hard without it being open, and not breaking it as well.

"Doctor!"

Yaya shouted, freaking out the doctor in his office by Yaya's shouting and me kicking. The doctor then run out, opening the door fast with a death glare.

"Who is it! The sign says I'm closed today!"

"Doctor… Tsubasa is… Pant, pant."

"Huh? You're Yuiki's daughter…"

Later…

"Hm…"

"Doctor, how's Tsubasa?"

"He was getting a little sick, that's all. I'm sure the medicine will kick in soon. No worries."

"Oh, that's good!"

Yaya said, smiling wide as we smile as well.

"Hee, hee… Yuiki's little baby… Has turned out to be a good big sister."

The doctor commented with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't be here if Tira didn't help me. To me, she's like a bigger sister to me and Tsubasa."

Yaya said, making me eye widen… Just like Joshua…

"And doctor… Sorry about the ship in a bottle."

"Ha, ha. The baby's more important. Anyways I was able to get ahold of your mother. So you can sit in the waiting room until she arrives."

He said and soon we started waiting, until Amu told us about the forth Egg of hers, that turn into an X Character.

"What! Your Egg turned into an X Character!"

"Um, yeah. Sorry I couldn't tell you until now…"

"I came to replace her!"

El spoke up but we didn't listen to that…

"And even worse, Utau Hoshina has it…"

"It's pretty dangerous."

Some of us commented as silence was brought back once again… Until Rima spoke up.

"How stupid. It's simple. You just need to get it back. It's your Egg, after all."

Rima said and we nod our heads in agreeing, while I smile at Rima. Maybe she isn't all the bad.

"She's right! It's simple!"

"Hm. Seems worth it. Let's make a plan."

"Aren't you all fed up with me? I'm the White Joker… But I got an X Egg."

Amu asks with worry until she notice us all smiling.

"Not at all."

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll make a big recapturing plan!"

"Well, it's the Guardian's job to watch out for our peers."

"And besides, we're all friends here."

"It's okay. See?"

Tadase asks her and she smiles back at us, until Yaya's mom and dad came running into the building with fear on their faces.

"Doctor! I'm sorry it took us so long."

"How are our kids?"

"Mom! Dad!" 

Yaya cheered, running over and hug her mother close.

"Oh dear, Yaya, what's wrong? Your friends are watching."

"Mommy!"

"Um, Yaya?"

"Tira! Amu! I saw the light!"

Yaya started, looking back at us with a huge smile.

"Watching Tsubasa today made me realize my baby act just isn't cutting it. I mean compared to a real baby, I'm nothing! So I'm going to become a bigger baby from now on!" 

Yaya said as we didn't have one clue as to what to say about that… Yaya thought about what we said in a whole another way… Geez.

"Mommy, Yaya wants to go home."

Yaya said so I took this chance and look over to Rima while Yaya's father took Tsubasa in his arms.

"Rima…"

I started, getting her to look over to me in question.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you."

I said and at first Rima didn't say anything until she made a small smile in return.

"I forgive you."

Was her only reply and left…? Making me watch her leave while Yaya and her family started leaving as well.

"Yaya… You're still a baby after all."

Amu commented, having the others laugh as Kairi smiles warmly, until his Character whispers something while I was walking over to the two. Kairi then frowns for some unknown reason and I stop in front of him, getting him to stop frowning and look over in question.

"Kairi, I-!"

"No, need to say sorry. I forgive you, too."

"Oh… Will can I at least start over with you?"

"Start over?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm. Okay. Hello, I'm-!"

"No need to do the greetings though."

"Alright."

"Will… I best be going. Bye guys!"

I said and left as Kairi frowns again, watching me leave as well.

"I know, Musashi…"

A/N: Again sorry for not posting last Friday. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I almost forget to add that I'm done typing the story out so I'll be posting the edited chapters that I didn't edited very well before posting on here to replace them soon, bye!


	18. Chapter 18: The Drama

A/N: Really sorry for not posting. School trip got into the way and it took like almost half of the day so I was tired. Really sorry and I should be able to post another chapter this Friday with no problem so please don't freak out if it happens again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy- and once again sorry!

Chapter 18: The Drama.

"Oh, Tira, you look soooooo cute in that outfit!"

"Thanks, Kiki."

"I agree with my good sister on this. You do look cute for Kukai."

Today was the day I and Kukai go on our first date together. And it's on the weekend so it makes it all the more perfect!

"Yes, you do look good."

"Agh!"

I turn around fast to see a smirking Ikuto, sitting on my bed from the now open window he came through.

"Why are you here? And how long you've been there!"

I ask, blushing that he might've been watching me the whole time. He notice and smirks wider and was about to get hit on the head when he stops me by graphing my wrist and pulls me closer.

"I like it better when you wear black clothing. Color doesn't do much"

Ikuto said, making me blush of how close his face is to mine. In case your wondering what I was wearing… It wasn't all that gothic looking this time.

"And to answer your question, I just got here. I wouldn't peep at you… Unless you-!"

I hit him on the head and he let me go while I glare at him, standing up.

"You have to stop that! I'll never do that kind of stuff unless I'm married!"

I shouted, watching Ikuto rub his head and then looks at me with his smirk appearing again.

"Oh, so that means you never did it, huh?"

"…"

I blush, looking away.

"So you didn't. Good, too many weirdo's out there."

Ikuto said, getting me to stare at him in shock. I thought for a moment he was going to say he did that before… I smile a little at him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He nods at me in return.

"So why you going out dress like this?"

"Oh, I'm…"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him… He raises an eyebrow before looking over to my Characters for a hint, before noticing the third Egg.

"You have another Egg."

"Oh! Um, yeah… And it's not the Embryo in case you were thinking of stealing it!"

I shouted a little, having me to notice that in his eyes, it held a little bit of sadness before it went away and he smirks at me once more.

"I wonder what it'll be when it hatches.'

"I don't know what it'll be, Ikuto." 

"Alright."

"…"

"…"

We didn't speak one word, just staring at each other when we heard a knock from the front door. Before Ikuto could say anything, I ran right over to the front door and unlock it to see a smiling Kukai, in his normal clothes with a smiling Daichi.

"Yo, you ready?"

Kukai asks with a small blush. I blush a little right back at him.

"Almost. I gotta get my bag."

I answer and ran back to my room as Kukai looks inside my apartment. In case you were wondering, I and my Characters went shopping right after Kukai call for the date planning.

"You're hanging with Kukai?"

Ikuto asks in a soft voice, so Kukai wouldn't hear him and I glare at Ikuto in return.

"Yes! We made plans. And if you wanted to hang out then you should've call and made plans with me."

I answer, telling my Characters to put their Eggs in my bag as I lightly graph my third Egg and place it in with my other Characters Eggs next to them. Ikuto frowns behind my back before it went away when I turn around to face him.

"I'll see you later, and if you stick around here, I guess you can eat some left over's. Bye!"

I said, running out the door with Kukai and our Characters.

"I'm now ready."

I said with a big smile and Kukai smiles back at me, before closing the front door for me and I lock it and off we went. Ikuto open the bedroom door slowly, with a frown.

"Ikuto?"

Yoru voice came, peeking his head inside the room. He was listening in on the talk from outside the window.

"You going to follow them?"

He asks, while Ikuto starts heading out to the open window, looking at his Character.

"Yes, Yoru I wanna see what's so great about the old Jack Chair."

Ikuto answers and Character Change with his cat Character and they both jump right out of the window, following on us from above.

"So where we going to go?"

I ask Kukai, walking by his side in town. Kukai looks over to me, blushing again

"I was thinking, we could go eat out to eat for lunch and if we're up to it, we could have some ice cream and go walk in the park… If that's okay with you."

Kukai answers and I smile at him.

"Sure! That sounds great but where are we going to eat?"

"Will I already got the place in mind. How do you feel about Chinese food?"

"Oh, I love Chinese food! Lead the way."

I answer and he smiles wider.

"Great."

He said and then took my hand and we blush even more, while hearing people around us giggling and saying that we look like a great couple. Even though we weren't just yet… Soon he led me and our Characters to a Chinese place while I stare at the front sign.

"China Booda."

I heard our loud as Kukai starts walking in and held the front door for me and I thank him, walking in. I look around and notice that there weren't many people here so that made it good for me at least. I'm not a fan of having so many people around me…

"Two, please."

Kukai said, talking to the waiter as I look over to the two. The waiter smiles at us.

"Come this way please."

He said and led us to a table in the back. After that, he came back with our menus and two glasses of water.

"Do you already know any drinks you would like?"

"Hm, orange soda, please."

"Root beer."

I and Kukai answer and the man went off to get our drinks.

"I didn't know you like root beer. I thought you're the kind that drinks a lot of water."

I spoke up, seeing Kukai rolls his eyes playfully.

"I don't drink it that much. I only drink it when I come here, since my brothers won't let me drink it at home."

"Brothers? How many?"

"Too many if you ask me."

"Wow! And you live with them all?"

"Yup. It's not easy though."

"That's what I was thinking. You don't even have any sisters?"

"Nope. Just me and my brothers."

"Oh, okay."

I said as the waiter came back with our drinks and place it down in front of us.

"Have you found anything to order yet?"

He asks, as I took a sip of my soda.

"No, not yet. We'll start looking now."

"Very well."

And with that he left us so we started looking at our menu.

"So you have any sisters or brothers?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"Oh… Um, what happen to your mom and dad? I never see them."

"…That's because I live alone with my Characters."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. And what did you mean by never seeing them anyways?"

"Will, from my new high school I have to past by your apartment building. And sometimes I see you running off the same way in a hurry."

I blush at that in embarrassment.

"…That's mostly because I'm either late or going to be late for school."

"Oh. So you found anything you want?"

"No, not yet. You?"

"Yup." 

"Cool."

I said, reading a dish I might like. Just then the waiter came back with a note pad and pen.

"Are you two ready?"

He ask and I nod my head at Kukai as he starts to order his and then I order mine and he left with our menus.

"So… You heard any word from Nadeshiko?"

Kukai ask me as I frown a little.

"No…"

"Oh… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish she didn't leave like that."

"I wish the same thing but she wanted to do this so who are we to say in this, right?"

"Right." 

"…"

"…"

We didn't know what to say so Kukai started blushing, so I give him a look in question.

"This is… My first date."

"Oh… Mine too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's cool…"

It became silent now… Until he spoke up again, blushing even more.

"You… Ever kiss a guy before?"

I blush at the question deeply.

"N-no! I never did… You?"

"…No."

We didn't know what to say again. That is until our food came and we still didn't speak, eating as our Characters had a few bites as well. After we finished eating, Kukai pay for the bill, and we left to go get ice cream. I got chocolate, and he got stew berry and we started walking into the park.

"…"

I wanted to say something! Anything! But I couldn't think of anything, while Kukai on the other hand was still blushing. Without me noticing, Kukai was starting to take his hand to hold mine, when I notice someone up ahead and point up to the person.

"Hey, look! It's Tadase!"

I said, getting Kukai to stop, hiding his frown with a fake smile, looking over to see Tadase as well.

"Let's go say hi to him, come on, Kukai!"

I said, graphing his hand, making him blush while we ran right over to the K Chair.

"Hey Tadase!"

I greeted, getting him to look over and smile at us.

"Oh, hello, Yuarona. Hello Soma."

He greeted us back, noticing that I was still holding Kukai's hand without me realizing this.

"Are you two on a date?"

I then blush at this and realized I was holding Kukai's hand and let go of it.

"Um, yeah…"

I answer as Tadase smile wider.

"Great. Will I better get going back to Amu."

Tadase said and I smile wider.

"We'll come with you. If that is you two are on a date as well..."

Tadase blush a deep red.

"N-no! She and I are just going shopping for a few things for the next Guardian meeting."

"Oh, will is it okay if we come along then?"

I ask, looking at Tadase and Kukai.

"I don't see why not. It's been a while since I saw Amu."

Kukai answers so Tadase nods his head in return.

"Then follow me."

And we did. But when we got there got there… Ikuto was with Amu, who was holding two ice cream cones and was sitting on his lap! Causing us to freak out and blush deeply. We were in so much shock, we scream as if it was high from the heavens!

"What are you doing? Let go of Hinamori!"

"She jumped on top of me."

"No, I just fell!"

Why do I have a bad feeling something's going to happen in front of us? Ikuto smirks at Tadase, who was glaring with a deep blush. How did he even find Amu in the first place!

"And I thought he was going to spy on Tira and Kukai but ends up finding Amu along the way…"

Yoru thought to himself in hiding. Ikuto then spoke up with his smirk still on his face.

"Hey, Tadase. You love vanilla, huh?"

"What?"

"You're still a kid, aren't you?"

Ikuto ask as Tadase ice cream started to milt down the cone so Ikuto starts moving when Amu panics.

"Hey, stop! It's going to drip."

Amu yells out, getting Ikuto smirk wider.

"Amu, take that side."

"Oh! Whoa…"

"What the hell!"

I shouted out, causing Kukai to jump in surprised by my words as we blush much deeper that we felt like we we're on fire. Why we're we that hot? I'll tell you why! We we're watching Amu and Ikuto licking up the drippings from Tadase ice cream!

"Nice catch."

Ikuto commented getting me to glare at Ikuto in hate. Kukai on the other hand was staring at his and mine ice cream without me knowing it. And as for Tadase… He was blushing like a red tomato and wanted to kill Ikuto. Ikuto notice his look and looks over.

"Are you okay, Tadase? I'm going to eat… Your favorite vanilla ice cream and Amu…"

Holy shit! It's like a one of those mess up pervy parts from the movies! Ikuto then look over to me, making me panic inside.

"Tira, your ice cream is milting too… Want some help?"

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Kukai snaps, putting me behind him as Tadase starts shaking in angry.

"What… What…"

He started, and did a Character Change with Kiseki who was following us the whole time and attacks Ikuto who did a Character Change with Yoru as well, who was also following him at the same time but was in hiding before Tadase's attacked.

"I'm not going to take this anymore!"

Tadase shouted and Ikuto smirks at him.

"You used to eat a lot of vanilla ice cream. Sitting on my lap."

He's bisexual? No, wait, they're both are!

"Holy Crown!"

"Whoa!"

Ikuto jumps out of the way of Tadase's attack as the two started running off deep into the park with us hearing parts of Tadase and Ikuto shouting out more attacks far away, at each other.

"Hold it!"

"No way!"

"Huh? Hey, both of you… Whaaat!"

Amu shouted out to them but they didn't listen and soon disappear from our view.

"…What the hell just happen?"

I finally ask after the silence came back.

A/N: This chapter wasn't easy to write! Sorry if you didn't get how Ikuto just appear with Amu in this chapter… Seeya on Friday!


	19. Chapter 19: Black Hearts

A/N: This chapter feels like its corny, lol. Giving a thanks to i-is-monstarr-RAWR and HeavenlyAngel34 who love the last chapter and review it. Giving another thanks to 1 kanako-chan who added the story to their favorite's list.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only the OC's and their role in the story line.

Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Black Hearts.

"Oh, I know what it is. It's the wishing CD!"

"What's that?"

"It's a hot item at school right now. If you listen to it, you can get what you wish for."

"I see."

"Is that like an urban legend? How cool."

"I want to hear it."

"I think it's stupid."

I spoke up with a frown, seeing the others look over to me in question. In case you don't know what's going on. There's this Black Diamond CD going around at my school, Seiyo, and many other schools around town. They say that you have to listen to it, to grant your very own wish and pass it on to someone else in a week time or else something's bad is going to happen.

"Why do you think that?"

Tadase asks and I cross my arms.

"Because it is. People gotta get their heads out of the clouds and make their dreams come true. Wishing on a CD is a waste of time, and everyone should know that it doesn't help at all. We, the kids, have to make it come true."

I answer, getting them to wonder in thought about this, while Yaya begins to pout.

"Aw, come on! Maybe if you listen to it, your wish will come true! Don't you have a wish?"

She asks as I look down… Now that I think about it… I don't really have a wish. The only wish I ever made come true was my Characters being born. I didn't even answer her so Kairi took this chance to start speaking up.

"A wishing CD. So that's what it's called, huh?"

I heard Kairi whisper so I look over to him in question. I got a bad feeling from him now. I sigh and let it slid and look over to the others and notice Tadase was deep in thought. What's up with him? It looks like he's upset about something? Maybe he'll talk to us when he's okay with it later on…

"I'm dismissing the meeting today." 

Tadase spoke up, already heading out the door and I stare at him in question. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it…

"Well guess I'll be seeing you guys then."

I said, standing up as Kairi went to get his school bag that was next to mine and stood up as well as the others did.

"See you."

I said and left, not noticing Kairi watching me leave with a small frown. Right when I was almost at work, my Characters spoke up.

"Ya know, you could wish on getting another date with Kukai."

I smirk with a blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah, right. My date with him went rather well."

"Only you two didn't kiss because of Yoru, who knock down a trash can by the front door of the apartment building."

"I know… If only he wasn't there. But I still don't get why he was there. And why Ikuto wasn't at my room waiting like always."

They giggle at my commented, and it made me stare at them in question.

"You've gotten used to Ikuto staying at home, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I still wish he didn't share beds with me…"

"It's like you two are a marry couple!"

I blush deeper, frowning.

"I don't like Ikuto for that!"

I snap and soon made it to work, after getting off of the bus and walk in with a smile, only to frown deeply when someone else was in my working uniform!

"What the hell!"

I snap, getting the woman to gasps and stare at me in shock. It was Yumi!

"Yumi? Why are you wearing my work clothes!"

"Tory didn't call you?"

She ask, frowning as Tory came running into the room fast, worry that something bad has happen and frowns deeply when he notice me.

"Tira? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? It's time for me to work and yet your letting your girlfriend wear my uniform!"

I snap, making him and Yumi flinch.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Tory said, blushing as well as Yumi did.

"Whatever! But why is she wearing my uniform?"

I ask and they look at each other.

"You didn't get the phone call? I thought I call you on your home and cell phone number."

He asks as I open up my cell phone and frown, seeing a voice mail on there. I must've put it on silent mode…

"Then tell me what's going on now!"

I said and he frowns deeply once again.

"…The law of working at a few jobs has changed… And will… Working here is 18 and up now…"

I… I couldn't believe this. I'm fired… For not being old enough. I didn't say one word and turn my back to them and started heading for the door. But before I could leave, Mr. Tory came and turns me around and hugs me.

"You're like family to me, Tira. I'm sorry. I tried to change what they have done but I can't do anything about it now."

He said while I try to hold back my tears.

"It's okay… I understand. Goodbye."

I said and left, once walking from the shop, to running as fast as I could with my Characters following behind me. I soon made it to the apartment, which took about an hour without a ride from the bus and lock the door from the inside, when everyone was here and no Ikuto or Yoru was with us. I couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry out loud, falling onto my knees with my Characters trying to cheer me up.

"What am I going to do now? I'm fired and I don't have any other place to get a job now!"

I then had an idea and became eye widen and slowly look over to the pile of mail Easter has been sending me. One look and my Characters knew what I was going to do.

"Don't you dare, Tira!"

"Luluu's right! Easter is the enemy!"

"…"

I sigh, looking away. Maybe I could look for another job… I can't do it now, because my land lord has this thing of letting someone like me go out, this late at night, unless if I have someone who's an adult with me. She cares a lot about me.

"What should I do?"

I ask my Characters, who frown.

"Will help you find a job, Tira."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay! You'll see."

They said as I sigh and stood up, taking out the Eggs and the one that didn't hatch yet and place them lightly on my dresser. I stare at the third Egg in wonder.

"How come you didn't hatch yet? I wanna meet you soon…"

I whisper while my Characters look over to the third Egg in thought as well.

"Maybe the reason why it isn't born because you didn't fully understand the reason why it was born from your heart?"  
>Kiki answer as I sigh and sat down on my school bag without a care, which by the way it was on my shoulder still and notice that something was different about it and stood up and look inside it to found… A Black Diamond wishing CD?<p>

"The hell? How did this get in here?"

I ask as my Characters were staring at it in shock and wide mouths.

"That's the wishing CD. Did someone put it in your school bag without looking?"

Luluu ask, while I stare at it.

"No…"

I answer, thinking about this. Maybe this is just what I need? I look around, thinking still and soon found my head set and CD player and walk over to it.

"Tira! You don't know where it came from! It could be from Easter for all we know!"

Luluu warns as I graph the CD and look over to them.

"Why would they send CDs to the schools, Luluu? They don't give away free stuff."

I said, putting the CD inside the CD player.

"But what if something happen to all of us?"

Kiki ask and I roll my eyes at her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you guys, as long as nothing happens to me."

I said, smiling. I need to know if this CD works or not but I need a wish right now… I then put the head phones on, and turn on the CD player and hit play. In one second I was fine but the next, I felt… Empty and weak… The last words I could hear was my Characters crying not for me until I couldn't hear them anymore.

Somewhere else in town, Amu was wishing outside on her porch when all of a sudden, a Guardian Egg came slamming into her face, getting her Characters to freak out.

"Ouch!"

"It's me!"

The Egg cried while Amu rubs her cheek where the Egg hit her.

"Huh? This voice… Kiseki! What's wrong? Why are you- Agh!"

Amu got hit with two other Characters and a third Egg.

"Help!"

It was Kiki and Luluu with the third Egg, that was being carry by one of my skirts…

"Kiki? Luluu? Huh, what's this third Egg?"

"No time, Amu! We need your help!"

"I need help too!"

Kiseki snap, who was still inside his Egg.

"Wait, what's going on? Kiseki, why are you in your Egg and why are you two here with another Egg, I don't know about?"

"Idiot! I can't get out!"

Kiseki was the first to speak before the others could.

"Tadase heard some wired CD and I was trapped. Tadase went somewhere too!"

"No way, you too!"

"Tira heard that CD too and now she started acting like we weren't there and she just run out of the apartment building!"

Kiki and Luluu said, as Kiseki growls under his breath.

"Help us, peasants!"

He snaps as Amu looks over to her Characters.

"Amu!"

"Yeah…"

Amu said and did a Character Transformation with Ran.

"Amulet Heart!"

And she jumps high up into the night sky.

"Wow! It's so pretty!"

Su comments as Amu smiles at the view.

"Hurry up and find Tadase and Tira!"

Mine and Tadase's Characters snap. Just then Amu notices something appearing below them.

"Huh? Look, there's a crowd there. And they're all kids."

Amu said and soon started to hear someone singing in a black grey van in front of the crowd of kids.

"The sparkles you collected… In your hand…"

"What's this? Everyone's gathered because of this song!"

Just then the kids Eggs inside their hearts start appearing in a form of an X Egg.

"Oh! Everyone's Eggs…"

Just then Kiki points over to Tadase, who was inside the crowd of kids, holding his head in pain.

"Tadase!"

While that was happening with Tadase, pain started to appear inside Kiseki and his Guardian Egg.

"Ugh…"

"Kiseki?"

"It hurts…"

Kiseki said, starting to turn into an X Character himself inside the now changing Egg. Just then Luluu found another person in the crowd.

"Look! It's Tira!"

"Oh no!"

Kiki cried, looking at the third Egg as the others did the same and gasps. The third Egg was turning into an X Egg too!

"Everyone's Eggs are turning into X Eggs. Even Tadase and Tira's Guardian Egg!"

Amu said, in worry as Kiseki, was able to open the Egg a little to look over to Tadase.

"Urgh… Ta… Tadase…"

Tadase didn't hear his Character and he starts crying, saying he was nothing more then a loser while I look down in pain.

"Tadase!"

I heard Amu call out but I was still being control. Tadase open his eyes and gasps, hearing Amu and looks over to her.

"Amulet Heart…"

He whispers and Amu came over to him.

"Remember Tadase! When Kiseki was born..."

Amu said and Tadase smiles at the memory. It was because of Kiseki being born he was able to make things right again by starting over. If he could create one miracle… He could always create another.

"Unlock my heart!"

"Tadase!"

Kiseki cried in joy, being free from his now no more X Egg.

"Character Transformation… Platinum Royale!"

Tadase calls out, smiling at Amu and the Characters. Tadase outfit was a King's outfit for someone young as him. His top was white, and it looks like one of those old King's outfits back in the old days, with a light yellow cape behind him. His pants were light yellow with a white bow on the bottom, also being part of the old fashion back then as well. He wore white long man stockings and light yellow shoes with white bows on it. He had a golden King's crown on his head and in his hand is a golden King's staff with the symbol of a gold holy cross on it with red below it and the staff.

"Thanks Hinamori. I'm okay now."

Tadase said, smiling wide as Amu smiles back.

"Good, then let's get Tira back!"

"Tira is here too?"

"Yeah! And if you don't hurry now, the third Egg will be an X Egg!"

Luluu snaps as Tadase looks around them and found me, still looking down.

"Alright, let's help her!"

He said and they ran over to me.

"Tira! Wake up!"

Amu calls out but it didn't work. I was too lost in thought about what's going on.

"Why? Why did I lose my job? Why did I lose my family? Life isn't fair…"

I cried out, having them hear this.

"Tira! It's us! You're Guardian Characters!"

Kiki call out as the third Egg is about to turn into an X Egg completely. Before I could say anything else, an unknown girl's voice came into my thoughts.

"Don't worry, Tira. You have a strong and brave heart. I think you can make it to the very end. You may lose one thing but there's always a chance for another. Don't give up! You can do it!"

The voice disappears and I woke up from this control, feeling Tadase placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Tadase…"

I said, looking over to the others as my Characters came over in tears of joy, still holding the Egg by the skirt, which by the way, the X disappear before it took over it for good. I look over to my Egg with a smile.

"You must've been talking to me… Who else could it be?"

I thought to myself as Amu spoke.

"Come on! We gotta save the other kids."

She said and I nod my head in agreeing and look over to Luluu. With a nod from her, she let Amu's Characters take care of the third Egg and I did a Character Transformation with my lock and her.

"Heart Of Darkness!"

I call out as I look over to Amu and she smirks.

"Lock on to their black hearts!"

Amu calls out and I started to use my lock with Amu as Tadase gets into his battle stands.

"Open Hearts!"

"White Decoration!"

In a flash of light, all the X Eggs turn back to normal, and started going back to the kid's hearts. But there was one Egg shinning the most out of all of the rest above us.

"That Egg… There's only one that pure light…!"

I thought to myself but then the Egg started leaving in a flash as we change back from the transformation.

"Oh, it's disappearing!"

Tadase said, also looking at it as well.

"We lost it…"

"I wonder what it was?"

I heard Amu and her Characters ask as Kiseki and mine Characters went to me and Tadase, smiling brightly.

"Kiseki…" 

"Tadase…"

They said as Kiseki frowns and turn his head away, arms cross.

"You know what? The good part about you is that you're kind! Unless a King is kind… He can't take over the world!"

Kiseki said as my Characters giggles at this.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter wasn't that great. Next chapter is better thought so yay! See you Monday.


	20. Chapter 20: Betrayed

A/N: Giving a thanks to a lot of things this time! Thank you, Springflowerangel, and i-is-monstarr-RAWR for reviewing the last chapter. Also giving another thanks to i-is-monstarr-RAWR for adding me to their favorite authors list and also for adding me to their Author Alert subscription list as well! And one more thanks to XxMoon-chanxX who added my story to their Favorite stories list.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and the role I made for them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Betrayed.

Today was just another one of those school days… If you weren't a Guardian that is.

"Was it you? Were you passing out the Wishing CDs at school!"

Amu shouted at Kairi… Who drop a bag of the Black Diamond Wishing CDs, thanks to Yaya who call him out. You wanna know what happen before we found out about this?

Flash Back…

"Whaaat! The Wishing CD is that scary!"

Yaya ask, while we were heading to Seiyo. In case you were wondering, we had to find a way to get rid of the CDs so the Guardians call my school and they let me help, since I'm the Black Joker after all.

"Yeah! We were surprised, too."

Amu answers, as I listen in without a word spoken.

"I was okay only because Hinamori was there to save me and Yuarona."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"No… I was able to come back because you were there."

"Tadase…"

"Hinamori…"

I stare at them, while Yaya made a look.

"Something's in the air…"

And it's not someone's farts either… Just then El came out of no where once again and made the two panic, while I roll my eyes and started taking out my phone for the text I got from Kukai. We've been taxting a lot because Kukai is busy… And I still don't have a job…

"Bah! You elementary brats are annoying me!"

Brats, ha, that's funny…

"What?"

"Lovey-dovey! It's so lovey-dovey that's-"

El took my cell phone, making me glare at her, while she looks for something on the screen.

"That there's bars!"

Three bars? Wait… Did she take my phone…? Thinking it was a love detector!

"Love, love! Amu and Tadase are sitting in a tree…"

El started to sing but I cut her off by graphing her and my cell phone, with a glare. Just then Yaya spoke up, shaking with fear.

"That was close! I was supposed to get one from a friend tomorrow."

Rima look over to her.

"Where did that girl get the CD?"

"Um, she said she found it in her bag suddenly."

I now stare at her in surprised. So me and Tadase weren't the only ones…

"But then again there are people who get it in the city."

Tadase and Amu also heard this and walk over, forgetting what happen with El, while I still have her and my phone and join them.

"Oh! Me and Yuarona found one in our bags, too."

"So it's going around in school? It must be someone from the inside who's passing them out."

I notice Kairi wasn't speaking the whole time and look over to see him frowning all of a sudden.

"We can't let it go on any longer. We should start collecting all the CD's in school!"

We agree at this and soon got to work and soon got all the CDs out of the school and into the Royal Guardian. After we found the right place to throw them away where no one could find them, we had to go back and forth with a box full of the CDs.

"Oh my gosh! How many are there! We'll never finish! Waaah! I'm tired!"

Yaya cried, sitting down onto a chair.

"And it looks like there are many more students who are hiding them from us."

"They're supposed to give it to someone else within sevens days. They're scared to break the chain."

I don't even like chain letters!

"Relying on people's fear to do this… How cowardly!"

I notice Kairi looking down, frowning again. Maybe I should ask him what's wrong.

"I can't forgive whoever did this! Right, Rima?"

"Huh? Oh… Right."

I wonder what was on her mind now, too. It seems I'm not the only one who notices something's not right with those two, because Amu was pouting, hands on hips.

"What's wrong with you two? You're not really here today."

"What? I am too."

"…"

Rima didn't say anything so I frown in return. What's going on?

"Anyway, how should we go about this?

"Listen peasants!"

Kiseki spoke up first before we could.

"I have an idea! That fishy grey van that was playing music in the middle of the night… I think those who listen to the CD gather around it. So-!"

Ran beat him to it.

"I see! We just have to take care of everything then!"

"Whoa!"

"We'll remove the Xs before they take everyone's X Eggs and then we'll defeat the van."

"And we'll solve the problem!"

"It was my idea!"  
>"All right. We'll start patrolling tonight!"<p>

"Roger!"

"Hey, I was the one who said it first-!"

"What? Pepe has to sleep at night."

"Listen! Listen to me!"

I try not to laugh at this little show. Poor Kiseki.

"Patrol! That sounds fun!"

"Yaya!"

"We're not going to do it for fun!"

I and Amu snap but it was useless. Kairi then spoke up.

"But… I think it's dangerous. It's too risky!"

We look over to him with a smile.

"No worries! We can Character Transform. Rima and Tadase can Character Transform, too!"

Rima can do that now? I gotta see that. Tadase blushes in embarrassments.

"Um, my Character Transformation is a little… Embarrassing…"

Amu started to blush, thinking of Tadase in his Character Transform outfit. The outfit does look good on him though…

"R-really! But you looked pretty awesome!"

"Really?"

There she goes with liking-Tadase-so-much-act…

"If you say so, then…"

"Tadase…"

"Lovey-dovey! Three bars!" 

El is at it again, too. Wait… How did she get away with my cell phone again! I graph El and my cell phone again and put it into my dress pocket and made sure El wouldn't graph it again for a third time.

"Okay, we'll gather again after school!"

"Let's work hard!"

The others said as Amu and Tadase stop giving each other the love stare and agree with the idea. But just then Rima spoke up with a deep frown.

"Um, actually…"

We look over to her in question.

"… I can't go."

What did she mean by that?

"It's silly to waste my own time doing this. I can't go."

And without waiting for us to reply back, she ran out of the building and off of the school grounds. Rima… What's going on? Before I could run after her, Amu graph my arm, so I look over to her in question.

"If she want's to talk about it she would've come to us for it."

She let go of my arm and I stood in place, frowning. She's right. I nod my head at her in return and then Tadase spoke up.

"Okay, we'll all go into groups later tonight at mid night. Yaya and I will go together. Kairi, if Rima's plans change, then you two will be pair up. And Twin Jokers, you two will pair up."

We nod at him and he smiles.

"Good, then let's wish us luck and we'll see you at the meet up."

And with that, we all left, as I walk over to Amu's side. There's more then one way of getting home after all.

"Any ideas on where to go?"

I ask as she looks over to me, while our Characters started to hang out with each other.

"I was thinking of the school could be one of the next targets."

"Seiyo?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll meet you there then, okay?"

She smiles at me and nods her head yes.

"Okay."

I smile back at her.

"Will gotta get home, seeya."

I said, and ran off to my apartment, with my Characters behind. Today was also the day I was going to look for another job.

"What kind of job you going to look for?"

Kiki ask as I started cleaning into my after school clothes.

"Any kind, that's good enough pay and not something that's dirty or bad."

I answer, now fixing my hair.

"Good luck."

Luluu said and I smile at her. Luluu got used to us, so I guess you could say she's more lively now. Mostly cause Kiki talks to her a lot.

"Thanks. Alright, let's go!"

I said, trying not to look at the new Easter mail I've been getting these past few days and head out of the door. And you wanna know something…? I couldn't find one job that fit me after hours of looking, because most of the good jobs were taking and the rest were… Dirty and bad so I didn't even dare walk over to find out.

"This sucks! It's like they want me to work for them!"

I cried out as my Characters made looks.

"What do you mean?"

Another voice ask but I didn't notice who voice it was just yet. I was too much in thought about job hunting.

"Easter! They keep wanting me to work for them, that's-!"

I stop myself fast, turning over to see Kairi staring at me in shock!

"Kairi? What are you-!"

"I'm doing some chores."

"Oh… Your chores?"

"No."

"Then for who?"

"…My sister."

"Oh…"

Silence...

"So what's this about Easter?"

I then remember what I was saying and started to panic.

"I'm not going to work for them so don't go thinking I'm turning my back on you and the others!"

I said, as Kairi sighs and looks away, in thought. I then started looking at the outfit he was wearing and it fit him well… But… why do I feel my face warm all of a sudden?

"Do you want help?"

"Huh?"

My thoughts were cut off, seeing Kairi looking back at me, already.

"I said, do you want help? With looking for a job?"

"Oh…"

I didn't want his sister to be mad at him for being late, so…

"Nah, I'm okay. No need to worry about me."

I said, smiling and Kairi then smile a little back at me.

"Alright. Then I wish you good luck. See you at the Guardian meeting."

Kairi said and left to go do his sister's chores while I watch him leave. I then sigh in relief and frown deeply. Why was I blushing? Because the clothes made him look hot? No- that can't be it. And besides, I'm kind of dating Kukai, only he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend… Yet. Just then my cell phone started to ring and I look over to see that Amu was calling me, and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tira, its Amu. It's almost time for the mission, you ready?"

I was eye widen and look at my clock on the phone to see that it's an half an hour away from mid night?

"Um, yeah. I'm ready."

"Good, I'll see you at Seiyo."

And she then hung up as I close my phone and then realize something. Kairi was doing chores late at this time? He lie to me! But why? And I thought he was going to help the Guardians with this mission!

"Tira, we have to get going."

Kiki remind and I nod my head in return and started running to the school. When I got there, I already started hearing music.

"There's a black diamond… In the night sky…"

I heard and look around to see kids starting to appear and walk over to the grey van in front of me.

"I knew it!"

Came Amu's voice, and I look over to her.

"Amu!"

I said as she looks over to me.

"Tira, help me get rid of the X Eggs."

Amu said and I nod my head as the kids Eggs start turning into X Eggs.

"Hinamori! Yuarona!"

Came Tadase voice so we look over to see him running to us without Yaya.

"Where's Yaya?"

He frowns at my question.

"She… Couldn't make it."

He answers and Amu spoke up.

"So you heard it, too?"

"Yeah! This music is taking everyone's Eggs. Let's get them back!"

Tadase said and we did a Character Transformation.

"Character Transformation! Platinum Royale!"

"Character Transformation! Amulet Spade!"

"Character Transformation! Heart Of Light!"

We call out as the singer's voice spoke up.

"Take them… X Eggs!"

That voice… Now that I think about it, I heard it something. I try to block the attack but the X Eggs were too fast and got us into their hold by spinning around us fast, not making us be able to move. Just then we notice who the singer was and who was with her…

"Utau!"

"Diamond!"

I and Amu call out in shock as Tadase tries not to scream in pain from trying to get out of the hold from the X Eggs.

"Why! Urgh! There are too many X Eggs."

Amu then try to make a fast phone call with her cell phone and it was ringing when the X Eggs got tighter on her and she drop it, screaming in pain.

"Someone... Help!"

Amu shouted, as whoever it was that answer the phone heard it and ran right to the door. It's only been a while and no one came until-

"Juggling Party!"

Rima shouted out, having light and dark pink bowling pins appear and stop the X Eggs from crashing us anymore.

"Rima! You came." 

Rima's outfit looks like a young ladies' crown outfit. She wore a light pink crown dress with white under it. On her neck is a white ruffles cover with four red cloths's hanging with small white balls on the ends of it. Her long stockings are white and she had red female crown shoes with small white balls on the pointy end, and a big red bow on her head, while her hair was left alone.

"Amu! Tira! Now's your chance!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

We call out as Tadase joins in with us again and we made the heart symbol with our hands.

"Lock on the negative hearts! Open hearts!"

"White Decoration!"

We shouted out and in a flash of light, the X Eggs went back to normal Eggs and back into their owners. After we made sure the Eggs were okay, we look back to where the van is at, only it wasn't there anymore… And so was Utau and Diamond.

"Where's the van?"

"It's gone… I guess they retreated."

I then started to hear people running into the school grounds and look over and gasps with eyes wide.

"This isn't good…"

I whisper to myself as we all went back to our normal clothing before they could see us our Character Transformations outfits.

"I found the kids!"

"Yuuki!"

"Mom…?"

"Kurumi!"

"Huh? Dad?"

We heard people cried out in joy until two adults ran right over to Rima.

"Rima!"

"Dad… Mom…"

"I knew you were here!"

Rima's mom and dad? I can't tell where she got the looks from…

"You're hanging out with these delinquents, the Guardians again!"

…Delinquents?

"I'm going to make you quit- no, we're transferring schools!"

What!

"Yeah, why are the kids here at this hour?"

Someone ask in the background and it made the other adults agree as well and started asking questions.

"What is the school thinking?"

"Is this Guardians thing the problem!"

"Oh no… This isn't good."

I thought to myself and look over to Tadase for help. He notices my look of help and started speaking up to the adults.

"Please, calm down. It's a misunderstanding-!"

"Get rid of the Guardians!"

Oh shit! We're dead meat!

"Oh my. What's the matter?"

Came a voice I knew and we turn around to see the man from the old abandon building that had the theater stage.

"Why are the parents here?"

He asks with a smile, holding a telescope.

"Oh, you're the First King."

Amu said and I stare at her, eyes widen. He's the First King of the Guardians!

"Director."

Tadase said, greeting him, making us both look at him in shock now.

"He's the director!"

We both shouted out as the other grown ups walks over to the man.

"Are you in charge? Explain the situation to us!"

"Situation?"

He repeats before laughing a little.

"You didn't know? Tonight is when the meteor shower is visible. So we scheduled a star gazing night."

"Meteor shower?"

"Was there one today?"

He's good…

"We want children to look at the sky and expand their horizons. Viewing stars is the best way to enrich the student's aesthetic sentiments. Did the children not tell you of this event? Of course, parents can join if they'd like. Tonight is the best night for viewing. Please come up to the rooftop with me."

He said and… Everyone started entering the school to the rooftop! Man, he's really good at this!

"Hmph, how stupid."

I heard Rima's father voice spoke up. Just then he graph Rima's hand and they started leaving.

"Rima, we're going home!"

We watch the three, until Amu call out to Rima and her Character.

"Kusukusu! Rima! Let's go it! Ready…"

"Huh…?"

I look over to Amu with a look in question as Rima's cheeks started to have a small star on one side and a small tear on the other. The two and Kusukusu then did something I thought I was going to die of laughing.

"Bala-balance!"

They shouted out and I started laughing my butt off with my Characters. They were into a twin pose of one leg up, the other balancing the body and they're arms and hands were up with their index finger pointing at the other person. I wasn't the only one laughing, the other kids were too. Heck, even Rima laugh… Which was the first time I heard of it. But the laughs soon die down when her mother and father were glaring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop messing around! Don't do anything stupid!"

"It's not stupid."

Amu spoke up, cutting them off on whatever else they'll say next.

"We're laughing because we're happy. Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro… When was the last time you laughed?"

Amu started, getting the two to look over to her in shock.

"Look at Rima. Rima… Always wanted to laugh,"

They look down in shame as Rima started to build tears in her eyes.

"Dad, mom… Let's go home."

Rima said and without a word, the three went home. But just then we notice Kairi was running off from the school building with a bag in his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Class President! You're here! We were just saying-!"

Amu started, but it made him gasps in fear and drops the bag, showing the Black Diamond Wishing CDs!

End Of Flash Back.

I couldn't believe it… So that's why Kairi was so upset earlier… And this is what he was really doing! But why? I watch as Kairi turns his back on us and was about to run off when Amu graph his shoulder.

"Hey, wait! I'm wrong, right? You would never…"

Amu didn't dare finish her sentence so I spoke up.

"Kairi, tell us why you were taking some of the CDs. We trust you'll tell the truth."

I said and Kairi made a fist, frowning deeply when he smirks, turning his head over to us.

"Unbelievable. You still believe in me? At this point, it's not ignorance. It's stupidity."

That made me frown deeper while he turns his head over to look at me the most then the others.

"Don't you get it? I'm a spy for Easter. You're enemy!"

We gasp as we watch Kairi ran away. Kairi… I thought we were friends…

A/N: Just a heads up for if you are thinking that Tira is liking Kairi… In a way she thinks he hot in normal clothes and the reason why I did that was because Tira is kind of like me. When I saw Kairi in normal clothes in the manga of where in the chapter call 'The Drama', after Amu was left alone that's where I got a whole look of Kairi without his glasses and it made him even hotter in the manga! Don't worry guys, Tira will not be pairing with Kairi. Seeya on Friday!


	21. Chapter 21: The Heart Of A Samurai

A/N: Will this is kind of short, sorry about that. And Thanks for waiting for this chapter everybody! Giving a shout out thanks to another awesome review from i-is-monstarr-RAWR, thanks so much for the review, you're the only one who reviewed the last chapter so yeah… And no I'm not mad at you guys for not reviewing, just saying in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and I role I made for them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 21: The Heart Of A Samurai.

"Look at this article! Utau Hoshina's manager is featured."

Yaya said, pointing to an older woman with glasses, red hair and blue eyes on a picture from a music magazine.

"She looks like Kairi."

"So his sister is part of Easter Corporation."

"…"

I didn't say anything. And if I listen more on who's talking, I would've notice that Amu wasn't speaking as well… I just kept thinking about what Kairi said to me a few days ago. He was talking mostly to me when I spoke to him. I gave him a chance… And he ruined it. I made a fist at that thought. Next time I see him, he's going to regret it!

"This proves it."

My thoughts were cut off by hearing Rima speak.

"Jack is a spy for Easter. He was the one who passed out all those CDs at school. And he went after Tadase and Tira, too."

"What a jerk! Besides, I didn't like him from the start! He took my position as the youngest in the Guardians…"

Yaya started, getting me to sigh, while Amu frowns at her. She went on with her rant.

"He orders people around and he was so uptight about his Guardian duties! He worked harder then anyone else…-!"

We look down in shame, having her to notice but finished her sentence anyways.

"Here…"

"…"

I kept looking down in shame, so Amu spoke up after the silence.

"I think… I'll go talk to him again."

They nod their heads in agreeing.

"I can't believe that what he said was really how he felt."

I then made a fist again.

"I'm joining you…"

I spoke up, still looking down as the others look over to me.

"Alright."

Amu agreed and before anyone else could speak up on the matter, someone else did.

"Kairi is absent today."

We gasps, looking over to the once man that used to work for Easter.

"Nikaidou!"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here!"

I ask, now glaring at the teacher. Why is he still here…?

"I'm Amu's teacher still."

I stare at him in surprised. That's why… Just then Su flew up to him with a warm smile.

"Hello, teacher. Are you eating well? Are you keeping your room clean?"

"You sound like my mom…"

Amu then graphs Su away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

She asks the older man, who smile wide and took five tickets out of his pocket and hands us one for each of us.

"Here. I came to give you kids this."

He said and I started to read mine.

"Black Diamond secret live performance…? Aren't these the guys who were in that van from the other night?"

I ask and Nikaidou nods his head at me.

"Sanjo gave them to me, but I can't go. You can go if you want. It's only for tonight though."

We all nod our heads in agreeing.

"Thanks, teacher! Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

I said, and we pack our things and ran right out the door.

Later In Town…

"It's about to start!"

"Where's the concert held at!"

Tadase ask and I took another look my ticket.

"We're on the right street so it should be around here somewhere!"

"I hear it!"

El spoke up, appearing out of no where, and she started leading the way with us behind her.

"It's over there!"

She pointed over to a building with an out side sign that said 'Secret Live' on it. Inside the building, was a stage room, a huge crowd of kids, who didn't lose their Eggs yet, with music and singing.

"The sparkles you collected… In… Your hand…"

Just then the singer, Utau, pointed to all of the fans and their Eggs appear, turning into X Eggs.

"Black diamonds in the night sky-!"

"Hold it right there!"

Me and Amu shouted over the crowd and the band stop playing and so did Utau's singing. What I didn't know was that Ikuto was with Utau and her band this whole time and also Amu sure knew how to do a Character Transformation fast… With El.

"I am the angel of love, Amulet Angel. I shall punish you in the name of heaven."

"…?"

We made faces at her as Amu starts to panic about El taking over and saying things she wasn't planning on saying. Utau smirks at Amu before doing a Character Transformation with Diamond and sends the X Eggs at us.

"Character Transformation! Heart Of Light!"

I call out and block the X Eggs with my Sun Light attack getting Utau glare to at me.

"You won't get away with this!"

I shouted, noticing the other X Eggs floating around. Utau then laughs at this.

"I already took the X Eggs. I and Diamond! So what is there to get away with?"

Utau likes using Diamond a lot… And Utau looks darker then before. So does that mean Diamond is causing this?

"Don't get in the way, Utau."

Amu warns with a glare.

"You're the ones who's in the way."

Amu frowns a little, while I growl under my breath. She really knows how to make me mad…

"Is that… Really who you want to be, Utau?"

Utau stares at Amu in surprised by her question. But just then Ikuto came and graph Utau away to the back of the stage… Wait, Ikuto was here! He really is part of Easter…

"Wait-! Ah!"

Amu shouted, seeing a sword in her way. We look over to see that it was…

"Kairi…"

I whisper, frowning that he was going to fight us. Kairi is in his Character Change, so his hair is in a Samurai pony tail with his bangs left alone, holding a Samurai sword with a sword holder on his belt.

"I am you opponent… White Joker!"

He shouted and was about to attack Amu when I graph her out of the way and block his attack with my Golden Archer. He glares at me, making me frown deeply.

"I thought we were friends. I gave you a chance!"

I started, as Kairi was trying to get me out of the way.

"I care about you!"

I shouted, noticing him frowning a little before pushing me away and took up his sword and started running at me for the attack with a glare.

"Take this!"

He shouted and I close my eyes tightly but didn't feel the pain. I then open my eyes to see Amu in her Amulet Heart outfit and was blocking Kairi's attack with her Heart Rod.

"You're lying, right? You're not our enemy."

Kairi didn't say anything but then he was able to get the Heart Rod out of his way and points his sword at Amu's neck but didn't make the move to attack her just yet.

"It's over."

Was all he said with fear in his eyes but try not to show it and was about to attack when mine and Amu's locks started to glow bright and it made the other Guardian's do a Character Transformation!

"Character Transformation! Platinum Royale!"

"Character Transformation! Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation! Dearest Baby!" 

They call out and stop Kairi so he jumps away from us.

Yaya's outfit was a baby outfit. It's very much weird for an outfit. She wore a grown light pink baby outfit with the leg parts puff up and no sleeves. A white baby bin tied around her neck, white long, way above the knees stockings with light pink baby size shoes. On her head is a light pink baby bunny hat with long light pink bunny ears with two big red bows on it. Her hair is in small pink tails with her bangs left alone.

"Huh? I was able to Character Transform, too! How cute! I'll take a picture and send it to mom."

"Hey!"

"Yaya, not now!"

Amu and I shouted at her, but she didn't listen and took the picture anyways.

"So this is the power of the Yin and Yang Joker's Humpty Lock."

I heard Kairi whisper to his character, who nods his head at him in agreeing. Just then the X Eggs started doing something.

"The X Eggs are gathering! Holy Crown!"

Tadase calls out and block their attack from hitting Rima.

"Leave it to me!"

Yaya shouted out.

"Take this! Merry, merry!"

…What? All she did was summon a huge mobile. But it did make the X Eggs fall asleep so I guess that'll work. I was going to thank Yaya when I notice she, too, was sleeping by the music from the mobile… Wait… What!

"What the hell, Yaya!"

I shouted as Su look over to Amu.

"Ran, switch out!"

And Ran did.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Clover!"

Amu calls out and blocks Kairi's next up-coming attack, who took this chance to attack us as the X Eggs woke up from my shouting and gather once again.

"Wow, they're fast!"

"Amu, watch out!"

Rima warns as some of the X Eggs came at her but I block them with a new attack.

"Heroes shield!"

I shouted and a pair of huge gold angel wings appears in front of us and blocks the attack as Amu took the chance to call out Kairi.

"Kairi! We still believe in you. I don't care if I'm stupid. I want to believe. Kairi… The person you were… When you were with us is the real you!"

Kairi was eye widen at this and was soon lost in thought when all of a sudden he gasps, hearing me scream when the X Eggs destroy the shield of mine, pushing Rima away from me as I end up being push back to behind Amu in pain.

"Amu! Tira! Behind you!"

"Shoot!"

"An honest path…"

Kairi whispers as I try getting up before the attack.

"Yuarona! Hinamori!"

"Run!"

Tadase and Rima warn us when I notice the X Eggs were going after me and Amu.

"They're going to crush us!"

Amu screams out, putting her arms to cover her face as I was about to do the same thing when someone else came and stop the attack by pushing them back.

"Character Transformation! Samurai Soul!"

Kairi calls out, now in his samurai outfit. He wore a black man's kamono, dark blue man's kamono pants with a black kamono's bow tied on the front of the top. He also wore Japanese sandals with white socks. His hair is the same as his Character Change, only it has a white clear cloth that's now part of his pony tail and his sword now has a red ribbon on the handle.

"Kairi!"

"You… Saved us!"

Amu and I said in surprised, having me smile warmly at him. Kairi look over to us with a warm smile back, only to blush a little when he saw my warm smile and look away.

"… Twin Jokers… Let's do this together!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

We agree and we went into our battle stands, as Kairi's blush went away.

"Lighting Blade!"

"Remake Honey!"

"Sun Light!"

We shouted out and with all of our attacks, it made a flash of light and all the X Eggs went back to their normal forms, still floating.

"The Xs all went away."

Yaya said, now up from her short nap. About time, too…

"Phew… Oh! It's that pure white Egg again!"

Tadase said, getting me to spot it as well. Just then it went away as we turn back to our normal clothes and Yaya came running at Kairi, now hugging him.

"Mr. Class President!"

She wasn't the only one who came running at him. The others did and so did I.

"Everyone..."

Kairi started in a small whisper, but then frowns, now looking down.

"I'm sorry, I-!"

"Stop it."

"I forgive you because you came back!"

Rima and Yaya cut him off. Kairi then look over to me, still frowning.

"And I'm sorry for-!"

"Save it, Kairi."

I cut him off as well.

"You didn't mean what you said the other day so I forgive you. But from now on, no more secrets that has Easter invalid, okay?"

I ask and he nods his head in reply, only to blush when I made another warm smile and... Will… Hug him.

"Good. You're a good friend."

I said, and was about to let the hug end when Kairi hugs me back, not letting me go yet… And making the others gasps, looking at me in surprised. What, I can't hug now?

"Thank you."

Was all he said and let go of me, while I blush a little for some reason, seeing Kairi smiling warmly at all of us.

"'If you study a way daily and your spirit diverges… You may think you are obeying a good way, but objectively it is not the true way.'"

"Huh?"

"What's that?"

"Are you casting a spell?"

Kairi laughs a little at this before shaking his head no.

"It is the words of Musashi Miyamoto. Even though you may think you're correct, you may be wrong. That's why you always have to reflect on what is correct."

Kairi said and looks over to Amu, as I stop blushing and he points his index finger at Amu.

"My correct way is you… White Joker."

Kairi said but then remembers something and gasps, making us have a look in question. Soon Kairi told us what Easter will do next and we soon gasps once again.

"The debut of the Black Diamonds!"

Kairi nods his head at us.

"Their recording is finished. Their debut single is so many times stronger then the wishing CD. Tomorrow night, a helicopter is going to leave carrying the master CD and many X Eggs. Once that happens, you can't stop it!"

I was eye widen at this.

"We can't let it happen!"

"We need to stop the helicopter from leaving!"

Tadase and Yaya said as I made a fist and grew a serious look.

"Let's do this!"

A/N: That's it. Hope you like this short chapter! And reminder of the last chapter I believe it was, that I said that there will not be pairing Kairi and Tira. I just like the idea of them being good friends and blush every now and then, lol. Seeya on Monday!


	22. Chapter 22: Shining Sparkles

A/N: Hi everybody. I'm very sick so there's a chance I might end up in the hospital if I don't post a chapter this coming Friday and the next week. Sorry… Things are happening at home so I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't want to tell anyone anymore because some wouldn't give a damn and the others would but I don't want anyone knowing what's up over here. Giving another thanks to i-is-monstarr-RAWR for a nice review once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, almost forgot, I'm starting a Catherine, the video game that everyone is talking about and the story is a retell through the eyes of a young women. I'm testing myself out to see where this would take me too, so no flames about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and the role I made for them.

Enjoy, and let's hope I feel better soon!

Chapter 22: Shining Sparkles.

I lay on my bed, thinking. Thinking about how this battle going to turn out to be…

"Sigh, if only I knew… I feel like a lot of things are going to happen."

I whisper, but my Characters heard my whisper anyways.

"Tira, you sound upset. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Kiki. I just wish fighting wasn't always the answer…"

I answer, looking down with a small frown.

"So you rather tell your friends that you're not going?"

Luluu ask, seeing me giving her a look in question.

"It's not a question of if. I already know the answer. I have to go and help them. It's my job as the Black Joker after all."

She raises an eyebrow in return.

"Oh, so if you weren't in the Guardians, would you still?"

"… I don't know. If they were my friends then yeah, I would help."

"And if they weren't?"

"… Then I wouldn't know about this, now would I?"

I ask Luluu, who frown in reply but didn't say anything back. I sigh and look over to the third Egg, sitting on the small pillow with Kiki's and Luluu's Eggs.

"When are you going to hatch?"

I thought to myself. Just then the phone started ringing so I got up and went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tira, its Rima. Were right out front the building, hurry up!"

"Alright! I'll be there soon." 

I said and hung up the phone and turn around to see my Characters already behind me.

"It's time."

Was all I said and ran over to my bed room to put the two already hatched Eggs into my school bag and head right over to the door, got my shoes on after getting my jacket on and head out the door, leaving behind my third Egg and met up with the others and without a word. We soon follow Kairi to the top of the tower.

At The Top Of The Tower…

"Here we are. The view is so pretty."

Sanjo commented, looking all around her in the night sky while Utau was looking down in thought.

"We just have to get on that helicopter to go the airport and head to the studio in Los Angeles. And we'll load a bunch of X Eggs into this master CD… Do the mixing and we're done."

She looks over to Utau, who wasn't looking at her in return.

"You will become the world's diva, Utau."

"But… I'm not doing it on my own."

Utau whispers but Sanjo heard it and frown at her singing idol.

"Sheesh! That again?"

Sanjo ask but Utau didn't answer her so she made a fist and graph Utau lightly to make the young teenager look up at Sanjo.

"What's wrong, Utau? No matter what you do, a win is a win. You can't survive in this industry on talent alone. You need to be prepared to push the competition down. You need a strong will. You have that strength. That's why I'm with you. Snap out of it!"

Sanjo said and turn around to start walking to the helicopter when all of a sudden a flash of bright light appear from the top of the tower by a huge outdoor flash light stand, catching the two off guard with a gasps.

"Stop right there!"

They tried to see who it was that shouted those words out but the light was too bright for them.

"The evil hides in the darkness… And I can't let it get away!"

The light then died down and they could see us, in our Character Transformations. Amu was Amulet Angel, and I was Heart Of Darkness, and will, you already know about the others…

"The angel of justice, Amulet Angel!"

Amu shouted out.

"And the extras, the Guardians and my older sister, the Black Joker…-"

She whisper that part, making me and Yaya glare at her from behind. What the hell…?

"Have arrived!"

Amu shouted once again as Sanjo notice that Kairi was on our side this time and she glares at her little brother.

"Amu!...Heh."

Utau started to grin.

"You're Character Transforming with that useless El again?"

"And you keep using my Diamond-!"

"I can hear your heart's whispers."

Diamond spoke up for the first time, making me frown a little. Diamond sounds really upset.

"You're lost."

"Diamond!"

"Even if you can save your friends and X Eggs… You still don't know yourself. You're floating and vague. That's why… Your sparkle is weak."

Before we could tell Amu to not listen to her, Amu already spoke up to her X Character.

"Yes, I don't know. Maybe that's why I have so many Guardian Characters."

"I see. That's your answer. Then why are you here?"

"That's because-!"

"Diamond!"

Utau shouted, cutting them off.

"What are you doing?"

Diamond didn't answer her.

"Forget it. Ll!"

Ll look over to Utau in surprised, since she wasn't able to do a Character Transform with her for a while now and smirk, agreeing to do a transformation with her.

"Character Transformation! Lunatic Charm!"

Utau calls out and got the first move to attack.

"Nightmare Lorelei!"

It was going for Amu so I took action.

"Dark Arms!"

I call out, making dark huge tentacles appear from under my hooded cape and push Amu and of course the others out of the way if they get hit too and took the attack head on and scream in pain. I close my eyes tightly from the attack still hitting me, but I felt like I was in the air…?

"Tira!"

I heard my friends call me from afar and open my eyes to see myself falling from the top of the tower!

I scream, while Kiki was trying to get to me to do a Character Transform to fly but she wasn't even close to getting to me. I stare at all of my friends in shock. Was I really going to die?

"Tira! Do something!"

Luluu scream in my head and I snap out of my state of shock and look over to the building of the tower and put my hand in front of me.

"Dark Arms!"

I call out again and the tentacles came back and try to stick itself onto the wall and it work. But it didn't last long when the impact of me, stopping myself from falling cause it to let go and I scream out again. I notice my friends were trying to help with they attacks but it couldn't reach me. This is it… I am going to die…

"I… Don't want to die…"

I thought in my head, building tears in my eyes.

"Then be brave and fight to live." 

I gasp, hearing the voice in my head.

"That voice again! It's-!"

"You can do anything. It's your life. You only get one shot at it. Don't let it all go away now, Tira."

I made a fist at this and close my eyes.

"Your right…"

I whisper and then felt something happen in my heart. In my bedroom, the third Egg was glowing bight and in a flash of light from it, it appear in front of me and I gasps, seeing the Egg hatching to show my third Guardian Eggs, smiling at me. She had white skin, red eyes, long black hair. Her outfit was a white long dress that really looks like a white T-shirt with black buttons and short sleeves with black shoes and black shorts under the dress. On her hands were red boxing gloves and a red anime star in her hair.

"You're…"

She nods her head at me.

"My name is Rika. But we have no time to waste! Do a Character Transformation with me!"

Rika order and I nod my head back at her quickly.

"Unlock my heart! Character Transformation! Heart Of Bravely!"

I call out and my outfit now was a female boxer, only it kind of look different from the ones on the TV shows. My white top was kind of long but not as long as to make it a dress and it also had black buttons on and no sleeves with it. Around the collar is a red tied. There was also a red skirt that's kind of looks like the girl's Seiyo skirts with black shorts under it and a chain metal belt hanging on the hips with all three of my Guardian Eggs hanging from it. On my hands were the red boxing gloves but under them are white wrappings. My legs had also white wrappings like long stockings on, with black and brown boots with no high heels on. And my hair was in a long braid and the red anime star hair in it, with the bangs left alone.

"I feel so much better in myself."

"That's because you believe in yourself more now."

Rika said in my head and I smirk.

"Let's go this! Sky Jump!"

I call out and a red circle platform appears below my feet, seeing myself land on it and jump high up to the top of the tower to see Utau and Amu fighting.

"Lilin Trident!"

Utau calls out, taking out a red devil's trident and tries hitting Amu who block the attack with two white flags in metal polls. Just then Utau pushes Amu away and was about to attack when I came in and stop her.

"Fists Of Strength!"

My attack was a powerful punch that knocks Utau back from attacking and gasps, as well as the others gasps, to see that I'm alright and that I'm in my new Character Transform.

"Tira!"

"You're alive!"

"Yup! But let's talk about it later."

I said and was about to attack Utau when Ikuto came in his Black Lynx Character Transform and stops me with his Slash Claw.

"Whoa!"

"You guys are dealing with me! Guardians!"

Ikuto said, while I get up, as well as the others.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Tadase shouted, noticing the key he has in his hand.

"That's right, that key has the same power as the Humpty Locks… That's why Utau was able to Character Transform with Diamond!"

So that key can do the same things as ours… Does that mean his key can make another copy of it's self like the lock did with me and my heart?

"Let's fight back!"

Rima shouted out and she and Yaya join together and attack.

"Go Rubber Duckies!"

"Tightrope Dancer!"

But Ikuto used Slash Claw and cut the two attacks apart. Just then Utau spoke up to Amu, who was watching the fight of her friends and Ikuto.

"There's no time for you to be worried about your friends. You have no weapons. You're in a bind! What are you going to do?"

She ask as I try to attack her but Ikuto got to me first and push me back with Slash Claw.

"Sorry, Tira. This is Amu's and Utau's fight."

Ikuto whisper to me while I glare at him.

"Ack!"

Amu cried, getting attack by Utau.

"What's wrong, Amu? If you're not attacking, then I'm attacking you!"

Utau shouted at her, using her red devil's trident again as Amu was jumping out of the way from her attack.

"El! Switch with me!"

Ran calls out to her but El shook her head inside of Amu.

"Wait, just a little bit longer… This is my chance!"

El said and started calling out to Ll.

"Ll!"

Utau was eye widen, hearing El inside of her as well.

"What, El?"

"Let's join forces! We need save Utau."

"What? Are you stupid?"

"I know you feel it. The Black Diamond is hurting Utau."

"…" 

El knew she got Ll there.

"Utau! We're leaving in five minutes!"

Sanjo warns as Utau growl under her breath.

"Ll! Stop messing around! That's why you're so useless!"

Ll didn't like hearing that and growls under her breath.

"Forget you!"

Ll shouted at Utau, flying out of her and over to our side.

"Huh! My Character Transformation… Unraveled!"

Utau gasps, hearing Amu gasps as well when El left Amu too and went flying over to Ll.

"El!"

"Ll- Ouch!"

"What!"

Amu shouted out in shock as El cried out in pain, getting a kick in the cheek by Ll... When she didn't get kick in the first place but it looks like Ll did it anyways.

"Ugh! Oh? It doesn't hurt?"

"Hmph. I'm finally getting my groove back."

"Ll!"

Ll smirks back at her, seeing El frowning at her sister before flying over to Amu.

"Hey, Amu! Let me do it, too!"

"Huh?"

"Unlock my heart!"

"What!"

Utau shouted out as Amu did a Character Transformation with Ll and became…

"Character Transformation! Amulet Devil!"

Amu call out, looking at her new outfit. Her outfit is a devil rocker look. She top shows her whole belly and torso and it only covers her chest. The top is red and has red bat wings on it. Her bottom is like the top, only its shorts and it's the same color with bat wings as well. She wore long blood red and white stockings with blood red non high heels boots with two black mini anime bat wings on the sides. On her head is a black devils hat with two anime black wings on it and she had a devil's tail as well.

"So that's what you want? Fine… I don't need either of you! I still have Diamond! Character Transformation! Dark Jewel! Shining Black!"

Utau calls out, but fail when Amu attacks back with much more power, summoning a blood red guitar.

"Devil tunes!"

Amu call out as we notice Utau was starting to lose now.

"Ugh… Glittering Particles!"

Utau calls out as bright diamonds and stars came at Amu and it made Ll get kick out of the Character Transformation.

"Ack!"

Amu cried, landing on her butt and looks up at Utau.

"How strong…"

"That's right! I'm strong! I'm strong because I got rid of the nice, naïve side of me! You wouldn't understand because you're so wishy-washy! I've been fighting with my song! I've been winning! I gave so much effort behind the spotlight! You use kindness as an excuse to be weak! You don't care if you lose!"

Utau shouted as we all watch this. Amu then look down, making fists.

"I do feel frustrated. There's no one who would feel happy when they lose. Of course I'll feel frustrated if I lose. But losing…. Getting hurt is not the end of it."

Amu looks up at her.

"If I have the will to try harder the next time… I'll get stronger when I get hurt. People who know loss should be able to shine, too. I still don't know what the real me is like. I might be someone who is wishy- washy. But… I believe in it. I believe… The sparkles inside of me!"

Amu said and then a flash of light appear around the two, making us gasps out loud in surprise.

"Huh! What's going on?"

Utau ask, seeing her body glow as we notice in the middle of the light between them, was Diamond… And her X was coming off of her!

"She's… No way! Could Amu and Diamond be…?"

I ask in a whisper, only having Ikuto hears it as the light died down.

"Character Transformation… Amulet Diamond!"

A/N: Heh… I let you all get hang up by ending the chapter like that… I'm lolling typing this right now, thinking that you're going to either be lolling back or say 'Hey!' so hahahaha! Anyways this story is either half way down or past the half way done part. There's 38 chapters so ha! I'll try to post the next chapter Friday so please stay with me guys! Bye-bye!


	23. Chapter 23: Star Light

A/N: Happy Halloween guys! Sorry for not posting the chapter last Friday and to make it up for you guys, I'm going to post chapter 24 today too, yay! Giving another thanks to the only one who's reviewing lately to i-is-monstarr-RAWR for the awesome review and for wishing me to get better soon! And speaking of getting better, I am, yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and the roles I made for them.

Enjoy- and go get some candy!

Chapter 23: Star Light.

Amulet Diamond… Amu and Diamond look so… Bright. Amu's outfit looks like a singer's outfit. She wore a light yellow dress with long sleeves and the dress went below her butt with gold under it. The collar is also gold with a diamond under it, cut out and showing her skin a little. Behind her on the top part of the dress is two light cape like wings with gold on the bottom. Her boots are long light yellow disco kind with gold high heels. And her hair is in two side pink tails, with a gold diamond hair pin, and a head set and microphone on her right ear.

"How bright."

I heard Utau whisper, staring at Amulet Diamond with wide eyes. She then tries to get up but couldn't for some reason.

"I can't… Get up."

Utau whisper again as her two Characters heard this and spoke up.

"Character Transforming with someone else's Guardian Character is tiring. Utau's been Character Transforming with Diamond… And has no more power… Left to fight."

El said and I watch Utau starting to cry.

"Why? I've been working hard to be the best. I didn't want to lose to anyone. But… Why? Diamond… Ll… And El. Why is… Everyone leaving me?"

Utau ask, starting to sob as Sanjo growls under her breath.

"Utau! What's wrong? The helicopter is leaving-!"

"Found you!"

Came an unknown voice and we all look over to see… A little girl?

"Ami!"

Amu shouted in surprised as I made a face. This must be her little sister…

"There's Utau! Wow… The real thing!"

Ami said, having this… dreamily look in her eyes. Ami then ran right over to Utau and wrap her small arms around Utau's arm.

"Yay! Utau!"

"Amiiiiii!"

Amu shouted, worrying that Utau would hurt her. Amu ran right over to her little sister and graphs her away from Utau.

"Hey, Ami! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, big sister!"

"How did you find us?"

"Um, a boy with long hair brought me here!"

"Long hair? Sheesh, you have such bad timing!"

Amu said and sighs, looking over to Utau, who was watching the two.

"Sorry that my sister ruined things. But she's a big fan of yours."

"I love you Utau!"

"She's always imitating you in front of the TV."

"When I grow up, I'm going to become Utau!"

"Hey, wait!"

Amu calls out to Ami, who got out of her big sister's hold and ran back to Utau.

"Utau! Sing a song for me! I'll sing, too! Watch me!"

Ami said, taking out a toy microphone and started singing.

"Don't capture me. A lost butterfly…"

Utau started to remember the times when she was about the same age as Ami and started to remember the sparkles she had in her eyes and look down.

"My eyes… Used to look like yours. I was so excited… Watching TV with sparking eyes…"

Utau whispers as Ami put her toy microphone back into her small school bag.

"Utau! Utau, sing with me!"

Utau look at her for a moment before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and started to sing.

"Dreams… The Buds… Bloom…" 

"Utau…"

"This song… There are no lights or band performances here… But this is her best show."

Tadase said as the others nod their heads in agreeing. I smile at the view. Utau… I may not know you all that well, but you've went back to your old self. The self that had the true sparkles in your eyes. Just then El and Ll spoke up to us, while Utau was still singing.

"She wanted people to be happy listening to her songs. I was born from those feelings."

Said El.

"Forget about weapons! No one holds Utau's singing back."

Said Ll, and she and El went flying back to Utau, who was done singing and was smiling warmly at her Characters. Sanjo on the other hand wasn't smiling at all.

"Utau! Utau! Fine then! I'll go on my own."

Sanjo snaps and went on the helicopter and it started going to the air, making us notice this and look over fast.

"Shoot! The helicopter left!"

"Sanjo!"

"Oh no! If she leaves…"

Kairi didn't get to finished when he saw his older sister poking her head out the window.

"It's too late! As long as I have this CD… And these X Eggs- huh!"

Sanjo cuts herself off, seeing the X Eggs hatching and starting to attack her and the pilot and they scream.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on in there!"

"Look! X Characters!"  
>Yaya said, pointing to the X Characters that were jumping off of the helicopter and landing on top of the tower.<p>

"Maybe they all hatched because of the key and lock?"

"Big sis!"

Kairi call out, noticing something about the helicopter.

"It's going to crash!"

"I need to help them!"

Utau said, now looking over to El.

"El, can you help me?"

El looks at her in shock but then smile warmly.

"Yes!"

"Unlock my heart! Character Transformation! Seraphic Charm!"

Utau calls out and she looks like a beautiful angel. Her dress is light pink and it kind of look like a ballerina dress with long white sleeves with dark pink ribbons tied around the arms. She had white stockings that were long with dark pink ribbons tied around the legs and dark pink ballerina slippers with it. In her long blonde pink tails are angel wings and on her back are huge human size white angel wings.

"Wow… Utau looks… Beautiful… I wish I could have such beauty as her."

I thought to myself as Amu and the others were amaze as well.

"We have no time! Let's work together!"

Utau said and Amu nods her head at her and the two look over to me.

"Wanna help?"

Utau ask and I smirk, nodding my head at her. She smiles at me and the two flew up there while I ran over to the edge of the tower, since I'm still Heart Of Bravely, I have no worries with this, as the others watch me in wonder, I jump off of the building and use Sky Jump and jump up into the air with Amu and Utau and use Sky Jump again to stay into the air.

"Angel Cradle!" 

Utau calls out and started to sing, making the X Characters go back to their X Eggs, feeling sleepy.

"I didn't think El had such amazing powers."

Amu commented as we started to hear El's voice in our minds.

"This isn't my power. This is a song that was within Utau. She can sing kind songs, too."

"El…"

Utau whispers, smiling as I made my next move.

"Time to get these X Eggs back to normal! Fighting Sprit!"

I call out and my right boxing glove started to glow in red lighting and did a battle cry and attack, making a huge blast of red lighting hit the X Eggs and in a flash of light, the X Eggs went back to normal Guardian Eggs.

"Awesome work, Tira!"

"Thanks!"

"Nooooo! Help!"

We heard Sanjo scream in the helicopter, who also noticed that the pilot was out cold from the X Eggs attack. Just then Sanjo was push out of the helicopter by its force of it coming down and Utau was the first to take action.

"Sanjo!"

"Go Utau! I'll take care of the helicopter!"

Amu said, summoning a gold microphone, while Utau just save Sanjo in time before she hit the top of the building as Amu started to have stars all around her and she called out…

"Starlight… Navigation!"

A powerful light of stars came from the golden microphone and stop the helicopter from falling in the building.

"Wow! The light surrounded the helicopter!"

"How pretty."

"It's a shower of stars!"

"My turn!"

Tadase said and took his King's staff and put it into the air.

"Holy Crown!" 

The attack turn into a huge Crown that catch the helicopter and places it down onto the top of the building safely.

"Utau…"

Sanjo didn't know what to say while Utau place her down.

"I'm glad you're safe."

Utau said, smiling but the older woman frowns.

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

"But we've been working together all this time. You can't leave me now."

That made the older woman started to have tears of joy and hug Utau close to her.

"Waaaah, Utau! You're too nice!"

"She's actually really weak."

Kairi whisper to us so I made a face.

"Utau."

Ikuto spoke up, getting us and Utau to look over to him in question.

"Ikuto…"

Utau whispers, seeing her older brother smile at her.

"You can sing it now, right? A song for yourself and not for me?"

Utau nods her head at him, smiling warmly.

"Yes."

The Next Day…

"Here we are! This is our new beginning!"

Sanjo said, looking at her's and Utau's new music company, thanks to Sanjo, who bought the place herself.

"Are you sure you're okay? Leaving Easter and starting a new production company?"

Utau ask, getting Sanjo to wink at her, smiling.

"Once I defied Easter, no other company would have me. But as long as we have your songs and my skills, it'll be okay!"

She answers and… Will went on.

"And I'll become a famous executive! We're shooting for the top!"

"Jeez, I come to help and I found out I'm helping an odd lady."

I said, walking up to them with a smirk as my three Characters were giggling at my little joke. Sanjo roll her eyes at me before glaring.

"Are you going to help or are you going to call me names?"

"I came to help; besides I have a question for you anyways."

I said, seeing them make a look in question.

"You hiring?"

I ask, hoping it would work. Sanjo stare at me before smirking. Is that a yes?

"If you can keep up with the work, partner."

Sanjo said, making me smile wide and jump up in joy.

"Yes! I got a job!"

"Don't get all excited. If you don't help me now with the boxes you can kiss the job goodbye."

Sanjo warn and now I was the one to roll my eyes but started picking up a box anyways.

"Hey, doesn't this place even have elevators!"

Nikaidou asks, having a hard time carrying two boxes. Yeah, he and Kairi are here as well.

"It's an old fashioned building. The sound of footsteps on the stairs brings back nostalgic feelings."

Kairi answers, adding the nostalgic feelings part to it.

"You called me over to help you move?"

"Of course. I don't have extra money to pay for movers. I used all my money to start this company.

"So? I have no obligation to help you."

"Yeah, but why not? I know you're bored on weekends anyways."

"Hey…"

Geez theses two are like an old marry couple…

"Hello! I came to help!"

Came Amu's voice and we look over to her and smile.

"Everyone else is coming later. Here, I brought drinks."

Amu said, handing Kairi the bag of drinks while I smile and wave at Amu, who smile and wave back.

"Thanks White Joker."

"Hey. I don't need your help."

Utau started, turning her back on Amu, who sticks her tongue out at her in return. Will… That came out of no where.

"Don't get me wrong! I came to help Kairi and Tira!"

Amu said as El growls under her breath and snaps.

"Amu, Utau is just being stubborn. She's really happy you're here!"

"El!"

"I see. Then why don't you at least thank me?"

"Huh? Stop dreaming. What El said isn't true."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Not as stubborn as you are."

They both pouted as I sigh. See what great friends they're turning out to be?

"Just so you know… I don't own you anything. I'm not giving you Ikuto even if you're nice to me. Same goes to you Tira! You may be working here, but even I won't let you have him!"

"What is this? A three girl love war now!"

"I'm not helping you for that! And I don't need him anyway!"

I and Amu snaps before she looks over to me.

"And as for you, Tira, I'm happy for you."

Amu said, smiling again, getting me to smile back at her until she looks back over to Utau.

"By the way, where is he?"

"I haven't talk to him since that night. He hasn't been home either."

Utau answers, while we were now entering the building with boxes in our arms.

"Could he be…? At your place?"

"What! Of course not!"

…The truth is… Ikuto was sleeping at my place again… Taking half of my single bed again too... I didn't say anything. The two look over to me in question and I sigh.

"Why would he stay at my place? My landlord hates it when some guy enters my apartment room and besides I don't have any family 24/7."

I answer, half lying and they stare at me in surprised. They didn't know about that… Will Amu know something about that; she heard it on the night that I was control by the Wishing CD. I didn't go into detail about me living along with my Characters and they didn't ask. Soon we made it to the top and place the last boxes down while Utau went back outside to make sure that was all as Kairi walks over to us.

"Twin Jokers."

He started, getting us to look over to him in question.

"What is it, Kairi?"

"… This isn't the only move. Actually, after this… I'm moving too."

Later At The Train Station…

"You're returning to your old school!"

"Yes."

"Why! You've only been here for a little while!"

"Mr. Class President, yon can't do this!"

"I only came to help my sister. I was supposed to return by the third quarter. My parents are waiting. And my classmates need me, too. I'm the president of my class."

"I knew it!"

Yaya said, gasping.

"It's not fair. We need you, too."

"That's right. The Guardians were working well because of you.

Kairi smiles warmly at this.

"With the bonds you have, you'll work fine. The King can guide all of you well. And if not, I'm sure the oldest Joker here can take over."

Kairi said, winking at me as I smirk and walk over to him for a hug and he did the same with me.

"Be careful man. Don't know what's out there."

I said, ending the hug and wink back at him and he smiles at me. Tadase then spoke up with a frown on his face.

"Sanjo…"

"King."

Kairi started, looking over to him.

"I'm going first."

"Huh?" 

"White Joker. I love you… Amu Hinamori."

I was eye widen at this.

"Now and forever. It will never change. I love you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

The girls shouted as Amu hid behind Rima, blushing ten times red as a tomato, while I started laughing, noticing the shock look on Tadase face. Kairi smiles still, not blushing.

"But I'm not good enough for you yet. I need to work harder to find the correct path. So… I will return when I become a better man. I promise! So I'm not going to lose to you."

Kairi said, bowing at Tadase, who wasn't sure what to say.

"Amu, you're panicking too much!"

"But this is the first time a guy told me that!"

"You should say something memorable."

"But…"

The train started turning on its engines and people were now entering the train.

"Oh. The trains leaving."

"Guess it's time to go, huh?"

I ask Kairi, who nods his head at me and waves goodbye, going on the train when Amu calls out to him.

"Kairi! Thank you! And I really hope… We see each other again!"

Amu said and Kairi smile warmly before getting on the train and soon it left. And I soon made it home.

"That was funny."

I said, talking about what happen at the train station.

"Yeah, it was!" 

Kiki said, having Rika to giggle and Luluu to roll her eyes. I then notice the piles of Easter mail and made a smirk. I then look for a number to Easter and started dialing the number and soon someone pick up.

"Hello, Easter. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Tira Yuarona and I like you to tell whoever's the boss that's there that I'm never going to work for you guys so stop sending me the mail or I'll call the cops on your ass!"

Before she could reply, I hang up on the woman and turn around to see my Characters holding in their laughs and I smirk wider.

"That'll tell them to leave me alone."

I said and they started laughing. Sitting on top of the apartment building I live in, Ikuto and Yoru were looking at the night sky.

"Everyone had a happy ending. Except us."

Yoru started, while Ikuto was listening without a word spoken.

"And so I'm wondering Ikuto… What now?"

He asks but Ikuto didn't answer.

A/N: By the way, the reason why for cutting chapter 22 off like that is because I thought it would be too long so I made chapter 23 the part 2 of chapter 22's big battle and ending. I'll post the next chapter soon so have no fear!


	24. Chapter 24: Cold Winter Air

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and the role of the story I made for them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Cold Winter Air.

"It's snowing!"

"Wow!"

"I've seen better…"

"Luluu, stop lying! We know you're amaze too!"

Kiki said as Rika laughs. I on the other hand was making myself and my Characters a nice hot cup of hot coco with some milk. It's been about maybe two months from fighting Utau at the top of that tower and things have been going really good. Sanjo and I are good partners at work and Utau and I have been getting closer then ever. But when they have to go to another country or whatever for Utau's songs and live shows, I have to mind the company in Sanjo's place. It was hard but that's how I learn to work in her place.

"Tira! Tira! Can we go outside?"

Kiki ask, getting me to look over.

"Why?"

"Because we saw some of the kids playing in it and it looks like fun!"

Rika answers for Kiki. I thought about it and smirk.

"Will you guys can throw snowballs all you want, I'm going for a walk. Besides Rika doesn't know the place very well still so it'll be good to show her around."

I said and Rika thought about what I said and nods her head in agreeing. She didn't get to see the town much and where's where. She only knows where my school is, Seiyo, the apartment, and the Royal Guardian.

"Now drink up your hot coco."

I order and they did what they were told to do and soon after that was done, we head outside. I wasn't sure if having my Characters out in the winter air would be a good idea but they seem to be okay with it… As long as they stay in my coat pockets that is... After showing Rika around, we were now passing by Seiyo when I saw…

"Hey, Amu! Ami!" 

I call out and they look over to me and smile, waving over to get me to walk over, which I did and Ami hug me out of no where.

"Tira!"

Ami said in joy, still hugging me. Ami and I are now friends. But she seems to play too much crime games… I thought little girls like to play with dolls. Guess that's only in the U.S…?

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

We heard something shouted it out near by and it made us jump.

"Huh? Did I hear a scream?"

"I heard it too, Amu."

I said but we didn't hear the scream again and the two soon back to playing with a big white ball of snow.

"I bet it someone having fun with the snow near by. Don't worry about it."

I said, making Amu look back at me.

"Yeah, you're right. So you wanna help us with the snow man?"

"You're making a snow man?"

"Will we just started. But we can get it down faster if you help. If you don't have work today that is…"

"Nah. Utau got Sanjo to give me a day off from work."

"Oh, so how is Sanjo and Utau?"

"They've been good. We got along well together and we already got a few people working with us now."

"Cool. Any word from Kairi?"

"Um, not much. All I know is that Kairi is still trying to get better to win your heart."

Amu blush at that and I smirk. Ami on the other hand wasn't listening until she notices my Characters in my pocket and gasps in excitement.

"Dollies!"

"Ami! No!"

Amu said, stopping her sister as my Characters hid deeper into the pockets. Last time I went over to Amu's place, Ami saw my Characters and was… Killing them in a sense. I felt kind of bad for Ran, Miki, and Su. Thank god Ami can't get Diamond… Even though she's in her Egg now and won't be hatching for a while...

"So do you want to help?"

I look over to Amu.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay."

And in a matter of minutes we got to work on the huge snow ball and made it even bigger and added black buttons on it.

"We finished the snow man!"

"What? This is just a snow ball!"

"With bottoms."

I added.

"We finished the body of the mega snow man!"

"How big is it going to be! My hands are going to freeze. Ami, this is it for today." 

"No! We have to make the head, too!"

"You wanna get sick?"

I ask Ami who shook her head no at me.

"Then do what your big sister says."

"…We can come tomorrow and finish it, right?"

"Uh…"

Amu looks over to me for help.

"After two o'clock, I can come. I got work tomorrow." 

I answer and Amu smiles at the idea.

"Okay."

"Yay! Now then… Let's go explore inside the school!"

"I thought you were going home!"

"Ami, you have so much energy… Oh well. Someone might be there… And we can warm up before we head home."

Jeez why do I have a feeling that there is someone there?

In The School…

"Sheesh. I can't believe how pushy the director is. I'm even wearing the cape. I didn't say I'd do it."

Said a young boy, talking to Kukai and Tadase.

"Now, now."

Kukai started, smirking.

"You're going to be here for the rest of the winter break anyway, right? Think about it. You should go see Hinamori, too. She really wanted to see you. And I bet Yuarona wants to see you too."

"Uh, yeah… That's a problem, too."

"Huh?"

"Amu wants to see Nadeshiko, not me. I doubt Tira would want to see me like this either. And I have a lot to figure out, and right now I…"

The boy stops, turning around to hear three different sets of foot steps and saw us stopping in our tracks in surprised.

"… Don't know what to say…"

He finished, now in fear of being found out. I was eye widen at this.

"Nadeshiko?"

I thought to myself but Amu thought other wise.

"Nagihiko?"

Amu asks, making me look at her in shock. Nagihiko! Just then Ami ran over to this Nadeshiko-look-alike and hug him.

"Oh, it's the long haired big brother!"

Big brother…?

"Oh, were you the one who brought Ami when she was lost?"

"Huh? What? Do you know each other?"

"Yeah! Nagihiko, right? Nadeshiko's twin brother…"

"Twin brother?"

Tadase and Kukai repeats, while Nagihiko made a blink face. Amu smiles at him until she remembers that I don't know him.

"Oh, Nagihiko, this is mine and Nadeshiko's friend, Tira-!"

"My sister told me about her. But she didn't tell me she was cute."

Kukai glares at Nagihiko, while I blush.

"Oh, um okay. So how you been? Did you come here for a recital again?"

Nagihiko was trying to keep his cool but I notice that he was trying to hide his nervousness inside. Something's up with this guy and I don't like it.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that."

Amu then notices the school uniform he was wearing.

"Oh, how come you're wearing our uniform?"

I didn't notice his clothes until Amu mentioned it.

"Are you going to transfer to our school? Oh, you're wearing the Guardians cape, too."

That I did notice, so does that mean…?

"That's right, Hinamori! Actually he's…"

Kukai started.

"Our new Jack Chair!"

Tadase finished as Amu smiles wide.

"Huh! No way! Really!"

"Uh…"

I notice a dark and panic look in his eyes. Amu then started shaking hands with him fast as I notice his actions had one of trying his best to hide his worry of some kind.

"I'm so happy! I was a little bummed after Kairi left. I didn't know you had a Guardian Character, too. So I can see you next semester, too? Yay!"

"Uh…"

"Big sis. Tira. I'm hungry."

"Oh, okay. We have to go! Come on, Tira."

Amu said, taking Ami's hand as I stare at Nagihiko before following the two down the hall way.

"Bye, I'll see you later!"

"Uh, okay."

Nagihiko call back, waving goodbye back as we head over to the door.

"I'm really looking forward to next semester!"

And that was the last they heard of us, closing the door behind us and leaving the school grounds. The next day, after work, we met up and started finishing the snow man.

"We finished! This time… The snow man is complete!"

But it looks really creepy.

"…" 

"…"

"Uh… What the… The face is…"

"I… Don't know what to say about this…"

I admitted as Ami notice something.

"It's not finished. There's a few parts missing."

"Like what?"

"Like the arms! We need sticks!"

Ami answer and started running off with Amu going after her, leaving me and my Characters alone with the creepy face snow man. I sigh and started walking to the Royal Guardian building to get warm… But when I open the door, I didn't think I would be finding Nagihiko holding two Seiyo girl skirts in front of Tadase and Kukai. They notice the door opening and saw me with wide eyes.

"Tira!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

Kukai and Tadase shouted out as Nagihiko stood in place, in shock as I made fists and look down.

"We aren't talking about anything mess up! We swear!"

I didn't even think of that… I just realize something about the one of the skirts is all.

"You… There's no Nadeshiko, is there?"

I finally ask after hearing them panic and the room became silent until Nagihiko frown and answer that question.

"…No. There isn't…"

Kukai and Tadase stare at me in shock.

"How did you know…?"

I look up at them.

"On the back of one of the skirts, Nadeshiko had a black sport on it."

I answer and they were eye widen. In case you didn't know, I notice that there was a black sport on one of her skirts the whole time.

"Darn… I was hoping no one would sport that…"

Nagihiko whisper but we heard it anyways. I then thought of something.

"You were dress as a girl this whole time… So… How does it feel like wearing a skirt?"

I ask but regret it when Nagihiko had a dark look on his face, making me and my Characters jump from this in surprised. Kukai and Tadase had looks of pure horror on their faces…

"How does it feel like to you?"

He asks, sounding dark as Kukai and Tadase were blushing. I don't wanna think of why they were…

"Um… I wear a dress as a school uniform."

"But the bottom part is like a skirt."

…Good point.

"I guess its okay…"

Now I'm blushing... Blushing of embarrassment. Nagihiko turn over to Kukai and Tadase with a dark smirk.

"See? Skirts aren't so bad… Once you get used to it."

He said and the two back away from him as Nagihiko walk right over to them and attack. I blush a deep red at what I was seeing and turn around with my Characters doing the same thing. Just then Amu open the door for Ami in front of us, making me eye widen.

"Aah! It's so…"

Amu notice what was going on.

"…Warm…"

Behind me and my Characters, the guys were wearing the Seiyo skirts… Will Tadase was and Nagihiko was putting on Kukai's… Which I wanted to peek so badly…

Hi-hinamori!"

"Oh, Amu."

"Hey, wait! Stop!"

For a second I thought I saw a copy look of Amu's face looking just like the snow man we made as she cover Ami's eyes from seeing this.

"…Ew…"

They panic as I stood in place, not sure what to say now.

"EWWWWW! What are you doing!"

"No, Hinamori! This isn't-!"

"Weirdo's! Creeps!"

"Hey, Nagi… Wait! My underwear!"

I couldn't help myself and look over to see Kukai's boxers he had on and blush even more. Kukai noticed my staring and panic even more.

"Tira! Why are you staring at my underwear!"

"Nagihiko! Stop it!"

Amu snaps as I kept on staring… I think I became a prev now... This is going to be an interesting semester…

A/N: First time I didn't add a note before the chapter, lol. Anyways I wanted to have Nagihiko mess up with Tira but there is no pairing with them so ha, ha! This would have to be one of my most beloved chapters. When I was reading the part of Amu having the creepy snow man face after seeing Nagihiko force Tadase and Kukai to wear the skirts, I just had to make a chapter of that! It was so funny and still is! Will see you guys Friday and have an awesome Halloween! Bye-bye.


	25. Chapter 25: The Truth Read AN Please!

A/N: Giving thanks to i-is-monstarr-RAWR and Bells for the reviews. Now I got a review from someone who I'm not going to name so if you're reading this person, then I hope you understand why my story is like this and no viewers it's not a flame. 1.) I don't care about the reviews anymore, I mean I don't really care/want a lot of reviews but I do love the good reviews from others. 2.) I edited the first chapter a while ago, so if you reread that one then let me know. As for the other chapters that need to be edited, I am trying my best to get the time to fix them so wait for those chapters to be edited. I'm lucky I even made time for the new chapters! 3.) I know that people think Tira is like Amu but now I'm going to tell you and everyone else what Tira and Amu DO NOT- key word: Do Not- have in common; 1. Tira is and never will be a long lost sister to Amu, her story life is way different from Amu's. 2. Amu is not gothic, so therefore she doesn't have a dark side like Tira does. 3. Tira character/story is finding out which side is better off as; good or bad. Rika was born as an extra to help both sides out. Unlike Amu, she's trying to find out what kind of character she wants to be. Not what side of good or evil. 4. The reason why Tira was such a** in the first chapter is because she didn't have any friends but Mr. Tory and kids made fun of her at her high school. That's also the reason why she snaps and etc in the chapters of the now. 5.) Tira being unneeded? She's needed in my POV. 6.) The nodding and etc? I just like adding those parts. 7.) Tira not being around Amu when she's unconscious? This story isn't a 100% retell and I don't think Tira would have to always be around those parts. 8.) Now that I'd got that whole mess cover up, I would've reply back to you but you signed the review so I couldn't reply back to you but in all of this, I will not change Tira, because I plain this whole story out before writing the story itself and I'm not going to waste anymore time with risking the story to change Tira so from now on, I'm done with trying to tell people that I can't change Tira. I made her for a reason and that is because I wanted the readers to understand her and the story it's self. Sorry I had to say all that but I'm now serious and very upset that no one reads my A/N's but only a few who don't say Tira is like Amu.

Disclaimer: I will never own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and the role in the story.

Enjoy- and super sorry for the long A/N, I had to tell this person somehow! I couldn't even find this person in the search engine!

Chapter 25: The Truth.

"Whaaat? You're Nadeshiko's twin?"

Yaya asks in surprise, staring at Nagihiko. He smiles at her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm the new Jack Chair, Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"And a boy! No way!"

Yaya shouted, making me sigh.

"He's only staying here for awhile…"

I whisper, having Rima and Yaya hear this. Yaya then gasps.

"You guys knew already!"

"Yeah…"

"No way!"

Nagihiko let out a small laugh.

"It's pretty complicated…"

Oh, I bet.

"Hey, Nagi, do you have a Character, too?"

"What's he like?"

Ran and Pepe ask with questioning looks. Nagihiko smiles wider and took out his Guardian Egg.

"Yeah, this is my Guardian Egg. But he's not born yet."

"It looks like Nadeshiko's!"

"Even the Guardian Eggs are twins!"

"Who's Nadeshiko?" 

Rima asks, looking over at Amu for the answer.

"She was our former Queen Chair."

"I see…"

She started, now looking over to Nagihiko.

"You're going to be a new Jack even though you don't have a Guardian Character? I preferred Kairi."

"Umm…"

Tadase spoke up before Nagihiko could, in hopes there wouldn't be a fight.

"I ask him to substitute for the time being. After all, Fujisaki is the former Qu- ow! Ow!"

Tadase cried in pain when Nagihiko graphs his cheeks and does a painful cheek massage.

"Oh, the muscles in your face seem tense. Should I give you a 'good' massage?"

Nagihiko asks, hoping the others didn't notice that Tadase almost blew his cover. I notice that Rima was staring at him with a look in thinking. I think she already notice Tadase almost mistake. Just then Amu walks over to him with a smile.

"You really look like Nadeshiko."

No shit, really?

"Oh, Amu. Uh, really?"

"How is Nadeshiko? Is she coming back to visit?"

"So far she has no plans."

Rima was now giving me and Yaya a look in question. Silently asking as to where Nadeshiko is at the moment.

"Nadeshiko is studying abroad right now, but she was in Amu's class and her best friend."

Yaya answers, instead of me answering it… I was thinking about some of the stuff that has happen over the last month. Yeah, it's a whole month past now and we're back at school. Rima stands up and lightly graphs Amu's black school jacket, getting her to look over in question.

"Rima?"

"I'm a Queen, too. And I'm in your class… But I'm not your best friend?"

Rima ask, building tears in her eyes.

"What! Wait… No, ummm… Rima-!"

"Don't worry. She's not really crying."

Nagihiko cut her off, making Rima stop crying and looks over to the new Jack. He has good eyes!

"How can you tell?"

"I'm good at acting, too."

He took his hand out to her, now smiling again.

"Anyway, nice to meet you, umm… Rima, was it?"

"No!"

Rima shouted, now hiding behind Amu.

"Hey-!"

"Amu, you shouldn't be friend with this guy. I can't trust him!"

Nagihiko frowns at this. I then look over to Tadase with a bored look on my face.

"Can we start this meeting now?"

I ask and Tadase nods his head at me in reply.

"Okay then, we should start our Guardian Meeting. I have something I need to tell everyone."

The others sat back down and listen to what he had to say.

"There is someone who is collecting a large number of X Eggs. Just like the Black Diamond incident."

I frown at the news. Another X Eggs mission from Easter again?

"Is that what was going on yesterday?"

I heard Amu whisper and before I could ask what she meant, Tadase spoke up again.

"I already know who it is. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

I and Amu were eye widen, staring at Tadase in shock. Tadase went on.

"Last night, I went back to the park Amu and I had visited. I found a bunch of X Eggs there and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was Character Transformed into something I've never seen before. And he attacked me."

"So the injuries on your legs…"

Nagihiko said and I gasp, now looking under the table to see Tadase's legs are in wrappings and band-aids.

"He caught me off guard."

Tadase admitted and Amu call stood up fast, about to say something when she stops herself. She's hiding something…

"Amu, do you know something?"

"Oh… Uh… I… Umm… Do you have some sort of history with Ikuto? Because you always get overzealous every time Ikuto is involved."

She asks, now frowning when Tadase looks down with an even deeper frown.

"That-!"

"Okay, that's enough on this topic."

Yaya cut him off and went on.

"By the way… I notice that Tadase calls you Amu in stead of your last name. Did something happen over winter break?"

Yaya ask, getting the two to blush. I didn't notice that…

"Ummm, no, nothing!"

"It's awfully fishy that you stuttering…"

Rima noted, now giving the two her stare.

"Sheesh!"

Later Outside On The School Grounds…

"Okay, gather round."

Yaya started, getting us to walk over to her.

"Our first job as Guardians is to shovel the snow in the garden. Once we finish this, we're done. Let's work hard!"

I sigh and look at the time on my cell phone and frown.

"I have to go to work in an hour."

I said and Yaya frowns at me.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Why are you working at this age anyways?"

"Because I live by myself."

I answer and walk over to graph a shovel while Yaya, Rima, their characters, and Nagihiko stare at me with wide eyes. Yes, they didn't know about me living alone either. In the whole hour of working, I notice Yaya was working with me and even stare at me every time I didn't notice her looking. Rima was looking a few times as well but not as much as Yaya was doing. I didn't ask why and soon my hour was up and I said goodbye and head to work.

"Tira? Why was Yaya staring at you?"

Kiki ask.

"Don't know. Maybe because I said I live alone?"

"Rima was also staring too."

Luluu added but Rika shook her head at her older sister.

"Yaya was staring the most."

Rika pointed out and Luluu frowns. She doesn't like being proved wrong. Soon we made it to work and I notice Utau wasn't around while helping Sanjo with the paper work.

"Hey, Sanjo. Where's Utau?"

I ask, seeing her look up at me.

"She finished her work for today and went to go out for a walk."

"Oh…"

I wanted to hang with her after work… After work, I was walking home and lock the front door from the inside of my apartment with a sigh.

"You okay? You've been thinking a lot lately."

Rika asks so I look over to her.

"It's just… For the past month, I've been worry about Kukai. He's been acting wired lately. And on our last date… It didn't really feel like a date."

I answer, frowning deeply.

"Its okay, Tira! Maybe he has feelings for you and doesn't know how to tell you it yet?"

Kiki said and I made a small smile. That could be it…

"Thanks."

I said and turn around to see my kitchen window open. There's only one person who could use the window from such a high building…

"Ikuto…"

I call out simply and Ikuto pop his head out from his spot on the couch.

"You call?"

He asks and I turn around to look at him.

"If you're going to sleep over night this time, then sleep on the couch."

I warn and he frowns back at me.

"What got into you?"

"You've been gone for like almost a whole month now and you show up after all this time by taking people's Guardian Eggs again."

I answer, seeing Ikuto frown deeper and stood up. Making me notices the wound on his shoulder and now I frown.

"You ran into Tadase last night after all…"

I said and Ikuto was eye widen.

"So that's how I got this wound…"

Ikuto whisper, looking at his shoulder. What does he mean by that?

"Huh?"

"…"

"Ikuto, what do you mean by that?"

I ask and he still didn't answer and turns his back on me and I made fists.

"Answer me!"

I snap but he still didn't answer so I walk right over to him and graph his good should roughly and turn him around.

"Tell me!"

I shouted and Ikuto was about to look away when I graph his face and force him to look over to me. Ikuto look right into my eyes and frown again.

"I… Don't why I got it. I can't remember."

"What?"

"I said I-!"

"I know what you mean! I just want to know why you can't remember!"

"Oh…"

He wasn't sure what to say. It was silent for a few seconds until Ikuto sighs and spoke up.

"If he didn't disappear, I wouldn't have been working for Easter to get the X Eggs..."

Ikuto whispers so I stare at him in question.

"What do you-!"

I ask him but then Ikuto place his fore head on mine and I blush. What is he doing!

"My head hurts…"

Ikuto whisper and I realized how hot his head is. Is he getting sick? Or is he already sick?

I sigh and slowly led him to the couch as our Characters watch and let him sit down and went to get some pain pills and got him to take it with a glass of water. Soon he started feeling better.

"Ikuto… Tell me what you meant earlier."

I said and Ikuto look over to me with another frown.

"…It all started with my mother and father."

He started and I listen, sitting next to him.

"My father was the best violinists in Japan and my mother was the only girl in her family. Her side of the family was the founders of Easter."

I was eye widen at this new info.

"Dad was a young man with talent but no status or fame. Mom's side of the family was against it when she wanted to marry dad but she did anyways…. At a cost… 'When the time comes, give up music and take over Easter.'"

I frown at that now.

"But my father couldn't give it up so he disappeared on the night my grandfather, the former CEO of Easter, died. The only thing he took was his violin… Instead of me, Utau, and mom. After dad left us, mom's side of the family treated us coldly. But mom believed in my father and waited. She waited for years and then one day, they found my dad's violin but not him over seas… And mom broke down and became weak and remarried the executive director of Easter."

I gasp in shock and look away. So that's why he's still working for Easter? Utau was lucky to get away…

"Why did you tell me this?"

"So that you'll know why I'm still working for Easter. But like I said I don't remember how I got this wound on my shoulder. I just woke up and notice it."

"Oh…"

I stare at the wound and sigh.

"You want me to put something on it for you?"

"I don't care. It'll heal soon."

I glare at him.

"Don't give me that!"

"Give you what?"

"Stop acting like it's no big deal! That's all you been doing in the past is act like it's nothing! You need to learn that life isn't just fan and games!"  
>I snap and Ikuto stare at me in surprised as Yoru looks over to see what Ikuto would do. Ikuto didn't say anything and just took off his shirt, making me blush again and he sat there, waiting…<p>

"Will? Aren't you going to help with my shoulder?"

He asks and I frown a little before standing up and went to go get the first aid. I soon came back and fix his shoulder right up and he smile at me.

"Thank you…"

He said and Character Change with Yoru and head over to the open kitchen window.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Am- my house. I gotta get going before mom starts thinking I ran off again. She's making fish for dinner."

I didn't notice his almost mistake and nod my head in return.

"Come back soon and I'll make you something to eat next time."

I said, smirking at him. He smirks back at me.

"I'll come over tomorrow then."

And with that he left the apartment, jumping out the window. Just then I felt someone poking my shoulder and I look over to see that it was Yoru.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ikuto?"

"I know but… I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

I ask as my Characters watch in question.

"I think something is happening to Ikuto so could you… Watch over him for me? He sometimes doesn't listen to me and it makes me worry about him a lot, nya."

I stare at him with worry eyes. I know Yoru care but I didn't think he would go this far to ask someone like me to help watch over Ikuto. Ikuto… I don't understand him sometimes and yet he's likes to hang out with me… Mostly in my room to sleep for the night. But other then that… I started to remember the music he played in the park that night before Amu appeared. Ikuto was like this whole other side of him… Like he was grown up. It's like he's… Sad and alone in the world and Yoru is mostly the only one there for him.

"…"

I didn't say anything for a while and I started to feel kind of bad. After all the slaps and punches I've been giving him. It might've made things worst. But I don't understand why Ikuto would want to hang out with me…

"Maybe the reason why Ikuto wants to be with me is because I make him feel happy and not alone in the world…"

I thought to myself and look back over to Yoru and made a small smile.

"I'll watch over Ikuto for you, Yoru. So far I've been there for him and right now, he needs me now more then ever. I'll watch over him. I promise."

I said and made a pinky promise with Yoru.

A/N: Now that this chapter is done, I wish to say sorry for my… I guess serious reply back to the person so if you reply back I hope you read my A/N because I'm not going to do this in my story anymore because I feel like it's killing my story. Seeya whenever I can post another chapter.


	26. Chapter 26: The Promise

A/N: Sorry but I can't do two chapters this time. I'm getting ready to head down the block for my video game I pre-order! That new AC game. Don't know it? It's the fourth game of Assassins Creed. Thank you, i-is-monstarr-RAWR, and a person who didn't review the story but was with me the whole time, KuraiNezumichan for the awesome reviews. Also from KuraiNezumichan; the person also added the story to their favorite's list and also to story alert. *Claps* Welcome KuraiNezumichan! Don't be shy to review again. Anyways I believe that's all I have to say before the story and thanks to those who have read my last chapter's note.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just the OC's and their role.

Enjoy- and wish me luck on getting the game! It's going to be a long night! LOL.

Chapter 26: The Promise.

It was the next day since I made a promise to Yoru that I'll keep Ikuto safe. At work I've asked Utau for Ikuto's cell number but as Utau always act around him, she was against it. But I was able to talk her out of it and she gave me it. I even ask for their house number and she gave me that one too and it was right before she had to take a plane to another country too! Right now I was waiting for Ikuto to show up for dinner at my place. No it wasn't a date and he said he'll show up last night too. It was just two friends eating together…

"What's taking him so long?"

I ask, looking at the clock. Where are you Ikuto? I sigh, frowning as I notice the food I cook was starting to get cold.

"I'll just wait a few more minutes."

I thought to myself and waited… And waited… And waited-

"What the hell is Ikuto doing!"

I finally snap, making my Characters flinch with a frown.

"I invite him for dinner, showing I care, and even made a promise to Yoru and he couldn't even show up for it! He promised me!"

"Tira…"

It was Kiki. I look over to her.

"Maybe something got into the way?"

"…"  
>I frown deeply and look down… Why do I feel so much pain in my chest from this? Just then I started to hear tapping on the window and smile wide, turning around to find… No Ikuto but Yoru with a panic look on his face. I ran over to the window and open it, letting the cat Character in.<p>

"What's wrong? Where's Ikuto?"

I ask, seeing Yoru sit down on the table. I then notice he has been crying.

"It's Ikuto! He disappeared last night!"

I felt like my world has been hit by a huge meteor and died. I started to shake and graph Yoru in a panic.

"Where is he, Yoru!"

I ask, showing fear in my eyes.

"Two Easter guards came and wanted to take Ikuto back with them. We ran off but soon got corner and he push me out of the way from getting hit by one of them. My head hit the wall of a building and I was out cold. When I woke up he was gone and I went to Easter as soon as I can but I couldn't find him there!"

Yoru started to cry again and I held Yoru lightly now, feeling horrible for graphing him like that. Kiki and Rika went to hug him, trying to get him to calm down. He soon did but the tears were still running down his face.

"I ask Amu to help us but she ran away!"

I try to not glare at this news. What has Amu got in a tight spot now?

"If we don't do something Ikuto's going to die! All because of that purple violin!"

"Purple violin! Ikuto doesn't have one in purple though!"

"I know! But the purple violin was the one you saw before at the park!"

I was eye widen and remember the violin that he played a song for me that night.

"Tell me what that thing is doing to him!"

I order, trying to not panic but was bad at doing that.

"There's this black Guardian Egg inside the violin. That's how it became purple! Ikuto becomes weird when he holds it. Like he's controlled… And turns very pale, like his energy was sucked out. I chased after him one night, and found Ikuto in this whole new Character Transformation I've never seen before. You have to help him, like you promise! Please! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Yoru begged and I frown deeply and look over to my Characters. They nod their heads in agreeing with me.

"We'll help you, Yoru."

He smile wide and wipe the last of his tears away.

"Really, nya!"

"Yes. After all we're friends now." 

I answer and place Yoru back on the table and look over to my Characters.

"Let's go, Rika!"

I said and Rika nods her head at me and we did a Character Transformation together.

"Heart Of Bravely!"

I call out and look back over to Yoru, smiling.

"You wanna follow us?"

I ask and he nods his head yes and we all jump out the window, starting our search for Ikuto, forgetting that I left the food on the table.

"Where could one blue headed teenager be?"

I thought to myself, while my Characters and Yoru were looking around. Soon we all started sensing dark energy near by and we soon found where it was… It was in the old theme park me and Ikuto first went too. And it was kind of like it was a dajavu moment too, because Ikuto was here, only he was playing his purple violin, having X Eggs appear all around him from near by kids outside the theme park!

"Ikuto!"

I call out, running to him and he slowly looks over to me. I gasp in horror, seeing his eyes were dark and empty. I stop in my tracks.

"Ikuto…"

I whisper, staring at his eyes. Why did I feel like I was lost in the world? It must be because of that violin! I try to smile but it turns out fake.

"Ikuto, let's go back to my place. You were going to have dinner with me, remember? You said you would."

I said, waiting for him to respond. He did after a few seconds.

"Why would I spend my time with someone worthless as you?"

That was deep and it hurt me so much. That isn't Ikuto! Yoru's right! Easter is controlling him!

"Ikuto, I know you're in there! Fight it!"

Ikuto stare at me with those empty and dark eyes.

"Come on! I promise Yoru I'll be there for-!"

Laughing… I heard laughing from Ikuto and his laughing didn't sound like him at all either.

"What a fool you are."

Was all he said and all the X Eggs came and attack me head on. I didn't have time to block the attack… Because I was pushing my Characters and Yoru out of the way.

"Tira!"

I scream in pain, getting hit by the X Eggs and fell down, rolling as well until I came to a stop. They flew over to me.

"Tira!"

"Are you okay?"

I look over to them, faking smiling.

"I'll be okay."

I then grew a serious look on my face.

"Yoru, find the other Guardians. I have a feeling that from how powerful the X Eggs attack was, Ikuto's other transform would be even more powerful. Please. Find someone who can help!"  
>I begged and Yoru stare at me before nodding his head and flew off. I stood up and glare at this dark Ikuto.<p>

"You think X Eggs are going to be enough?"

I started, having him about to send the X Eggs to attack again.

"I'll stop you and free the real Ikuto inside!"

I shouted out and ran right at him, doing a battle cry in my Heart Of Bravely transform.

At Amu's House…

"Amu, what happened? Where's Ikuto?"

Amu's mother asks, standing on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Sorry, mom. But can you leave me alone right now?"

Amu asks but all she heard was her mother's footsteps walking away from the door. Amu's Characters Ran, Miki, and Su were watching Amu in worry, back facing them.

"Amu-!"

Amu cut Su off.

"I know… That I was taking it out on Ikuto. I know it's not his fault… I'm not prepared like Nagihiko said. I just don't want to be hated. It was a dumb lie."

Amu held her hands together, putting her legs up to her chest.

"It's just like what mom said. I was hiding it because I didn't trust him. I didn't trust Tadase… I decided to trust Ikuto, but in the end I hurt them both…"

Amu said, starting to sob when Ran graphs her ear, making Amu stop crying and look over to Ran, who let go of her ear.

"Depression time is over! It's time to be cheerful!"

Ran started, getting Amu to make a look of surprised.

"You're going to be taken over by your negative heart! You have to remember your good qualities!"

Ran said as Miki and Su join in with her.

"Your good qualities… You're stubborn but straight forward."

"You're defiant but like to help those in need."

They added, seeing Amu make a face at them.

"Are you praising me or insulting me?"

"Praising!"

Miki answers and Su spoke up after her.

"And also, um, um… Amu, we like you a lot!"

"No matter what happens…"

"We are here for you, Amu! If you mess up, you just have to start over! If you do something bad, you just have to apologize! Don't worry; your Guardian Characters are here! So everything will be okay!"

Miki said and Amu started to think for a few minutes when her cell phone started vibrating, saying she got a text from someone. She took her cell phone and opens it to see a text with a picture in it.

"It's a text message from Utau."

Amu said and opens the text to see a picture of Utau, Ll, and El. She went down to read the text under the picture.

"I'm here in Hawaii to film a promotional video. I'm working hard. I sent Tira a text too but she didn't answer so until I return, I'm leaving Ikuto to you and her. Just let her know."

It said and Amu made a fist and look over to Ran, after putting her cell phone away and spoke up to her first born Character.

"Ran! Unlock my heart!"

Amu calls out and she did a transformation with Ran.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Heart!"

Amu calls out and flew out the window, Characters following behind her. Somewhere in the city, Yoru was having a hard time. He was looking for Amu's house but he couldn't find it and was crying again.

"What should I do? Tira is counting on me!"

Yoru cried as Amu flew over to him with a sigh of relief that she found him.

"There you are, Yoru!"

Amu said and Yoru gasps, looking over to her.

"Amu!"

"Sorry to make you wait! Let's go."

Amu said, smiling. Yoru started to have tears of joy and soon took Amu and her Characters to the close down theme park where I, Ikuto, and my Characters were at, still fighting each other.

"I remember this place… I came to this old amusement park with Ikuto!"

Amu said in surprised as Miki notices someone who was getting up from the ground and look badly hurt. That someone was me…

"Tira!"

Miki call out as my Characters look over to them with smiles. I was now in my Heart Of Darkness form, since I try fighting Ikuto with all of my Character Transforms. They ran over to me and notice I was hurt really bad but I was still able to fight.

"You okay?"

Amu asks and I nod my head at her.

"Who did this to you?"

She asks, seeing me frown and I point over to the only one who did this. Amu looks over to see someone standing on top of the merry-go-round ride and gasps in shock.

"Ikuto!"

Amu said and notices that Ikuto wasn't even hurt. Ikuto was very powerful. She then notices that Ikuto was holding something in his hand and gasps again.

"That Egg… Is that the new Guardian Egg?"

Amu asks as I made fists. That's no Guardian Egg… Ikuto frowns a little before whispering something.

"Unlock… My heart."

A dark flash of light appear and Ikuto did a Character Transformation with the dark Egg. His outfit looks like a death dealer or something! He wore white top, dark purple tied, black pants with black gothic boots on. Over the top is a black long jacket with dark purple fur collar that has a silver chain hanging around it and on his left arm is a dark purple cloth on it. Like Amu's school look. Her wore white gloves and was holding a… Dare I say it? Awesome looking grim reapers blade. But what I didn't understand was that why does he had his cat ears and his cat's tail with it?

"Character Transformation! Death Label!"

That makes him sound evil now! Ikuto took the first move and attack us but Amu got us out of the way and I did a counter attack.

"Dark Shadows!"

I call out and a blast of darkness came from my hands and pushes him away from us.

"I knew it; he's been manipulated! That violin is sucking out his life!"

Yoru started as Ikuto attacks us again but Amu blocks his attack with her Heart Rods.

"If he continues to Character Transform with the Egg that come out of that violin… Ikuto might die!"

Yoru cried and I gasp in fear. I can't lose Ikuto to that Egg!

"Ikuto! Wake up!"

Amu started as Ikuto starts running at us.

"It's us! Don't you recognize us? Snap out of it-!"

Ikuto attacks again but I save Amu by graphing her and getting out of the way. We saw that Ikuto took out a ride instead of us and Amu look behind us to see the tea cup ride as I watch Ikuto run over to us again.

"No!"

Amu cried blocking the path in front, having me notice this and was going to block Ikuto's attack when Tadase came and made the first move before I could.

"Holy Crown!"

The attack push Ikuto away and Amu looks over to him quickly.

"Tadase!"

Tadase looks over to Amu with a serious look on his face.

"We'll talk later."

He started.

"For now we have to work together to help the X Eggs."

"Oh… Okay." 

Amu said and resummons her Heart Rods and threw one of them at Ikuto who was running at us again. Ikuto jump out of the way and came at us when Tadase blocks his attack with his King's staff.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I still can't forgive you for what happened two years ago. But… You've never looked at me… With hatred. But rather… With sadness. I want to know the truth. Big brother… No, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto pushes Tadase away from him, holding his head with one hand.

"Don't get near me…"

Ikuto warn but then all of a sudden Ikuto was eye widen for a moment before attacking us, pushing us back.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

"Tadase!"

"Sheesh."

Came an unknown voice, getting us to look over to the person and his two guards.

"I can't keep playing games with you kids."

Said an older man in a suit. He looks over to Ikuto with a glare.

"Ikuto, what are you doing? We don't have enough X Eggs to lure the Embryo. If the kids are in your way, defeat them!"

He said as we stare at him.

"Who is that?"

Amu asks and Tadase answers, glaring at the older man.

"He's an executive at Easter Corporation. Kazuomi Hoshina! He's also Ikuto's step father."

Kazuomi took what looks like a tuning fork and smirks.

"Let's tune you a bit."

He said and swing it lightly and somehow it made Ikuto scream in pain, falling to his knees as I panic and ran over to him and try to help him up.

"He's controlling Ikuto using that!"

"How cowardly!"

Kazuomi heard this and smirks.

"Cowardly? As you can see, Ikuto is happily working for Easter."

"Lies! I believe in Ikuto."

Amu shouted, glaring at Kazuomi.

"Ha, ha… Believe?"

"That's right! That's why we're going to save him-!"

"This is why kids are such trouble!"

Kazuomi started, cutting her off.

"Always naively befriending each other. Believing has no value! It's something you don't need!"

Amu thought otherwise.

"That's not true!"

Amu shouted and she and Tadase put their weapons together and both call out…

"Platinum Heart!"

They call out and a flash of powerful light came, blinding them as a now normal Egg floats in Amu's hand while the other Eggs turn back to their normal forms.

"You can live without it… But your heart will be malnourished. The feelings of believing in someone and caring… Are like a snack. You don't need snacks. If you only have that, you'll be spoiled and get fat. But… It's food that is important for the heart. It's an important, beautiful treasure."

Amu said, getting me to stare at her in amaze. Just then an Egg in the pile of floating normal Eggs started to glow bright then the rest, making everyone look over to it.

"The Embryo!"

Amu calls out, getting the grown ups to look all around for it as Ikuto was staring at me with empty eyes. But this time his eyes weren't dark anymore. Of course I didn't notice this because I kept on looking at the white glowing Egg in the sky.

"The Embryo! Where is it!"

"I don't know, sir!"

"They can't see it…?"

Tadase whispers. Just then the Egg was starting to float away when I try to go after it but Ikuto graph my arm and I look over to him in surprised. Amu then try going after it but the bright light grew brighter and push Amu away, having Tadase to catch her.

"Are you okay?"

I heard Tadase ask as Ikuto slowly got me to sit on my knees and he stare at me with those blue eyes of his. Why is he staring at me?

"Yeah, but the Embryo…"

Amu said, changing back to her normal clothes as well as Tadase did the same thing but the power they used made the two fell down onto their knees. Just then Ikuto was out cold, lying on me as he went back to his normal clothes and I held him in shock.

"Ikuto…Agh!"

I cried, getting hit by the back of the neck and fell down with Ikuto falling with me, having my Character Transform come undone as well. My Characters try to stop Kazuomi guards but they push them away and graph us and started dragging me and Ikuto to their van.

"Darn! Let's go! Bring the useless one and his friend, too."

Kazuomi said as Amu tries getting up with Tadase help and they run after us as we got into the van they came with and left the two there.

"Tira! Ikuto!"

A/N: That's it. In case you're wondering once again, yes, Tira is starting to fall for Ikuto. Good night, guys!


	27. Chapter 27: Dark Memories

A/N: Thank you, i-is-monstarr-RAWR, KuraiNezumichan, kamikorosuXP, and LittlePlagueSpirit for your awesome reviews! Also another thank you to IceFire56, and KooriFenikkusu for adding the story to their favorite's list. There isn't much to tell you about this chapter so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their role in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 27: Dark Memories.

Darkness is all around me… I couldn't hear or- wait… I think I'm starting to hear again.

"Collect more X Eggs… Ikuto."

Ikuto… What's he doing here? Where am I anyways?

"The Embryo doesn't appear just because there are a lot of X Eggs… It appears when the X gets taken off!"

Music… Sad music… But why am I hearing that?

"I'll make those Guardians brats do my work for me. Continue playing the violin. They are sure to come."

I open my eyes slowly to see the back of Ikuto playing his purple violin in his Death Label Transformation and noticed Kazuomi was standing next to me. I look around and found out we were on the top floor of the Easter's satellite dish that was on top of the Easter building itself!

"And they don't know I have traps waiting for them!"

Kazuomi said, laughing to the world while I started to remember what happen before I was out cold and gasps. I stood up way too fast, feeling dizzy until it went away and I glare at Kazuomi in hate.

"My friends will destroy whatever it is that you have traps for!"

I spoke up, getting Kazuomi to stop and look over to me with a smirk.

"Oh really? You have no idea how hard it'll be for them."

He said, taking out his cell phone. Ikuto was still playing that purple violin but if I look over to him, I would've seen him peeking at us from the corner of his eye. I watch as Kazuomi place the phone to his ear and waited until someone answer on the other end.

"Yes, she's awake. I need body guards to make sure she doesn't ruin my plan."

Kazuomi told whoever on the phone and I become eye widen and made the move to attack with my Characters but when I look over to see them they weren't there!"

"My Characters!"

I said in surprise and went to attack them man but before I could attack Kazuomi myself I was already graph by two of the guards from last night!

"Let go of me!" 

I shouted as Ikuto tries to stop playing to help me when the old man took out the tuning fork and tap it lightly and it made Ikuto stop and scream in pain before going back to playing the purple violin again.

"Ikuto!"

I call out, starting to feel scared. I promise Yoru! I promise to keep Ikuto safe but why am I felling at it! I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. If only I've given more time and graph that tuning fork and destroyed it… I would've save Ikuto before the guards came in and stop me! Kazuomi smirks at me before looking at Ikuto's back.

"I know you're coming, Guardians…"

I heard him whisper. I look over to him again with a glare.

"Why? Why are you after the Embryo so much? You guys can't even see it so why are you after something that you can't even see?"

I ask, seeing him look over to me with his own glare.

"That's none of your business!"

He snaps and it made me flinch. I look down again in sadness. I'm never going to get this guy to talk, am I?

"Heh, heh, heh. Looks like it's started."

Kazuomi spoke up, looking away with his smirk again. I watch him walk over to the rail in front of Ikuto, who wasn't looking too good. I look over to him with a deep frown.

"I guess the X Eggs hatch if I leave the owner alone. I'm sure the Guardians are having fun."

Just then Ikuto fell on his knees, not having much energy left to play. Kazuomi looks over to him with a death glare.

"What's wrong, Ikuto? Don't stop playing!"

Kazuomi shouted but Ikuto didn't get up and was looking over to me. Kazuomi growls under his breath and use the tuning fork again. Making Ikuto scream in pain and is being forced to get up. The old man smirks once more.

"Stand up. That's right. Continue playing the violin!" 

He said, smirking wider as I felt useless and watch Ikuto start playing the violin again.

"Ikuto! Tira!" 

I heard someone shouted out from the bottom floor below us.

"Amu…?"

I thought to myself and smile warmly. I knew they were coming!

"Hmph."

I look over to Kazuomi in question.

"The Guardians got past the first floor. But how about the next trap? It is a creature made the same way as that violin, by pouring X Egg energy into it."

I gasp in shock. No! That's what they've been doing!

"They can't defeat it that easily… Right, Ikuto?"

He asks, making me look over to see Ikuto about to fall down again.

"What's wrong? You're tired already? You look like you're about to die from only a few hours of playing. And you call yourself the son of a genius violinist?"

I glare at the old man.

"You're weak because you played music when you're so young. You need to play sports. I played rugby until college. Hahaha-!"

"You're wrong!"

I spoke up, getting Kazuomi to look over with a raise eyebrow.

"How am I wrong, little girl?"

He asks as I made fists.

"Ikuto's not weak! He's never weak! I believe that he can do anything. You may not know this but even the strong needs help sometimes."

I try breaking free of the two guards that held me but still couldn't.

"I made a promise to keep him safe! He's been alone after he lost his father. He was sad but smiles because he has friends like me! Ikuto is my friend and I won't let you get away with this!"

I shouted and kick the two guards hard in the knees and ran after Kazuomi who panic but use the tuning fork again and Ikuto scream, putting away his violin fast and taking out his grim reaper weapon and block me from hitting Kazuomi.

"Ikuto! Tira!"

I heard Amu and look over to see her and Tadase in their Character Transformations as I notice my Characters were with them. Amu was in her Amulet Heart.

"Guys…"

I whisper as Tadase glares at Kazuomi.

"Wow. The brainwashing is even stronger then before."

Kazuomi smirks at them.

"I've been waiting, Guardians. Please enjoy yourselves."

He said and Ikuto attacks them, making me eye widen.

"Ikuto, no!"

Amu, Tadase, their Characters, Yoru, and mine back away from the attack. Amu then summons her Heart rods.

"Ikuto! Can you hear me! You can't use your power anymore! Or else you're- aaaghh!"

Amu screams in pain, getting hit by another attack from him. Just then something dark came upon Amu's leg and she couldn't move. Ikuto was about to finished Amu off when Tadase came and block his attack.

"Ikuto!"

Tadase started with a glare.

"I know that you are weak… And being manipulated right now. If you're going to hurt her… I will… Fight! Royal Sword!" 

Tadase calls out and a sword appears instead of his King's staff. He pushes Ikuto away from him as we stare in shock.

"I will protect her!"

Tadase shouted and Ikuto attacks again and the two started fighting each other.

"Why…. Why do they have to fight against each other!"

Amu asks as my Characters took this chance and flew over to me. Amu's Characters spoke up to her.

"This is sad. They don't hate each other."

"That's probably… Because they're boys."

"Ikuto didn't want to involve those dear to him. Tadase wants to protect those important to him."

They said and Amu frowns.

"Even if they don't want to… There are times when they have to fight!"

"But-!"

Kazuomi cut her off.

"Hahahaha… Good! It's very manly of both of them! The more Ikuto fights, the more there will be negative energy. And that's when the Embryo appears! Heh, heh, heh…"

He said as I notice Yoru was getting something out of the old man's coat pocket and found out it was the Dumpty Key. Just then Kazuomi notice Yoru and was about to stop him when I came and did a Character Transformation with Kiki and push him away with my wings, going fast. He hits the floor as Yoru flew over to Amu with the key.

"Amu!"

She looks over in surprised.

"Yoru!"

"Catch, Amu!"

Yoru warn and threw the key to Amu who gasps, but caught it before it hit the floor.

Just then mine, Amu's lock and Ikuto's key started glowing. We both could see a crying boy, but his back was turn to us so we couldn't tell who it was in the bright light.

"This is wrong…"

Amu spoke up, getting me to look over to her.

"To fight even though they don't want to… I don't get it. Because I'm a girl. But… Girls have… Their own way of fighting!"

Amu shouted out and put the Dumpty Key into her Humpty Lock's key hole.

"Dumpty Key, Humpty Locks! Lead me your powers!"

Amu calls out and the three items started to glow brighter and in a flash of light, I, Amu, and Tadase were in darkness, inside our own human size babbles.

"Whoa!"

"Amu! Yuarona!"

"Tadase, you too! What is this?"

"I don't know. I was suddenly enveloped in a strong light."

Tadase answers as I look around us.

"Everything is in darkness…"

I whisper, having them hear me. Just then Kiseki spoke up.

"Calm down, kids. This is inside the torrent of light. The energy from the key and the locks gushed out… And we are floating inside a flood of light."

"I don't get it."

Ran spoke up in thought. Kiseki sighs before speaking up again.

"To explain it more simply… This is the build up energy right before it explodes."

We gasp at that.

"And when does it explode?"

Amu asks, looking up and around.

"We just return to normal. No worries."

That's good news… Just then Amu notices something.

"Oh. That's the boy we saw earlier."

She said and we look over and soon found out who it was.

"Ikuto!"

I call out but he couldn't hear me.

"Tira, I think this is a memory."

Kiki said and I frown, watching him walk over to a younger Utau, who was sitting down. They were in a hospital from the looks of things.

"Mom needs to be in bed. We can't visit her because it'll tire her out."

"No!"

"Utau."

"I want to see her. I miss her!"

Utau shouted and started crying.

"Daddy is gone, too. What's going to happen to us?"

Utau asks and Ikuto lightly graph his sister's arm and look at her in the eye.

"Utau. We can't cry."

He started, while the adults pass by them with sorry looks on their faces.

"Kids like us shouldn't cry. Or else, everyone will pity us."

He said and Utau wipe her tears away.

"What does pity mean?"

"When people feel sorry for us."

"People can't feel sorry for us?"

"…"

It then shows us another memory.

"Big brother!" 

Came a cute little Tadase, hugging Ikuto's arm, as they enter his house. Just then Tadase's mom walks over to them with a sad smile.

"Ikuto and Utau are going to live with us, Tadase."

"Yay, yay!"

Tadase cheers as Ikuto smiles at him.

"I feel sorry for both of them. Tadase, be nice to them."

They frown at that. How sad. It's so sad. They're still so young. So sad…

"Is this… all of Ikuto's past memories?"

I thought to myself and then another memory came and we watch the first King talking to Ikuto in the back yard of Tadase's house.

"There's nothing to feel sorry about."

Ikuto had a face of surprised but then it went away.

"See? Look over there."

The older man said, pointing to the younger Tadase and Utau who were looking at a tree that held a bird house.

"Everyone eventually leaves the nest to go off on their own. It's just that flew you off earlier then most."

Ikuto didn't say anything as Tadase's mom walk over with glasses of ice tea on a tray.

"Oh, Tuskasa. Don't say such mean things to the kids."

The first King, Tuskasa, look over to her.

"Am I the mean one? 'I'm being nice to them, but they're so unfriendly.' 'These kids are not cute.'"

She gasps at that in shock.

"Be careful what you think."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Ikuto didn't say anything and just listen. The woman left and Tuskasa look over to him with a smile.

"You're wondering how I knew. You've never met such a wired adult like me before, right? That's because… I'm not an adult."

He said and hands Ikuto a black and blue Egg with an anime black cat's face on it.

"What's this? A black egg?"

Ikuto ask himself as Tuskasa stood up and took a few steps to get something until he stops and looks over to Ikuto. He then hands him his dad's violin's case after walking back.

"It came into my care when Soko was hospitalized. Your father's feelings are in that violin, so you should hold on to it."

"…"

Ikuto looks down with a frown.

"I don't understand my father's feelings. It's because of him mom and Utau are unhappy. What's happiness? What's unhappiness?"

He asks as Tuskasa smiles at him.

"Do you think your father was happy about leaving alone?"

"I don't know. Yeah."

"But don't you want to know? About your father?"

He asks and took out his hand to him.

"Come with me and find out… Your father's true feelings."

Ikuto stare at him before taking his hand and the two left far into the country. Another memory appears and it was winter and the two were in the middle of the park.

"Huh? We don't have any money?"

"Yeah, I used it all up at the market. I can't find my wallet."  
>"Either you dropped it or were pick-pocketed. Any credit cards?"<p>

"All in the wallet. But lucky, my passport is in my coat pocket."

"Idiot! Where are we going to stay tonight? You dragged me all over the place and we still haven't found out anything about my father!"

Ikuto snaps, having cat ears and a cat's tail appear.

"Ikuto, you've become harsh. You're just like Aruto. We'll think of something. Let's just enjoy the snow for a bit."

"Looking at the snow will do nothing other then freeze us to death. Sheesh."

Ikuto said and got an idea. He opens up his father's violin case, took out the violin and started to play. Having the people around them hear the music and walk over to the two. Soon they were able to find a place to stay with enough money and since then they've been getting money that way ever since. Until one day an old woman walk over to Ikuto and hands him a photo of his father, holding his violin in a restaurant.

"Aruto was performing part time when he was a student touring Europe. He also worked at that lady's restaurant. She knew as soon as she heard your violin… That it was Aruto's violin."

Tuskasa said, looking at the photo, while he and Ikuto sat on an outside bench.

"Everyone came to the restaurant to hear him play. Business was good and one of her customers married her daughter. She's old now so she closed the restaurant. But she wanted you to tell your father… 'Thank you for all the happiness you brought us."

"… I see… Father's violin wasn't causing bad luck for everyone."

Ikuto said, looking down in thought. Tuskasa nods his head at him.

"That's right. You're a stray cat with a lot of pride."

Ikuto started to cry so Tuskasa held him in his arms.

"You kept all your hurt and tears inside, didn't you? But you're okay now. No one has to feel sorry for you, or order you around. You are-!"

"Free!"

Came Yoru's voice, being hatch from his Egg as Ikuto looks over to him in surprised. We watch in sadness but yet amaze about his story. But the memory wasn't over just yet. We saw two guards from Easter walk over to them.

"We finally found you. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto graph his Egg and Yoru as Tuskasa place his arm around Ikuto, looking at the two adults in front of them.

.

"Sigh. You found us already?"

He asks, while Ikuto looks over to Tuskasa in question.

"This boy has the right to the Easter fortune. As long as he had been missing, the inheritance issue would've remained unsettled. But I guess I couldn't keep that up for long. That's why I took him away. I didn't want to see… A child gets pulled into adult power struggles."

Tuskasa said and the two guards shook their heads no.

"Actually, the situation has changed. Ikuto's mother has remarried."

"What?"

"Easter now belongs to Mr. Ichinomiya. Actually his name is now Mr. Hoshina."

They look over to Ikuto, who was in shock.

"Now come with us Ikuto. Don't cause your new father any trouble."

And the memory ends with a blast of energy around us.

"What's going on!"

"The energy is about to explode!"

Kiseki answers in a panic as we look all around us to see random memories. Same we didn't like to see and some were at least happy. The one I notice was that Ikuto was now the age is he now and same for Utau. He walks into the house and notice Utau walking over to him.

"Ikuto, I'm going to live in the apartment my agency provided. Those people are not our parents."

Utau said and left with a suit case as I saw another memory with Kazuomi speaking to Ikuto.

"Listen, you don't need music. I don't want you to become like your father. Ikuto you don't have any freedom. If you run away, those left behind will suffer. You're going to make up for your father's sin with your life!"

Ikuto… I watch all the things he had been force to do.

Ikuto was sad and he didn't want others to get hurt so he did what he was told to do. But now we have to keep him safe! I made fists as I heard the three words I knew very well near by me.

"Unlock my heart!"

A/N: The story is really getting good, huh? We're getting close to the end I don't know what story I might start next! Will okay, I lied; I have a story that I've been typing every now and then and was thinking about posting it after this story. But the story is rated M! LOL, seeya!


	28. Chapter 28: Dreams Of Who We Are

A/N: Another chapter yay! Thanks Giving is coming and I can't wait to help my Aunt kill the turkey, LOL! I'm kidding. We don't do that but we do get the dead turkey at the food store. Anyways as I was saying I can't wait to cook before Thursday! If you guys didn't notice what's going on this Thursday, it's Thanks Giving! And after that it's my mom's birth day, OH MY GOD! So much to do and so little time, I might get sick Friday morning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and the roles I made for them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 28: Dreams Of Who We Are.

"Unlock my heart!"

I look over fast to see Amu doing a Character Transformation with one of her Characters. The light around Amu grew bright. So bright we had to cover our eyes from it and someone came back to Amu once again. I didn't notice this as the light form out a blast of its own light and we were back on the building of Easter.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Diamond!"

Amu calls out and I gasp, seeing her transformation. Diamond was back! Just then I frown, seeing Amu frowning a little as well before she spoke in a whisper.

"I'm small… And I'm a girl. So I can't fight like a boy. I'm not reliable enough to be a main character. I'm not physically as strong as a boy. But I have… A different kind of strength."

Amu whisper and was about to whisper again when I notice someone coming at her from behind.

"Amu!"

I shouted, pointing behind her. She gasps and looks over to see Ikuto coming at her with an attack call Dark Night Storm but she act fast and block it with her Twinkle shield. I watch as the two were trying to push each other away.

"Ikuto is still fighting hard, even though he's worn out!"

Amu started, talking to everyone and to Ikuto.

"And that's… Because of his pride! If boys fight for their pride, girls will… I will… Wish upon a shooting star! Shooting Star Shower!"

Amu calls out, having a blast of light and stars push Ikuto away.

I watch in amazement as I saw Amu took this chance and ran right over to Ikuto and wrap her arms around him into a hug. I stare at the scene while Amu started to have tears rolling down her face.

"Ikuto… Ikuto!"

Amu calls out as I stood up from my fall from the blast.

"This is… What needs to be done!"

I heard a voice said in my head and I gasp in surprised. Did I just hear Diamond talk to me! Just then a flash of light came around Amu again and we were blind from it.

"Ran. Miki Su. Tira. Kiki. Luluu. And Rika…"

We all heard in our minds and I slowly open my eyes to see Diamond floating in the middle of the light, while the rest couldn't see her because that she didn't call them out to. Diamond smile at us warmly before speaking to us.

"Character Transformation!"

She calls out, as I, Amu, and Ikuto were caught into the light and all out Characters went into our own hearts and we became something new and more powerful.

"Amulet Fortune!"

"Seven Seas Treasure!"

"Heart Of Dreams!"

We all call out at the same time and took a look at our new outfits in shock and amazement. Amu looks like a young beautiful bride. Most of her dress was all white except on the button sides of the dress was two light yellow huge bows, one smaller light yellow bow with three other small colors on it. The three colors were blue, pink, and green. Amu wore simple white long gloves that went to her upper part of the arm. Her stockings were white and long with light yellow bows tired around the ankles with white high heel shoes. Her hair is tied up into a bun with a huge hair pain that was a clover with yellow, blue, pink, and green on it with a white bow behind it with the four colors on it as well as a white veil was behind the two parts.

Ikuto was a blue cat pirate with a long blue pirate jacket that went to the bottom and hung on his shoulders. He wore a white long sleeve shirt under the jacket with black pirate gloves. His pants were light brown with a dark brown belt on his hips with his sword holder and a real pirate sword in it as his pirate boots were black and just below his knees. On his head is a blue captains hat with a black anime skull cat with an X bones cross symbol on the front as he had a black eye patch covering his right eye and his cat ears but no cat's tail.

I took a long look at myself. I was wearing a dress as well but it wasn't a wedding dress. My look like I was going to an old masquerade's ball. My dress was long and dark purple and black as the front of it was cut off to above my knees as the back was left alone. I had black long gloves that almost took my whole arms with blood red ribbons tired on the upper part of the arms. My white stockings were long and cover my whole legs with blood red ribbons tied around them while my high heel shoes were dark purple. My masquerade mask is dark purple and white as my hair was tied into two pink tails by blood red ribbons in it.

"A new Character Transformation!" 

"What!"

I heard the others say as I look over to my friends.

"What happened!"

Amu asks only to shout out a 'Whoa' as I give her a look.

"What got into-!"

"She can hear all four of her Characters inside her."

I heard Rika answer my cut off question and I gasps, looking around for my Characters but couldn't find them.

"Where are you guys?"

I ask out loud as Ikuto place a hand on his chest in thought.

"We're inside you, Tira!"

Kiki answers, making my eyes wide in surprised.

"You're all inside me?"

I thought in my mind and they said yes. Just then I've notice something on my left gloved hand and gasps, seeing four instead of three color clover leafs there. The colors were red, purple, orange and white.

"A fourth clover leaf? Does that mean…?"

I thought again and place my hand on my chest and I felt something else inside my heart. Another Egg…

"What is this? Ikuto, can you not hear me? Shoot! How useless!"

I heard Kazumi said as I smirk darkly at him. He didn't notice it though. Just then the three of us heard Diamond speak to us again.

"Everyone, we can't keep this transformation for very long. We need to hurry."

She said and we nod our heads in return. We have to end this now or we'll all doom! Just then the X Eggs started to do something odd.

"Look! The X Eggs are uniting!"

Tadase told us as we watch the X Eggs become one huge X Egg! Before anyone could do anything, it hatches, showing the biggest X Character we ever seen.

"Oh my god!"

"An X Character!"

I and Amu shouted out as the X Character started roaring… But it sounds so sad… It's crying!

"An X Character is made of negative feelings. Sad feelings that everyone has."

Tadase started, staring at the X Character.

"It is the embodiment of regret and unpleasant feelings. When that much sadness becomes one, the negative energy must be enormous."

Tadase said as he was the first to starting feeling upset. Just then it hit us as well and I started to find myself crying.

"Tira!"

I heard Amu call out as she and Ikuto ran over to me.

"Why am I-?"

I stop my sentence as I started to remember my family's death. I remember that one night my family was driving to Ohio in the U.S. when all of a sudden another car came out of no where and hit us, hard. I woke up later in a near by hospital alone. I didn't know why I was there because I couldn't remember at first but soon did and cry for my mom and dad. When the doctor came and told me what happen to them… I couldn't accept the lost of my mother and father…

"Tira!"

I heard Amu call out again, getting myself to forget the old memory and slowly look over to Amu and Ikuto.

"Stay strong! We know what you're feeling but remember it's that X Character that's causing it! We need to stop it!"

Amu said, as I stop crying and I made fists and look up to see the X Character coming right at us! Ikuto graph me and push me forward to start running away from the X Character's attack as he then picks Amu up in his arms like a newly wed husband would do to his newly wed wife after a wedding and ran right behind me.

I stop for a moment to see if they were following behind me and turn around to find my heart in two for some reason. I watch as Ikuto was holding her.

"Hey, put me down!"

Amu snaps as I stare at the two. Ikuto smirks at her playfully as the X Character was still after us.

"What? You're not thanking me?"

"You should be thanking me! You were able to come back because of me!"

Ikuto smile warmly at that. Making my heart break into four pieces now. Why was I feeling so awful…?

"Yeah."

Ikuto agrees, looking right into her eyes.

"That's why… It's my turn to protect you."

I heard him say as Tadase went in front of us and block the X Character, pushing it back with an attack call Holy Saber. Ikuto places Amu next to me, as I look down at the ground, not noticing Amu looking at me in worry.

"You're late, Tadase."

"Ikuto! Please listen!"

Tadase started, having me slowly look over to the two.

"That huge Character's body is made up of X Eggs! We need to break it down to make it stop."

Ikuto smirk wider at that.

"Looks like our goal is the same."

"Yeah!"

Tadase agrees as the two look over to us, while I was able to get rid of my hurt look with a small fake smile. It was the best I could do…

"Amu. Yuarona. We'll support you."

"You girls do what you have to do!"  
>They said to us and we nod our heads in return. We look over to each other and our locks begin to glow.<p>

"Why won't the sadness go away?"

I thought to myself as the guys step aside for us.

"Even if we look away… The world is full of fighting and suffering."

We took a few steps forward to the X Character that was still crying.

"But… We can stand up to sadness by fighting… And also by…"

We both made our hearts symbols with our hands in front of our locks.

"Something, I, as a girl can do."

I thought as the locks grew brighter.

"Open heart! Full power!"

We shouted out and a powerful blast of light appear around us all and when the light died down some, a huge heart was in the X Character's place as smaller hearts fell down from the sky. Everyone on this planet, that was just sad… Started to feel happy and warm once more.

"Lucky four-leaf clover. Four hearts. When that becomes one…"

Amu stops for a moment, looking over to me as I smile warmly at her and continue for her.

"…The language of flowers… Is true love!"

I finish, having everyone watch me say that as Amu smile warmly back at me. We look at all the normal Eggs that were floating around all of us until we spotted a glowing white Egg once more.

"The Embryo!"

We call out; not noticing until it was too late that Kazumi took the Embryo in his hands!

"What!"

"No!"

Amu and I call out in fear as Kazumi laughs at us.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Finally! I've been waiting for this moment! Yes I did it!"

"Hoshina!"

Amu calls out but he didn't hear it and continued.

"This is the Embryo. Now I'll take it to the boss."

He said and started running to a wall on the tower and removes a small piece of the wall and pushes a bottom, showing an open door elevator!

"A hidden elevator!"

"Shoot!"

The guys call out and Tadase was the first to get to the elevator but it close on him too little, too late.

"No! We need to go after him!"

Tadase said but then gasps as we all went back to our normal clothes again and our Characters came out of our hearts.

"We can't let Easter have the Embryo!"

Tadase panic as we agree and run down the stairs, meeting the other Guardians, Utau, and their Characters as we went right over to the only basement floor and found an another elevator that had the word 'RESTRICTED' on the door. We all were talking and thinking of there was another way to get to the bosses room to stop Kazumi when Utau spoke up.

"Now I remember. This is the direct elevator for Easter executives."

She said as I look over to her as Yoru look over to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, this is…?"

Ikuto nods his head at his Character.

"Yeah, probably. It's connected to that room."

Ikuto said, taking out a keycard from his pocket.

"We need to use the elevator to go down. We can use this keycard."

He said, making us wonder where he got it.

"What? Where did you get that!"

Amu asks, seeing Ikuto smirk at her, and only to have my heart felt pain again.

"I stole Hoshina's spare awhile ago. But it's for emergencies and can only be used once."

He answers and then grew a serious face.

"Only four of us can fit. We might get caught as soon as we get in the elevator. Since I know the place, I should go."

Ikuto said and smiles at Utau, patting her head.

"Utau. I won't run away anymore. I'll get my freedom on my own. Thanks for everything."

Ikuto said, seeing Utau built tears in her eyes but then she wipes then away and smiles warmly at her older brother.

"Yeah."

She said as the Guardians look over to Tadase.

"Tadase, you go to represent the Guardians!"

"Be careful, King."

Yaya and Nagihiko said and Tadase smiles at them.

"Thanks."

He said as Amu looks over to me.

"You're coming right?"

She asks and I look over to her for a second before smirking.

"Of course! Without your Twin Joker, you wouldn't last a minute without me."

I answer and she smiles at me. Ikuto walks over to the elevator, swipes the keycard and we walk inside and wave goodbye to the others before Ikuto pushes a bottom and we started waiting inside the elevator that was now going down, leading us to the boss of Easter.

A/N: Helpful fact for the four color clovers in Tira's Heart Of Dreams transformation and also another helpful fact for why I name this story 'Shugo Chara!: Dreams'. The four colors means the four Characters, that's right I said four for Tira. Red is Luluu, purple is Kiki, white is Rika, and orange is for the fourth Character that's coming soon! Now as for the title, I mean it that because of this chapter! I plan it all along before typing the story so LOL! Heart Of Dreams help me name the story to 'Shugo Chara!: Dreams' so yay! Seeya another day everybody and have a happy Thanks Giving!


	29. Chapter 29: A Broken Heart

A/N: Hope you all had a great Thanks Giving. I did and I had a long over night sleep till just before lunch time. And what makes it better is that I don't have school today so yay for me! Thank you i-is-monstarr-RAWR, and kamikorosuXP for the awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and the roles I made for them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 29: A Broken Heart.

It was silent inside the elevator. We didn't speak. I guess there was nothing to say-

"The boss…"

Guess Amu wanted to talk…

"Ikuto, what kind of person is the boss? A man? A woman?"

Ikuto looks over to her with a small frown.

"I think it's a man."

"You think?"

Tadase asks, getting us to look over to him.

"I thought you'd met the boss in person."

"I did, but there was a bamboo blind between us. I only know his voice. The boss never shows his face to anyone."

Ikuto answers, hands in his pockets. Tadase frowns at this as I look down at my shoes.

"So no one thought to question him? They just obeyed…"

"The boss power is that strong."

Kiseki added, while I thought about it. If the guy is that strong could he take a life without anyone questioning that? I hope not. I didn't notice Amu was frowning deeply now in thought.

"Amu, don't worry!"

"We're with you the whole way!"

Her Characters said, getting Amu to look over at them.

"You guys-!"

We then heard a ding and look over to see the elevator door opening, showing us a huge room. On the other side of the room was a bamboo blind, just like Ikuto said and a chair behind it. It's kind of hard to see past the bamboo blind though…

"It's here. The boss's chambers."

Ikuto said and Tadase made the first move to run over to the bamboo blind and move it out of the way. But when we look over to the chair, no one was sitting there but there was something else in his place.

"He's not here?"

"What is this, a recorder?" 

Miki ask while Su flew over to the mic of the recorder and started speaking in it.

"Aaaahh, testing, 1, 2, 3…"

But it made Su's voice sound different!

"Whoa!"

"It's a voice changer."

"So he changed his voice to speak to us using this."

"He went that far to hide his identity?"

"Yeah. He's more setting then mysterious."

Ikuto said as Tadase looks around in place.

"This looks like the last room. Where did the executive go?" 

Just then Rika, Kiki, Ran, and Kiseki found something in the room.

"Look! There's a hallway behind the curtain."

"A hidden hallway!"

"It must lead to the boss."

I heard Luluu whispers as we watch the others walk over to the hidden hallway.

"Will we won't find out just by standing here."

I said, now walking into the hidden hallway, found a door on the other side and open it. When we enter the room the walls had rolls of stack up glass boxes of rocks, diamonds, and much, much more inside.

"What's this? Rocks? There are so many of them."

Amu said as we look at the other side of the room to find Kazuomi and a big red chair with it's back facing us.

"You've arrived, eh? But it is too late. The Embryo is in our boss's hands!"

Kazuomi said, while I notice two small hands holding the Embryo from the red chair.

"So this is the Embryo…"

That voice… Why does it sound so young?

"That voice…"

Amu whisper, while the boss turns his chair over to look at us and we gasps.

"It's a child's voice…"

A kid? Is this some kind of a joke! Amu stare at the child in surprised as Ikuto looks over to Kazuomi in question.

"Executive director, what's this about?"

He asks but the old man only hmph back at him. The young child looks back at the Embryo in thought, before speaking to us.

"My name is Hikaru. I am the CEO of Easter, the one you call boss."

"The hell!"

"What! No way!"

I and Tadase shouted out in surprised.

"A small boy like that…"

Tadase started.

"Is the boss!"

Ikuto finished, surprised as well as Amu and our Characters are. Hikaru then glares at the Embryo.

"Hmph. So this is the Embryo? It's lamer then I expected."

He said and we gasp, seeing the Embryo losing its sparkle all of a sudden. Hikaru see this and gasps a small gasps as well.

"Oh. It stopped shining. How boring."

I wanted to beat the hell of that kid! He just tosses the Embryo away from him! Amu made the move to try to get the Embryo when all of a sudden cages fell from the top of the room and caught us in it!

"No!"

"Eek!"

"Hey!"

"What!"

We all shouted out in surprised as Kazuomi smirks darkly at us.

"Hmph, idiots. I won't let you get near him."

He said, taking a remote out from his pocket.

"Guys! Get the Embryo!"

Amu calls out to our Characters and they went and took the now crack Embryo away from Kazuomi and Hikaru.

"Why? I thought you wanted the Embryo."

Amu asks, talking to Hikaru who just got off his of seat and looks over to her.

"Pyroxene and jewels. This room is filled with rocks that are high in value. The collection would've been competed with the Embryo."

Hikaru answers, now glaring at the Embryo.

"But it was just a rock with no value. I lost interest. I don't need it."

He said as we started wondering why he wanted all these rocks.

"Jewels? Collection?"

"No… Just for that… You were putting X on all those people's hearts to find it?"

Tadase and Amu asks, while I and Ikuto frown deeply. Hikaru on the other hand stop glaring at the Embryo and look away from everyone.

"I don't need things that have no value."

Hikaru simply answers and then looks over to Kazuomi with a blank look.

"Hoshina, you've proven to be incompetent. I don't need you anymore."

Kazuomi was eye widen and frowns deeply.

"No… It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Kazuomi shouted out in fear. Mean while I was watching the two when my Characters poke me, getting me to look at them in question and notice they were pointing up. I slowly look up and gasp in fear, seeing a black Egg above us! I then look over to Amu in a panic and reach out my arm and poke her.

"What?"

Amu asks, looking over to me and I point up and she too, gasps as well.

"A black… Egg?" 

Amu said out loud, getting the others to look up to see it.

"That's… The Egg that was controlling Ikuto!"

Tadase shouted, getting Ikuto to open his violin case to see that his violin wasn't dark looking anymore.

"So that's the Egg that came from the violin."

"Huh? That wasn't your Egg?"

Amu asks only to have Kazuomi answer her instead.

"It is something developed by Easter using a special Egg. But it's useless now too."

"I want that one."

Hikaru said, getting Kazuomi to look over to him in surprised.

"What!"

"Get that in place of the Embryo."

"What the heck? What is he asking for now!"

Amu snaps while I made fists with the bars of the cage. Kazuomi growls under his breath but did what he was told.

"Yes sir…"

He replied and takes his hand out to graph it when the black Egg attack him with a blast of black energy, pushing him away. The black Egg did the same thing to us as well, making us scream in pain.

"Whoa!"

"Shoot, this would cause…!"

Tadase stops, hearing the sound of glass being broken with the rocks and we all look around us to see it and it was falling everywhere!

"No!"

Hikaru shouted out in horror, looking around the falling glass and rocks.

"Hikaru!"

Kazuomi shouted, running right over to the child and covering him with his own body so he wouldn't get hurt. After the glass was done falling with the rocks Kazuomi look over to Hikaru in worry.

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

Only to get push away from him…

"Let go of me!"

Hikaru shouted, running over to the now broken rocks.

"My rocks… They're all broken!"

Hikaru shouted out in fear, picking the pieces of rocks in his hand.

"Why does he care so much about them?"

I heard Ran ask, getting Diamond to think of an answer.

"To that little boy… What could the rocks mean?"

Diamond question, while I watch the boy in pity.

"Hey!"

Amu call out to him, making the boy stops for a second and look over to Amu with a glare.

"I know that man sucks, but he worked for you. Even now, he protected you!"

Amu shouted, seeing Kazuomi looking at her with pain in his eyes. Hikaru look down at the floor, making fists.

"I wanted the Embryo. I don't need incompetent people who can't produce results!"

Hikaru said, not facing us. Just then we look up to see the black Egg getting stronger.

"The energy is increasing!"

"We can't do anything as long as we're caged."

Tadase and Kiseki said in worry as Ikuto and Yoru stare at the black Egg in thought.

"Ikuto… That Egg…."

"I see… That's…"

I heard Ikuto whisper something and he pull of out his violin and start to play a soft melody, making the black Egg calm down.

"The black Egg… Calmed down."

Amu whispers, while I look back over to Hikaru, seeing him look up at the black Egg as well.

"That Egg stopped too. It became a valueless piece of rock. I don't need the Embryo or the black Egg."

"You're wrong."

Amu started, getting everyone but Ikuto who was still playing to look over to her.

"The Embryo is not a jewel. The Embryo is-!"

"A magical Egg that fulfills dreams. Everyone Egg of dreams."  
>Came Tsukasa, who was walking over to Hikaru from out of no where. He smiles at the boy.<p>

"I came here today… to ask for the pages of the story book back. Do you remember?"

He asks, but then Hikaru look down at the floor with a frown.

"Do you remember now?"

Tsukasa asks, now in front of Hikaru who was still looking down at the floor.

"I met you in the past? I don't know anything about a useless book."

Tsukasa bends down on his knees and points at where Hikaru's heart is at, making him look up at the older man.

"But not now, when you're like this. Because your heart is empty."

He said but the child only looks away with fists. Tsukasa sighs at this in return.

"Then let's tell a story. The story of Hikaru."

He started, while we watch him stand up.

"Easter Corporation. An international corporation founded by the Hoshina family. Soko Hoshina is the only daughter of the previous CEO. Aruto, the man she chose as her husband… Loved music more then running a company. And then there was a man… Looking at Aruto, but not of jealousy or envy. That man… Was named Kazuomi Ichinomiya. Executive Director Hoshina, it was you."

Tsukasa said, having us all look over to Kazuomi.

"Exactly."

Kazuomi agreed, continuing the story himself.

"I worked for Easter since my father's generation and supported its expansion from behind the scenes. But what would happen if the company went to that man?"

He asks but we didn't answer so he went on.

"Everything would be ruined! Everyone knows the fable of 'The Ant and the Grasshopper.' The ants work all summer while the grasshopper just plays his fiddle. That man is a grasshopper. I couldn't bear to leave the company to him. I felt that my son, who was working for Easter just like me, would be a better successor then Aruto. Just as I was feeling that way… A sudden car accident took my son, his wife and my wife. I was in

despair but was left with one hope. Hikaru, my only grandson."

We were eye widen at that. His grandson!

"Soon after that, CEO Hoshina passed away. And Aruto Tsukiyomi went missing. Just when I found out on that day, I heard Hikaru crying so I walk over to him, pick him up, and told him this.

'Don't cry! Today you become the King. Throw away those unnecessary tears!'"

Kazuomi said as Hikaru looks away again. Poor kid…

"You educated Hikaru strictly in order to make him the successor. But you have enemies within the company."

Tsukasa remind, seeing Kazuomi making fists. Tsukasa continued this story with a serious look on his face.

"Ikuto would become an adult faster and therefore he would be chosen as the true successor. That's when you thought… 'I should make him into a puppet.' You asked Soko to marry you in return for protecting the children. Am I wrong?"

Tsukasa asks, getting Ikuto to have look of total shock on his face. I would've been in the same mount of shock too if I was part of his family. I watch as Kazuomi graph his grandson's shoulder, making the boy eye widen at this action.

"So what if I did! I had to raise Hikaru to be the boss and protect Easter. That is my duty!"

"Don't touch me!"

Hikaru snaps, pushing his own grandfather away with a glare.

"You are an incompetent fool who couldn't fulfill my wish. You have no right to serve me. You are a useless human being!"

"Boss…"

Kazuomi didn't know what to say now.

"Those two only have each other left as family. But why do they have such a cold relationship?"

Tadase asks as I look down in sadness.

"Hikaru was taught to be above others. Kazuomi treated him not as a grandson but as his boss. This is the result of that strained relationship."

Tsukasa answers only to frown when Kazuomi glares at him.

"Shut up! I'm fine with this. You all will never understand how I feel!"

Kazuomi shouted, while I started to think about the story. He couldn't even touch the only family he had left… His own grandson. And Hikaru never depend on his own grandfather…

"That's… So lonely."

Amu whispers but Hikaru heard it anyways and look over to her with a blank look on his face.

"Lonely? That… Is an unnecessary emotion."

Amu's grip on the bars tightens.

"What Tsukasa said is true. Your heart does not have an Egg."

Amu looks at him with a smile, losing her strong grip on the bars.

"Hikaru, you said snacks are a waste and have no value. But I remember. You look so happy when we ate the taiyaki together. It's 'nutrition for your heart'. It's not a waste. Actually there is nothing that doesn't have value. Everything is here in life because someone needed it. There is meaning in why you were born. You are needed by someone."

Amu said, frowning when Hikaru glares at her.

"Needed… How could anyone say that?"

He asks, only to stare in surprise at what Amu did next.

"Then… I'll teach you."

Amu said, taking her hand out to him from in between the bars.

"It's okay. Come on."

Amu said as I stare at the two in silent. Just then Hikaru ran over to Kazuomi, took the remote away from him and pushes another bottom, getting the cages to lift itself up and away from us. Amu walk over to the boy and bend down in front of him, taking her hand out for him again and Hikaru looks over to her and shows her a crystal rock in his small hand but his hand was red from holding it so tightly.

"Oh no. You squeezed it so hard, your hands are red. Why do you collect rocks?"

Amu asks, while I took the Embryo from the Characters and held it in my hands, looking at it in thought.

"They fill in the voids."

"Voids?"

"There is nothing that I wish for that I cannot get. But… Every time I get something, I still feel a void within myself. That's why I collected pretty rocks to fill the voids. But no matter how much I collect, the emptiness won't go away."

I listen in, thinking. He blocks his own feelings off… That's why he has these voids all the time.

"They still won't go away…?"

Amu repeats but then smiles wider.

"I see. Hikaru… You wanted to fill your heart. With pretty, sparkly things, just like these rocks. I realized this not long ago. We all have family and friends. Feeling is believing in them, and loving them… The most beautiful jewel in the world wouldn't be able to fill the void in your heart. Because… Those feelings are the pretty treasures. And these treasures cannot be bought by someone. You have to find them in yourself and feel them."

Amu said, taking his small hand in hers. Just then Hikaru frowns deeply before speaking up.

"I really remember. What happens next in the storybook. The Egg went on a journey. To find its owner. But the journey was long, hard, and lonely. 'Maybe I'll stay lost. But… If I give up… Someone's heart would stay empty.' The Egg wipes its tears and stands up. And then…"

He stops for a moment; taking his hand out from Amu's and looks down with fists.

"That is a lie. My Egg never came back. My heart was empty from when I was born so it was never there."

"That's not true!"

Ran started, getting everyone to look over to Amu's Characters in surprised.

"Us Guardian Characters are always on your side!"

"It's just that you don't realize it!"

"If you believe it, an Egg would come back many times."

They said as I smile when Amu's Characters told me to come over to the two.

"Hand him the Egg please."

Diamond said and I nod my head in return and gave Hikaru the Embryo. Hikaru starts looking around it, frowning at the cracks on it.

"It has been shining… And looking for you!"

"This is mine?"

Hikaru ask and right after that, the Embryo's cracks disappear and it started to shine again.

"Whoa!"

"Oh!"

"That's…"

The Embryo's light then changes it into a normal Guardian Egg and flew inside Hikaru's heart.

"Hikaru's heart's Egg!"

Ikuto said in surprised as the Egg is now inside the child's heart when out of no where he started to have tears rolling down his cheeks. Kazuomi became worry and started running over to ask what's wrong when he stops, seeing his only grandson cry for the first time in years.

"Hikaru… You were lonely. For a long time."

Amu said and that made Kazuomi realize what he had done all this time and looks down in shame.

"Was I… Wrong?"

Tsukasa answered that, walking over to Kazuomi.

"He wasn't allowed to cry. And he chased away his own heart. Without knowing how sad and lonely that would be. Without knowing unconditional love or happiness…"

Kazuomi made a fist, blaming himself for this mess.

"What… Can I do now?"

"It's simple."

Was all Tsukasa said and Kazuomi knew what he had to do. He walks over to Hikaru and held him in his arms.

"Hikaru. Hikaru… I'm so sorry. Please… Forgive… Your grandfather."

Kazuomi begged as the others started to smile warmly. I was already smiling warmly… Seeing Hikaru wrap his arms around his grandfather's neck.

"So in the end, that wasn't the Embryo?"

Kiseki asks, and Tadase shook his head.

"No."

"But… It's still a happy ending!"

Said Amu with her warm smile.

A/N: Not much to say about any facts of this chapter… Seeya guys till Monday!


	30. Chapter 30: The After

A/N: This chapter is short and kind of crappy but I have something to make it all up for that, LOL! You'll see and freak out! I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. This is for all the Ikuto and IkutoXTira fans out there! I shouldn't have given a hint but I wanted the fans to get all excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and they're role's.

Enjoy and be amaze!

Chapter 30: The After.

"Another morning of school…"

I yawn out, looking around my bed in case Ikuto was there but frown when he wasn't.

"Ikuto?"

"Ikuto isn't here."

I look over to Rika who was giving me a warm smile. Rika seems to get up in the morning before the rest of us do.

"Oh…"

I frown, looking down at my blanket.

"Did you forget what happen last night?"

"Huh?-Oh!"

I said, remembering about saving Ikuto and helping out Hikaru, the boss of Easter… I wonder how things are going to turn out for them now. I was then cut out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing. Meaning I got a text or phone call from someone. I walk over and open my phone up to see it was a text.

"This better not be a prank text."

I mutter under my breath and click to the text and read it:

"It's a great day to cut school, don't you think?

Ikuto."

"…"

"…"  
>"What the hell!"<p>

I scream out, getting Kiki and Luluu to wake up from their Egg's and look over in question. I then text him back with a glare at my cell phone.

"And miss a chance of getting good grades later on? I don't think so!

Tira."

I click send and close my phone with a frown. I then look over the clock and gasps.

"I'm late!"

I shouted out, hearing the guy screaming in his apartment below me, telling me to shut up but didn't listen and soon ran out to school and went right onto my school work. After school, I went to check to see if I got any text's from Ikuto and of course I did. But I've also got a text from Amu and went to her's first.

"Hey, Tira. Have you been getting texts from Ikuto by any chance today?

Amu."

I sigh at this and text her back:

"Yeah. He wanted me to cut school again.

Tira."

I click send and went to see what Ikuto said and I raise my eyebrow when I click the test.

"The hell?"

I ask, looking at a picture of a teddy bear inside a toy store with Yoru besides the bear. I sigh and reply back to him.

"What's with the teddy bear Ikuto?

Tira."

I send and then realize something… How did he get my cell phone number in the first place! I sigh and went right over to the Royal Guardians for today's meeting… Only to find out that Amu or even Tadase wasn't there, same with everyone's Characters but mine. Where did they go off too…?

"Yawn… Yesterday was so much work. We were out nonstop after school until night time sneaking into a TV station and battling at the signal tower. It was a long day."

Yaya whined. I smile at this while Nagihiko look over to Rima.

"Rima, good job."

"You're the one who worked hard. It was your Character Transformation."

Rima said back, looking like she didn't care. Nagihiko did a Character Transformation? I wonder if it was a new Character or Temari… Nagihiko frowns at her.

"Why are you so cold? I thought we hit if off yesterday."

"With Nadeshiko."

Oh no… Wait- how did Rima know about Nadeshiko was really Nagihiko!

"Huh? What happened with Nadeshiko?"

Yaya asks in surprised.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Whaaat?"

Yaya still didn't understand… I guess she wasn't good with hints?

"You have a nice personality."

Nagihiko commented, getting Rima to smile at him.

"Look who's talking."

Rima said right back, while Yaya pouts with arms cross.

"Is this another lovely dovey mood coming on here? All these couples forming within the Guardians… It's too much."

Yaya whined as I sigh.

"Will… Um, look at the bright side."

I started, getting everyone to look over to me.

"At least our Characters aren't falling for anyone… Right?"

I ask and they only slowly nod their heads in agreeing. Yaya then notice something.

"Oh, where's Amu and Tadase?"

She didn't notice that they weren't even here the whole time!

"Oh well…"

Yaya sighed as Nagihiko smiles at me. I notice and give him a look in question.

"Yaya did you tell Tira yet?" 

"Huh?"

"Wha- oh yeah!"

Yaya started, looking over to me with a huge smile.

"Tira, ever since I and Rima have found out about you living alone… Rima and I came up with an idea to make you happy!"

What is she getting at…?

"Yaya went to talk to her mother and father about this and they like the idea."

Rima added, taking a sip of her tea.

"Would you like to become a Yuiki?"

Yaya ask, seeing me stare at her in shock with my Characters. Is she for real!

"I mean… Like a big sister. And um, you could help me watch over my little brother too…"

Yaya said, blushing with embarrassment. Rima and Nagihiko watch in wonder. I look down at my lap in thought. I've been so alone when it comes to family love for years… After getting out of the hospital, I felt alone… At the orphanage, that I was being forced to join, the kids made fun of me for years. But it's stupid for them to be doing that because they lost their families too. When I went to Japan after getting enough money of my own savings, my first new family was Mr. Tory. The first real friend I had in a long time. But ever since Kiki, Rika, and Luluu and that lock came into my life, things became insane and I wasn't used to it. But now that I am and I think about my life now… I feel like my small family grew. I look up at Yaya with a warm smile.

"I would love to become your big sister." 

I said, seeing Yaya smile with tears of joy and she hug me, making me almost fell of my seat but I still had my warm smile. While Yaya was telling me all the things she wants to do with me, I notice I've got another text from Amu and started to read it in mind.

"Oh, really? Thank god I'm not the only one getting them.

Amu."

I sigh and reply back to her.

"Will I'm just wondering how he knew my number in the first place. I didn't reply to his cell phone at all before. Will I'm going to let you go, seeya.

Tira."

I click send and look over to see Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya getting ready to head home.

"You're going home already?"

I ask, getting them to look over.

"Yeah. The meeting wasn't much to begin with. We were waiting for you to come over to hear the good news."

Nagihiko answers while Yaya was texting her mother about what my answer. I just nod at this in understanding and started getting ready myself.

"I'll call you when we're ready for you to move in."

Yaya said and I smile at her.

"Alright, will gotta go. Bye!"

I said and started running off into the woods.

"Tira, where are we going?"

Kiki asks, while Rika was looking around. I didn't answer and soon was in front of the old abandoned stage building.

"We're going to see Tuskasa?"

Luluu asks and I nod my head at her and went inside to see Tuskasa sitting in the front rows of chairs with a cup of his own tea. I walk over to him and he notices me and smiles.

"Welcome. It's good to see you again Miss. Yuarona."

"It's Yuiki now, Tuskasa."

I said and he smiles wider. I then sat down next to him as he greeted my Characters before speaking to me again.

"So what is it that you wish to talk about now, Miss Yuiki?"

He asks, taking a sip of his tea again while I look at the empty stage.

"I want to know why I somehow made another lock, the one that looks like Amu's but doesn't have four clover leafs on it. And the only time I've ever had four leafs was when I became Heart Of Dreams."

I answer and he smile wider in return.

"I've been waiting for you to come over and ask me about that."

He started, having me to look over to him.

"I don't have a book about it but I think that you felt the need to help your friends so Amu's lock went in contact with your heart and open another copy of it's self. And as for having four leaf clovers in your Heart Of Dreams transformation, I believe you have another Egg inside your heart."

Tuskasa answers and I stare at him in surprised.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. Unless you have another question."

"No, I don't…"

I answer, standing up.

"Will thank you for your time, Tuskasa. I'll be heading home now."

I said and started leaving out of the building when I got another text and guess who it is. Yup you guess it, Ikuto. I open the text and read it.

"Meet me at the ice cream shop. The one where we ate at.

Ikuto."

I reply back to him with this.

"This better not take long.

Tira."

I then hung up the phone, took the bus and made it to the ice cream shop, where Ikuto was waiting. I wave at him, seeing him smile back at me.

"Hey!"

"Hey."  
>We greeted each other and soon Ikuto pay for our ice cream and sat down near by. We only ate in silence until Ikuto spoke up.<p>

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh okay- wait, what!"

I shouted, making the people around us look over in question. Ikuto frowns a little.

"I'm leaving."

He repeats."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to look for my father."

I stare at him. So after all the good things that just happen, he wants to leave and look for his father… I sound selfish for thinking that but I don't want him to leave…

"I don't… Want you to leave, Ikuto."

Now Ikuto was the one staring at me.

"Tira, I need too. This is something I have to do."

"… I understand."

I said and he then smiles at me and finished up his ice cream.

"I'm leaving tomorrow at 2'o clock pm at the International Airport. If you want to come see me off then show up before 2."  
>"Ikuto I-!"<p>

"I gotta go get ready. See ya."

Ikuto said and already started walking off, leaving me and my Character's behind.

The Next Day At The Air Port…

"Amu and Tira are late."

"Yeah…" 

Utau and Tadase said, waiting for us as Ikuto already started heading for the line to be scan. Just then we ran over to Utau and Tadase.

"The place is so confusing with the different terminals! We got lost!"

"I told you to ask for help!"

I snap at Amu who was panting after our huge run to find Utau and Tadase.

"Amu! Tira!"

"You're late! Ikuto left already."

"What!"

"No way…"

"If you go now, maybe you can catch him at the security gate!" 

Utau said and that's what we did. We ran as fast as we could to the area, calling out for him.

"Ikuto!"

"Ikuto! Where are you!"

We both shouted out and then got a reply back at a few shout outs for him.

"Amu! Tira!"

Ikuto shouted back and ran over to us when he found us and we took a few breathers. Amu then looks over to Ikuto with a smile.

"Ikuto, listen… I'll race you! I'm sure you'll find your father. And I'll find the person I want to be. So we'll see… Who gets there first!"

Amu said and Ikuto smiles at this.

"I wanted to tell you something too."

Ikuto started, getting me to make a look in question.

"I've already given up… Because… I like you."

I felt my world come down and died… I look down, trying not to cry. Why am I crying though?

"Huh-!"

I then heard gasps all around us and slowly look up to see Ikuto kissing Amu on the cheek! I watch as Amu starts to panic after his kiss and Ikuto looks over to me and winks. I blush at this, but glare back at him. Once Amu was done panicking she looks away, blushing.

"You know, you have to understand… I don't like you at all! There's no way! That's right! A guy that's unpredictable…"

Amu snaps, making Ikuto smirk.

"I see. Then I will challenge you. I'll make you like me back. So be prepared."

Ikuto warn and then looks over to me again.

"And if not prepared, you would end up like Tira."

Before I could say anything Ikuto graphs my face lightly and kisses me on the lips. He's messing with us! I could hear people around us and Amu freaking out as I felt my cheeks turn red and was about to kiss him back when he part his lips from mine and smirks wider.

"Besides if I can't win you Amu, I'll win Tira's heart instead since I like her as well."

That made me blush even more! He then starts walking off, while we watch him in surprised. I slowly place my hand on my lips and felt my world come back to life with a huge smile on my face. We soon watch as the air plane Ikuto took, flew off into the air.

"Sheesh. He caused trouble to no end."

Amu said, while I was still thinking about the kiss.

"Hey, Tira!"

"Huh?"

I said, looking over to her.

"We better get going."

Amu said and I nod my head in agreeing and follow her off to meet up with Utau and Tadase and the four of us soon left the air port.

A/N: *Is now ready for the reviews of this chapter.* Tehe, I'm ready for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31: Photo's And Memories

A/N: Thank you kamikorosuXP, i-is-monstarr-RAWR, and KuraiNezumichan for the great reviews! Also another thank you to FreeHugs0009 for adding the story to his or her's story alert list! Man this story has come a long way and I got so many nice reviews for the story, I'm kind of shocked that a lot of you were staying with me the whole time of the story! Sadly ever story must come to a end and there's only about 7 to 6 chapters for this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and the plot I made for them.

Chapter 31: Photo's And Memories.

"Hmm… I can't decide."

"Then just pick all of them."

"No way Tira! I'll regret it years later when I look at this again!"

Amu cried and the only reply she got back was me sighing in return. It was the end of the school year for everyone and my best friends, the Guardians are graduating in a few days so they'll be in high school like Kukai is. And speaking of Kukai, I haven't seen him that much anymore. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you that my last name isn't Yuarona anymore. It's now Yuiki. Yuiki, Tira- the older sister in the family. Man time flies…

"You may not be graduating yet but we are! We have to make our year books perfect or else we won't remember all the good times we had together."

Amu said, making me frown.

"And yet I don't go to this school…"

I said, getting everyone to frown. They knew what I meant.

"You won't be left out. We have pictures of you too, ya know."

I smile at that.

"Good."

I said simply and Amu went back to looking at the pictures when Yaya spoke up to her.

"Need some help?"

"Will I'm deciding which picture to put on the 'Memories Photos' page."

"Memories?"

Yaya repeats, only to get answer from Rima and Tadase.

"That's right, you're in charge of our class."

"It's one of the pages in our yearbook."

I listen without a problem while Rima took a sip of her tea.

"You're in charge because you're bad at rock, paper, and scissors."

"You're not so good yourself!"

"There are a lot of pictures."

"Big sis! Could you help us out please?"

Yaya asks, getting me to look over to her and nod my head in return and started looking in the pile of photo's and found two pictures. One is Nadeshiko, who's really Nagihiko, smiling at the camera on school picture day and the other is Kairi at the Star vs. Moon school contest, cheering for his team. I wonder how Kairi is right now…

"Okay, I'll put this one in!"

Amu said, taking the picture of Nadeshiko. Nagihiko has to tell Amu sooner or later or else she'll never know the truth…

"Oh, this felid trip picture…"

Nagihiko said, looking at the picture of Yuki with her friends before she went to the United States. Yuki… I wonder how she is doing too.

"This is Yuki Hatoba, right? I wonder how she's doing in the United States."

"Oh, she wrote me the other day!"

Amu said, remembering the letter she got. I only get calls from Yuki, mostly because I keep forgetting to tell my address… Will my new address that is, now that I'm living with Yaya's family. Just then Amu noticed something about what Nagihiko said.

"Huh? But… How do you know her, Nagihiko? You weren't here when she moved away."

"Oh! Um, I heard about it from Nadeshiko."

"I see. Nadeshiko's going to come back from overseas studies soon, right?"

Amu asks, getting Nagihiko to rub the back of his head with a clam look on his face.

"She might be closer then you think."

Rima whispers, making me giggle with her as Nagihiko almost panics but stays clam. Oh, well… Rima tried but can't always win, right? Amu then looks back at the photos and smiles warmly.

"So many things happen…"

Amu whispers but I was the only one who heard it and smile in return. Who knew change was good, eh?

"Amu, you're going to cry at graduation, aren't you?"

Rima asks, getting Amu to look over in a panic.

"What! Of course not!"

I laugh at that, getting the others to smile as well. Just then Miki spoke up with a creative look in her eyes.

"I have an idea for the yearbook page. How about putting things other then pictures, too?"

"Oh, that sounds prefect!"

Kiki agreed, flying over to Miki who smile at her. We all nod our heads in agreeing as well, smiling wider at the idea.

"Maybe keepsakes from each of the classmates?"

"That's a good idea!"

I then frown in thought. Remember Tira, I won't be graduating in this school so no yearbook for me! Just then someone passes me an empty yearbook of Seiyo and I look over to see Nagihiko giving it to me with a warm smile.

"Why you giving me this?"

"Because you're part of the school as well."

Everyone look over to us.

"But I'm not a student here…"

"True but you're the Black Joker. Without the Yin there is no Yang, right?"

"…Right."

"So you should have one anyways."

Nagihiko said, and I took the yearbook and open the first page. Why didn't he give me this before…?

Later In the Royal Guardian…

"You guys can't just be feeling nostalgic. You all are still Guardians, you know!"

Yaya whined, making me question if I should stay as a Guardian for her next year.

"Look at these pictures too!"

"Are you listening to me!"

Nope, we're sadly too caught up in the photos little sis...

"We need to plan the graduation ceremony too!"

We then look over to Yaya… After her yelling over us of course.

"Why do we have to plan on our own graduation? Even if they're graduation?"

That's because you're still a Guardian Yaya… It's part of the job of being a Guardian. Tadase frowns at my little sister.

"But I thought the sixth grader members of the Guardians are allowed to take a break from duty." 

"I can't allow that! If you take a break, I'll be alone! Poor me!"

Yaya whined and then ran over to me for a hug and started crying.

"Don't leave me big sis! I don't want to be alone!"

"I live with you so it doesn't matter if I come to the meetings! Besides the school year is already done for me!"

I snap, getting a little tick off by Yaya's actions.

"Will Kukai did help us last year."

"And it would be hard for Yuiki to do it alone."  
>"So Yaya gets her way again."<p>

"Hee, hee. I know you wanted to help, Fujisaki."

Tadase said only to get poke on the forehead, hard, by Nagihiko.

"You were worried about Yuiki. That's why you decided to stay until the end of the third- Ouch!"

Tadase got poke hard again on the same spot of his forehead.

"King, you have a mosquito on your forehead."

Nagihiko said, getting me to grin. I would've done something like that to Tadase as well. Yaya frowns deeply after letting go of me and went back to her seat.

"Gee. When everyone graduates, I'm going to be the only Guardian left. How lonely. I'm worried."

"Yaya-!"

She cut me off by crying again. Only this time it was louder.

"Waaaaaaahhhh! It's not fair! I want to graduate too!"

"You can't."

"Yaya, you'll be a graduated in a year or two so stop-!"

"No! I want to graduate now!"

I sigh in reply while the others frown back at the girl.

"But it is a concern."

"The next Guardians would be first-timers except for Yaya."

"Come on, Yaya. You were able to become a big sister character at home and you now have an older sister who will help you out too. You can be a great Ace as a sixth grader."

Amu said, using a napkin to wipe away Yaya's tears. Yaya looks at us all before crying again.

"Noooo! Then I can't be the youngest kid character! I want to stay a kid forever!"

Huh…?

"You can't…"

Yaya still didn't listen and kept on crying. I walk over to her and put her into a hug.

"Sigh; look if you keep crying… People will pity you so you have to stay strong."

I said, getting Yaya to stop and look at me in surprised.

"Pity me…?"

"Yes. You don't want others to think your weak, right?"

Yaya slowly nods her head and I smile.

"Then you gotta show others you're strong."

I told her and she smiles at me before nodding her head in reply. She then looks over to the rest of us after I let go of her.

"Okay, let's go to the auditorium to set up!"

"Yeah!"

We all agree and soon head over to the auditorium and start placing the chairs and help set things right in place. I was helping putting up the sign, when I notice Amu was talking to a small boy in the Seiyo's uniform, who was blushing and holding an envelope. I then remember that he was the boy who I took the newspaper from months ago and frown.

"I forgot about him… I should at least say I'm sorry for what I did."

I thought to myself and soon got the sign up as Amu went to help Rima with something on the other side of the room, leaving the boy alone. I then walk over to him and he stops frowning and became scared when he notice me. I smile at him though.

"Hi, I'm Tira. The Black Joker."

I said but he only back away from me and I frown a little.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did about the newspaper. Can you forgive me?"

I ask him and he starts looking at me with a shock look on his face.

"No one ever been this nice to me in school…"

He said and I smile at him again.

"Will that's good right?"

"Yeah…"

I then took my hand out for him to shake.

"I think you're very nice. I'm surprised no one ever been this nice to you."

I said and he smiles at me. He then takes my hand and shakes it as Amu was almost done helping Rima.

"I, um… Better go."

The boy said, making me frown a little but I nod my head back at him and watch him run away.

"Um, you didn't get his name…"

Luluu pointed out and it made me realize that and I frown deeper.

"I'll ask him next time."

I said as Amu walks up onto the stage in front of us. She was giving her Character's the tour of the room.

"So this is where students would bow."

"Where you get your diploma?"

"How exciting."

I heard her Character say so I look over to see Amu lost in thought, walking over to her.

"Amu?"

"Oh, Sorry! I was just thinking… So many things happened."

Amu said, making Ran remember the first thing about this room, while I stop in my tracks and stand next to them.

"I know, Amu! This is where you told Tadase-!"

"That was your fault, Ran!"

"It was!"

Ran said, making me and my Characters to laugh.

"I wish I saw that."

I said, making them look over to me. This was the place I was told about of Ran making Amu do a Character Change here and shouted out to Tadase that she loves him.

"It's not funny!" 

Amu cried and I stop laughing.

"Sorry."

I said and Amu sighs in relief just before Su spoke up.

"Hey, Amu. Are you still scared? Do you think changing is frightful?"

Su asks but then Miki spoke up as well.

"You said a long time ago. That you don't want to change. Do you still think so?"

"Well… Of course. No matter how old I get… Changing is a bit scary. But… Right now, I'm a little excited. I promised with Ikuto. That I'll search for the 'person I want to be.'"

Amu answers, smiling warmly at her Characters. Just then Tadase came running to us.

"Oh, there you two are!"

Tadase said, stopping in front of us.

"Tadase?"

"What's up?"

We ask, having Tadase get something from his pocket.

"Oh, I was going to suggest this for the 'Memorial Photos' page."

He answers, taking out a blue star shape bottle with small sea shells and sand in it.

"It's beautiful!"

"Wow! What a cute bottle! Is that sand inside?"

"Yeah. They're star shaped. Remember when we went to the beach?"

"Yeah! The sand art competition!"

"Yeah, I brought it for myself that time." 

"Wow it feels like such a long time ago!" 

Amu said, getting the star sand bottle from Tadase.

"Maybe you can paste it on around the summer pictures like sand is running through."

"Yeah! Thank you, Tadase."

He smiles warmly at her.

"No problem. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, but if I use it, you won't have any sand anymore…"

"It's okay. I have another bottle in a different color."

"Oh, okay!"

"Okay, that's enough talking!"

I finally spoke up, getting them to look over.

"Ain't it about time we met up with the others?"

I ask and they nod their heads, blushing in a little bit of embarrassment and we left the room.

The Next Morning…

"Yawn… Another wonderful day of the first week of summer vacation and in my new room too!"

I said, already hearing Tsubasa crying. I sigh and look over to my Characters and smile. Just then my phone started ringing and I look over to see I got a text from someone and click it.

"Hey, Tira, it's Kairi! I'm in town but I seem to be lost. Can you tell me where to go to Sanjo's Production place?

Kairi."

I smile wide at the text and reply back to him:

"Hey Kairi, it's so good to know that you're back in town! You gotta go to M's street and it's on the corner down it. Text back soon!

Tira."

I click send and walk over to my Characters in their Eggs while Mrs. Yuiki went into Tsubasa's room to get baby boy to sleep again. Before I could wake up my Characters, I've gotten another text from Kairi and open it.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you soon; just don't tell the others yet. Bye.

Kairi."

Before I could reply back, my phone was getting a call from someone.

"Amu is calling me at this hour in the morning?"

I ask myself and answer it.

"Hello…? Hi Amu, what's up?... Um, yeah, my Characters are still here. Why- hey clam down! What's wrong?... WHAT!"

I shouted, waking Yaya, our Character's, and also Tsubasa, who just went back to sleep but started to cry again while Mr. Yuiki ran up in a hurry to my room and open my door fast.

"What do you mean their gone!"

I shouted out in fear, getting Yaya and Pepe to run over to my room as well.

"Tira, what's wrong!"

Mr. Yuiki asks in worry, making me realize I was shouting so I look over to them fast, before running over and closed the door on their faces and lock it.

"Everything is fine! Don't worry about me guys!"

I said and lock the door while Yaya and Pepe were telling me to open it. My Characters flew over to me in worry as Mrs. Yuiki got Tsubasa to stop crying and ran over to the close door of my bedroom as well. I didn't listen to their pleas as I slid down on the door and went back to talking to Amu in a whisper.

"What do you mean Ran, Miki, and Su are gone!"

A/N: In case your wondering who the boy is that was trying to talk to Amu before Tira went up to him, he was that kid from the first few pages of volume 1 of Shugo Chara!.


	32. Chapter 32: The Road To The Stars

A/N: 6 more chapters to do! Oh dear lord, we're getting closer to the end!

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles.

Chapter 32: The Road To The Stars.

Amu: "I'm telling you that they are gone!"

Tira: "Did you say something to them last night?"

Amu: "Of course not!"

Tira: "Aren't they in their Eggs though? They're not normal size Eggs so-!"

Amu: "That's the first place I look but they weren't even there. Their Eggs are gone, too!"

I frown deeply on my end of the line. You gotta be kidding me!

Amu: "Tira?"

Tira: "…Yeah?"

Amu: "Please, you gotta help me!"

Is it because I'm her Twin Joker? Why do I have to help her every time?

Amu: "You're the only one who I thought that would've the same problem. I just can't call everyone and tell them! Please!"

Amu begged on her end and I sigh in reply. Got nothing better to do, right?

Tira: "Fine, I'll be there soon."

I said and I could image her smile after a sigh of relief.

Amu: "Thank you! You're the best!"

And with that, she hung up and I look at my cell phone. Why do I end up doing the finding game? Oh, right… I'm the Black Joker. I then notice that no one was knocking my door to get me to open it and I smile a little. Yaya must've heard what I was talking about so she had to get her family to leave the door…

"I have to thank her for that." 

I thought and soon got dress and head off to Amu's house. When I got there, I was greeted by Amu's mother, while I notice the father was taking pictures of Amu's little sister, Ami, who was posing for the camera. That's something I didn't think of seeing before in my life…

"You must be Tira, yes?"

Mrs. Hinamori asks, getting me to snap out of my thoughts and look over to her with a smile.

"Yes. Amu's home, right?"

I ask and she smiles back at me.

"Amu told us that you'll be coming over to help her with something. Please come on in."

I walk in, taking my shoes off and follow her to Amu's room.

"Amu, your friend is here."

Mrs. Hinamori said and Amu open the door fast, seeing us and she graph my arm and pull me into the room, almost falling but was able to balance myself in time.

"Thanks mom! Bye!"

Amu said fast and close the door before her mother could say anything else. Amu turns over to me with a smile.

"Thank you for coming! I couldn't tell the others, I just couldn't!"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the thank you's and let me just help you out."

"Alright, sorry."

She agreed and just before we started looking, Diamond appears in front of us.

"There's no need to look around. We gotta find them from the outside."

"Outside?"

"Find them outside? But how?"

Amu asks, getting me to make a face. Really? She didn't have to ask the same thing in her own way…

"Did you forget? I'm the navigator to the future."

Diamond answers and winks at us.

"Okay, let's go! Ready… Character Transformation! Amulet Diamond!" 

And just like that, Diamond went into her Egg, going into Amu's heart and in a flash of light, she became Amulet Diamond.

"Hey, wait a second… What do you mean?"

Amu asks, having me hear what Diamond said as well.

"Listen closely, Amu. Tira."

Diamond started and we did what we were told and soon started to hear whispers.

"Can you hear it? Whispers from the future."

Diamond said and Amu's golden mic appear with a blast of light and stars appear from it, making us gasps and jump from this while Amu still held the mic in her hands in surprised.

"We should do it, too."

Kiki said and I nod my head in agreeing and did a Character Transformation with Kiki and became Heart Of Light. Just then we heard a whisper that held the sentence we knew very well.

"All children have an Egg in their heart."

"That sentence…"

"That was… The picture book?"

"I guess our destination is set. Come on, girls!"

Diamond said in our heads and in a flash of light, we were in a colorful world of stars in rivers of rainbows all around us.

"Oh my god, this is too kid girly!"

"What is this?"

We both spoke, while Diamond smile as Luluu was scared of the rainbows and stars and as for Rika and Kiki, they were enjoying the view.

"The road of stars."

Diamond started, while we started flying around the rainbows and stars.

"A secret passageway only light could travel on."

"Wait… Luluu is the bad self I wish to be so why is she here?"

I ask Diamond out loud. I then felt like Diamond smile wider at the question.

"Because Luluu may be the bad self you wish to be but she's is the self that you wish to be to treat others. Not to be a villain."

That make's a lot of sense… So I'm guessing Kiki and Rika are like that as well.

"Now back to what I was saying. This road is the reason why light could travel so fast and far."

"Uh… I see…"

"Okay…"

Diamond giggles at our response.

"It's so fast; we can pass space and time. We may look like we disappeared suddenly… Or even look like we're moving very slowly."

I… Think I understand…?

"But… Space and time... Does that mean I can go any place in any time period!"

Amu asks, making me eye widen in shock… Lucky!

"That's right! But the road of stars is a bit uncertain- uh-oh!"

"What do you mean by 'uh-oh'?"

I ask Diamond who made a sad smile.

"Sorry, Amu. Tira. We entered a meteor zone again."

Again!

"What zone- aaaack!"

"Ahhhhh!" 

We both scream, being sucked into it and in a before we could even blink, we fall into a room that we didn't know where. But I could tell you this: I fall onto a bean bag chair, and Amu fell right on top of me!

"Whoa!"

"Ack!"

We both cried as Amu lay on my back, having our transformation come undone as well.

"Ow… I'm… Okay? Huh? My Character Transformation… What is this? A couch?"

She thinks I'm a couch! That's it! I then used all my strength and push myself up on the bean bag chair and she fall right off of me and onto the floor.

"Do I look like a couch to you!"

I snap at her, getting her to look over with a deep frown.

"Sorry…"

Amu said and notices I am on a bean bag chair… And a big one at that!

"Amu…? Tira?"

We heard a child's voice and we gasps, looking over to see Hikaru in a male Seiyo school uniform.

"Hikaru! What?"

"Looks like two shooting stars fell in."

We heard Tsukasa said and we look over to him, seeing Tadase with him as well.

"Amu? Yuiki?"

Tadase said, eye widen.

"Tsukasa! Tadase! If you're here then that means this is… The Chairman's office at the academy?"

"Yup."

Oh great… We're back at Seiyo.

At Sanjo Production…

"Hmm. Let's see… How can we solve this?" 

Kairi asks his Character, Musashi, looking at Sanjo and Nikaidou who weren't facing each other on their chairs. Nikaidou was taking a smoke of his cigarette and Sanjo was pouting, as both had their arms cross.

"I say we have… A showdown! Round one!"

Musashi said, getting the two adults to look over at each other from the corner of their eye.

"Fight!"

"You're serious about this, Yukari? If you want to take it back, now's the chance!"

"There's no way I'm taking it back. This time, it's over for real! We're finished!"

"Um, could you two… calm down?"

Kairi asks but they didn't hear him and continue.

"You're breaking up with me again? No more do-over's!"

"Yes, I'm breaking up with you again!"

Sanjo answers, getting out of her chair with a glare.

"I never thought you'd be the type to get in the way of my career. I should have known the first time I broke up with you. Well, at least I'm glad I found out before we married!"

That made Nikaidou snap and he went out of his chair before Kairi could blink for one second and he glare back at her.

"What do you mean getting in the way of your career! You're the selfish one who wants to delay the wedding so close to date!"

"I can't help it. It's an important time for Utau! As her manager, I can't be caught up in a wedding at a time like this!"

Sanjo snap back at him. The two stay silent for a while and they started to calm down.

"She's been working very hard ever since we left Easter. And finally, her efforts are paying off! That great director, Tararantino, even said… 'She is wonderful and amazing.'" 

Sanjo said, looking down with a small frown. Nikaidou then frowns deeply.

"I understand that both of you worked very hard. But this is a different issue. We got together again… And after a long discussion we decided upon marriage."

That made Sanjo snap and gives him a death glare, which he returns.

"That's why I'm apologizing and asking us to delay!"

"But what if you get another job offer later? We're going to have to delay again!"

"But you don't know that's going to happen! Why are you so petty?"

"Why are you so pushy!"

Kairi then had enough and did a Character Change with Musashi and stab his sword in between them, making them scream and back away, unharmed.

"It makes two to quarrel!"

Kairi shouted and they look over to him while Kairi puts his sword back into the sword holder.

"Both of you please calm down. I came to help out with the wedding. If you dare delay it, I came for nothing."

They frown at this, while Kairi went out of his Character Change.

"According to my data, you just have cold feet and it's temporary. I think you both ought to take some time and cool off."

"But…"

They both said at the same time but Kairi didn't listen and continue.

"And we'll discuss this once more after that!"

"Yes…"

They both said at the same time again, but when they look over to each other again, they glare and turn their backs on one another, making Kairi sigh in disappointment.

"I'm not going to apologize!"

"I won't either!"

"True love never did run smooth. That's what Shakespeare says. Kairi this is going to take a while."

Musashi said, getting a nod from the boy in return.

Back At Seiyo…

"I see. So you're trying to look for the Guardian Characters who disappeared?"

Tsukasa asks, looking over to Amu while we both sat on the couch.

"Yes. I've had them stolen before. But they never disappeared like this. So I call Tira to see if she lost her Characters too, but she didn't so she came over to help me and Diamond."

Amu answers, looking down. Tadase then walks over to her.

"Amu, cheer up. I'm sure you'll them."

"Yeah, thanks. Although I'm not sure if I can rely on Diamond's navigation."

Amu whispers that last part out, looking over to see Diamond talking to Kiseki and mine Characters near by. Guess she didn't hear Amu say that. Amu then remembers about Hikaru.

"Oh, by the way, what is Hikaru doing here?"

"Oh. He's going to transfer to Seiyo Academy starting in the spring."

"Oh! Really?"

Amu asks, looking over to the child, who nods his head at her.

"Right, you're wearing the uniform! It looks good on you!"

"…I wonder if I can make friends."

"Of course. Lots of them!"

"As many as the number of employees at Easter?"

"Yeah, a hundred of friends in no time!"

"There are over 100,000 employees around the world."

"…What?"

I try not to laugh at this but I end up letting a giggle come out, but no one heard it.

Hikaru looks just so damn happy. Makes me wanna hug him! Just then he took out a yellow Egg with stars on it. Wait, wasn't that the so called Embryo before it turn out to be a Guardian Egg?

"Oh! Hikaru is that-!"

"The person I want to be. I hope it hatches soon."

Hikaru said, looking at his Egg while Tsukasa walks over and hands me the Heart's Egg book, making me look over to him in question.

"I… Thought you'd two would need this."

Was all he said with a smile, as Tadase, Amu and our Character went over to me and I started going through the pages that were now back inside the book and started to read it out loud.

"The lost Egg asked the stars.

'How can I find my owner?'

The star's answered.

'Look for four speaking fragments. Then you will find a glimmering jewel.'

The Egg went on a journey to find the sparkling fragments. And then it went back to its rightful place."

Amu then thought of something.

"Glimmering jewel…"

"The Embryo!"

Tadase and Amu both asks at the same time and we gasps.

"Amu. Yuiki. I'll help. Let's look for the Embryo once again, to get your Guardian Characters back."

We look over to him in surprised.

"Huh? But I thought you wanted to get the Embryo to take over the world."

Tadase smiles at her.

"It's fine. Your dreams and ambitions are mine as well. I want to be the King of a small world. A world where people close to me can all smile. So Amu… I can't achieve it without your smile. Okay?"

He asks, getting a warm smile back at him. Just then the book I was still holding started to have rainbows and stars come out of it, making me jump and drop the book onto the floor in surprised.

"The road of stars is nearing again. Let's go!"

Diamond call out and Amu took Tadase hand and I took her's and our Character's follow us inside the road of stars. Just then Diamond noticed something.

"Amu, look! There's something in the light. Let's take a look."

Diamond said and we look over to see a memory of the past when Amu was in class, back when she was a brat on the day I ran into her.

"Is that… Me!"

Amu asks, looking at it. I frown, remembering when Amu knock into me. It was in the past but just thinking about it makes me upset.

"Tira."

Rika call out, getting me and my Characters to look over in question.

"There's a memory of you over there!"

Rika said, pointing to a light where I saw myself running to school, when I ran into Amu. I watch the memory, seeing many others soon after that, not even listening to what the others were saying.

"Back then… I was picked on. I didn't have many friends nor any family but Mr. Tory, who stick with me as long as he could before I got fired from that stupid new job law… When I went home that night after the bullies from school, all I could think was of how I should treat others when I wasn't even thinking much of what I said and made a wish. And that's when Kiki and Luluu came into my life. And if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here now with my new friends and family. In a way, they saved me from going insane of being so alone in this world…"

I thought to myself and then heard a few gasps and look over to see Amu taking something that was glowing in dark pink in her hands.

"That's… A sparkling… Fragment…"

Tadase whispers, while I made a small smile.

"I found it. The first sparkling fragment."

Amu said, looking at us all.

"Hop… Step… Jump!"

Amu said, jumping into the air as we follow after her.

"Just… Three more."

Said a well known voice far behind us with a smile.

A/N: I didn't know Sanjo's real name and didn't feel like looking it up on the net so I always call her Sanjo. But when I found out about her name later on I had so many chapters I didn't want to look around to change Sanjo to Yukari. Sorry, guys. Will I'll try to post two more chapters Friday but don't get your hopes up! Bye-bye!


	33. Chapter 33: Colorful Fragments

A/N: In this chapter there will be a hint or more of Tira's final pairing for later chapters and one of them is a big hint so you can't miss it! I hope… Thank you i-is-monstarr-RAWR for your review. Also giving another few thank you's to braynsgirl, and Jazzper'sGirl for adding the story to their favorite and story alert lists.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and the roles of their lives.

Enjoy!

Chapter 33: Colorful Fragments.

"The road of stars is the pathway of light… I wonder where this road will take us if we keep going."

Amu asks, holding on to Tadase's hand while I held onto hers.

"Hmm. I don't know. But Diamond said that it can pass though space and time."

"Oh no! Would I return to the world wobbly and aged like Urashina Taro?"

"Ha, ha, that's funny!"

"Hey, please deny it! It's not funny!" 

…Who's Urashina Taro? Diamond giggle at Amu's idea of being old.

"Hee, hee. But in terms of fairy tales, we would prefer something along the lines of Cinderella or Snow White. Where you have 100 princes asking for your hand."

Oh no!

"A hundred is way too many!"

That's not what I'm saying 'Oh no' about either! Just then Amu realized the mistake Diamond said and covers her mouth up in a panic.

"Wait, Diamond, you can't say that word-!"

"Did you say…? Prince?"

3…2…1, he's back!

"I am not a mere prince! I am the King of the beasts!"

"Beasts!"

We call out in surprised as Tadase already did a Character Change with Kiseki and started acting all high and mighty.

"All of you shall bow down at my feet!"

Tadase shouted, already running away from us out of no where. That was… Random?

"And he speeds off! Wait, King!"

Amu calls after him when Diamond looks over to something near by us.

"Oh! Look, we can see it, Amu! Tira!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

We asks, now looking over to see what Diamond was talking about as Tadase went back to his normal self and notice what we were looking at and started running back to us. We gasps, looking at some kind of powerful ball of light that is acting like a black hole but it wasn't sucking us in other then the Guardian Eggs around us.

"What is this? There are a lot of Heart's Eggs. Is it someone's Guardian Egg?"

"No way! It's much bigger then the huge X Egg we fought! Could it be the Embryo?"

Tadase asks, looking around the Guardian Eggs as he ran back over to us and stops at our side. Just then I and Amu notice a Guardian Egg floating over to us and it hatched, showing Yuki's Guardian Character!

"Attention please. Long time no see, girls!"

She said and we gasp in surprised, seeing her.

"Oh, you're…. Yuki Hatoba's Guardian Character!"

Didn't think I'll see this Character ever again…

"Why is Yuki's Guardian Character here? What is this place?"

Amu asks, getting a smile from the Character.

"You don't know? This is the very end of the road of stars."

She answers while our Characters flew in front of us.

"Also known as… The Egg Cradle."

They said and we made a look in question.

"Egg… Cradle?"

"Cradle? Like, for a baby?"

"Yes."

They answered and Diamond smile warmly at us.

"This place connects the memories of various people with memories that are about to be born. Everyone was a baby once. But doesn't remember what happened during that time. You can remember those memories here in the Cradle."

Diamond said but Amu and Tadase didn't understand.

"What? I don't think I get it."

"In the end you're saying that this is not the Embryo?'

"Of course!"

She answers, while I look around myself.

"If this is the Cradle of all Guardian Eggs… Does that mean that in someone's heart, their new Egg is somewhere in here?"

I ask and they look over to me while Diamond nods her head at my question.

"Yup, but since there's so many, it'll be hard to find the right Heart's Egg."

I nod my head at that in reply while Amu gives me a questing look. Just then Yuki's Character spoke up again.

"All the Heart's Eggs are here for two reasons. I'm still here preparing for Yuki so that's reason one."

So that's why she's still here…

"Amu. Tira. Try to remember. When you first met me…"

The Character said and we both close our eyes in thought. Yuki didn't want to go the United States because she was scared of changing. But it was thanks to Amu who told her changing isn't a bad thing and I even prove it out by teaching her more English words so she could be prepared when she heads over there.

"I see. You're still sleeping here."

"Yes! But I'll hatch soon."

She answers Amu and with a wave of the Character's hand, a big bubble appear and in it show Yuki talking to a now friend of her's in the United States with a warm smile.

"To my right, this is the current Yuki."

"Wow, her English is perfect!"

"She looks happy."

"That's because I help her with speaking English."

I remind and they smile at me while inside the bubble Yuki is now laughing with her friend.

"That's great!"

Amu commented and I smile warmly in return. Yuki sure has changed…

"Un, deux trois!"

We heard another Character speak and look over to see Mai's Guardian Character appearing out of her Egg in front of us with her own warm smile.

"Whoa!"

"You're…"

"Bonjour, Amu. Bonjour, Tira. Do you remember me?"

She asks, doing a ballerina pose.

"Oh, you're… You're the Guardian Character of Maika, the ballerina."

"Oui."

"Wow, how is Maika doing?"

Amu asks and the Character made another bubble appear to show Mai doing her lessons at the ballerina class with her teacher and the other girls.

"Oh, she's working hard. It's like she was never injured." 

"Yes, she's working hard to be a prima donna like her mother..."

That's good to know. Back then when Yuu Nikaidou got ahold of Mai's Guardian Egg she was upset and felt like she was like her mom. But that change when Amu did her first Character Transformation with Miki and told her right up to grow up and to learn there will always be another chance to make the dream come true. It's been so long since we came to see how Mai is doing too…

"Yawn… There are two voices I've heard before."

Came another voice and we look behind to see Yuu's Guardian Character hatching out of his Egg with another warm smile, greeting us.

"Hello!"

"Oh, Nikaidou's Guardian Character!"

"Huh? Teacher's?"

"Oh… Is this the first time you've seen him?"

Tadase nods at Amu in reply.

"He was born when Nikaidou was a kid. And now that teacher is an adult, the Guardian Character is gone."

Amu said, getting Tadase to think about it.

"A Guardian Character… Is now gone?"

"Yes."

Answer Yuu's Character.

"A Guardian Character goes away when its owner becomes an adult. But it doesn't mean we disappear."

Oh… They go away but it doesn't mean they're gone for good. Just then the Character made another bubble appear and we look over to see Yuu and Sanjo fighting over something.

"It looks like Yuu is in a tough spot right now… But I know he can solve it on his own. That's why I'm just watching over him from here. That's what Guardian Character's do when they come back here."

I smile at that when all of a sudden we look over to see a green and blue fragments slowly coming down in front of Amu.

"They are the speaking fragments!"

"Amu, catch them!" 

Tadase and Diamond said and right when the fragments were in front of Amu's face, she took both of her hands to them and the two fragments slowly fell into her hands. We smile, watching Amu held onto the now three fragments.

"I collected three fragments so far. I just need one more!"

"Yeah…"

Tadase agree, thinking with a small frown.

"What's wrong, Tadase? Thinking about something?"

"Yeah, something has been on my mind. The Characters said that the Cradle is a place where Guardian Characters yet to be born. But Nikaidou's Guardian Character… An Adult Character was also here. And by thinking of the other reason Yuki's Character mentioned… If you're Guardian Characters are also somewhere here in the Cradle… Perhaps-!"

"Wait a minute!"

Amu cuts him off with a now panic look.

"Does that mean they didn't disappear…? But rather I became an adult!"

Amu asks and gasps when Tadase nods his head at her question. It does make sense if Amu became one, I mean come on! Amu has change a lot over like somewhat two years ago or less…

"But… Ikuto, Utau, and Tira are older then me, and they still have…"

"Yeah. I'm only guessing, but… Maybe 'becoming an adult' isn't determined by age. If the Guardian Character feels that you're okay without them… That's when…"

"They disappear…"

I finished for Tadase as Amu frowns deeply with wide eyes.

"No way… They disappear when they grow up…"

Amu whispers and looks down while Diamond noticed something coming.

"A meteor zone is coming!"

Oh, great!

"Everyone be careful! This one is big!"  
>Diamond warn but before we could all get ahold of our hands we lost Tadase and Kiseki in a matter of seconds and I was the only one who was able to graph Amu's hand as our Characters graph onto us before it took them away too and we both start getting push away when another hand graph mine.<p>

"Tira! Amu!"

We heard Tadase call out but he sound… Different? After the meteor zone past we both look up to thank him when we gasps seeing someone else instead!

"Tsukasa!"

We both said in surprised and he helps us up on our feet.

"Tsukasa? What are you doing here? When did you come?"

Amu asks, having Tsukasa frown a little.

"…Oh. Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm surprised too."

He said and smiles at us.

"I can't believe it. We meet again, Amu."

Huh? He's playing right? And why didn't he say my name?

"What do you mean by that? For a moment I felt like you forgot I was here…"

I ask and he smiles warmly at me but I gave him a look in question.

"Will I see you everyday. You're my-!"

He covers his mouth up in surprised for some unknown reason. I'm his what?

"Anyways…? Where is this? What happened to us? We were pushed by the meteor zone…"

Amu said, looking over to me, seeing me nod my head in return.

"Don't worry it passed."

'Tsukasa' said, not covering his mouth anymore and smiles again.

"Oh, okay. But…!"

Amu then notices something.

"We lost Tadase! What should we do!"

I then notice this too and look around in a panic.

"Don't worry; you can see him again soon. We should focus on finding the last sparking fragment."

'Tsukasa' said and took mine and I end up taking Amu's hand and we starting following him to the last fragment.

"Really?"

Amu asks with a look in question.

"Yes. I'm saying so, so it must be right."

"That's not reassuring at all… Besides…"

Amu stops for a moment, letting go of my hand and we stop to look over to her.

"They disappear when children grow up… I really wonder if Ran, Miki, and Su… Are going to return after I find the last sparking fragments. I don't know what defines… Being a child or an adult."

'Tsukasa' looks over to her in thought before looking away with another smile.

"Guardian Characters disappear when we become adults, eh?"

"You too, Tuskasa?" 

Amu asks, looking over to him.

"…Yeah." 

She looks down at her feet with another frown.

"How do you know when you're an adult? One day, Diamond is going to go away, too. Am I going to be all alone?"

She asks him, while I look back over to 'Tsukasa'.

"If that's the case then… You don't want to become an adult?"

He asks, looking back over to her.

"…I don't know. I really don't know."

Just then 'Tsukasa' took out his hand to her.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm with you. Come on."

He said and Amu took his hand and then the two look over to me and Amu took her hand out as well, while I stare at them. Now there's something I want to know...

"Come on, Tira."

Amu said and I frown.

"But there's something I don't understand now… I have a job. Before I move into the Yuiki's house, I live by myself with my Characters and have to act like an adult… So why do I have my Guardian Characters in the first place?"

I ask them and everyone stare at me before 'Tsukasa' answers.

"What do you think?"

I started thinking. Soon becoming lost in thought… Then it hit me and I gasp with wide eyes.

"It's because I may act like an adult but deep inside I'm still a kid!"

I answer, getting a nod from him and a smile from Amu.

"You ready?"

Amu asks and I smile at her and took her hand, getting the Characters to smile warmly at me.

"Yeah…"

And we started walking on the road of stars again… Until something touch Amu's butt and she screams, getting us to stop walking and look over to her in question.

"What's wrong?"

"…?"

"Something just…"

Amu looks over to me with a deep blush.

"You didn't touch me did you?"

That made me blush and glare at her.

"Hell no!"

I answer fast but just then Amu screams again, feeling something up her skirt and shorts!

"Something touched my- ack! What? Something's there! What is it?"

Amu cried and graph whatever it was roughly and on her hand was none other then…

"Yoru!"

A/N: I lost count on how many chapters are left, lol… Things are coming to a end, that's for sure so I know were getting close.


	34. Chapter 34: Inside Our Hearts

A/N: Is you play the song 'You Belong To Me' by Jason Wade, that is part of the Sherk 1 Soundtrack on the part where Yoru started looking for Ikuto in the new town he just enter, it would make a awesome screen for the two. And no it's not for any gayness, though I have nothing against people who like the same gender they are so don't call me something! Just thought it would be a epic moment for a song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, just my OC's and their roles.

Enjoy!

Chapter 34: Inside Our Hearts.

"Yoru!"

I call out in surprised. Why is here!

"…Yoru? Why are you here?"

Amu asks, seeing Yoru look dizzy and he try to stand up.

"It's been a while, Amu. Tira..."

Yoru greeted but end up falling back down onto the plum of her hand. Amu then remembered what happen before she found him.

"Wait a minute… Since when were you inside my pants? Were you there all this time?"

Amu asks, now graphing him in her hand tightly, making it hard for him to breath. Yoru is Ikuto's Character after all. If Ikuto acts like a half cat half prev then there's no doubt that Yoru would be the same.

"Amu…"

Yoru started, trying to get out of her hold when I notice he couldn't breath well and took Yoru out of Amu's hand, making her stare at me in return.

"Thanks, Tira."

"No problem."

I said to the cat Character who was now able to breath and he looks back over to Amu with a smile.

"You're going to be in high school starting this spring and yet your wearing wool bloomers?"

"Please call them knit shorts! It's fashionable!"

"Even your bloomers are X-patterned."

"Stop telling the world about my shorts!"

How could he even do that when were in a space and time zone call The Cradle? Just then Amu tries to graph Yoru from my hands but misses when he jumps into the hands of 'Tsukasa'.

"Are you okay?" 

The older man asks, getting Yoru to look over to him in suspired but only to frown when he notice something about this 'Tsukasa' that we didn't.

"Huh? You… Are not the usual man with the fish?"

"Oh, hee, hee. No, I'm not."

…What?

"Why are you here, Yoru? Aren't you with Ikuto traveling the world?"

'Tsukasa' asks, smiling a small smile while Yoru starts to think.

"Traveling? Traveling… The world? Was that it? When I realized I was here… And for some reason I can't remember."

Yoru answers with a look of confusion. 'Tuskasa' knew what was going on and made a sad smile in return.

"I see. You too…"

Was all he said so Diamond flew over to Yoru.

"Maybe you got lost from The Cradle? Because of that meteor storm."

Then Amu spoke up with a look in question.

"Maybe. Because of that, we lost Tadase and Kiseki. If we follow the road of stars, maybe we can find Ikuto, too?"

"Of course! The road of stars can jump through space and time."

Diamond answers, making me think of something.

"So… when you mean by space and time, you mean…"

Diamond nods her head at me.

"Yes, space and time… We can connect with everyone's heart through The Egg Cradle!"

My eyes were wide with shock while Amu gasps.

"Even to… Ikuto's heart? We can connect?"

She asks, getting a nod from her only Character and then out of no where Yoru tackle Amu with a huge smile but she didn't fall down.

"Anyways!"

"Whoa!"

"Then it's set! We go and find Ikuto! Go Amu!"

"Stop ordering me around…"

I giggle a small giggle, getting 'Tsukasa' to look over to me with a warm smile. I notice and stop giggling and give him a look in question. What's with the warm smile? It looks different then the other warm smiles I've seen…

"We have more things to find now… But I guess its okay! We'll find everyone in no time!"

Amu said, smiling. We then look over to her and Yoru, who was now on Amu's shoulder, and we smile at them.

"You're right. Let's all go together."

'Tsukasa' agrees and took his hand out for her and Amu took it.

"First, you're Guardian Characters. You came here looking for them initially, right?"

He asks and Amu nods her head at him.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Amu agreed and they look over to me and my Characters. I watch as Amu took her hand out and I smile at her, taking her hand and we follow him on the road of stars again. While we kept on walking, Yoru flew over to me and sat on my shoulder, getting me and my Characters to look over to him.

"What's up?"

I ask him and he smiles at me.

"I want to thank you, nya."

Yoru answers and I give him a look in question.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise! Now Ikuto is ready to take much more care of himself thanks to you and Amu for saving him, nya."

I smile warmly at him.

"Your welcome. I'm happy to help…"

I said, now frowning when I remember what happen between Amu and Ikuto after we save him from Easter. Yoru notice and frowns a little too.

"You like him that way… Don't you?"

Yoru whisper to me, making me blush and eyes wide in return. Does he mean…?

"Ikuto likes you and Amu. But I think Ikuto has stronger feelings for Amu though…"

That made me frown deeper. He's in love with Amu… But then why did he kiss me on the lips and he didn't to Amu at the air port?

"Then why did he kiss me on the lips?"

I whisper back and Yoru started to think of why he did that before finding out the answer.

"I think it's because he wanted to kiss you. Like I said, Ikuto likes you and Amu, both."

"But you said Ikuto has stronger feelings for Amu."

"No, I said 'I think Ikuto has stronger feelings for Amu'. That was my guess. I didn't ask him who he loves more, nya."

So we're back to the beginning of if he likes me more or Amu more… Guess we'll have to see in the future. Just then we all stop and notice 'Tsukasa' was looking at a memory below us so we look over to it as well. We then gasp when we notice where the memory was taking place.

"Oh! That's… Tadase's house?"

"Guess this is his past we're looking at."

Amu and I said, looking at the house. Amu then notice two adults in a room.

"And that's his mom and dad."

'Tsukasa' nods his head in agreeing as I look at the two adults in the memory. I wonder where Tadase got most of his looks from.

"Yeah. They look like they're arguing."

We then listen in on their talk.

"Why are you so cold to Ikuto? You didn't even send him off with a smile. I know that you care about that boy because he's Soko's son!

Mrs. Hotori shouted at her husband who frowns at her in return.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know that you still love Soko! That key is a memento you share with her, and that's why you hold it so dearly…"

Mr. Hotori then sat down, giving his wife a raise eyebrow.

"Key? The Dumpty Key? Is that how you felt all these years?"

Mrs. Hotori didn't answer and started to sob.

"Listen. The key is originally belonged to Aruto."

"What?"

Mrs. Hotori said in surprised but then gasps when Tadase opens the door to the living room, poking his head inside with Kiseki but they couldn't see the Character.

"Can I listen in on that story too?"

"Tadase!"

His father said in shock, while Tadase walks into the entrance of the room. We then look at each other in question while 'Tsukasa' only smiles.

"Huh! Tadase is there!"

"I think this is in the past… The day Ikuto left. The road of stars passes time and space after all."

'Tsukasa' answers, looking at us. We then nod our heads in understanding and look back to the memory.

"What secret does the Dumpty Key hold? Please, tell me father."

Tadase beg with a serious look on his face while Kiseki floats by his side. Mr. Hotori started to think before answering him.

"Secret, eh? I'm not sure if it's that big a deal."

He started, having his son and wife sit down in front of him.

"Back then that was when Aruto, Soko, and I were all enrolled in a university in Europe."

Flash Back…

"You bought that weird thing, Yui? What is it, a key?"

Aruto asks, hand on hip.

"Don't say weird. Look at the fine works-manship."

Yui, Mr. Hotori, said, handing him the Dumpty Key. Aruto stares at it with a blank look on his face.

"There's no use for a key without a lock."

Aruto said, only to get snap from Soko.

"Aruto, stop it!"

Soko warns and Aruto frowns before continuing it.

"What is it the key to?"

He asks, seeing his friend smile back at him.

"This is actually… A key that unlocks the heart."

"Unlocks… The heart?" 

"People's hearts… Are connected to one another throughout the world. But small misunderstandings lead to conflict. Little things close doors and lock them. If we unlock those doors, everyone could understand each other. We can share happiness and pain… Well, this is what the antique shop owner told me."

Yui said with a smile. Soko then smiles at him warmly.

"How wonderful. It's like everyone loving each other."

Soko said, while Aruto looks at the key in thought. Yui noticed Aruto's look and smirks at him.

"See? I can tell that you're interested in it now." 

"Yeah, right."

Aruto said back with a glare. Soko then spoke up again.

"If many people could have that heart's key… And unlock someone's heart; it would make a peaceful world."

They look over to her with smiles when Yui looks back over to Aruto.

"Aruto, I'll give that key to you."

"Huh?"

"In hopes that you will unlock the hearts of many. And to make Soko happy. Its proof of our friendship. Take care of it."

"You're so weird. But okay, I got it."

Aruto said back to his best friend while Soko smiles at the two.

End Of Flash Back…

"And we soon came back to Japan, and they married. It was a long time ago."

Mr. Hotori finished, seeing his wife frown and looks down at her lap while Tadase stares at his father.

"I see. The Dumpty Key's origin…"

"I always wondered. Why Aruto returned that key to me. Now I see. He probably found his own key, his music. And he left on a journey to unlock the hearts of many. He returned the key to me for someone else to use."

Mr. Hotori said and then Mrs. Hotori spoke up, still looking down at her lap.

"I was so childish having the wrong idea. How embarrassing."

Mr. Hotori then looks over to his beloved.

"I did love Soko, but now only as a friend. The one I love is you, Mizue."

Mr. Hotori said, standing up and patting her head, causing his wife to blush while Tadase blushes, seeing this.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize how hurt you were. I'm a fool for not seeing that there was a heart to unlock right here. Ikuto and Utau must have suffered too. I'm here for you. Let's apologize together, okay?"

He asks and Mrs. Hotori nods her head in reply while Tadase and Kiseki went outside to the back yard and sat down on an outside chair with a sad small smile.

"What's wrong, Tadase? What are you thinking?"

Kiseki asks him, seeing Tadase look over to his King Character.

"Oh… About Amu. And big brother, Ikuto. It's like… The Dumpty Key is a key to open hearts. Everyone loving each other. How father felt when he gave the key to Aruto and Soko… I think…"

"I understand it now."

Said Tadase from the memory and 'Tsukasa' that was with us. We look over to him in question.

"Huh? Tsukasa? How did you know what Tadase was going to say?"

Amu asks, only to get shh'ed by 'Tsukasa' and he points back to the memory we we're watching. I stare at Tadase in the memory. But just then another meteor storm came and took the memory away and switches it with a newer memory and we gasp seeing who it is.

"Oh! That's…"

"It couldn't be right?"

Amu and I said and when the storm past we were able to see who it really was.

"Ikuto!"

I, Amu, and Yoru call out in surprised and smile. Ikuto looks so happy and looks like he's grown up now.

"Is this a past memory?"

"No, it's probably the present. It's Ikuto after he left Japan."

'Tsukasa' answers, and then look over to me while I blush, not noticing it and he frowns a little. Ikuto was playing his own father's violin and people were all around, watching him with smiles. Just then out of no where, Yoru jump into the bubble and we gasps.

"Ikutoooooooo!"

Yoru calls out with a huge smile as we ran after him but lost him in a matter of seconds in an ally way. Yoru starts looking around with a look in question after getting lost himself.

"What country could this be? Ikuto…"

Just then Yoru started to hear music and he smiles wider and runs over to find Ikuto playing the violin with other people. He stops and watches as the music stops and an old man walks over to him and pats his head, making Ikuto smile in return. Yoru stare at the screen in thought when we then found him.

"Hey, Yoru! You can't go off on your- hey!"

Amu shouted, seeing Yoru run over to Ikuto. Just when she was going to run after him, I graph Amu lightly on her shoulder and she looks over to me. I only look at her and nod my head to where Yoru is going to and she look over and stops trying to run after him and watches with me in the ally way.

"Ikuto…"

Ikuto gasps; hearing Yoru after the old man walks away, while the guys he was with walk away too and turns around to see his best friend sitting there on the side walk in front of him.

"Yoru?"

Ikuto asks in shock and bends down for the Character, who runs over to his plum of his hand.

"What were you all this time? I've been looking for you. You disappeared so suddenly."

Ikuto asks, but Yoru didn't answer.

"I… Remember now. Ikuto… You're a free cat now."

Yoru…? What are you saying? Ikuto stares at Yoru in surprised.

"That's why…"

The cat Character started to sob.

"Hee, hee. What's wrong with me? From now on… Inside of you…"

Out of no where in a small flash of light appear next to the cat Character and it is Yoru's Egg and started to fade away while Yoru's body did the same.

"I'm always with you!"

Yoru shouted to the skies, getting Ikuto to smile warmly at his old best friend.

"Yeah."

Ikuto agreed.

"We're always together. Yoru."

Yoru… Ikuto… It looks like you've found the self you really want to be. Just then 'Tsukasa' then place a hand on my shoulder and I look over to him, seeing him smile at me. He didn't say anything but I knew from the look in his eyes that he was saying things will be better now that we know Ikuto is ready for life. Amu then started to have silent tears rolling down her cheeks and we look over to her in worry.

"Amu…?"

"You okay?"

Amu wipes the silent tears away without looking at us still.

"Yeah."

Amu answers and we follow her to entrance back to The Cradle when me and her stop and look over to see Ikuto walking away with his violin to catch up with his new friends. We were both thinking the same thing.

"Good luck finding your dad… Ikuto."

We thought and went back inside The Cradle. But what we didn't know was that Ikuto look behind him to the ally way we once were and stares at it.

"Amu…? Tira…?"

A/N: That's it for today. Man, it feels like a slow day. There's a good chance I won't have anything to do Friday so I might be able to post two more chapters. Bye!


	35. Chapter 35: Our Light

A/N: Thank you i-is-monstarr-RAWR and mismantle for the reviews. In this chapter there will be hints of Tira's final pairing and it's not hard to guess who it is so have fun reading the chapter. By the way, sorry for not posting Friday. Since I didn't post anything on Friday, I've made the choice to post the last, I repeat, LAST FOUR chapters Monday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 35: Our Light.

"You went back into the Egg Cradle."

"Yeah..."

Amu said, thinking in thought while Diamond was giving her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

The Character asks, as the rest of us watch in wonder.

"Diamond… I wonder. Just like when Yoru went back… Maybe Ran, Miki, and Su… Are also gone."

Amu…

"Why do you think that?"

Diamond asks, seeing Amu look down with a frown.

"Right now, I'm happy that I saw Ikuto, even for a little bit. But… I thought that I shouldn't see him just yet. It's like everyone is moving forward… But I'm still just a kid. How am I going to be an adult?"

She asks, but we then notice something was wrong with Amu's speaking fragments and whatever it was doing, it made Diamond gasps in horror.

"Oh, no! The sparking fragments are losing their sparkle…"

Somewhere Else In Town…

"I need to talk to you about our marriage. Please come in an hour."

Sanjo was reading a text from Yuu, but notice something about the number address.

"Why is he text address different? Is he getting ready to break up?"

She asks herself, looking up at the sign that read: 'Sanjo Studios.' Sanjo sigh and started walking inside while Yuu was already inside and was waiting in the auditorium room. With a sigh, he then took out his cell phone and look back at the text he has gotten earlier today.

"This is the studio, Yukari's office uses… Why did she tell me to come here?"

He asks himself but no answer came as two young kids and their friends in hiding were watching the teacher from behind a few curtains with a wide smirk in their faces. Just then Sanjo enter the auditorium room, having Yuu to not hear her as she starts looking around the room.

"Oh, they're here."

"Shh."

Kairi said to Yaya, who was getting excited. Yaya then turn to everyone else who was hiding with them from behind.

"Okay everyone, shh!"

She whispers and the others try not to make a sound and stay even closer behind the curtains. Just then Sanjo remove one out of her way, having to not find anyone hiding there as the whole room was starting to block her view from the darkness inside.

"It's all dark. No one's here?"

Just then she heard a sound and it made her panic, running forward while Yuu heard this and starts running forward as well.

"There's our target! Then we're starting the operation, over."

Yaya whispers to the others behind them as Kairi was now starting to panic in worry.

"Is this really going to work?"

"Leave it to me-ack!"

Yaya scream, having to step onto a part of the curtain she and Kairi were hiding in and it slid, making her fell down. Sanjo and Yuu gasps loudly, when all of a sudden Nagihiko turn on the lights, showing what happen.

"Huh!"

"Yukari?"

"Yaya!"

"Operation failed…"

Rima whispers with a small frown. Yuu and Sanjo then started looking over to Nagihiko and Rima, who we're walking over to them from their hiding spot while the rest were already out and in front of the two adults.

"Huh? You kids… What are you doing here?"

"Well…"

Yaya started and told the two adults everything…

Sometime Later…

"A plan to make us up?" 

Sanjo asks with a confused look, trying to understand this all while Yaya nods her head in reply.

"Yes! 'Operation scare them to bring them back closer!' It was supposed to work…"

Yaya answers while Rima rolls her eyes.

"I told you it was impossible."

"At least we tried!"

Sanjo and Yuu frown deeply at this.

"We're even making the kids worry."

"I guess we were both immature…"

Sanjo then look over to Yuu with a frown when she started to glare at him.

"But… That doesn't solve anything!"

Sanjo snaps as her little brother sighs in defeat. Yaya then smile again at Kairi.

"Don't worry! I thought this would happen so I prepared… Plan B! Go!"

Yaya calls out with a snap of her fingers and someone turn the lights, showing darkness once again and the same person ran over to another light switch and turns it on.

Showing a one spot light with Utau in it, singing. While she was singing, the others were listening with smiles.

"What a beautiful voice…"

"A vocalise… A song without words."

"But…" 

Kairi wasn't sure what to say now but just went with it and smile at Yaya for her plan.

"It's filled with warm feelings…"

Sanjo whispers, staring at Utau while Yuu did the same.

"Phew, we made it in time."

"Huh? Soma!"

Nagihiko gasps, looking over to Kukai who was smiling.

"I got a text from Yaya, asking Utau to bring her here from the studio. I got on the bike and pedaled like crazy!"

Kukai said, having Nagihiko to look back over to Utau with a smile.

"In the end you're always going to be the big brother of the Guardians…"

"Ha, ha!"

Was all Kukai said as Utau's Characters El and Ll were smiling above Utau's head.

"La, la, la, it's such a wonderful voice."

"If they hear this… The bickering couple would stop being stubborn."

The two adults look at each other in thought but then Sanjo look away with a deep frown while Nikaidou was still looking at her, before frowning himself.

"Yukari…"

She didn't listen and frowns at Utau, now walking over to her.

"What is going on, Utau! How could you sneak out of rehearsal?"

Utau stops her singing and looks over to the older woman.

"They gave me a short break. I'll return shortly."

"That's not the point! This is an important time for-!"

"I'm fine."

Utau cuts her off with a serious look. Sanjo stops and stares at her.

"Right now, I'm not so overconfident as to think that I can do everything on my own. I know how to rely on others. You need to learn to do that too."

"Me?"

Sanjo asks, seeing the young teenager smile warmly at her.

"I'd be lost without you. But… I need you to find your happiness, too."

Utau told her, seeing the older woman frowning again. Just then Ll flew over to Nikaidou with a smile.

"Hey, Nikaidou! It's your cue!"

He looks over to the Character in question, while El catches up with Ll to help her out.

"Huh, me?"

"Yes! I'm sure you haven't proposed to her properly!"

"How did you know? But we've been together so long, so I thought-!"

"Idiot!" 

Ll cuts him off and the two Characters lightly push Yuu's shoulder and he looks over to see Sanjo and then makes a serious look on his face but then blushes for his next move.

"Yukari!"

Sanjo gasps, looking over to him fast in surprised at his tone.

"You are the dearest thing to me in this world. I love you! Will you marry me?"

Sanjo was at a lost of words with a deep blush. She looks down little but was able to speak out the answer.

"Yes…" 

Everybody then cheer with huge smiles when Kukai heard something behind them and look over to see some kind of portal and gasps, seeing Tadase without Kiseki, coming out and fell right onto the floor.

"Oww… Huh? What happened?"

"What! Tadase!"

Kukai calls out, getting everyone and Tadase himself, to look over.

"Huh? Everyone… Where is this?"

Tadase asks, having the others ran over to him in a hurry.

Back At the Cradle…

"Amu…"

Diamond and 'Tsukasa' whispers while I stay silent with my Characters in worry.

"I've been wishy- washy… Toward Tadase and Ikuto."

"Wishy- washy?"

"A while ago, Nagihiko told me the difference between liking someone and being in love with someone. When I first liked Tadase, it wasn't the real Tadase. I just liked how he was to everyone else. I liked his outside Character. But then after a while that was when Ikuto… Came into my heart."

I stare at Amu in surprised. Is she…?

"But I don't know if this is love. Maybe it's not the true Ikuto. I don't have confidence in my feelings."

Amu… Just then 'Tuskasa' place his hand lightly on Amu's head and pats it.

"Don't worry, Amu. No one thinks you're wishy-washy. Right now… You're moving forward for sure. There's no rush."

He said and he took Amu's hand with a smile.

"Moving forward?"

"Yeah."

'Tsukasa' answers, while Diamond notice something about the sparkling fragments.

"They're sparkling stronger again."

I heard Diamond whisper and I smile warmly, taking Amu's hand at the same time.

"You can become an adult… At your own pace."

But just then another meteor zone came and hit us hard as 'Tsukasa' put something in Amu's hand right before the storm end up pushing him away from us while our Characters held onto us for dear life.

"Ack! Another meteor storm!"

"Everyone hang onto each other!"

Amu and I call over the huge cries of the meteor storm when we notice 'Tsukasa' was being left behind.

"Amu! Tira!"

He calls out to us, as he starts getting further away.

"We'll meet again... In the future!"

We stare at him in surprised by his words and we made it out of the storm and watch 'Tsukasa' be taken away from it.

"We lost Tsukasa…"

"Amu, what's that?"

Diamond asks, looking at what was in Amu's hands now. Amu looks down at her hands and gasps.

"A bottle of star-shaped sand?"

I quickly look over to her hand and gasps as well, looking at the orange star shaped bottle. No way! How did he get his hands on this!

"This is the same thing Tadase gave me before. But it's a different color."

I then remember what Tadase said to Amu on the day of setting up the auditorium room.

"I have one more in a different color…"

I repeat in a whisper, having the others hear this and we started to question who this 'Tsukasa' really is.

Somewhere On The Other Side Of The Cradle…

"Phew."

"Tadase!"  
>Kiseki calls, flying over to 'Tsukasa'. The older man turns his head to the Character with a smile.<p>

"Kiseki."

"I finally found you. Today were tossed around by the meteor zone."

'Tsukasa'- older Tadase, makes a sad smile.

"Yeah, but thanks to it, I saw you again. And to the two girls when they we're younger."

The older Tadase said and then smiles warmly again.

"Did the younger me go home safely?"

"Indeed. He went back before Amu and Tira did. I'll catch up with him now."

"Okay, good."

Tadase said and the two fell silent for a few seconds so Tadase looks back over to where he last saw us when Kiseki spoke up again.

"Hey, Tadase."

"Hm?"

Tadase looks back over to him, smiling.

"In the world where you're an adult, I wasn't there. That means I'm going to disappear, eventually, too."

"…"

Tadase didn't say anything so Kiseki spoke up again.

"The Heart's Egg is something a child has. When that child grows up, us Guardian Characters are done with our-!"

"That's not true." 

The older Tadase cuts him off, making the Character stare at him in surprised.

"I'm going to return to my world now. There, Guardian Characters aren't around. But it doesn't mean you'll disappear. The Characters will always be in our hearts."

Tadase said, smiling warmly at him while Kiseki starts to smile back when he started to question him.

"What do you mean by 'The Character will always be in our hearts.'?"

Kiseki asks, seeing Tadase smile wider at the question.

"Right before you went back into my heart… You and her new Character change our lives forever."

"Her new Character?"

Kiseki repeats with a look in question. Tadase nods in return.

"Yes. So I would like to thank you before I heard back to my lovely wife, who's waiting for my return… And so is our soon to be born baby."

Kiseki stares at him with wide eyes.

"You're… Not talking about Amu being you're wife, are you?"

Back With Me And The Others…

We were walking onto the path of stars for a while, having me lead the others when Diamond spoke up.

"Hey, Amu."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I told you before? The sparkles are within you. No matter how much darkness comes, your sparkles will never disappear. 'The light within you.' 'A small piece of that sparkles…'"

Diamond reminds and Amu stop and look at her in shock, having I and my Characters stop and look over to the two.

"Huh? Then… The sparkling fragment I was looking for…"

Diamond finished for her.

"You know from the start. The journey on the road of stars was a journey for us to return inside you. I am your last sparkling fragment."

Diamond said and I stare at her in surprised. Deep within everyone's heart… There is something everyone has… 'It's fuzzy…' It's ambiguous…'

"The sparkling fragments are in our…"

"Our hearts."

I and Amu said together. Diamond nods her head at us.

"That's right! The Heart's Egg doesn't disappear. Even if it breaks, even if it's scratched, or even if it's seems gone… It will be born again, many, many times."

Diamond said and started to turn into the last yellow glowing fragment for Amu to catch.

"Don't forget, we're always together. If you lost sight of us then…"

Diamond's voice stop for a moment, while Amu catches the last sparkling fragment.

"Unlock the door to your heart!"

Diamond shouted out and a golden door appears in a bright light with our locks glowing bright as well. Just then the two bigger locks appear that look just like ours when we notice the one of the bigger locks and the one around my neck grew a fourth clover and we gasps. The two bigger ones then went into each other and became an eighth clover leaf lock and the golden door grew brighter and opens itself to us. We then notice our all of our friends on the other side and smile at each other.

"This is it! You ready, Amu?"

I ask her, and she smirks at me.

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

She answers and took my hand and we started entering the door when I notice an Egg that had a crack on it, meaning whoever the Character was, was watching us and I stare at it in question.

"I'll see you soon, Tira."

I heard the Character say in my mind and I gasp, staring at it when we left the Cradle and land onto the floor behind our friends and the door close behind us fast and disappear before the others could see it. We land hard on the floor and in a matter of seconds heard gasps and the others.

"Amu! Tira!"

"Big sis!"

"Ow, my back…"

"Owww…"

We whined as our friends help us up from our fall and we look over to them.

"What's going on? After Tadase falls on us, Hinamori and Yuiki does too."

"Amu! Yuiki!"

"Tadase! We're glad you're okay."

Amu said and I nod my head in agreeing when Rima spoke up with glare.

"It's not okay! Where were you two the whole day?"

She asks as Kairi hid behind Nagihiko in a panic, fearing that Amu will notice him as Yaya held onto my arm with a smile while my Characters were giggling. Amu notices my Characters and gasps, looking around for her Characters.

"Oh! Where are my Guardian Characters?"

She asks and I found them, picking them up and showed Amu her Guardians Eggs. All four of them.

"I believe these are you're sparkling fragments, Amu."

I said and she smile wide, taking them in her hands and thank me. I then spoke up with a huge smile.

"All Children have an Egg in their Heart."

Everyone look over to me and started to form a smile of their own.

"Even Adults do, too. It's fuzzy and ambiguous… And soon we won't be able to see it, but it's there. Everyone has one. And that Egg is called…"

I took a deep breath before finishing up.

"The Embryo, our own sparkling fragments."


	36. Chapter 36: Somebody Just For Me

A/N: In this chapter a little heart break happens but in the end of the chapter, it will become a little happy ending on Tira's love life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles.

Enjoy!

Chapter 36: Somebody Just For Me.

"Today is going to be a sunny day but later in the afternoon we will have a little bit of a dizzle of light showers of rain. Next we'll-!"

I turn the TV off with a long yawn. I'm in the living room by myself while my Characters we're still sleeping in my bed room. It was a few days pass since Amu got her Guardian Eggs back and they didn't hatch yet, which kind of sucks but they'll hatch again soon.

"Tira, I-!"

Mrs. Yuiki was cut off by Yaya with Pepe, who is running down the stairs, graphing a pop tart and heading over to the front door when Mr. Yuiki stops her.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Dad!"

Yaya whine, looking over to her father as Mrs. Yuiki walks over in question while I watch, sitting on the couch still with a bored look.

"Where are you going, Yaya?"

Mrs. Yuiki asks with a frown.

"I have a job to do!"

"And that job is…?"

"I gotta help with the graduation ceremony!"

Yaya answers her parents while I roll my eyes and turn the TV back on for some cartoons.

"Oh, alright. I guess we'll go shopping la-!"

"Not to worry dear. I and Yaya already went shopping for a dress."

Mrs. Yuiki cuts off her husband, who looks over to her before smiling.

"Okay and what of Tira?"

"We're going to go dress shopping today."

Oh no… I didn't feel like it.

I then took this chance to sneak past Mrs. and Mr. Yuiki but that idea went down in the toilet when Mrs. Yuiki graphs my shoulder lightly before I could get the chance to hide in my bed room.

"Where are you going? Getting dress, I hope?"

She asks and I sigh in defeat.

"Yes, Mrs. Yuiki…"

I answer, not noticing the small frown on her's and Mr. Yuiki's face. She nods her head anyways while Yaya and Pepe wave good-bye to us and leaves with her half eaten pop tart in her mouth. I then walk over to my bed room, hearing Tsubasa starting to cry again while I start looking for today's clothes.

"Yawn… I wish Tsubasa would stop crying soon."

Rika said, rubbing her eyes as the other two Characters starts waking up as well.

"You're going to have to get used to it, Rika."

Was my only reply and Rika flew out of her Egg while the other two peek out of their's.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going dress shopping."

Rika gave me a questioning look.

"Dress shopping?"

Rika repeats but before I could answer Kiki beat me to it, flying out of her Egg with Luluu behind her.

"That's right! Three days ago when you went to sleep before the rest of us did, we have gotten a letter from Nikaidou and Sanjo. They're getting married in two days!"

Kiki answers and Luluu nods her head in agreeing. Rika then smiles wide with joy and I soon found the clothes I will be wearing today.

"I like weddings but I don't like the idea of wearing a dress…"

I spoke, now going to my own bath room to change without my Characters following.

"You've been to a wedding before?"

Luluu asks while I lock the door and start changing.

"Yeah. It was alright..." 

I answer, remembering the memory with a small smile.

"Cool! Hey, wouldn't it been cool if Tira got merry?"

That made me blush as I heard the Characters giggle. I roll my eyes at this question.

"Yeah, right! Like anyone would merry me?"

"I bet Kukai would!"

I blush even more but then frown when I remember what happen after we came back from the Cradle… Kukai was hanging with Utau the whole time. And when he looks over to me, he didn't wink or do anything to make me blush again... Why does it hurt to get my hopes up when I get disappointed from him not doing anything like that? Kukai and Utau are just good friends… Right? Without a word I got dress and head out with my Character's to the front door when I noticed a smiling Tsubasa dressed as well and was holding Mr. Yuiki's hand as the two adults smile at me.

"What's going on?"

I ask them, wondering why Tsubasa was coming with us.

"He wants to go see the blooming flowers today."

Mr. Yuiki answers and I smile in return. Just then I heard my Character gasps, staring at Tsubasa who was looking right back at them! My eyes were wide in shock but then clam down with an even wider smile.

"Alright. I guess the shopping could wait."

I said but then Mrs. Yuiki shakes her head no.

"Your father is taking Tsubasa there. We're just dropping them off."

I was a little eye widen at this… My… Father? I didn't say anything but nod my head in reply. We then follow them out the door and head over to the car.

Soon we drop the two off and I went to the front seat and we were now heading over to the mall without a word. I was bored out of my mind so I look over to Mrs. Yuiki.

"Can I turn on the radio, Mrs. Yui-!"

I cut myself off with a gasps, seeing her park the car fast over to an open parking spot and looks over to me with a deep frown, making me stare at her with wide eyes.

"Why? Why do you keep calling us by our last names?"

I didn't know what to say…

"We're your family so why do you call us that? Mrs. and Mr. Yuiki… Why?"

I look down at my lap in thought, frowning. There was only one reason why…

"Because… It doesn't feel right to me to call you my mom and dad when I already had a family before…"

I answer, trying not to sob. Mrs. Yuiki stares at me in surprised before making a sad smile.

"I see… I'm sorry for snapping at you, dear."

She then wraps her arms around me into a motherly hug but I didn't return one back... Yet.

"I know it has been years. I know that there's pain in your heart… But there's always enough room for new family members as well."

She said and I started to sob so she held me closer.

"Please… I, Yaya, Tsubasa and my husband want to be a part of your family. We love you very much."

She added and I stare at her in surprised before smiling wide and wrap my arms around her into a deep hug.

"Okay… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, mom!"

I said and she smile wider and soon I stop crying and wipe my old tears away and we made huge smiles and we head right over to the mall and head inside. After a while we we're having so much fun and found myself a beautiful dress to wear so we we're now eating lunch when Mrs.- I mean mom's cell phone started ringing and she looks over to it to see who is calling.

"It's your father." 

She said and opens the cell phone and answer it with a hello but it was cut off when dad on the other end was panicking and what he told her made her gasps with fear. I give her a look of worry as she then hung up her cell phone and stood up fast.

"Your father lost Tsubasa!"

"What!"

I shouted, standing up fast as well, getting random people to look over in question. Mom then packs her things up as I was about to help when she stops me.

"You stay here and go look for some jewelry! I'll be back to pick you up soon."

"No way! He's my little brother!"

She then gives me a warning look and I stop myself up from saying anymore.

"I can't go shopping tomorrow and the day after that. So you're staying here. I'll call you when we find him and don't tell your sister. Understand?"

Mom asks and I nod my head fast as she hands me some money.

"Good. Love you, see you soon!"

She said and starts running back to the car while I sigh as my Characters we're in worry still.

"I hope they find him soon."

Kiki said, getting nods from the other two Characters as I slowly finished eating my lunch in silence and the random people went back to their own business. I soon finished eating and went back to the rest of the shopping. But every chance I could get, I would check my cell phone to see if I got any calls or texts about the where-abouts of Tsubasa. I hope they find him soon…

"They'll be okay, Tira. Stop worrying and man up."

I glare at Luluu after walking out of a store.

"I'm not a man."

"It's a saying."

"That could really tick me off."

I warn and Luluu frowns and I look away with a deep frown. Please be okay…

"Sorry, Luluu… I'm just really worried about him."

"It's okay."

Luluu said and I soon started looking around for other stores and left the mall after buying a few more things and was now walking on the side walk near by the park. The mall wasn't that far from my home or the park but mom wanted to take the car… I check my cell phone again to see if any news was heard and still nothing. I then sigh and started sending a text to mom without looking where I was going with my bags and it was now starting to get dark.

Somewhere Near By…

"It's been three days… I can't believe Kukai hasn't responded."

"I wonder if he was that mad…"

Ll and El said to each other in worry while Utau was looking at her cell phone, sitting on a swing set at a park. Utau then sighs with disappointment, staring at her cell phone in thought.

"I guess I wasn't in the position to tell Sanjo… That she needs to rely on others."

The singer started, looking at all the texts she had in her cell phone.

"I wrote to Ikuto many times, but haven't sent them. I've tired to delete them, but I can't make myself do it. I knew from the beginning… We're siblings. This is the correct thing to do. But I still can't let go of Ikuto. I don't rely on others and clam up in my own shell. It's no wonder he would hate me. I'm all alone now…"

Utau said, not hearing someone walking behind her and graph the swing set's chains with a warm smile.

"You have me."

The person said and Utau gasps, looking up to see Kukai behind her.

"That makes… Two of us."

He started and lightly pushes her on the swing.

"Tadase came here alone before, too. Did you guys come here a lot?"

"Yeah. When we were little. With Ikuto- wait! Why are you here!"  
>Utau asks, getting Kukai to stop pushing her and rubs the back of his head with a small smile.<p>

"Oh, I wanted to apologize. I guess I was lecturing you."

"What? You're too late to apologize. You ignored my texts all this time."

Utau said, turning her head away from him.

"Texts? Did you send me one?"

"Yes, three days ago!"

"Three days ago…? Oh! I accidentally… Dropped my cell phone in the water!"

Kukai said, taking out his now dead cell phone with a small frown.

"Huh?"

"After you took off, my bike fell into the river. My cell phone was on my bike. So when I got home with my cell and bike and told my older brother he said this: 'You want to buy a new cell? If you leave it to dry out for three days, it'll start working again!' That's what my brother said, so-!"

"So you actually left it out to dry for three days like an idiot!"

Utau asks, looking back over to him.

"Yeah."

"That won't fix it!"

"Yeah… It won't turn on."

"What a stupid story! No! Actually, you're the stupid one!"

"Sorry."

Kukai said and the two end up smiling at each other but then they started laughing out loud and Kukai then sat down onto the swing set next to her.

Later...

"You have 25 unsent texts, eh?"

"I know that it's pretty sad, but-!"

"Just send all of it!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it tiring to have a lid on your feelings? Empty them out! You'll feel better. You don't even have to send it to Ikuto. Just spill all of your feelings out to someone!"

"You're so simple-minded. You're a kid!"

"What? You're treating me like a kid again?"

"You are a kid. You have no experience with girls, but you say things like that."

Kukai frowns at this.

"You said that before, too. Why do you think that way?"

Utau looks over to him with a look in question.

"Why do you assume that I've never fallen in love? Why?"

Kukai asks; seeing the girl next to him look away with a small blush, now using her cell phone for something.

"I can tell… Just by looking at you."

"But you're not looking at me now."

"I just know!"

"That doesn't explain anything. Tell me."

"…Shut up."

"Tell me."

"…"

"Utau."

"… You were surprised when you saw me kiss Ikuto that time. That proves you're a kid. Although it was a long time ago I-!"

Utau was cut off… By Kukai placing his lips onto hers. The two blush a deep red and Kukai pulls away, now forming a grin.

"Now you can't call me a kid anymore!"

He said and Utau didn't notice that she click the send button and Kukai's cell phone started to vibrate. Making him gasps and looks over to his cell phone to see 25 sent texts from Utau and he reads every one of them.

"Whoa, what's all this?"

"Oh, that… You said just send it to anyone so… I sent them it all to you."

Utau said and the two start to laugh again when another voice calls out from behind.

"Kukai…? Utau…?"

It was me… And I saw the whole thing… Even the kiss… They gasp loudly and look over to see me and Kukai is now in fear while Utau is surprised to see me there. I stand there in shock and started to have tears running down my face so I look down. Kukai then stood up and started walking over to me.

"Tira… What-!"

"So that's why you didn't look at me that way anymore…"

I cut him off, making Utau and their Characters eyes widen while my Characters frown deeply.

"I thought you loved me…"

Kukai stares at me in shock.

"Loved you…?"

Kukai repeats but then understands when I ask him out that time and frowns deeply.

"You were in love with me…"

He whispers and I made fists and glare at him with so much hate in my eyes.

"I did! I love you with all my heart! But then you go around with Utau and starts kissing her and everything!"

I scream and started to shake in rage. Utau then stood up in fast while Kukai walks over to me slowly again and place his hand on my shoulder. But he shouldn't have when I punch him so hard in the chest, he was gasping for air and I ran. I ran far away as Utau calls out for me to come back but I didn't listen. My heart was in two and I don't think it'll heal ever again!

"I… I hate love! I don't need it!"

I scream in my mind and soon went out of breath and sat down on a bunch in the park still and started to cry. What I didn't notice was that someone heard my cries and walks over to me.

"Yuiki?"

I gasp and look up to see Tadase there with a bag in his hands.

"Tadase…"

I said but then look away and force myself to stop crying.

"Why are you crying?"

I didn't answer him so he sat down next to me as Kiseki watches with my Characters.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just go on with your business."

I said, wiping the dry tears off my face. I cry two times today… Wow, Tira. Just wow… Tadase shook his head no with a serious look.

"I want to help. You're one of my best friends."

I slowly look over to him.

"How? We didn't hang out that much like the others did, so how am I your best friend?"

"Because you help us. If it wasn't for your help we wouldn't have been where we are today."

He smiles at me and I stare back at him.

"So tell me what's wrong. I can't become King if I can't make everyone happy."

"But… I thought you only wanted to make Amu happy."

I said and he made a sad smile.

"I think… Ikuto is winning on that round."

Tadase started, looking down at his lap.

"I only love Amu for her being Amulet Heart… But whenever I think of that, it makes me want to see Amulet Heart more and that means I want to see Amu more. But I'm not letting Ikuto win her heart. I love Amu Hinamori and that won't change. But if she does fall for Ikuto, then who am I to block her path of happiness?"

He asks himself and I frown at his words.

"To me… It sounds like your deny your love in a way."

I thought to myself, looking down at my lap now.

"So what if Amu did pick Ikuto instead of you?"

I ask and he sighs.

"Then I don't know what do to… I guess I'll end up like Tsukasa."

He answers and I made fists and look over to him.

"So you're going to give up?"

He looks over to me and was going to answer when I cut him off.

"You shouldn't give up. Amu isn't the only girl on this planet. I' sure you'll find her and who knows? Maybe she's one of your closest friends!"

I said and Tadase smiles warmly at me. When I notice his smile, it made me smile back but then I remember about my heart break and frown deeply and look back down at my lap, making Tadase stare at me in question before he found out the answer himself as too why I didn't tell him the reason I was crying in the first place and smile warmly again.

"You'll find the right guy too."

He said and I gasp, looking back at him fast.

"I'm guessing you found out about Kukai starting to fall for Utau, huh? I knew about it for a while but didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"How did you know I like him that much?"

"Because Kukai told me about the date you ask him out on."

"Oh…"

I said, looking away with a deep frown.

"I saw him and Utau kissing at the park…"

Tadase watches me starting to sob again.

"I love him… And yet he was playing me. I'm an idiot!"

Just then Tadase place a hand on my shoulder, having me to look over to him with hot new tears rolling down my face.

"You're not. The thing is, I think Kukai did like you. But not in that way. I believe he had a crush on you. He wanted to see where the date would take you both but things didn't work out that way."

I look back at him in shock. I then felt bad for punching Kukai now…

"He should've told me to just be friends though… Even if we weren't boy friend and girl friend." 

"Will that was his mistake but I'm sure he'll say he's sorry sooner or later."

Tadase said and I stop sobbing and look up at the night sky.

"…"

"…"

"I hope I find him soon… I'm so lost. I don't think my heart will heal… I've fallen for two guys. Kukai and Ikuto… I think I'm going to lose Ikuto soon to Amu. I'm happy for her but I can't help but feel so helpless when I saw them together or even imaged it now. I want… To find my somebody just for me."

I said, mostly to myself but Tadase listen to every word I've said and then did something I didn't think he would do. He places his lips on my cheek and I blush a deep red, while the Characters freak out by this action. After he ends his kiss, I slowly look over to him in shock, seeing him blush a deep red as well and he look away from me fast.

"If I can't win Amu's heart then… I'll try to win yours."

I now stare at Tadase in total shock with wide eyes.

"I think you're a beautiful person, Yuiki. I know my feelings aren't ready to love someone else but I can say this… You are beautiful. And I think there will be a lot of guys that would want to be with you."

I… Started to smile warmly at him.

I then kiss him on the cheek back, having our Characters to freak out even more. Tadase was eyes widen but didn't say or do anything and when I end my kiss; I still smile at him.

"Thank you…"

I said but before Tadase could say anything back, Kukai, Utau, and their Characters came running over to us and stop in front of me but I turn my head away from them.

"Tira… We need to… Talk."

I didn't speak to him and he went on.

"I'm so sorry! I did like you, but it was only a crush. I should've told you about my feelings for Utau. Can we please still be friends?"

"…"

"Please!" 

Kukai begged and I slowly look over to him.

"…I forgive you. But I'm not ready to hang with you for now."

Kukai sighs but nods his head.

"I understand. And thank you for forgiving me! I couldn't stand it if you never did forgive me…"

Kukai said and I made a small smile.

"You weren't just the right guy for me. That's how life is… Right now I'll wait… I'll wait until I'm feeling better and when I feel better, I'll start looking for my somebody just for me again."

They smile at me.

"I can't wait to see his face, smiling at me. That's all I want when it comes to love. I just want my somebody just for me to be happy."

I said but we then all gasps, seeing a light forming out of my heart and appear right in front of us was none other then my fourth Guardian Egg. The Egg was orange with pink hearts all around it with blue linings on the hearts.

"A fourth Guardian Egg…"

Tadase said as I put my hands up to the Egg and it slowly floats into my hands. I smile warmly again.

"This Egg… Inside it… Is the Character that will help me find my somebody just for me…"

I said but then gasp when my cell phone vibrated and I took it out and look to see it was a text from mom! I open the cell phone fast and click to read the text and jump up in joy when I found out that Tsubasa is safe and sound now.

A/N: Now the fourth Guardian Egg has appear! Oh dear, what should would happen in the next chapter? Find out for yourself!


	37. Chapter 37: Our Happiness

A/N: This is the last chapter of the manga but not in my story there isn't! One more chapter and it's all over folks! Man I feel sad now… The story is almost done for good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 37: Our Happiness.

Today was the last day of school for the class of 2010. Next school year my friends will be going to high school and will… No one is going to my school, but that's okay. Utau is still going to be at my school and when Ikuto comes back he'll still be a student there as well. I yawn a long one and sat up on my bed. I had to be at Seiyo in two hours so I have to make sure everything is perfect for my outfit.

"Can't wait."

I said, not noticing the 'thing' in my bed. I was about to get out of my bed when two arms went around my waste to stop me and it made me gasps in surprised.

"Where are you going…?"

I heard the voice asks and I smile warmly in return.

"None of your business cat boy."

I said with a smirk and when I turn my head around to see the person, Ikuto was peeking out of the covers with a look in question. What is he thinking?

"I'm in your bed… In your new home."

"So?"

"So…? Aren't you going to…"

"To what?"

"Hit me on the head like you always do?"

I stare at him in thought. I then made an evil smile and when he tries to get away from me when I graph him and wrap my arms around the older teen into a deep hug.

"Ikuto! I missed you so much!"

I said and Ikuto stare at me with a look of surprised and soon smile warmly at me, now hugging me back.

"I've missed you too…"

Ikuto whispers and then he places his lips onto my forehead for a kiss, making me blush a deep red. I now wish he didn't like Amu so much and like me more…

"Ikuto…"

"Hm?"

"How could you like me and Amu at the same time?"

"…" 

"…"

"Because you both were there for me. And after you two save me, I fell in love with both of you."

"…Who do you love more?"

"I don't know yet."

We fell silent for a few minutes when out of a sudden, Yaya came knocking at my door.

"Hey, big sis! We gotta get ready. You up yet?"

I jump out of my bed fast with an even bigger blush and look over to the door.

"Yeah, I'm up!"

"Okay, come down in a few."

Yaya said and left the front door of my bed room... We only have two hours before the graduation though. I then sigh in relief and look over to see Ikuto was already gone and left my window open.

"Wait a minute… How could Ikuto still act like a cat when Yoru is gone..?"

"Maybe it's because he's inside his heart."

Luluu answers, making me jump with surprised and turn around fast to see all three of my Characters were up with smirks. Why were they- oh god! They saw the whole thing! I blush once more and look over to my new and fourth Egg in question. There were no cracks on it yet so it might mean it won't hatch for a while. But I still believe this Egg will help me find that right special guy.

Later At Seiyo's Auditorium Room…

"Welcome to the Seiyo Academy Division Graduation. Please welcome the graduating class!" 

I started with a warm smile. As the Black Joker, I was given the job to take over the calls of the class of 2010's graduation. Everyone was soon call out and took their graduation papers and waited for the rest. The kids then started to sing the school's theme song and then all boys and girls walk out in rows and soon the graduation was over and the Guardians and us, the Twin Jokers, went right over to the Royal Guardian, having our families to wait outside as Yaya pull the rope to a big red kusudama ball and out came many kinds of flowers with a sign that said 'Congratulations' on it.

"Congratulations, you guys!"

Yaya cheer while I clap for them with mine, Kairi's, and Yaya's Characters while I had the fourth Guardian Egg in my school bag. I still took my school bag with me in case something happen.

"What an amazing kusudama! You made this alone, Yaya!"

"Kairi and Hikaru helped me."

So that's what she was doing this whole time... Amu then walks over to Kairi and smile warmly at him.

"I'm so happy you returned, Kairi! The Guardians are in good hands!"

Amu said and I smirk, joining the two by wrapping my arm around Kairi's shoulders and they look over to me.

"I agree with Amu. If next year goes wrong, just give me a shout and I'll be there in no time flat!"

I said and Kairi smiles at me before blushing when he looks back over to Amu.

"Um, Hinamori, I, um, I still-!"

"Love sushi."

Yaya whispers behind Amu, fooling her into thinking he was talking about sushi and I started to laugh out loud. Looks like Yaya want's Kairi all to herself.

"Huh? Sushi?"

"Huh? No, I mean…What!"  
>"What are you talking about?"<p>

Amu asks, not understanding this out burst and I soon stop laughing while Amu was taken away by Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko?"

Amu asks, looking over to the older boy.

"I also have something to tell you. Actually, I'm… I'm really Nade… Nade-!"

"Can you nade, nade me?"

Rima whispers behind Amu, making her think that he wants a high five.

"Huh? Now? Sure."

"No, that's not what… What!"

I laugh again, having Tadase hear me and look over to me with a warm smile. I notice him and look over and gave him a warm smile back. He then walks over to me with Kiseki following behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

Tadase asks while my Characters and Kiseki started talking together.

"It's going great."

He nods at that.

"And how is that fourth Egg coming along?"

"It didn't hatch yet, but it will soon. I just know it."

"Great… Yuiki?"

"Yes?"

"May I call you by your first name?"

I stare at him before smiling again.

"Sure."

"Thank you."  
>"No problem, now go try to win Amu's heart!"<p>

I said pushing him to Amu, while he starts blushing a little but it went away when he starts to man up.

"Hello Amu."

Amu looks over to him with a smile.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Great. Oh, how are Ran and the others?"

Tadase asks and Amu took out her red pants bag and look at her four Guardian Eggs that were safe and sound.

"Oh… Um… They're still… In there."

"I see. Still sleeping?"

"Yeah. But I'm okay with it. Actually… I'm excited about it."

Amu answers and started to day dream when Tadase spoke up to her.

"Amu?"

"See him too…"

"Huh?"

Amu gasps, not day dreaming anymore and looks over to Tadase fast while I frown a little. She was thinking of Ikuto…

"Oh! Sorry I was talking to myself."

"… I hope Ikuto big brother makes it to the wedding."

"Huh?"

Wait… Is that why Ikuto is here? Will at least now I know but he didn't tell anyone he was already here back in Japan? Now that I think about it, how did he know I live with the Yuiki's?

"He's coming to the wedding."

Tadase said, looking away from Amu.

"The wedding?"

"For Nikaidou teacher and Sanjo. It's the day after tomorrow. Tsukasa got a hold of him and told him to come."

Amu smile wide in return.

"Ikuto is coming? Ikuto? Really? Wow…"

Tadase only smiles at her while the others started heading home. Tadase then turn his back to her, getting Amu to make a look in question at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta get going. I'm having a family dinner tonight and I don't want to be late."

Tadase answers and tells Amu goodbye while I watch him leave with a small frown. I then look over to Amu and smile at her.

"I gotta get going too. I'll see you at the wedding!"

I said and ran after Tadase out of the Royal Guardian with my Characters behind me.

"Tadase! Tadase!"

I call out, getting him to stop and look over to me.

"What is it, Tira?"

I stare at him in question for a moment. Oh right… He asks if he could call me by my first name…

"Um… You're okay, right?"

"…Yes, I'm fine."

Tadase answers with a smile.

"I know you're worry about me. But I'm fine. Like I said it's Amu choice if she chooses me or Ikuto, not mine."

"Oh, right…"  
>"I'll be seeing you at the wedding. Good bye."<p>

Tadase said, running off to his mother and father who were waiting for him by their car.

I only watch with a small frown but then shook it off by replacing it with a smile and ran over to my new family for dinner as well.

Two Days Later…

"You may now kiss the bride."

We watch as Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari Sanjo kiss each other at the wedding. We cheer and clap at the moment and soon the two, now husband and wife, walk out of the church with us following them and we all started tossing roses into the air for the two happy couple in front of the church with a beautiful glassy green and blue skies view.

"I'm so nervous. I've never worn contacts before. What if I fall?"

Yukari ask, blushing a deep red while Yuu only smile at her and took her hand in his.

"Just hold onto me the whole time."

"Okay."

Yukari said with a warm smile as Tadase walks over to Ikuto, both wearing tux's in white.

"Ikuto, big brother!"

Tadase said, getting Ikuto to look over while I was making a video for the newly weds.

"You made it. I'm glad you're here."

"Tadase..."

"I want to apologize about something. Sorry for calling you a thief. Because after all, it might be me… Who'll become a thief."

Ikuto was eye widen but didn't say anything and let him continue.

"I want Amu to be happy. If you leave her alone too much, you won't know what can happen. Besides you like Tira as well. If you leave her alone too much, I might end up taking her too."

"When did you become such a tough character? And I thought you only like Amu, not Tira." 

"Yeah, I graduated from the gentle prince character. And as for Tira, she made me open my eyes that if I lose Amu to you, then maybe fate was telling me to find someone else we both know."

Ikuto smirks at the 'tough prince'.

"I see. Looks like you're starting to like Tira now. I guess I better keep her away from you as well. I don't intend to lose." 

"Me neither."

They said, watching Amu talking to her friends and then at me. I was still making the video with my Characters when Mr. Tory and Yumi walk over to me, smiling.

"Glad you two made it."

I said to them, bringing the video camera to the two adults next to me. Tory and Yumi smile and wave at the video camera.

"Glad to be here."

Yumi said and I smile wider.

"This won't be the only wedding you will be going too."

I gave Tory a look in question.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

They blush at my question.

"We're going to get merry in two mouths soon."

Yumi answers and I smile wide, hugging them while the video camera hit Tory's chest but he was okay and I let them go and they laugh in return. While Tadase and Ikuto were watching me and my friends, Tsukasa walks over to Tadase from behind and pat his head with a smile.

"Wow that was fun to watch. You're grown up to be a man."

"Tuskasa! You were listening!"

Tadase asks with a deep blush as Ikuto smirks and walks away from the two.

"You might grow up and end up just like me."

"What? Just like you? I don't really want that…"

Kiseki then spoke up.

"Unfortunately, your face was just like his. I saw it with my own eyes."

Tadase frowns deeply.

"What? Really, Kiseki?"

Tadase asks, getting a nod from his Character while Tsukasa laughs a little bit before Tadase asks him a question.

"Tsukasa… What are Guardian Characters? Why did Amu's Characters go away and then come back? What was the meaning of the journey on the road of stars?"

Tuskasa smirks at this.

"Fine, let me give you some answers. Her Guardian Characters weren't gone to begin with. When we're children, the window to our heart is clear. That is why we can clearly see the Guardian Characters- who we want to be. Even if sometimes the heart is hit by rain or blown by heavy winds. But when we become adults, we have to suddenly think about many things… And in that process, the window becomes fogged. We can't see through it anymore. But see? If you wipe a fogged window… It easily becomes clear again."

He answers, acting like he was wiping a window in front of him and then winks at the boy before continuing.

"Your journey on the road of stars wasn't to find something that you lost. It was to become aware of something that was always there. And your journey will continue."

Tuskasa said, while Tadase smiles and then looks back over to see me handing the video camera to Tory who was now making the rest of the video. Tuskasa noticed this and smirks at Tadase.

"Maybe… Maybe you won't become just like me after all."

Tadase gives him a look in question but the older man didn't answer and goes looking to the bride and groom.

"Wow! The bride is so pretty. How nice."

Amu said, throwing flowers and rose peddles into the air while I join and started to do the same with her.

"Yeah. Yukari sure does look lovely."

I agree, out noticing someone coming from behind.

"And one day, maybe you two could become one? Is that what you're both were thinking?"

"Ikuto!"

"Where you'd come from!"

We both said while Soko was watching from the back of the group when she felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see Aruto with a smile. He only told her to shh and she smiles warmly at him and they both went back to watching the bride and groom.

"I came from inside your hearts."

Ikuto answers and I roll my eyes at his words.

"Whatever cat boy."

I said and we both giggle while Ikuto smirks.

"Your heart never goes away."

Tuskasa started, getting Tadase to look over to him.

"If you keep your window clear and keep looking… You can… See it many times."

He said while Hikaru notice his Guardian Egg starting to hatch and he smiles wide. Just then Yaya runs over to us with a huge smile.

"Hurry! She's throwing the bouquet!"

"Good luck, Nagihiko."

Rima whispers to him. Nagihiko gulps and nods his head at her and starts walking over to Amu, who was running with me to where Yukari was going to throw the bouquet at while other woman and girls were running to the spot as well. Right when Yukari threw the bouquet into the air, Nagihiko whisper in Amu's ear as everyone tries to get the bouquet when…

"…Huh? Oh…"

"Amu got the bouquet!"

We all cheer when I notice that Amu had a look of horror on her face and I felt myself have a cold feeling down my back right when-!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! Nagihiko is actually Nadeshiko!" 

Amu screams out, making everyone hear it and she end up tossing the bouquet into the air, getting all the non-marry woman and day dreaming girls freak out again and try to get it while a rose flew out of it in front of me and I notice it. While the bouquet was in the air, Amu almost fell when Ikuto and Tadase came to her rescue.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

The two then notice one another and glare.

"Oh… What are you doing here?"

They both ask and they then gave each other a death glare.

"Let go of her."

"Why don't you?"

Just before the bouquet almost flew into someone's hands, four very well known Characters appear from their Eggs and caught it before anyone else could.

"Nice catch by us!"

"We're back, Amu!"

Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond said, making Amu smile wide when Tadase notice the rose on the ground I was looking at and walk over to it. When his hand was about to touch the rose, it end up touching mine. We gasp and look at each other with a blush and both pull away. We didn't speak for a few seconds when Tadase looks back at me and then the rose and picks it up and smiles at me warmly.

"Here you go."

Tadase said and I slowly look over to see him giving me the rose, which I took and smile in return. Just then I heard a crack from behind and look around myself to find my fourth Guardian Character already hatched and is face to face with me with a warm smile.

"You have found the somebody just for you!"

She said and I stare at her until I smile warmly at the Character and held my hand up for her to stand now, which she gladly did and I spoke.

"Welcome home…"

A/N: More one chapters guys… Just more one.


	38. Chapter 38: Dreams

A/N: The final Chapter. Read the last A/N after the chapter please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! and I will always own my OC's.

Enjoy!

Chapter 38: Dreams.

Inside a beautiful home was an older woman sitting on a chair in her bed room, looking into the mirror in thought. It has been 15 years since I was a young teenager at the age of 15. Right now I'm 30 years old and happy. I could still hear the calls of all four of my Characters with smiles on their faces. Kiki… Luluu… Rika… And my last Character, Mai. So many things have change thanks to them and our best friends.

Flash Back…

"You have found the somebody just for you!"

The fourth Character said and I stare at her until I smile warmly at the Character and held my hand up for her to stand now, which she gladly did and I spoke to her.

"Welcome home…"

I said and she smile warmly at me. The Character had orange bright color hair, tied into a side pony tail, blue eyes, and white skin and had a pink heart hair pin in her pony tail. Her outfit is a white knee high dress with a big hot pink ribbon and bow tied on the waste behind her. She is also wearing pink wedding dancing shoes and white long gloves on her hands and arms.

"My name is Mai, and I'm your fourth and last Character! Thanks for welcoming me home, Tira!"

I only nod at her while Tadase smiles at us. Just before we could do anything Mai took action first.

"Let's show the world how much you're love will mean to someone!"

"Huh-?"

"Character Transformation!"

I gasp, seeing a bright light going around me, having the others to notice and when it died down I was in a transformation with Mai.

"Heart Of Love!"

I call out, blushing a deep red when I notice the giggles and smiles all around me. I slowly look over to my new outfit which was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. My outfit was all white.

The dress was long that it covers my feet, which had crystal clear high heels, and the dress didn't have any kind of sleeves. The dress had crystal clear designs on the bottom of the dress and it was over layer by another part of the dress that didn't have any designs on it and on the back of the over layer part had a white train that had designs on it as well. The top part also had crystal clear designs as I also have on long white gloves, a heart crystal clear necklace, and a small crystal clear heart hair pin in my long side pony tail. If I didn't know any better… I would say this dress looks like a wedding dress!

"Whoa!"

I shouted with wide eyes as my friends came over to me with smiles. Just then I heard Mai's voice in my head.

"Ready?"

What?

"Get ready, get set- go!"

"Raining blooms!"

I call out and so many flowers of every kind appear from the blue sky and everyone started to jump to try to get the best one while I stare at the sky of falling flowers. What I didn't notice was that Tadase was still looking at me with his warm smile.

End Of Flash Back…

That was so long ago…

"Tira, I'm back."

I smile warmly at the sound of my husband's voice and look over to the door to see him coming back with my gold lock that I've still kept after all these years.

"Welcome back… Tadase"

I said and Tadase smiles warmly back at me. His age: 27. He walks over to me and lightly graphs my face and place is lips on mine for a small kiss. We didn't blush when he pull away and place his hand on my somewhat big belly, with his still warm smile.

"How our soon-to-be-little new comer?"

I was 5 months and we we're going to have a baby boy soon.

"He's fine. Hasn't kicked yet."

"I think it's too soon for that."

Tadase said with a laugh as I giggle at the same time. I then stop and took his hand in mine.

"Did you meet them? Our younger self's at the Cradle?"

Tadase stops laughing and nods his head.

"Yes. You look so beautiful back then too."

I roll my eyes at him and he laughs again. Back then at the Cradle, Tadase's younger self didn't start liking me until he kiss me on the cheek at the park after I saw Kukai and Utau kissing for the first time.

"Back then you only loved Amu."

I started and he stops laughing and sat down onto the bed, listening.

"But who knew a kiss on the cheek would change that, huh?"

"Mai help you as well."

"Yes, she did…"

"…I wonder how Ikuto and Amu are doing."

I look back over to him to see him thinking in thought. Ikuto and Tadase are now closer as brothers again and well… Tadase was always wondering how he was doing. Ikuto and Amu were in Europe for 5 years for their wedding and they've live together there and Amu just got pregnant 2 months ago. I can still remember what Ikuto said to me the night before the day they we're going to Europe.

Flash Back…

It was in the winter and I sat down on a bunch in the park, waiting for Ikuto to show up. He said he wanted to meet me and it was short notice too. I was 25 and Ikuto was 26 and my Characters weren't around then either.

"Glad you made it."

Ikuto voice came and I look over to see him and smile.

"Will I'm here so what's up?"

I ask, seeing him sit down next to me.

"…" 

"…?"

"Our wedding is in a few days. Mine and Amu's."

I nod my head at him to continue, which he did with a serious look.

"When we went to Europe for our wedding location we… Fell in love with the country."

What is he getting at?

"We're going to move there."

That hit me like a pile of broken down wood so I stare at him in shock.

"W-what…?"

End Of Flash Back…

"I hope they're going to make it."

I was cut out of my thoughts and look over to Tadase.

"Huh?"

"I said I hope they're going to make it."

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot already? We're all having a school reunion at Seiyo tonight."

I then remember and made a smile.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something so I must've forgotten."

I said and he smiles back at me and sits up.

"Will I'm hungry so I'm going to cook myself something. You want anything?"

"No, but thank you."

I answer and Tadase kiss me again and he walks out of the bed room to the kitchen. Tadase sure knows how to make me smile… But then again he always seems to make me smile whenever he's with me.

Flash Back…

It was a peaceful spring day and I was 23. I was with Amu for some shopping for Yaya's birthday. In case you're wondering if Yaya is still the same… She's not. She grew up to be the kind of person she should be.

"So what are you going to get her?"

Amu asks, looking over to me as I was looking at a birth day card.

"I was going to give her a birth day card and maybe something else…"

I said and she smiles at me.

"Alright, I plan on getting her something too. I mean besides the birth day card."

I nod my head at that and soon pay for our birth day cards and move onto the next store when all out of a sudden someone wrap his arms around Amu, causing her to blush as the person place his lips near her ear.

"Hello Amu…"

I sigh as Amu clams down, knowing who it is. I didn't even have to look since it's the only guy who would do that to her… And me.

"Ikuto, do you always do that to Amu?"

Ikuto smirks at me.

"So now you want me to do that to you? I thought you ask me not too."

Ikuto said and we both knew he was playing around. Oh and by the way Tadase is still trying to win Amu's heart… Just like Ikuto. I sigh with a bored look on my face.

"No, just you're making people look over to us…"

I answer and he and Amu look around while we didn't know another person was coming after us from behind.

"Amu!"

We heard the person call out and Ikuto looks behind him first to see the person trip on his… Untied shoe laces and was going to fall with a scream onto them when Ikuto graph Amu and both went out of the way but didn't have enough time to get me when I notice the screaming and turn right around to find the person falling onto to me and his lips… Were roughly on mine.

"Tadase!" 

Amu calls out and we both made a deep shade of red on our cheeks, looking into our eyes. Something about his touch of his lips made me… Want to kiss him again? Just before I could even close my eyes, Tadase went off of me fast, looking away while everyone around us giggle.

End Of Flash Back…

I giggle at that memory. Later that day when we kiss on the lips for the first time years ago, Tadase kept on trying to stay away from me. I wouldn't blame him. But in about a week, he just came running right over to me on Yaya's birth day and I remember every word he said.

"Tira, I want you to go out with me!" 

Yaya was mad when he just said that out of no where. It was her birth day but she would have many more to come so I smile at Tadase and told him that I would love to go out with him. I didn't know what was better… Me and Ikuto being together… Or Tadase and I being together… Not that I've ever dated Ikuto before.

"Honey, you getting out of your pj's? We have to get going soon."

Tadase calls out and I sigh, getting up to the dresser and started changing.

Later At Seiyo's Reunion…

When we enter the gym room, we found so many people everywhere there. We could get around; it wasn't that many people to make it hard to walk somewhere. I took Tadase hand and follow him to the least somehow more spaced area in the gym since I'm having a 5 month baby inside me and all and we both stood in place, looking around when someone place a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see none other then…

"Nagihiko! Rima!"

I said with joy and they smile at me. Nagihiko and Rima's age is both 27 and they we're thinking of having a child themselves but as of yet, they didn't plan on having one any time soon.

"Tira!"

Nagihiko said, hugging me lightly so he wouldn't hurt the baby.

"How have you two been?"

"We have been doing great Rima. Thanks' for asking."  
>Tadase answers and the two adults shook hands with him. Just then I heard running foot steps and look over to see-!<p>

"Big sis!"

Yaya shouted to the world, running towards me when Tadase got into the way and Yaya end up hugging him, causing him to almost fall down.

"Yaya! You shouldn't do that when Tira still has the baby!"

Tadase warns and Yaya frowns but then smiles again. Okay, okay… I kind of lie about Yaya being grown up. She does act like it when she's at work and such but when she's with us… Will she can still act like a kid.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting."

"Yaya! Don't run off like that! I wanna see them too."

Kairi shouted, running over to us and we smile at him. Kairi's and Yaya's age is 25 and they're both boy friend and girl friend.

"Hello Kairi."

I greeted first and he smiles warmly at me.

"Good after noon Mrs. Hotori."

I gave him a look.

"Kairi, you're my best friend. Just call me Tira."

He always keeps doing that ever since I merry Tadase! I'm not the only one either… Kairi frowns a little and bows down again.

"Forgive me Tira."

"I do but you gotta stop calling me that!"

"Kairi is still calling us by our last names?"  
>We look over to see Kukai and Utau and a little baby girl in a pink and light purple baby stroller. Utau's age is 29 and Kukai's age is 28 and for their little baby girl, Juno's age is only one month and yes, both are merry.<p>

"Yes and he won't stop."

Rima answers with a small frown and Kukai laughs.

"That's so like him!"

Kukai said and soon stops laughing and notice three people behind us and waves over to them. We look behind us to see the Yuu, Yukari, and their little 6 year old girl, Sakura.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

I ask them and Yuu smiles.

"We we're invited by Tsukasa to come."

Of course Tsukasa would do something like that. He still runs the school bored.

"Where is Tsukasa?"

Tadase asks and they look over to him.

"I think he's busy at the moment with other people somewhere in this room."

Yuu answers and Tadase nods his head in understanding. Just then a few people started running over to the exit of the doors while a young man walks over to us with is grandfather and smiles at us.

"Hello Hikaru."

I greeted and he smiles at me. I then look over to Hikaru's grandfather, Kazuomi and smile at him. Kazuomi bows in front of us and we did the same thing. Just then we started hearing the group of people talking out loud at the exit door and we all look over to see and smile warmly.

"It's about time you all show up!"

I call out and they all look over with smiles before breaking through the crowd and walk right over to us.

"Tira!" 

Amu calls out and took me into a light hug while Ikuto smirks and shook everyone's hand as his and Amu's family greeted us as well.

"We're so happy you made it."

Kairi said and we nod our heads in agreeing. Just then Yaya looks over to Kairi before looking back at us with an excited look on her face.

"Now that everyone is here… I and Kairi are getting merry soon!"

Kairi blush as we look over and started talking about it when out of a sudden I heard giggles from behind and look over to see no one there.

"Huh? I thought I heard-!"

I heard the giggles again and this time I could see four special Characters appearing in front of me but no one else could see it.

"You're so grown up Tira!" 

I heard Kiki said with another giggle.

"You've found the person you wish to be."

Luluu said, crossing her arms.

"You are brave and strong when it comes to helping those in need."

Rika said, smiling wide.

"And because of it, you became someone who wished for happiness and love."

Mai said and all four of them spoke up at the same time.

"We are so happy for you! Whenever you need us the most, we'll come back and help you. That's what best friends do!"

I smile warmly at that and close my eyes.

"I know…"

But to me… You'll always be part of my family.

Shugo Chara!: Dreams.

A/N: Thank you all… This was the first story I've ever post and I've gotten so many good reviews. I feel loved by them. I wasn't sure joining would make me this happy to post stories and read them! But now that I know how people will review on a story, I feel proud to be a writer. I want to give you all final tips about Tira and the story.

Tira was the kind of person who only wanted to be loved because the lost of her family. So yes, she's a Mary-Sue. But I don't care if she is or isn't. Every character in the world has some kind of a Mary-Sue so don't take it the wrong way. I'm saying it as a good thing. Even though you would be asking why it's such a good thing and I don't wanna answer that because I can't think of the answer, LOL!

The reason why I made the final pairing with Tadase is because in the last manga, Ikuto and Amu have been getting closer in a way so I'm sure we all know where this would be going. It's also the same with the other characters in the last manga so I thought maybe make the final pairing with Tadase. Tadase older self is hot so why not? I also always thought he was kind of cute.

As for the Ikuto pairing… I just love that idea, lol. Ikuto is hot and I knew I had to make a pairing with him too! I'll always be a huge fan of Ikuto! As for Kukai, I think he's hot too but I don't love him as much as I love Ikuto so I went with Tira finding Kukai and Utau kissing to end that pairing then and there. Cruel you think I am? Nah, I'm not cruel at all. Just didn't want the pairing with Kukai anymore and I went with the manga the whole way to begin with so there was no point in trying to go around that.

As for the long lasting pairing with Ikuto, I… Couldn't end it in a horrible way like I did with Kukai. I didn't want Tira to be weak and let things happen so I went with Tadase kissing her on the lips at the age of 23 so she wouldn't get a heart broken like before when Ikuto asks Amu to marry him and such.

Will that is it. Like I said before, thank you for all the reviews. I'm happy that some of you stay with me all the way. My next story will be a rated M story call JTHM: Last Moment. I'm still working on it but that would have to stop because I have to get back to editing my chapters on Shugo Chara! before posting. Once again thank you all and stay tune to XxxJetGirlxxX next story! Seeya guys!

10


End file.
